


Baby, You're Perfect [TŁUMACZENIE PL]

by dialectic_chaos



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No One Direction, Based on a One Direction Song, Chaptered, Choices, Clubbing, Coming Out, Confused Louis, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Fame, Famous Louis, Hook-Up, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Love Triangles, M/M, Model Zayn, Niall Horan & Harry Styles Friendship, Polski | Polish, Self-Acceptance, Self-Denial, Self-Discovery, Sexual Content, Sexual Orientation, Student Harry, Tequila, Translation, True Love, Zayn Malik & Louis Tomlinson Friendship
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-01-17 20:13:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 67,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12373188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dialectic_chaos/pseuds/dialectic_chaos
Summary: Louis Tomlinson jest sławnym piosenkarzem i autorem tekstów, który ma poślubić swą wieloletnią dziewczynę Eleanor Calder.Harry Styles jest studentem, którego właśnie rzucił chłopak.Gdy Louis wraz z przyjaciółmi wybiera się do klubu na swój wieczór kawalerski, raczej nie spodziewa się, że w kibelku spotka zielonookiego flirciarza, a już ZDECYDOWANIE nie spodziewa się, że odwzajemni flirt.AU, w którym Louis poddaje w wątpliwość swoją seksualność na tydzień przed ślubem, Harry jest zadurzony w Louisie, a Ziam jest prawdziwy.





	1. Rozdział pierwszy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Baby, You're Perfect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11904543) by [If I Could Fly_ (ifIcouldfly_hs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifIcouldfly_hs/pseuds/If%20I%20Could%20Fly_). 
  * Inspired by [Baby, You're Perfect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11904543) by [If I Could Fly_ (ifIcouldfly_hs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifIcouldfly_hs/pseuds/If%20I%20Could%20Fly_). 



> Cześć i czołem!
> 
> Oddaje w wasze ręce tłumaczenie jednego z moich ulubionych opowiadań :) Postaram się publikować średnio dwa rozdziały tygodniowo, tak, by jak najszybciej dogonić oryginał.
> 
> Zapraszam do czytania, oceniania i komentowania. Jeśli będziecie mieć jakieś uwagi czy też sugestie dotyczące tłumaczenia konkretnych fragmentów, zapraszam – bardzo chętnie podyskutuję :)
> 
> And of course, last but not least – once again huge, huge thanks to If I Could Fly_ for letting me translate this work!!
> 
> Miłej lektury!
> 
> P.S. Na końcu macie przypisy dla dociekliwych – na dowód, że staram się jakoś uzasadniać moje translatorskie rozterki :D

„Nigdy nas tam nie wpuszczą” – Harry leżał rozwalony na własnym łóżku, po raz milionowy próbując ( i ponosząc porażkę) przekonać swoich współlokatorów, że powinni zostać w domu zamiast wybrać się do najnowszego (i ponoć najgorętszego) klubu w Londynie.

„Przestań być taką pizdą i weź się ubierz” – Niall był już po trzech browarach, miał zarumienione policzki i głośno gadał. „Załóż którąś z tych swoich durnych, prześwitujących koszulek, w których zawsze łazisz. Na pewno wyrwiesz jakiegoś niezłego kolesia.”

Harry przewrócił oczami. Wiedział, że wszystko utrudnia, że zachowuje się jak Smerf Maruda*, ale to nie sprawiało, że miał ochotę zmienić zdanie. Chciał zostać w domu , zjeść cały kontener lodów czekoladowych i oglądać _Pamiętnik_ ; patrzeć, jak Ryan Gosling i Rachel McAdams się w sobie zakochują i pochłaniać kalorie, aż zapomni, jak miał na imię ten dupek. Nie chciał pamiętać, że niecałe dwadzieścia cztery godziny temu dostał kosza od gościa, do którego zaczynał czuć coś więcej. Na to właśnie miał ochotę, co oznaczało, że wyjście do jakiegoś idiotycznego klubu i upicie się było gdzieś na szarym końcu listy jego życzeń.

„Musisz zapomnieć o Oliverze” – Liam opadł na łóżko obok Harry’ego, obejmując go ramionami w typowy dla siebie sposób, gdy chciał kogoś pocieszyć. „Powinieneś wyjść i się zabawić, stary. On nie jest tego wart.”

„Ale ja go naprawdę polubiłem, Li” – Harry nie mógł powstrzymać zażenowania, gdy jego słowa zabrzmiały jak jęk. Jego przyjaciele mieli rację. Musiał przestać się zachowywać jak chodzący stereotyp. Powinien podnieść dupę z łóżka, wyjść do ludzi, utopić smutki w alkoholu i tańczyć tak długo, aż zapomni o imieniu Oliver. Liam i Niall się nie mylili – te trzy miesiące, w czasie których nazywał Olivera (jakiego Olivera?) swoim chłopakiem to zdecydowanie za krótko, by pozwalać sobie na pogrążenie się w jakiejś porozstaniowej depresji. I nie miało znaczenia, że Oliver był posiadaczem najcudowniejszych niebieskich oczu, które sprawiały, że serce Harry’ego topniało za każdym razem, gdy w nie spoglądał. Znajdzie sobie nową parę niebieskich oczu i kogoś innego, kto stopi jego serce.

I tak za każdym razem zakochiwał się zbyt szybko, a przynajmniej tak twierdził Liam.

„Dobra”, poddał się wreszcie. Ruszył swoje długie nogi z łóżka i skierował się w stronę szafy. Wyciągnął z niej swoje ulubione, obcisłe, czarne jeansy i czarną, przezroczystą koszulę, gdzieniegdzie ozdobioną różami. Niall dobrze gadał, z pewnością mógł wyrwać jakiś towarek, który pomoże mu zapomnieć o Oliverze. Może właśnie tego potrzebował. Mała odskocznia w postaci seksu jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodziła, czy jak to tam szło.

 

* * *

 

„Tylko nie szalej tam za bardzo” – Louis, odkąd się dziś rano obudził, po raz enty słyszał od Eleanor tę samą gadkę. Nie przestawała gadać i gadać (i gadać) jak to koniecznie musi się zachowywać, i jeszcze więcej o tym, że nie ma mowy o żadnych striptizerkach na jego wieczorze kawalerskim. Spokojnie mógł wyrecytować jej regułki słowo w słowo, gdyby tylko miał na to ochotę. _Nie upij się, żebyś się jutro nie pochorował. Moi rodzice przyjadą na kolację i nie chcę, żeby sobie pomyśleli, że jesteś jakimś alkoholikiem. Louis, nie potrzebujesz striptizerek na swoim wieczorze kawalerskim. Nie powinieneś oglądać gołych lasek na tydzień przed ślubem ze mną._ Bla, bla, bla. Z pewnością wiedziała, jak zepsuć jego radość z ostatniego kawalerskiego wyjścia. Potrafiła zepsuć każdą zabawę.

„Co się martwisz, El, przypilnujemy twojego chłopaka, prawda?” – dobiegł ich głos Zayna, który stał w drzwiach. Chciał uwolnić Louisa od kolejnego kazania, lecz kobieta nie miała zamiaru odpuścić.

„Kocham cię” – rzekła Eleanor pieszczotliwie, gdy objęła Louisa za szyję. Ze wszystkich sił starał się nie skrzywić ani nie odsunąć. Gdyby jego narzeczona nie miała obsesji na punkcie matkowania mu, już byłby pijany. „Nie namieszaj w głowie zbyt wielu dziewczynom i napisz do mnie, żebym wiedziała, że wszystko ok.”

„Tak, mamo” – powiedział to z uśmiechem na ustach, co nie powstrzymało Eleanor przed przewróceniem oczami i pocałowaniem go jeszcze raz, zanim go wreszcie puściła.

Drzwi od limuzyny ledwie się zamknęły, gdy Louis westchnął z ulgą i sięgnął po jedną z butelek szampana. Chciał się upić – upić się tak, żeby zapomnieć, co świętuje. Chciał zapomnieć o fakcie, że za niecały tydzień się żenił, i zdecydowanie chciał zapomnieć, że nie był nawet do końca przekonany, czy ślub z Eleanor był tym, czego pragnął w życiu. Chciał po prostu _zapomnieć._

„Serio jestem w szoku, że w ogóle cię puściła” – głos Zayna sprowadził go na ziemię – „Byłem pewien, że owinie się wokół twojej nogi czy coś, i będzie nalegać, żebyś został.”

Louis zaśmiał się lekko; przełknął zawartość swego kieliszka na raz i wyciągnął go w stronę Zayna, żeby znów go napełnił. „Na miłość boską, możemy nie wspominać o niej do końca wieczoru?”

Zayn zarzucił ramię na plecy Louisa na znak pocieszenia. Był jedyną osobą, która naprawdę wiedziała, co czuje Louis w związku ze zbliżającymi się zaślubinami, i ze wszystkich sił starał się go wspierać jako jego najlepszy przyjaciel. „Dobra, stary. Jedźmy po resztę i najebmy się tak, żeby jutro rano twoje rzygi były na wszystkich okładkach.”

No tak. Przez moment Louis czuł się prawie normalnie – niemal zupełnie zapomniał, że był tym sławnym piosenkarzem, i że ostatnio był w centrum zainteresowania wszystkich tabloidów. Zupełnie zapomniał, że magazyn OK! opisywał szczegóły jego wesela, że gdy wypowie sakramentalne „tak”, zdjęcia z jego ślubu ukażą się w ekskluzywnym wydaniu, które obiegnie cały świat. To była kwestia kilku dni. Oczywiście to nie był jego pomysł. Eleanor nalegała, że wszyscy fani Louisa będą chcieli się poczuć, jakby we własnej osobie brali udział w weselu, i że był im winien tych intymnych szczegółów z życia. Czasem nie mógł przestać rozmyślać, czy przypadkiem Eleanor nie była z nim tylko dla sławy i pieniędzy, czy faktycznie naprawdę go kochała. Byli razem długo, nieomal całą wieczność, i ona zawsze z nim była – zanim jeszcze zrobił karierę. Ale minęło osiem lat, teraz Louis miał dwadzieścia sześć i był gwiazdą, ale nie był pewien, czy był tak do końca szczęśliwy.

Ale kto tak naprawdę był?

 

* * *

 

Oczywiście Harry miał rację; bramkarz w tym „najnowszym i najgorętszym” londyńskim klubie zdecydował, że on, Liam i Niall nie pasują do reszty towarzystwa.

„Mamy pełny stan, chłopaki. Spróbujcie w Rebel po drugiej stronie ulicy” – oznajmił mięśniak z rękoma skrzyżowanymi na piersi i nabrzmiałymi od nadmiaru sterydów żyłami.

Niall sapnął, gdy mięśniak przepuścił grupkę hałaśliwych i zajebiście pijanych dziewczyn. „Dla pań robimy wyjątek.”

„Ten tutaj to w zasadzie pani” – Liam popychał Harry’ego do przodu, na co Harry raczej nie miał ochoty. „Właśnie dostał kosza od jednego dupka i musi wytańczyć swoje smutki. Proszę?”

Mięśniak obrzucił Harry’ego szybkim spojrzeniem; czekoladowe loki opadały mu na ramiona, a przezroczysta koszula odsłaniała tatuaże na klatce piersiowej. Harry nie wiedział, co robić, totalnie nie cierpiał klubów przez 99,9% czasu, ale musiał dziś zabalować. Musiał znaleźć przypadkowego kolesia, dzięki któremu zapomni o Oliverze. Pospieszne zlustrował bramkarza. Jeśli jego gej radar działał poprawnie, postawiłby wszystkie środki, jakie miał na koncie (a było tam ledwo 40 funtów), że mięśniak zamoczył w facecie przynajmniej raz w życiu. Zanim się zorientował, Harry uśmiechał się tak, by jego dołeczki były jak najlepiej widoczne.

„Bardzo mi się podoba twój tatuaż” – utrzymywał z mięśniakiem kontakt wzrokowy, gdy jego palce śledziły niczym nie wyróżniający się (i brzydki) rękaw, jaki otaczał nienaturalne duży biceps. Ten koleś był zupełnym przeciwieństwem tego, co podobało się Harry’emu. „Uwielbiam facetów z tatuażami.”

Harry był wdzięczny Niallowi, że ten był wstanie powstrzymać rżenie, kiedy twarz mięśniaka spłonęła rumieńcem z powodu jego zalotów. Nie miał jednak tyle szczęścia, gdy Niall krzyknął z podniecenia, jak tylko mięśniak wreszcie się odsunął i przepuścił ich przez drzwi do klubu, drąc się do stojącej przy drugiej parze drzwi kobiety, że są jego przyjaciółmi i nie muszą płacić za wstęp.

„Stary, myślę, że ten koleś padł by tam dla ciebie na kolana” – Niall klepnął Harry’ego w plecy, gdy wchodzili do klubu; w jego uszach pulsowała już muzyka. „ Założę się, że mógłbyś dziś zaliczyć z pięć lodzików, gdybyś się postara.ł”

„Niall, nie bądź obleśny” – wtrącił się Liam – „Harry potrzebuje jednego przyzwoitego kolesia do zaspokojenia starych-nowych potrzeb. Prawda, Haz?”

Harry pokiwał głową na znak zgody, rozglądając się po sali. Była wielka, głośna, i miała w sobie potencjał. „Muszę się napić.”

„Przyniosę nam kolejeczkę najmocniejszego towaru, jaki tu mają” – zaoferował Niall – „Wy dwaj obczajacie kolesi. Laski też, bo muszę sobie znaleźć kobitę.”

Harry położył sobie rękę na sercu, udając cierpienie. „Myślałem, że dziś chodzi tylko o mnie!”

„Nie bój żaby, laska, nie wyrwę nic dopóki nie znajdziemy ci miłego pana, dzięki któremu będziesz miał gwiazdki przed oczami. Czy tam tęcze” – zażartował Niall, zanim pobiegł w stronę baru.

Jak tylko Niall zniknął w tłumie, przy wejściu wybuchło zamieszanie, które przykuło uwagę Harry’ego i Liama. Dziewczyny zaczęły się tłoczyć, gdy grupka facetów przeszła przez drzwi prosto do sekcji VIP. Harry nie mógł zignorować faktu, że opadła mu szczęka z chwilą gdy rozpoznał dwóch członków tej najwidoczniej wyjątkowej grupy. Jednym z nich był Zayn Malik, obiecujący model, który od miesięcy pojawiał się na wszystkich okładkach magazynów. Na żywo wyglądał jeszcze lepiej, o ile to w ogóle było możliwe. Tak naprawdę jego uwagę przykuł drugi z mężczyzn. Dziś rano zwalił sobie konia do jego teledysku. Cóż, czyż nie jest to kurwa dziwne?

„Co tu do cholery robi Louis Tomlinson?” – Harry odwrócił się do Liama, ignorując rumieniec, jaki wypełzał mu spod szyi.

 

* * *

 

Louis jak zwykle był otoczony przez jakiś milion dziewczyn. _No dobra, to chyba lekka przesada._ Tak czy owak zaczynał mieć klaustrofobię. Uwielbiał swoich fanów, naprawdę uwielbiał, ale nie znosił tego, że nie mógł nigdzie wyjść i nie zostać zbombardowanym przez żądnych zdjęć i autografów ludzi. Chciał po prostu być normalny, czuć się normalnie, ale zrezygnował z tego w momencie, w którym wkroczył do świata sławy i pieniędzy.

Westchnął z ulgą, gdy dotarli wreszcie do loży VIP i w końcu uwolnili się od nachalnych rąk i krzykliwych głosów. Louis nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że każdy, kogo spotykał, czegoś od niego chciał. Jak nie zdjęcie czy autograf, to szansę, by jego producenci wysłuchali czyjegoś demo lub żeby on posłuchał napisanej przez kogoś piosenki. Nikt już nie chciał tak po prostu go poznać; zdawało się, że nikt więcej nie lubił go za to, jaki był naprawdę. Nikt oprócz Zayna. Zayn nie potrzebował jego sławy i pieniędzy, bo miał mnóstwo własnych. Czasem Zayn zdawał się być jedyną szczerą osobą na świecie. Prawdę mówiąc, oprócz jego mamy i sióstr, Zayn był jedyną niezakłamaną osobą w jego życiu. Zagłuszył obraz Eleanor i jej nienasyconej żądzy pieniędzy tequilą, którą podał mu Zayn. Do cholery, ostatnią rzeczą jakiej chciał i jakiej teraz potrzebował było myślenie o swojej narzeczonej i o tym, jak pragnie go tylko z powodu jego nazwiska.

„Zwolnij trochę, kilerze” – zaśmiał się Zayn, widząc jak Louis łyknął kolejnego szota. „Mamy całą noc, żeby się skurwić.”

„Musi mnie kopnąć już teraz” – odparł Louis, nalewając sobie następny kieliszek.

„Czy to objaw przedślubnej tremy?” – spytał Daniel, jeden z „przyjaciół” Louisa, gdy ten przełykał trzeciego szota.

Louis przeczesał palcami grzywkę, odgarniając ją z czoła. „Coś ty, kocham El” – czemu te słowa zabrzmiały tak gorzko? „Nie mógł bym się bardziej niecierpliwić na kolejny tydzień niż już to robię”. Taa, te słowa w ogóle tu nie pasowały.

Zayn patrzył zmartwiony, gdy Louis opróżniał kolejny kieliszek. Znał Louisa na wylot i wiedział doskonale, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel nie był nawet w połowie tak szczęśliwy jak twierdził, że jest. Poznali się, gdy obaj dopiero zaczynali kariery, i wtedy był znacznie szczęśliwszy – był też zdecydowanie bardziej zakochany. Sława i pieniądze zmieniły Louisa, ale Eleanor zmieniły jeszcze bardziej. Louis stał się samotnikiem, był bardziej niepewny w kontaktach z innymi, za to Eleanor wpadła w prawdziwy wir. Wszystko musiało być najlepsze i najdroższe. Decydowała się na cokolwiek tylko jeśli kosztowało to majątek – majątek Louisa. Widział jak dziewczyna (a wkrótce żona) jego najlepszego kumpla zamienia się w typ kobiety, których obaj nie znosili. Zayn próbował przekonać Louisa, by Eleanor podpisała intercyzę, ale ten się nie zgodził. Louis był zbyt dobry, i Zayn martwił się, że to mu się kiedyś odbije czkawką. Martwił się, że Eleanor tkwi w tym wyłącznie dla pieniędzy, że to zabrnęło za daleko i że nie była już tą dziewczyną, którą Louis poznał, zanim zdobył forsę i sławę. Mimo to wiedział, że musi wspierać Louisa, a mówienie najlepszemu kumplowi, że jego narzeczona to naciągaczka i utrzymanka, było dalekie od okazywania mu wsparcia.

„Dokąd się wybierasz?” – Zayn otrząsnął się ze swoich myśli, gdy Louis podniósł się ze swojego miejsca przy barze.

Louis palcem wskazał na butelkę tequili. „Dopiero co wypiłem butelkę szampana w limuzynie i cztery kieliszki tequili. Muszę iść do kibla.”

„Powinieneś chyba wziąć kogoś ze sobą, co? Po drodze możesz trafić na jakieś napalone laski, które będą się pchać z łapami.”

Louis wzruszył ramionami. Jeśli miał być szczery, miał kurewsko dość chodzenia wszędzie z obstawą. Chciał się po prostu odlać bez kogoś, kto będzie stał za jego plecami.

„Dam sobie radę, Z. Poza tym, w końcu to mój wieczór kawalerski, tak czy nie? Powinienem zaliczyć chociaż jedno macanko.”

Do łazienki dotarł piętnaście minut później. Zatrzymywał się niezliczoną ilość razy do zdjęć i autografów, a nawet został uszczypnięty w tyłek przez ewidentnie zbyt napaloną kobietę, która wyglądała na pięćdziesiąt lat. I tak wyszło zabawnie, wsunęła mu do tylnej kieszeni karteczkę z numerem telefonu, a on obiecał, że zadzwoni, jeśli jego małżeństwo nie wypali.

Gdy Louis wszedł do łazienki, było tam dosyć pusto. Był tam jeden koleś, który właśnie suszył ręce i jeden, który dopiero co zaczął rozpinać swoje szalenie obcisłe spodnie tuż przy pisuarze. _Stop, czyżby Louis właśnie zwrócił uwagę na to, jak obcisłe spodnie miał inny facet?_ Potrzebował chwili, by otrząsnąć się z tych myśli (oraz zauważyć, że ten sam facet miał na sobie dość prześwitującą koszulę w róże). Cóż, kimkolwiek był ten koleś, zasłużył na nagrodę w kategorii bycia stuprocentowo pewnym siebie w każdym możliwym aspekcie. Louis podszedł do pisuaru obok Pana Modnisia, w duchu ubolewając nad faktem, że w łazience w tak wypasionym klubie są tylko dwa pisuary. Łazienkowa etykieta nie dopuszczała machania kutasem tuż pod nosem innego faceta, ale niestety, nie miał innego wyjścia. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, jak bardzo jest pijany, dopóki nie musiał oprzeć się dłonią o ścianę, by utrzymać równowagę, gdy zachwiał się na nogach.

„Wszystko w porządku, kolego?” – to pytanie mogła zadać tylko jedna osoba, skoro koleś, który suszył ręce, wyszedł już z łazienki. Louis zwrócił uwagę na Pana Modnisia we własnej osobie, i nie był pewny, czy to alkohol, czy może kolor oczu tego gościa sprawił, że zakręciło mu się w głowie. _Co tu się do kurwy nędzy dzieje?_

 

* * *

 

„Wszystko w porządku, kolego?” – Harry odwrócił się do faceta obok, któremu stanie prosto sprawiało niewątpliwą trudność. Drugi raz tego wieczoru opadła mu szczęka, i to z tego samego powodu. Obok niego stał Louis Tomlinson, koleś, którego ledwie dwanaście godzin temu oglądał na ekranie swojego laptopa. _O skurwesyn, jego kutas był na widoku, w jego ręce._

Prawdę mówiąc, Harry ani trochę nie mógł się uważać za fana jego muzyki. Jak na jego gust była zbyt taneczna i zbyt popowa, ale z całą pewnością był fanem stojącego obok faceta. Louis Tomlinson był pociągający, nawet nie próbowałby temu zaprzeczać. Tego ranka Harry obejrzał jego teledysk trzy razy, tylko po to, żeby móc patrzeć jak porusza ustami gdy śpiewa i jak rusza rękami. Piosenka była o porannym seksie i o braku jakiejkolwiek kontroli, i sposób w jaki układały się usta Louisa doprowadzał Harry’ego do szczytu. A teraz stał sobie obok niego przy pisuarze w jakimś ekstrawaganckim klubie, i to w ogóle nie było dziwne. Ani odrobinkę.

„Taa, w porządku, stary, po prostu jestem najebany w chuj” – odparł Louis, po czym odwrócił wzrok, by skoncentrować się na tym, co miał w ręce. Harry musiał się wręcz zmusić, by się nie gapić na to jak Louis trzymał swoją część ciała. Nie chciał, żeby ten facet uznał go za jakiegoś dziwaka, który lubi podglądać jak inni sikają.

Harry strzepnął sobie, i nie mógł nie zauważyć, że Louis przyglądał się mu kątem oka. _Louis Tomlinson serio obczajał mojego kutasa? To się dzieje naprawdę?_ Zasunął rozporek i podszedł do umywalek, postanawiając przy tym nie przepuścić okazji i specjalnie umyć ręce trzy razy, żeby wciąż tu być gdy Louis skończy.

„Pachniesz jak tequila” – Harry na ogół się nie certolił, co z pewnością było problematyczne. Louis roześmiał się, namydlając dłonie.

„Zapewne tak też smakuję.” _Czekaj, co?_

„Ktoś powinien to potwierdzić” – Harry zdecydowanie stracił już głowę, ale znowu, był niemal przekonany, że to nie on zaczął. Louis znowu się roześmiał, i Harry był pewien, że to był najpiękniejszy dźwięk, jaki kiedykolwiek słyszał. Tak samo jak był pewien, że jest zbyt pijany, by układać ranking swoich ulubionych dźwięków. „Szczerze to nie widziałem tam nikogo, kto byłby wart tego, by wsunąć we mnie swój język.”

Harry uniósł brwi, przeczesując pamięć w poszukiwaniu jakiejkolwiek wzmianki o tym, że Louis Tomlinson był w jakimś stopniu zainteresowany facetami, ale nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Z tego co wiedział, Louis miał się żenić z kobietą i był bardzo szczęśliwy, co prawdopodobnie znaczyło, że nie chciał, by jego słowa zabrzmiały w taki sposób.

„Tak w ogóle to mam na imię Harry” Louis wyciągnął rękę, by uścisnąć dłoń Harry’ego, i Harry był boleśnie świadomy faktu, że ta sama dłoń była na penisie Louisa ledwie kilka minut temu. Dobra, teraz naprawdę musi przestać. „Jestem Louis, ale to już chyba wiesz” – plątał mu się język, co pewnie miało coś wspólnego z tequilą, którą wypił, ale Harry i tak uważał, że to rozbrajające.

Teraz to Harry się zaśmiał. „Wiem, ale nie martw się, nie jestem fanem czy coś.”

Na twarzy Louisa zagościł szeroki uśmiech, wokół oczu pojawiły się drobne zmarszczki.

„Przyjąłem do wiadomości.”

„Znaczy się, jesteś niezły w i ogóle, ale taki trochę… zbyt popowy, nie? Ale ten, no, podoba mi się ta nowa piosenka, No Control? Jest naprawdę podniecająca, nie?”

Louis znowu się śmiał, i Harry nie mógł zrozumieć, co takiego śmiesznego powiedział. „Dużo gadasz” – powiedział Louis w przerwie między chichotami – „Uważasz, że ta piosenka jest podniecająca?”

„Nie potwierdzam ani nie zaprzeczam, że dziś rano zrobiłem sobie dobrze do teledysku.”

Harry nie był pewny, czy to kwestia jego wyobraźni, ale Louis zdawał się do niego przybliżać; jedną rękę trzymał na blacie, druga zwisała swobodnie wzdłuż jego ciała. „Nie potwierdzam ani nie zaprzeczam, że to jest najbardziej dziwaczna rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek usłyszałem od fana.”

„Nie jestem fanem, pamiętasz?” – Harry puścił do niego oczko.

„Czekaj, czy to miało być oczko?” – Louis śmiał się po raz kolejny. Najwidoczniej Harry był najzabawniejszym facetem na Ziemi. „To było najgorsze oczko, jakie w życiu widziałem.”

Usta Harry’ego ułożyły się w uśmiech, odsłaniając głębokie dołeczki. „Inne rzeczy wychodzą mi lepiej, jeśli wiesz, co mam na myśli.”

Czy naprawdę stał w męskiej toalecie w klubie, przekomarzając się z Louisem Tomlinsonem – kolesiem, do którego od dłuższego czasu robił sobie dobrze?

 

* * *

 

„Inne rzeczy wychodzą mi lepiej, jeśli wiesz, co mam na myśli.”

Louis nie do końca ogarniał, czy ten koleś go podrywa, czy jest po prostu zbyt przyjacielski. Jedno wiedział na pewno – że był totalnie najebany i że Harry miał najpiękniejsze oczy, jakie kiedykolwiek widział. _Co do kurwy?_

„Na pewno nie jest to dobór ubrań” – odezwał się w końcu Louis – „Wiesz, przez tę koszulę widać ci sutki, a spodnie podkreślają zarys twojego fiuta.”

Harry się uśmiechnął, a Louis zaczął się zastanawiać, dlaczego nikt dotąd nie zdelegalizował tych dołeczków. Z pewnością coś tak zajebiście rozpraszającego miało negatywny wpływ na bezpieczeństwo publiczne. „Może właśnie o mi chodziło” – odparł Harry z nutką samoobrony.

„Niby kto robi coś takiego specjalnie?” – Louis pożałował tego pytania w momencie, w którym je wypowiedział. Patrzył, jak idealny uśmiech Harry’ego znika, jak chłopak robi krok w tył, krzyżując ramiona na piersi, jakby chciał się schować. „Przepraszam. Moja wredota wyłazi ze mnie ciut za mocno jak jestem nachlany. Uważam, że twoja stylizacja jest mocno kontrowersyjna.”

Louis nie przegapił sposobu, w jaki twarz Harry’ego znów się rozjaśniła, oraz tego, że znów się do niego przysunął. W tym momencie zupełnie nie miał pojęcia co się dzieje. Miał łeb kompletnie zalany wypitym alkoholem, a żołądek robił jakieś dziwne salta. Był przekonany, że albo zaraz się zrzyga, albo dotknie loków Harry’ego. _I jedno i drugie było kiepskim pomysłem._

„Czy to są przeprosiny?” – dłoń Harry’ego ściskała blat, jego palce ocierały się lekko o palce Louisa.

Louis patrzył na ich palce; patrzył, jak palce Harry’ego tańczą dookoła jego własnych. Ten koleś zdecydowanie z nim flirtował. Prawda? W końcu odwrócił wzrok, ale gdy napotkał spojrzenie Harry’ego poczuł się jakby coś go uderzyło, przez co tracił oddech. Ten koleś był zajebiście ładny. Louis nigdy wcześniej nie uważał żadnego faceta za atrakcyjnego. A przynajmniej nie w ten sposób.

„Tak, są” – wreszcie przemówił – „A ja nie mam w zwyczaju przepraszać.”

Harry przysunął się jeszcze bliżej, tak, że ich klatki piersiowe niemal się stykały. Wolna ręka, ta, która nie była oparta o blat, opadła prosto na talię Louisa, ściskając go tak, jakby miał zaraz odlecieć. „To znaczy, że jestem wyjątkowy, prawda?”

Louis nie potrafił już myśleć jasno. Jego mózg próbował skupić się na zbyt wielu rzeczach na raz. Próbował się skupić na cieple palców Harry’ego, które wbijały się w jego talię. Na tym, jak usta Harry’ego były blisko jego własnych, tak, że wystarczyłoby zbliżyć się na cal i mógłby się złączyć z tymi różowymi, perfekcyjnie wykrojonymi wargami, które teraz układały się w uśmiech. Próbował się skupić na fakcie, że przed nim stał facet. Nigdy wcześniej nie był w takiej sytuacji, nigdy wcześniej nie chciał się znaleźć w takim położeniu, a jednak teraz to się działo. Poznał jakiegoś przypadkowego kolesia w kiblu i był zupełnie pewny, że ten gość zaraz zniweluje dystans między nimi i go pocałuje. Był też zupełnie pewny, że nie zamierza go powstrzymać. _Co tu się kurwa dzieje?_

Louis starał się zignorować ukłucie rozczarowania, jakie przeszyło jego ciało, gdy Harry się odsunął. Dopiero gdy spojrzał w kierunku, który przyciągnął uwagę Harry’ego, zrozumiał, że ktoś im przeszkodził. Tym kimś był Zayn.

„Uch” – Zayn popatrzył na nich z wymalowanym na twarzy zdziwieniem. „Przyszedłem tylko sprawdzić, czy cię nie zadusili. Dość długo cię nie było.”

Tak długo? Czas jakby się zatrzymał, gdy Louis gadał z Harrym. Praktycznie zapomniał, że to jego wieczór kawalerski, i że czekają na niego przyjaciele. Niemal wyleciało mu z głowy, że jest sławny i w momencie, w którym wyjdzie z łazienki horda ludzi będzie go błagać, by dał im to, czego od niego chcą.

„Cześć, jestem Harry” – Louis porzucił swoje myśli, patrząc jak Harry wita się z Zaynem. Czekał, aż Harry rzuci jakiś tekst na podryw, tak jak to było z nim. Gdy to się nie stało, Louis nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. A więc Harry nie dla każdego jest taki.

„Zayn”, Zayn wyciągnął do Harry’ego rękę, ale wzrok miał wciąż skupiony na Louisie tak, jakby chciał wyczytać z oczu przyjaciela, w czym przeszkodził.

„Słuchaj, Harold” – Louis pacnął Harry’ego w plecy, po czym podszedł do Zayna – „Mamy tu lożę VIP i więcej alkoholu, niż jesteśmy w stanie wypić. Dołącz do nas.” Louis chciał, żeby zaproszenie zabrzmiało nonszalancko, ale uśmiech na twarzy Harry’ego sprawił, że jego żołądek zaczął robić salta.

„Po pierwsze, mam na imię Harry, nie Harold” – zaczął – „Po drugie, jestem tu z kilkoma przyjaciółmi, których nie mogę zostawić, nawet dla takiego ładnego kolesia jak ty.”

Louis zauważył, że Zayn znowu się im przygląda, ale zdecydował się zignorować komentarz Harry’ego.

„Weź ich ze sobą. Powiem bramkarzom, że Harold i jego goście mają wstęp do naszej loży i was wpuszczą.”

„Nie mogę się doczekać” – powiedział Harry, patrząc jak Zayn wychodzi z łazienki i przytrzymuje drzwi dla Louisa.

„Ej, i wiesz co?”

Louis odwrócił się i uniósł brew – „Tak, Harold?”

„Nie masz prawa twierdzić, że mam obcisłe dżinsy. Te spodnie w zasadzie opinają ci tyłek. Nie, żebym narzekał, masz naprawdę zajebisty tyłeczek.”

Louis nie był w stanie powstrzymać głębokiego rumieńca, ale udał, że wszystko jest ok i przewrócił oczami do bezczelnego kolesia, którego dołeczki były jak heroina.

„Do zobaczenia za chwilę.”

 

* * *

 

 _Dobra, a więc to właśnie się stało._ Harry właśnie flirtował z Louisem-kurwa-Tomlinsonem, i był nieomal pewien, że ten nie miał nic przeciwko. W rzeczy samej Harry prawie go pocałował, a Louis się nie odsunął. No i Louis nie był kompletnie zdegustowany, gdy Harry przyznał, że zrobił sobie dobrze do jego teledysku. To musiało coś znaczyć, prawda?

„Kurwa, chłopaki, pokochacie mnie za to” – Harry dotarł do miejsca przy barze, gdzie stali Liam i Niall.

Liam podał mu kufel z piwem. „Pewnie jest już trochę ciepłe. Zamówiłem ci je wieki temu. Gdzieś ty do cholery był?”

„Byłem w toalecie na siku.”

„Nie było cię jakieś dwadzieścia minut, Haz. Powinieneś to skonsultować z lekarzem” – powiedział Niall, biorąc łyk swojego piwa.

Harry w żartach pacnął go w ramię. „Dobra, a wracając do mojej opowieści. W życiu nie zgadniecie czyjego kutasa widziałem.”

Niall jęknął. „Stary, jestem jak najbardziej za tym, żebyś poznał kogoś nowego, ale nie potrzebuję szczegółów.”

Harry przewrócił oczami. „To nie tak, ciulu. Mniejsza o to. Sikałem sobie, gdy ten koleś podszedł do pisuaru obok. Był strasznie pijany, tak, że aż musiał się opierać o ścianę, co nie? No, tak więc spytałem go, czy wszystko ok, i wtedy zauważyłem, że to Louis Tomlinson.”

Liam lekko wytrzeszczył oczy. „Serio? Pomyślałby kto, że mają prywatną toaletę dla vipów. Dziwne to.”

„Nie w tym rzecz, Li” – kontynuował Harry – „Zaczęliśmy gadać i zaprosił nas do swojej loży. Najwidoczniej mają mnóstwo alko a on lubi się dzielić.”

„Zajebioza, chodźmy tam!” – Niall postanowił na nich nie czekać i od razu ruszył w stronę strefy VIP.

„Nie znajdziesz tam swojego bramkarza” – dodał Liam, jak na boga logiki przystało.

Harry wzruszył ramionami. Był całkiem pewny (no dobra, co najwyżej miał nadzieję), że już znalazł swojego bramkarza. „Z chęcią upiję się darmowym alkoholem.”

Dotarli do oddzielonej barierkami strefy VIP i Harry nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że czuł się trochę nie na miejscu. Zazwyczaj nie był typem człowieka, który tracił pewność siebie, ale będąc z Louisem sam na sam w toalecie nieomal zapomniał, że Louis jest bogaty i sławny. Teraz, gdy stał naprzeciw grupy ochroniarzy, musiał przyjąć do wiadomości fakt, że byli z różnych światów. Harry był studentem, którego ledwie było stać na czynsz, a Louis był znanym na całym świecie artystą. Stłumił w sobie niepewność. Zawsze mógł to potraktować jako wyzwanie. Poza tym, Louis wyglądał na bardziej niż zadowolonego z faktu, że Harry z nim flirtuje. Wyrządziłby mu krzywdę, gdyby teraz przestał.

„Jestem znajomym Louisa” – poinformował ochronę Harry. Miał nadzieję, że nie będzie musiał sięgać po środki jakich użył wcześniej, przy wejściu do klubu. Ostatnią rzeczą, na jaką miał ochotę, było podrywanie jakiegoś sterydowego ćpuna.

Ochroniarz ledwie na niego spojrzał. „Imię?”

„Harry i jego goście. Może też być Harold.”

Niall popatrzył na niego pytająco. „Niby dlaczego Harold?”

Harry nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. „To taki nasz z Louisem żarcik.”

„Macie już swoje żarciki?” – wyraził swą wątpliwość Liam.

Harry nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że to było raczej dziwne, że dotarł do takiego etapu z kimś, kogo dopiero co poznał w toalecie. _Och tak, to zajebiste uczucie._

„Oi, Nicolas, oni są ze mną” – Louis pojawił się za ochroniarzem, kładąc dłoń na jego muskularnym ramieniu. „Miło cię znowu widzieć, Harold.”

„Ciebie również” – twarz Harry’ego jaśniała, i wiedział, że pewnie wygląda jak dzieciak, który dostrzegł pod choinką czerwone siodełko od roweru. Miał to gdzieś. Chciał, żeby Louis widział, jak na niego działa. „Nadal pamiętam, że obiecałeś alkohol.”

Ochroniarz odsunął się wreszcie, pozwalając Harry’emu, Liamowi i Niallowi wejść po schodach do strefy VIP. Niall gwizdnął głośno, gdy się rozejrzał i ocenił otoczenie. „Tu jest zajebiście.”

„Spoko” – zgodził się Louis, wyciągając rękę w dziwny sposób. Harry chciał ją chwycić, ale to by oczywiście było szalone. Louis najwidoczniej chciał się przedstawić reszcie. „Jestem Louis” Niall i Liam po kolei się przedstawili, zanim Louis poprowadził ich do odgrodzonej barierkami strefy. Harry od razu rozpoznał Zayna, patrząc, jak ten wstaje i ściska dłonie Nialla i Liama. Nie mógł nie zauważyć, jak Zayn ociąga się przy Liamie, albo jak nie spieszy się, gdy lustruje Liama od góry do dołu. Cholera, gdyby tylko Louis tak na niego spojrzał. Chciał wiedzieć, czy Louis zauważył chemię między Zaynem a Liamem, ale gdy przeniósł swój wzrok na Louisa od razu zabrakło mu tchu. On już na niego patrzył, niebieskie oczy były skupione na jego klatce piersiowej. _Tak, to był ten znak, na który czekał Harry._

„Jesteś typem, który woli tequilę czy takim, który woli wódkę?” – spytał Louis, pokazując Harry’emu dwie butelki.

„Dla ciebie mogę być kimkolwiek zechcesz” – głos Harry’ego był ledwie słyszalny, ale mógł stwierdzić, że Louis go usłyszał po sposobie, w jaki sapnął. Harry gapił się na wargi Louisa, które rozchyliły się na moment. _Tak, to było miejsce, w którym mógłby się zatracić._

„Co powiecie na szoty z tequili dla wszystkich?” – Zayn wziął butelkę z ręki Louisa i zaczął polewać. „Liam, lubisz tequilę?”

Liama posadzili obok Zayna, i Harry zauważył sposób, w jaki Liam gapił się na jego twarz. Zayn faktycznie miał cudowną twarz – wypukłe kości policzkowe i długie rzęsy. Nie dało się na niego nie gapić. „Tak, tequila jest super” – głos Liama drżał, jakby jego właściciel był zdenerwowany, jakby był zupełnie oczarowany siedzącym obok niego modelem.

„No, to skąd znacie mojego ziomka Louisa?” – spytał siedzący po drugiej stronie stolika facet, którego, z tego co pamiętał Harry, Louis przedstawił jako Daniela.

Harry patrzył, jak Zayn rozdaje kieliszki z tequilą. Poczekał, aż wszyscy usiądą, po czym zwrócił się do Daniela – „Zgadaliśmy się o wódce w wc**. Czaisz? O wódce w wu-ce?” – nie mógł się przestać śmiać z własnego dowcipu.

„Serio?” – Daniel raczej nie był pod wrażeniem poczucia humoru Harry’ego, ale to nie miało znaczenia, bo Louis śmiał się razem z nim. „Dopiero co się poznaliście w toalecie? I on tak po prostu zaprosił cię do naszej loży? Dziwne.”

Harry zmarszczył brwi. Zdecydowanie nie podobał mu się ten cały Daniel. „Co w tym dziwnego? Zgadaliśmy się przy sikaniu. Chyba może poznawać nowych kolegów, co nie?”

Daniel wziął łyk tego, co miał w kieliszku. „Jasna sprawa. To jego wieczór kawalerski, mówił ci o tym?”

Harry nie wiedział, z czym ten koleś ma problem, albo może i wiedział. Z całą pewnością zalatywało to homofobią. „Tak, wspominał o tym”. To było oczywiste kłamstwo, ale Harry miał to gdzieś. Zauważył, że Louis praktycznie przykleił się do baru, tak jakby się wstydził, że ktoś go przyłapie na flirtowaniu z facetem, kiedy miał się żenić z kobietą.

Dopiero gdy znajomi Louisa (oprócz Zayna) stwierdzili, że mają już dość i opuścili klub, Harry stwierdził, że znów może okazywać Louisowi swoje zainteresowanie. „Ci kolesie to niezłe dupki.”

Louis miał w oczach poczucie winy, gdy nalewał im po szklaneczce szkockiej. „Taa, przepraszam za nich.”

Gdy Harry odbierał szklankę, musnął palcami palce Louisa. Gdy ich palce się spotkały, Louis wyglądał, jakby go poraził prąd; to sprawiło, że Harry uwierzył, że nie tylko on poczuł to napięcie. „Daniel wygląda mi na homofoba. Zgaduję, że nie spodobała mu się moja kontrowersyjna koszula.”

„Ciągle powtarzam to Louisowi” – rzekł Zayn, który wreszcie oderwał się od Liama – „Za każdym razem, gdy mówię coś o moim życiu erotycznym wygląda, jakby chciał mi dać w twarz. Któregoś dnia zacznę się migdalić z jakimś kolesiem na jego oczach tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć, jak zareaguje.”

Louis roześmiał się i objął przyjaciela ramieniem. „Trzeba było to zrobić dziś, jestem pewien, że Liam byłby chętny. Prawda, Liam?”

Przez chwilę Harry myślał, że Liam dostanie jakiegoś udaru, ale w końcu spojrzał Zaynowi w oczy i się uśmiechnął. „Z pewnością wziąłbym udział w tym eksperymencie.”

Harry miał już dość czekania i bycia skromnym. Jasne, że był pijany, ale wiedział, że Louis podobał mu się tak samo, gdy był trzeźwy. Popędził przez bar, aż znalazł się tuż obok niego. Chciał czegoś więcej. Potrzebował czegoś więcej. „To, co wcześniej mówiłem o twoim tyłku… to nie był żart”, jego usta były tuż przy uchu Louisa, a ręka spoczywała na jego udzie. Był pewien, że Louis zadrżał pod jego dotykiem.

 

* * *

 

„To, co wcześniej mówiłem o twoim tyłku… to nie był żart.”

Louis był sparaliżowany. Harry trzymał rękę na jego udzie a usta tuż przy jego uchu i Louis był więcej niż pewien, że umarł i teraz otrzymywał jakąś nagrodę od losu za bycie dobrym człowiekiem. Żarty na bok – to musiał być sen. Nie było możliwości, że ten siedzący obok niego kręconowłosy, piękny mężczyzna go dotykał. Kilka godzin temu Louis w życiu by nie pomyślał, że ta sytuacja może go doprowadzić do takiego stanu. Dotyk Harry’ego zamienił go w bezkształtną masę, i nie miał pomysłu jak znów stać się składnie mówiącą istotą ludzką. Nie wiedział nawet, czy w ogóle tego chce.

Odwrócił się i był teraz twarzą w twarz z Harrym; w ten sposób mógł zgubić się w jego zielonych oczach i w sposobie, w jaki jego koszula była rozpięta aż do pępka. Ten facet nie miał ani grama wstydu, i Louis to uwielbiał. „Przepraszam, ale czy ty serio wytatuowałeś sobie pierdolonego motyla na brzuchu?”

Harry spojrzał w dół, na miejsce, w którym był skupiony wzrok Louisa – na motylu wystającym spod jego koszuli. „No, jest śliczny, co nie?”

„Ale to kurwa jest motyl” – w głosie Louisa pobrzmiewał osąd, ale był też przekonany, że to był najpiękniejszy tatuaż, jaki widział u drugiego człowieka.

Dłoń Harry’ego powędrowała w górę jego uda i Louis czuł, że zaraz zemdleje.

„Założę się, że chciałbyś przejechać po nim językiem.”

Okay, to, co robił Harry zdecydowanie wykraczało poza granice flirtu. Louis nie miał zamiaru utwierdzić Harry’ego w przekonaniu, że interesują go faceci, ale może właśnie taki miał zamiar? Może miks alkoholu, przedślubnej tremy (czy wręcz strachu) oraz waniliowy zapach mydła, jakiego używał Harry sprawiły, że zaczął uważać, że podobają mu się faceci? Albo jeśli nie faceci jako ogół, to chociaż Harry?

Można było oficjalnie ogłosić, że Louis nic już nie wiedział na pewno. Kompletnie się pogubił. Pływał w bezbrzeżnym oceanie wątpliwości i dezorientacji. A dłoń Harry’ego na jego udzie tylko pogarszała sprawę.

Wewnętrzny kryzys Louisa zakłócił głos Nialla. „Chłopaki, chyba muszę zabrać Liama do domu.”

Louis nawet nie zauważył, że Liam leżał bezwładnie oparty o bar i był okropnie zielony na twarzy. Zayn obejmował go ramieniem i próbował załagodzić jego nudności. „Louis, ja też się będę zmywał. Mam rano sesję zdjęciową.”

Louis przewrócił oczami. „Rozczarowaliście mnie wszyscy co do jednego. Staram się świętować moje ostatnie kawalerskie wyjście, a wy odpadacie o pierwszej w nocy.”

Gdy wypowiedział te słowa, dłoń Harry’ego ścisnęła jego udo. „Ja się nigdzie nie wybieram.” Zabrzmiało to jak obietnica, i Louis się uśmiechnął.

W momencie, gdy pozostali wyszli, Harry opróżnił kolejną szklankę tequili i zwrócił się do Louisa – „No, to kiedy jest ten wielki dzień?”

Oczywiście ten temat musiał wypłynąć, oczywiście ten sam facet, który flirtował z Louisem cały wieczór bez przerwy musiał chcieć się dowiedzieć więcej o jego zbliżającym się ślubie. _No jakże by inaczej._ „W następną sobotę.”

Harry na moment zacisnął wargi, po czym na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech. „Czyli za tydzień od dziś?”

Louis pokiwał głową na znak zgody. „Taa, a ty?”

„Co ja?”

„Masz… kogoś?”

Harry potrząsnął głową; następnie przeczesał loki palcami. „Jestem wolny.”

Louis przyglądał mu się z podziwem. Nigdy wcześniej nie spotkał kogoś takiego – kogoś tak beztroskiego, pewnego siebie i szczerego. Znał go ledwie kilka godzin, ale było oczywiste, że Harry żył chwilą, że czuł się dobrze w swojej skórze. Louis mu tego zazdrościł. Całe życie zmarnował na próby wpasowania się w schemat, na bycie takim, jaki inni chcieli, żeby był. Siedząc tu z Harrym, z jego ręką na swoim udzie, Louis szybko zaczynał rozumieć, że nie miał zielonego pojęcia, kim tak naprawdę jest i czego chce od życia. Był pijany i zagubiony, co nigdy nie było zbyt dobrym połączeniem.

„Powinniśmy się napić ostatni raz, za twój ostatni tydzień na wolności.” – orzekł Harry, po czym nalał im tequili do kieliszków.

Stuknęli się kieliszkami i Louis szybko wychylił zawartość. Nie przestawał obserwować Harry’ego, zafascynowany sposobem, w jaki poruszało się jego jabłko Adama, gdy przełykał alkohol; tym, że jego usta były nieco bardziej zaróżowione, niż jeszcze minutę temu. Louis postanowił olać zasady; ukradkiem wsunął dłoń pod stolik i położył ja dyskretnie na udzie Harry’ego. Już kiedyś to robił. Zanim Eleanor znalazła się na tapecie, poderwał solidną ilość dziewczyn, ale to było inne. _To było tak bardzo inne._ Dało się wyczuć powagę sytuacji.

„Louis” – głos Harry’ego był niski i chrapliwy, sprawiał, że alkohol w żyłach Louisa rozgrzewał go jeszcze bardziej – „Co ty robisz?”

Ich spojrzenia się spotkały, na wargach Louisa pojawił się szelmowski uśmiech. „Szczerze? Nie mam pojęcia” – przyznał, po czym przesunął rękę wyżej, mrugając nieznacznie, gdy jego palce musnęły wypukły kształt. Louis nie mógł nie zwrócić uwagi na fakt, że Harry był w połowie sztywny pod dżinsowym materiałem. _Co tu się do kurwy nędzy dzieje_?

„Zabijasz mnie, Lou” – ledwie wyszeptał Harry, gdy jego palce przemieszczały się wyżej. Chciał go poczuć, chciał się przekonać, czy na niego też to działało, choćby w najmniejszym stopniu. Wydał z siebie głośny jęk, gdy wreszcie dotarły na miejsce. Penis Louisa był twardy jak skała. „Kurwa mać, chcę cię poczuć całego, tak bez spodni.”

Louis nie był w stanie powstrzymać się przed wypchnięciem bioder prosto w dłoń Harry’ego. Nie ogarniał już, co się właściwie dzieje. Był na skraju upojenia. Ledwie kilka godzin temu dałby sobie rękę uciąć, że jest hetero. Był pewien, że chce być z kobietą. Ale teraz już nic z tego nie rozumiał. Siedział obok najpiękniejszego faceta, jakiego kiedykolwiek spotkał, faceta, który pieścił go dłonią przez spodnie, i pragnął jedynie, by Harry zrobił z nim wszystko, na co tylko będzie miał ochotę. Chciał, żeby Harry go dotykał, smakował, żeby go wziął. _I znowu, co tu się odpierdala?_

„Możemy już stąd wyjść, proszę?” – błagał Harry, prawie jęczał, co jeszcze bardziej podniecało Louisa. O ile to w ogóle było możliwe.

Louis ostatni raz poruszył biodrami; sapnął, zanim otworzył oczy i spojrzał w pełne pożądania szmaragdowe tęczówki. „Na zewnątrz czeka na mnie limuzyna” – powiedział w końcu – „Daj mi chwilę, żebym mógł, ten no, ochłonąć.”

Harry się roześmiał, ale nie zabrał ręki z jego penisa. „Nie ma takiej opcji, kochanie” – warknął Louisowi do ucha – „Chcę cię takiego. Zasłonisz się kurtką.”

Louis nic nie powiedział, po prostu zasłonił swój namiot kurtką i wstał zza baru. Sapnął lekko, gdy Harry skorzystał z okazji i dyskretnie klepnął go w pupę. Cóż, ten koleś jest naprawdę bezczelny. Poprowadził Harry’ego do wyjścia ze strefy VIP, trzymając kurtkę blisko ciała. Polecił ochronie odprowadzić ich do limuzyny. Modlił się w duchu, żeby kurtka się nie przesunęła, żeby jego pijany umysł nie sprawił, że ją upuści. Ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej potrzebował, były zdjęcia jak opuszcza klub z widoczną erekcją i Harrym u swojego boku. _Kurwa, to by dopiero była nielicha historia._

Limuzyna już na nich czekała, drzwi były otwarte i silnik pracował. Louis pierwszy wślizgnął się do środka; odetchnął z ulgą, gdy wreszcie mógł odłożyć kurtkę. Sekundę później Harry był obok niego; zamknął za sobą drzwi, sadowiąc się na skórzanym siedzeniu. Miał chociaż na tyle przyzwoitości, by zaczekać, aż Louis poda kierowcy adres, zanim zacznie go dotykać.

„Dokąd jedziemy, panie Tomlinson?” – spytał kierowca.

Louis popatrzył na Harry’ego, szukając u niego pomocy. Nie miał pojęcia, co tak naprawdę robi. Nie miał pojęcia o niczym.

Harry uśmiechnął się złośliwie i zwrócił się do kierowcy. „Proszę jechać przed siebie. Powiemy panu, kiedy pan Tomlinson będzie chciał wrócić do domu.”

Kierowca pokiwał głową na znak zrozumienia, po czym nacisnął guzik, by zasunąć przegrodę gwarantującą Harry’emu i Lousowi prywatność, której tak potrzebowali.

„Wyglądasz na zdenerwowanego” – zauważył Harry, gdy przyjrzał się Louisowi z bliska. Louis był pewien, że jest w kompletnym nieładzie. Pocił się, serce waliło mu jak oszalałe i nie wiedział, co się dzieje.

„Po prostu nigdy tego nie robiłem” – odparł w momencie, kiedy ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Harry był w zasadzie zupełnie obcym człowiekiem, ale widok jego zielonych oczu sprawił, że Louis poczuł się spokojniejszy i bardziej zrelaksowany. To nie było normalne, prawda?

Harry uniósł brew w zdziwieniu. „Czego nie robiłeś? Nie wyszedłeś z klubu z kimś, kogo dopiero co poznałeś? Nie zdradziłeś swojej narzeczonej? Nie byłeś z facetem?”

Louis nie mógł powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu. Okay, czyli Harry wiedział. Rozumiał cały ten chaos, jaki roił się teraz w głowie Louisa. „2 i 3.”

„Czy to problem” – powoli zaczął Harry, odwracając się do Louisa, dłonią bawiąc się kołnierzykiem jego koszuli – „że jestem facetem?”

Wystarczyło kilka sekund, by Louis znalazł odpowiedź na pytanie Harry’ego; potrząsnął głową. „Nie, to znaczy tyle, że nie mam pojęcia, co robię. Przywykłem do kontrolowania sytuacji, teraz to ty będziesz musiał przejąć ster.”

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko na tę odpowiedź, jego dołeczki były tak idealne, że Louis mógłby się na nie gapić całą noc. „Nie mam nic przeciwko wzięciu spraw w swoje ręce, panie Tomlinson” – powiedział, przesuwając dłoń na kark Louisa i pieszcząc go tam, by móc odchylić jego głowę i zyskać lepszy dostęp do jego wrażliwej skóry. „Musisz po prostu dać mi znać, jeśli to będzie dla ciebie za dużo.”

Louis pokiwał głową i to była jedyna odpowiedź, jakiej potrzebował Harry. W tej samej sekundzie jego usta znalazły się na szyi Louisa; lekko drasnął jego skórę zębami, językiem zostawiał mokrą ścieżkę. Louis modlił się w duchu, żeby Harry nie zrobił mu malinki. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na tłumaczenie się przed Eleanor, dlaczego ma mnóstwo malinek po wieczorze kawalerskim.

Harry jakby czytał w jego myślach. „Nie martw się, będę ostrożny. Ona się nigdy nie dowie.”

Louis gapił się na usta Harry’ego, na jego idealnie różowe i miękkie wargi. Potrzebował ich. Nie miał pewności, czy sprawiły to hektolitry wypitej przez niego tequili czy sama tylko obecność Harry’ego, ale nigdy przedtem nie pragnął czyichś ust tak mocno jak teraz. „Po prostu mnie kurwa pocałuj, Harold.”

Harry zamrugał przez moment, po czym zmiażdżył usta Louisa swoimi. W tym momencie Louis miał w głowie pustkę. Wszystkie jego opory zniknęły. Czuł się stuprocentowo pewny, że wszystko było, jak być powinno. Minęła chwila, zanim zareagował, ledwie sekunda, zanim przypomniał sobie, że powinien oddać pocałunek. Po jego kręgosłupie przebiegł dreszcz, gdy Harry przesunął językiem po jego dolnej wardze, i Louis nawet nie musiał wkładać wysiłku w myślenie – rozchylił wargi, by język Harry’ego mógł się spleść z jego własnym. Minęło sporo czasu, odkąd sam pocałunek sprawił, że Louis jęczał; nigdy dotąd nie słyszał dźwięków, jakie wydobywały się z jego gardła. _To się kurwa nazywa pocałunek._

Harry odsunął się pierwszy, tylko po to, by złapać oddech. Louis gapił się na jego usta. Jego wargi były praktycznie czerwone, i on mu to zrobił. Wow. „Myślałem, że nie znalazłeś w klubie nikogo, kto byłby wart wsunięcia w ciebie języka” – głos Harry’ego przerwał ciszę, i Louis właśnie wtedy zdecydował, że chce pójść za ciosem. To było niesamowite.

Żart Harry’ego nie wywołał w nim uśmiechu – był zbyt podniecony, zbyt zafascynowany jego językiem i ustami. Wplótł palce w jego włosy. Skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że nie miał ochoty pociągnąć za te loki w momencie, gdy go pierwszy raz zobaczył. „Nie mam pojęcia, co robię” – Louis wyszeptał jakby sam do siebie.

Harry delikatnie przekrzywił głowę, wpatrując się w Louisa parzącym spojrzeniem. „Chcesz przestać?”

„Kurwa, nie” – warknął Louis i pociągnął za loki Harry’ego. Harry wydał z siebie jęk, który sprawił, że spodnie Louisa stały się jeszcze ciaśniejsze niż do tej pory.

Louis był tym, który pochylił się do przodu i zainicjował pocałunek. Ułożył swoje wargi na ustach Harry’ego, i nie czekając, aż ten zdąży zareagować, wepchnął swój język do środka. Harry smakował jak tequila pomieszana z miętową gumą do żucia, co było kurwa magiczne. Louis wreszcie zebrał się na odwagę, by dotknąć ciała Harry’ego. Przesuwał dłońmi po jego plecach i pod jego koszulą, upajając się sensacją, jaką wywoływały pod palcami jego twarde mięśnie. Przejechał palcami po jego skórze, czym wywołał u niego dreszcze; jęknął.

Gdy dłonie Louisa badały tors Harry’ego, Harry pieścił go dłonią przez materiał jeansów. Najwyraźniej ochota na dotykanie go bez ubrania mu nie minęła, bo następną rzeczą, jaką zauważył Louis, był fakt, że Harry mocuje się z jego paskiem.

„Ściągnę je z ciebie, dobrze?” – Harry oderwał się od jego ust, by zadać pytanie.

Louis poczuł, że znów kręci mu się w głowie; znów zapanował nad nim chaos, gdy dotarło do niego, co się zaraz stanie. Tak naprawdę to nie miał pojęcia, co to będzie. Wiedział tylko, że jest w limuzynie z pięknym mężczyzną, który chce ściągnąć z niego ubranie i go pieścić, i Louis nie miał ochoty powiedzieć nie – to była ta najstraszniejsza część.

Louis kiwnął głową. Cholera, gdyby tylko był w stanie mówić. Patrzył zafascynowany, jak Harry z łatwością radzi sobie z guzikiem, ostrożnie rozpinając jego jeansy i zsuwając je do kolan. Pod materiałem bokserek było widać, że był twardy jak skała. Sposób, w jaki Harry oblizał usta na ten widok sprawił, że jego penis drgnął. _Po raz milionowy, co tu się kurwa dzieje?_

Harry nie zamierzał stracić ani sekundy. Znów pieścił Louisa dłonią, jego palce zmierzały w kierunku brzegu bielizny. Louis nie myślał, nie oddychał, i był przekonany, że zaraz eksplodują mu bębenki, tak głośno dzwoniło mu w uszach. W momencie, gdy palce Harry’ego dotknęły skóry jego penisa, poczuł jakby cały świat runął w posadach. Wszystko to było niewłaściwe, a jednocześnie zupełnie idealne. Do tej pory nie wiedział, że czyjeś pieszczoty mogły dawać takie odczucia – zapierać dech w piersiach i zachwycać. Palce Harry’ego były czystą magią i mózg Louisa zwyczajnie nie nadążał.

Gdy Harry postanowił zsunąć z niego bokserki, Louis nawet nie zaprotestował; podniósł pupę ze skórzanego siedzenia, by ułatwić mu zadanie. Poczuł na skórze podmuch klimatyzacji, ale nie miało znaczenia, ile zimnego powietrza poleci w jego stronę; jego ciało wciąż było rozgrzane tak, jakby zaraz miało stanąć w płomieniach. Nigdy nie czuł się bardziej pełen życia.

„Musisz mi powiedzieć, jeśli to dla ciebie za dużo” – Harry znów wpatrywał się w oczy Louisa tak intensywnie, że Louis czuł ucisk w żołądku.

Pokiwał głową i sapnął, gdy Harry owinął dłoń wokół jego członka. Nie zauważył wcześniej, jak duże były jego dłonie, zrobił to dopiero teraz, gdy te idealne palce obejmowały jego penisa. Próbował się skupić na tym, jak Harry porusza dłonią w górę i w dół, patrzeć, jak go dotyka, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać przed przewracaniem oczami czy opuszczaniem głowy na zagłówek. To było jednocześnie za dużo i za mało. Louis był pewien, że nikt wcześniej nie dotykał go w taki sposób, że nikt wcześniej nie wiedział jak sprawić, by stracił rozum.

„Jesteś tak kurewsko piękny” – głos Harry’ego przedarł się przez myśli Louisa, przywracając go do rzeczywistości. Louis otworzył oczy i zorientował się, że Harry przygląda mu się uważnie; jego zielone oczy były zamglone pożądaniem. „Pozwolisz mi się posmakować?”

Louis nie mógł powstrzymać sapnięcia, gdy przetwarzał w myślach prośbę Harry’ego. „Ja, uch…” Wiedział, czego pragnął, ale nie mógł zebrać myśli. Najwidoczniej jego mózg nie działał.

Harry odsunął się delikatnie, ale nie osłabił dotyku na jego penisie. „Nie zrobię tego, jeśli masz wątpliwości.”

Louis był sfrustrowany samym sobą. Wiedział, czego chce, ale nie potrafił tego wyrazić słowami. Jego mózg machał czerwoną flagą, informując go, że to nie było właściwe. Mógł jedynie zamknąć oczy i błagać swój mózg, by się zamknął. Gdy pogrążył się w tych błaganiach, Harry objął jego twarz dłońmi, przyciągając go do siebie, aż ich usta się zetknęły. Kontakt wywołał pustkę w głowie Louisa. Poddał się językowi, który badał jego usta.

Ich pocałunek trwał nieomal wieczność, dopóki nie popękały im wargi i nie zabrakło im tchu. Louis sapał w usta Harry’ego i wreszcie zdobył się na odwagę, by poprosić o to, czego chciał. „Potrzebuję twoich ust” – wydyszał. Gdy Harry cofnął się lekko i spojrzał mu w oczy, szukając potwierdzenia, Louis pocałował go szybko. „Chcę twoich ust wokół mnie. Natychmiast.”

„Cóż, ale jesteś władczy” – parsknął Harry, gdy zsuwał się z siedzenia, aż uklęknął przed Louisem, dłońmi chwytając jego uda.

Louis nie miał szans zaoponować, bo język Harry’ego zaczął lizać go od spodu. Nie potrafił odwrócić wzorku od Harry’ego, który padł przed nim na kolana, którego usta obejmowały jego penisa, i którego oczy były w niego wpatrzone. To była najbardziej niesamowita rzecz, jakiej Louis był świadkiem – najbardziej kurewsko seksualna rzecz, jakiej kiedykolwiek doświadczył. Sposób, w jaki Harry obserwował jego reakcje, w jaki zamruczał, gdy wziął go głęboko w gardło – wszystko, co robił, było idealne. Louis chciał się delektować tą chwilą, chciał, żeby trwała wiecznie, ale usta Harry’ego były czystą perfekcją, a on był zbyt podniecony. Doszedł, jęcząc, z palcami wplecionymi w jego włosy. Był przekonany, że nigdy wcześniej nie miał tak intensywnego orgazmu, i mógł być pewien, że była to zasługa zielonookiego chłopca, jaki przed nim klęczał.

„Muszę przyznać” – zaczął Harry, wspinając się po Louisie, aż usiadł na nim okrakiem – „Bardzo się cieszę, że dziś się spotkaliśmy na sikaniu.”

Louis zaczął się śmiać, gdy usta Harry’ego spoczęły na jego własnych; jęknął, gdy poczuł na języku swój smak. Rozkoszował się tym przyjemnym uczuciem, jego serce wciąż waliło jak szalone po tym, co zrobił z nim Harry, ale nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że bał się, że gdy zniknie alkohol oraz magia nocy, zostanie odrętwiały i przerażony. _Co tu się właśnie odpierdoliło?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PRZYPISY
> 
> * "...he knew he was being a Debbie Downer"  
> Debbie Downer to postać znana z bodaj najsłynniejszego w anglojęzycznym świecie programu rozrywkowego, jakim jest Saturday Night Live. Obdarzona została imieniem znaczącym "Downer" – mamy tu wyraźną sugestię, że jest to ktoś, kto nas dołuje, psując atmosferę wszędzie, gdzie tylko się pojawi. Długo się zastanawiałam, co zrobić z Debbie – zostawić ją, czy może zastąpić kimś, kto wywoła u polskiego czytacza odpowiednie skojarzenie. Wybrałam tę drugą opcję i postawiłam na dobrze nam wszystkim znanego, poczciwego Smerfa Marudę, z którym to skojarzył mi się zrezygnowany, leżący na łóżku, marudzący Harold :)  
> Tu można poczytać, co o Debbie mówi Urban Dictionary: http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=Debbie%20Downer
> 
> ** “Just met him in the loo. Get it? I met Lou in the loo?”  
> W zasadzie nieprzetłumaczalna gra słów – Lou i loo (kibelek, toaleta, wucet). Ciężko było znaleźć w języku polskim coś, co by ładnie współbrzmiało, a ominąć taki wybitny żart było mi po prostu szkoda. Postanowiłam więc "zagrać" nieco innymi słowami, pozostając przy tym w tematyce okołołazienkowej (jest w ogóle takie słowo?). "Przy wódce w wu-ce" wydaje mi się całkiem śmieszne, a przy tym odpowiednio "stylesowskie" (wiecie, co mam na myśli :D a jeśli nie wiecie, polecam obejrzeć na yt jedną z wielu kompilacji wybitnych żartów Harolda).


	2. Rozdział drugi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Podkręciłam tempo pracy i oto jest - rozdział drugi! Trzeciego można się spodziewać jakoś pod koniec tygodnia, bo muszę sobie zrobić małą przerwę, inaczej mózg mi wyparuje od nadmiaru pracy :D
> 
> Czytajcie, komentujcie i ogólnie róbta co chceta
> 
> No i dziękuję za tyle wejść, jestem pod wrażeniem :D

Harry obudził się z pulsującym bólem głowy, który uprzejmie przypomniał mu, jakie ilości alkoholu skonsumował poprzedniego wieczoru. Przypomniał mu też, że zrobił Louisowi Tomlinsonowi, obecnie najpopularniejszemu brytyjskiemu piosenkarzowi, loda na jego wieczorze kawalerskim. Dosłownie zalecał się do faceta w klubowej toalecie (do faceta, który niewątpliwie był hetero), i zdołał robić z nim na tylnym siedzeniu limuzyny  rzeczy, które nie nadawały się do opisywania. Harry był z siebie całkiem dumny, a byłby jeszcze bardziej dumny, gdyby obudził się obok Louisa w jego łóżku.

Mógł o tym jedynie pomarzyć.

To wyjście miało być dla Harry’ego szansą na poderwanie nieznajomego i zapomnienie o fakcie, że miał świeżo złamane serce. Faktycznie udało mu się poderwać nieznajomego, ale to go nie zaspokoiło. Gdy Louis podrzucił go pod dom, pragnął jedynie zaprosić go do siebie na górę – ale wiedział, że Louis mu odmówi, że to byłby za duży krok poza jego strefę komfortu, dużo większy niż to, co się zdarzyło tamtej nocy. Louis milczał po tym, jak Harry doprowadził go do orgazmu, i Harry wiedział, że musiał mieć mętlik w głowie. Sam nie potrafiłby ogarnąć, jak zagmatwane musiało to być dla Louisa – kogoś, kto nigdy wcześniej nie miał takich doświadczeń z mężczyznami. Cały ten fakt, że Harry był pierwszym chłopakiem, który pieścił Louisa ustami, czynił to wszystko jeszcze lepszym; gdy tak leżał w łóżku i rozmyślał o tym, nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że w jego bokserkach zaczął formować się namiot.

To nie było tak, że Harry mógł po prostu chwycić za telefon i napisać do Louisa, albo wysłać mu zaproszenie na Facebooku, czy zrobić coś równie obscenicznego – koniec końców Louis był kurwa sławny, więc Harry zrobił coś jeszcze głupszego. Podniósł swój telefon z szafki nocnej i wpisał ‘Louis Tomlinson’ w Google. Od razu zalały go zdjęcia Louisa wraz z kobietą o długich, brązowych włosach. Kliknął w pierwszy link, jaki mu wyskoczył i dotarło do niego, że ta kobieta to Eleanor, jego przyszła żona. Harry starał się przełknąć gorycz, jaka zebrała mu się w gardle. Nigdy wcześniej nie zrobił czegoś tak bezdusznego, czegoś tak rozmyślnie wrednego. Wiedział, że Louis kogoś ma, na litość boską, wiedział, że się żeni, a mimo to się z nim całował (i robił jeszcze masę innych rzeczy). Był pierdolonym rozbijaczem małżeństw. Cóż, może się przeceniał. W końcu Louis nie zamierzał odwołać ślubu tylko dlatego, że spotkał w klubie jakiegoś dzieciaka, który zrobił mu laskę.

_Coś ty sobie kurwa wyobrażał?_

Przeglądając zdjęcia Harry doszedł do wniosku, że Eleanor była dość ładna. Dobrze razem wyglądali, co sprawiło jedynie, że zrobiło mu się jeszcze bardziej niedobrze. To, co się między nimi wydarzyło, było czysto fizyczne. Prawda? To było zwykłe migdalenie się i trochę seksu, to _nawet nie był seks._ Harry pragnął odskoczni a Louis potrzebował, żeby mu ktoś ulżył. Dali sobie nawzajem to, czego w danej chwili potrzebowali, po czym poszli każdy w swoją stronę. Nic poza tym. Zatem dlaczego te zdjęcia wywołały u Harry’ego ukłucie w sercu? Dlaczego wciąż paliło go pragnienie, potrzeba, by zobaczyć Louisa znów?

Gdy Harry wreszcie zdołał się wygrzebać z łóżka, skierował się do kuchni. Niall i Liam już nie spali, siedzieli przy stole z kubkami herbaty. Pocieszał go fakt, że Liam wyglądał na tak samo sponiewieranego, jak on sam. Za to Niall jak zwykle tryskał energią – alkohol nigdy mu nie szkodził. Harry był przekonany, że Niall ma wątrobę ze stali.

„Proszę proszę, wyglądasz jakby  cię kot przeżuł i wypluł” – powiedział przeciągle Niall – „Słyszałem, jak wróciłeś do domu, dodam, że to było kurwa o czwartej nad ranem.”

Harry starał się ignorować sposób, w jaki Niall poruszał brwiami. Nalał sobie herbaty i wsadził kromkę chleba do tostera. Potrzebował węglowodanów _na już._ „Niektórzy z nas umieją się bawić” – powiedział w końcu, nawiązując do faktu, że Niall i Liam opuścili imprezę zdecydowanie za wcześnie.

„Nie każdy z nas miał kogoś specjalnego, kto umilał nam wieczór” – skontrował Niall.

„Liam miał” – Harry nie chciał gadać o Louisie. Louis zasługiwał na coś lepszego – na prywatność.

Liam starał się zachować obojętny wyraz twarzy, ale nie był w stanie zbyt długo powstrzymywać uśmiechu. „Być może udało mi się zgarnąć numer od pewnego modela. Właśnie sobie przypomniałem, że potrzebuję dziś mieć wolną chatę.”

„Wyrzucasz nas z własnego mieszkania?” – Niall udawał oburzenie.

„Mam randkę” – wyjaśnił Liam – „Jesteście idiotami, i wolałbym, żeby żaden z was mi jej nie zepsuł.”

Harry zatonął w swoich własnych myślach, podczas gdy Niall i Liam zawzięcie dyskutowali o fakcie, że Liam zmusza ich do opuszczenia mieszkania wieczorem. Pragnął jedynie, by Louis znalazł to, co zostawił w tylnej kieszeni jego jeansów. Chciał mieć jeszcze szansę na rozmowę z nim, chciał wiedzieć, co u niego. Martwił się, a przecież prawie go nie znał. Mimo to chciał wiedzieć, czy Louis myśli o nim tyle, ile on myśli o Louisie. Chciał wiedzieć, czy dla niego to też było takie nierealne. Harry nigdy wcześniej nie nawiązał z nikim takiej więzi w tak krótkim czasie, i był przekonany, że nie chodziło tu wyłącznie o to, że pociągali się nawzajem fizycznie. To było coś innego. To było znacznie więcej.

 

*          *         *

 

Louis był przekonany, że gdyby nie pochłonął absurdalnej ilości tequili, w ogóle by nie usnął. Gdy dotarł do domu zdecydował, że prześpi się w jednym z pokoi gościnnych. Był koszmarnie pijany i zagubiony; wiedział, że spanie w łóżku obok Eleanor jedynie spotęguje poczucie winy, jakie mu ciążyło. Zanim wreszcie udało mu się zasnąć, zdawało mu się, że poświęcił całe godziny na leżenie i przetwarzanie w myślach wydarzeń z minionej nocy. Nawet teraz, gdy siedział w kuchni i pił herbatę, jego myśli wypełniał Harry oraz doznania, jakie wywoływały jego usta owinięte wokół jego penisa. Louis nie potrafił kłamać. Nie myślał jedynie o pieszczotach oraz niesamowitym seksie oralnym, jakie przeżył z Harrym, lecz o nim jako o całokształcie. Odkładając na bok to całe zamieszanie, Louis nie umiał wyrzucić z głowy tych zielonych oczu czy idealnych dołeczków.

Nie mógł także uwierzyć, że zrobił coś tak nieheteroseksualnego. To była jego pierwsza erotyczna przygoda z mężczyzną; czekał ze zbadaniem opcji czy nie jest aby homoseksualistą aż do momentu, w którym do jego wesela został tydzień. Jaki normalny, zdrowy na umyśle człowiek zaczyna odkrywać swoją seksualność tuż po tym, gdy wyda osiemdziesiąt tysięcy funtów na swój zbliżający się ślub? Najwidoczniej Louis był daleki od bycia zdrowym psychicznie. Prawdę mówiąc, był dokładnym przeciwieństwem tego stanu.

„Skarbie, wyglądasz okropnie” – powiedziała Eleanor, wchodząc do kuchni; miała na sobie jedynie cienki, jedwabny szlafroczek. Materiał ledwo zakrywał jej tyłek. Zwykle w takiej sytuacji Louis już dawno by ją obłapiał, ale teraz był w stanie myśleć tylko o jednym: o Harrym i jego prześwitującej, zapiętej jedynie do połowy koszuli.  _Weź się ogarnij do kurwy nędzy, Louis._ „Ile wczoraj wypiłeś?”

Louis burknął coś, gdy Eleanor wepchała się mu na kolana, rękami obejmując go za szyję. Miał zbyt dużego kaca, by nadawać się do trzymania drugiego człowieka. „Nie tak dużo.”

„Czyżby? Daniel mi powiedział, że wypiłeś samemu prawie cały alkohol.”

Daniel jej powiedział? _Daniel jej powiedział?_ „Kiedy z nim gadałaś?”

Eleanor wzruszyła ramionami, palcami przeczesując grzywkę Louisa. „Napisał do mnie dziś rano, chciał się upewnić, że dotarłeś do domu. Mówił coś o tym, że poznałeś kilku nowych kolesi i był trochę nieufny.”

Był nieufny? Louis w myślach postanowił usunąć Daniela z kręgu znajomych. Oczywiście nie mógł tego zrobić przed ślubem, bo Daniel był jednym z jego drużbów i w ogóle. „Byli bardzo fajni, to Daniel zachował się jak dupek.”

Gdy Eleanor zaczęła składać pocałunki na linii szczęki Louisa, zsunął ją z siebie, czym zasłużył sobie na jej niezadowolone spojrzenie. „Kochanie, jestem ohydny i nieświeży. Wezmę prysznic.”

Wybrał najkrótszą drogę do pokoju gościnnego, w którym zostawił swoje ciuchy z poprzedniego wieczoru. Przetrzepał kieszenie; wydobył z nich portfel i wszystko, co zdążyło się zawieruszyć w jego jeansach. Wyciągnął samotny, pięciofuntowy banknot. Już miał go wsadzić do portfela, gdy dostrzegł, że coś jest na nim napisane; wyblakły tusz odznaczał się na papierze.

_Ja pierdolę._

Prawie umarł ze zdziwienia, gdy odczytał wiadomość: _Zadzwoń, gdy będziesz się chciał zabawić – 020 7946 0730 H. x_

To musiał być Harry, prawda? Nie było innej opcji, że przypadkowy banknot z numerem telefonu ot tak znalazł się w jego spodniach. Louis był pewien, że nigdy wcześniej go nie widział, zauważył by pismo i numer, małe H i x na samym końcu. Harry w istocie dał radę chyłkiem podrzucić mu swój numer. Oczywiście, że tak. _Oczy-kurwa-wiście._

Louis był tak zakręcony, że zdążył umyć włosy trzy razy, zanim to zauważył. Jego umysł błądził wszędzie i nigdzie. Chciał po prostu złapać za telefon i zadzwonić do Zayna, opowiedzieć mu o wszystkim, co się wydarzyło i zażądać jakiejś złotej rady. Zayn był jedyną osobą, która mogła mu w tym pomóc, jedyną osobą, która mogła go uspokoić. Zayn zrozumie i nie będzie go oceniał.

Chwycił telefon od razu po wyjściu z prysznica. Nie miał czasu do stracenia. Wyszukał konwersację z Zaynem. Potrzebował pomocy – _natychmiast._

**Do: Zayn**

**Wiem, że masz teraz sesję, jest szansa, że pójdziemy na lunch jak skończysz?**

To właśnie Louis kochał w Zaynie najbardziej – że zawsze był. Zawsze, kiedy był potrzebny. Nawet gdy pracował, Louis zawsze mógł na niego liczyć. Nigdy nie miał lepszego przyjaciela. Kiedy się pierwszy raz spotkali, Louis był totalnie zauroczony Zaynem (to była raczej czysto fizyczna fascynacja), lecz gdy tylko zaczęli gadać stało się jasne, że bycie najlepszymi kumplami było im przeznaczone. Poza tym, fajnie było mieć przyjaciela, który też był sławny. Rozumieli się nawzajem lepiej, niż ktokolwiek inny; dla Louisa to była prawdziwa wygoda – mieć kogoś po swojej stronie.

**Od: Zayn**

**Wpadnij w południe i masz mnie dla siebie**

No, czyli byli umówieni. Zayn wysłał mu adres i Louis musiał jedynie przeczekać te kilka godzin. Gapił się na pięciofuntowy banknot, który zostawił na półce w łazience; numer praktycznie atakował go z prosto z papieru. Co do cholery miał z tym zrobić? Miał zadzwonić do Harry’ego i powiedzieć mu, jak dobrze się bawił? Miał mu wysłać wiadomość, w której napisałby, że nie ma nic przeciwko dalszemu eksplorowaniu tego, co się stało wczoraj w nocy, cokolwiek to kurwa było? A może powinien spalić ten banknot i udawać, że nic się nie stało? Dobra, palenie waluty jest przestępstwem, zatem Louis porzucił tę opcję, ale musiał coś zrobić.

Mógłby wydać te pieniądze na jakieś mleko do herbaty. To było najsensowniejsze wyjście z sytuacji.

Po prostu poczeka, aż Zayn powie mu, co ma zrobić. Zayn będzie wiedział najlepiej.

 

*          *          *

 

„Czemu nie chcesz powiedzieć, co się stało?” – Niall wciąż molestował Harry’ego. Dopiero co skończyli jeść śniadanie; siedzieli teraz na kanapie z padami w rękach, grając w FIFĘ. Harry’emu udało się unikać ich pytań na tyle długo, że zdążył wziąć prysznic, ale w momencie, w którym wyłonił się z łazienki, Niall i Liam znów wzięli go w obroty. Nie mieli zamiaru odpuszczać.

„Nic się nie stało” – odparł po raz enty Harry, starając się jednocześnie kontrolować postać, którą grał. Był beznadziejny w gry video, i z pewnością Liam i Niall chcieli z nim grać tylko dlatego, by móc się cieszyć z łatwej wygranej.

Liam zaczął z niego drwić, nie wierząc w ani jedno jego słowo. „Więc chcesz nam powiedzieć, że byłeś z nim sam na sam trzy godziny i do niczego nie doszło? Klub zamykają o drugiej, co żeście robili zanim wróciłeś do domu?”

„Spędzaliśmy wspólnie czas” – warto zauważyć, że Harry był najgorszym kłamcą na świecie. Miał tego świadomość – cholera jasna, wiedział o tym każdy jego znajomy. Kiedyś, jako pięciolatek zwinął ze sklepu paczkę gum, i gdy mama zapytała go, skąd je ma, odparł, że spadły mu z nieba. _Taa, nie ma na świecie gorszego kłamcy od niego._

„Spędzaliście czas?” – głos Liama był pełen podejrzeń – „Gdzie?”

Harry wzruszył ramionami. „Na zewnątrz.”

„Ale z ciebie zasrany kłamca, Haz. Gdybyście się włóczyli gdzieś po Londynie, twoja twarz hulała by teraz po calutkim Internecie. Louis jest śledzony dosłownie wszędzie, dokąd się wybiera. Nie ma zdjęć, co oznacza, że tak nie było” – od kiedy to Niall był taki bystry?

„Dobra” – fuknął zdenerwowany Harry – „Siedzieliśmy w jego limuzynie, pojeździliśmy trochę po mieście. To nic wielkiego. Koleś jest kurwa hetero. Na miłość boską, on się na dniach żeni.”

_Żeni się kurwa. Z kobietą._

„Bije od ciebie spora niechęć jak na fakt, że to nic wielkiego” – powiedział delikatnie Liam, obserwując Harry’ego ze zmartwionym wyrazem twarzy.

Harry chciał im wszystko powiedzieć, potrzebował tego. Liam i Niall byli jego najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, i jeśli mógł komukolwiek zaufać, to właśnie im. Nie sądził, że dałby radę przeżyć resztę wieczności udając, że nie zaliczył dosyć intensywnej nocy z Louisem Tomlinsonem. Wiedział, że nigdy więcej go nie zobaczy, a przynajmniej nie osobiście, i ta świadomość prawie go paliła. _Prawie._ Potrzebował przyjaciół, żeby pomogli mu przez to przejść.

„Chłopaki, jeśli wam powiem, co się stało, musicie mi przysiąc, że to nigdy nie wyjdzie poza ten pokój.”

Obaj odłożyli pady i pokiwali głowami w milczeniu.

Harry przewrócił oczami widząc, jak bardzo spragnieni byli ploteczek. „Dobra, więc my, uch” – zaciął się, szukając odpowiednich słów by opisać to, co między nimi zaszło. „My chyba się trochę ten teges?” Żaden z nich nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego, co tylko bardziej zdenerwowało Harry’ego – „Nie jesteście zdziwieni?”

Niall wzruszył ramionami. „Cały wieczór robiliście do siebie maślane oczka. Byłem pewien, że w którymś momencie robiłeś mu dobrze ręką pod stolikiem.”

Wow, czyli Niall uważał go za kogoś takiego? Ale uczciwie mówiąc, na pewno by to zrobił, gdyby tylko Louis mu pozwolił.

„A tak w ogóle co masz na myśli, mówiąc chyba?” – spytał Liam – „On się żeni, prawda? Mówiłeś, że jest hetero.”

Liam był głosem rozsądku, tym, który dostrzega istotę problemu. „Cóż, trochę się mizialiśmy, tak? Zrobiłem mu loda w tej limuzynie.” Niall uniósł dłoń, by przybić z Harrym piątkę, i opuścił ją rozczarowany, gdy Harry pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą. „Tak naprawdę to nie rozmawialiśmy o tym, ale wiecie, on się żeni za jakieś sześć dni. I powiedział mi, że nigdy wcześniej nie był z facetem, więc zgaduję, że byłem czymś w rodzaju eksperymentu?”

„Cóż, przecież tego właśnie chciałeś, tak? Chciałeś po prostu znaleźć odskocznię po tym dupku Oliverze” – Niall stwierdził coś oczywistego, właśnie taki był plan.

Harry pokiwał głową na znak zgody, po czym powrotem wziął pada do rąk. „Ta, masz rację. I sądzę, że powinienem się cieszyć, że mogłem dotknąć fiuta Louisa Tomlinsona i pomóc mu utwierdzić się w przekonaniu, że jest stuprocentowym hetero.”

Harry nie wierzył w to, co mówił, ale i tak to powiedział. Musiał to uczynić prawdą. Z tym, że gdy całował Louisa w usta i połykał jego spermę nic nie wskazywało na to, że Louis jest stuprocentowym hetero. Zdawało się, że podniecał go Harry i sposób, w jaki go dotykał. Zdawało się też, że mógłby mieć ochotę na więcej.

Ale cóż, Harry nie miał czasu na zawracanie sobie głowy orientacją jakiegoś kolesia. Sam się ujawnił wiele lat temu, i nie zamierzał się na nowo ukrywać. Louis wszedł w jego życie nagle (gra słów zamierzona), i tak samo szybko wyszedł. Nie było sensu w ogóle o tym myśleć, prawda?

 

*           *          *

 

„Wszystko w porządku, stary? Jesteś jakiś… nie taki” – Zayn spędził w fotelu kierowcy niecałe dwie minuty i już wiedział, że z jego przyjacielem było coś nie tak – „Chodzi o Eleanor?”

Louis potrząsnął głową, zmieniając bieg za kierownicą swojego Porsche. „Nie, z nią wszystko ok. To znaczy, nie ok, ale to Eleanor, czyli to zawsze coś.”

„Gadasz bez sensu” – zauważył Zayn – „Czy to ma coś wspólnego z tym kolesiem, którego wczoraj pożerałeś wzrokiem?”

Louis nieomal stracił panowanie nad samochodem, prawie zjechał z zasranej drogi. O czym do cholery mówił Zayn? Dobra, wiedział rzecz jasna, o co chodziło Zaynowi, ale czy naprawdę to było aż tak oczywiste? Był pewien, że w jakiś sposób udało mu się zachować dyskrecję, ale najwidoczniej udało mu się jedynie zjebać na całej linii. „Uch, co?”

Zayn westchnął, po czym klepnął lekko spoczywającą na drążku zmiany biegów dłoń Louisa. „Proszę cię, stary, to tylko ja. I jestem _homo_. Możesz mi wszystko powiedzieć.”

Louis zawahał się na chwilę. Wiedział, że Zaynowi może powiedzieć absolutnie wszystko, zaufałby mu nawet w kwestii swojego życia. Po prostu nie ufał sobie samemu. „Skąd wiedziałeś?”

Zayn zaśmiał się krótko zanim zrozumiał, że Louisowi prawdopodobnie nie spodoba się to, co usłyszy. „Kiedy poszedłem cię szukać w łazience, wyglądaliście, jakbyście się mieli całować czy coś. Flirtował z tobą całą noc, pieprzył ci coś do ucha i gadał o twojej dupie. Raczej nie ukrywał, o co mu kaman. Ale szczerze? Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem, żebyś patrzył na kogoś tak, jak patrzyłeś na niego. Oczy ci błyszczały, to było słodkie.”

 _Huh. Słodkie. Błyszczące oczy. Co do cholery._ „Pocałowałem go” – tyle dał rady powiedzieć Louis. W sumie mógł wyrzucić z siebie resztę. „I pozwoliłem mu, kurwa jego mać, pozwoliłem sobie kurwa zrobić laskę.”

Zayn milczał tak długo, że Louis znów zaczął panikować. Zatrzymał się na pustym parkingu i zgasił silnik. Nie mógł oddychać. Właśnie przyznał się za jednym zamachem, że zdradził narzeczoną i że miał homoseksualną przygodę. Jak niby miał to przetrwać? „Mógłbyś, kurwa, coś powiedzieć, proszę?” – zaczął błagać, gdy Zayn wciąż siedział ze wzrokiem utkwionym w przednią szybę, z ewidentnym szokiem  wypisanym na twarzy.

„Sorry, sorry” – Zayn otrząsnął się z transu – „Po prostu nie spodziewałem się tego ostatniego, wiesz? Właściwie to jestem kurwa pod wrażeniem.”

„Pod wrażeniem, czemu?”

Zayn wzruszył ramionami. „Jak pierwszy raz robiłem coś z facetem, byłem totalnie zesrany. Ledwo dałem radę wyjść poza zwykłe mizianie się. Pozwoliłem mu, ten no, pocierać mnie przez spodnie, ale nie byłem w stanie pozwolić mu, żeby wyciągnął go na wierzch. Więc cała ta gejoza idzie ci lepiej niż mnie.”

„Nie jestem gejem” – powiedział to bez entuzjazmu, ale z nutką samoobrony. _Nie był gejem._

„Sorry, tak, jasne” – zaciął się Zayn – „Co się teraz dzieje w twojej głowie?”

Louis zaśmiał się sucho. „Szczerze? Nie mam kurwa zielonego pojęcia. Dał mi swój numer. Zapisał go na pięciofuntówce i wsunął mi do kieszeni. Znalazłem to dziś rano.”

„Zadzwonisz do niego?”

Louis położył głowę na kierownicy. Był kompletnie wypruty z energii. „Chyba chcę?” – wreszcie to przyznał głośno i przed samym sobą. „Nie mam kurwa zielonego pojęcia co się ze mną dzieje, wiesz? Kurde, nigdy wcześniej na nikogo tak nie leciałem. Harry, on jest taki, taki pewny siebie, i jest zabawny, i taki kurwa…”

„Seksi?” – Zayn dokończył za niego – „Słuchaj, stary, myślę, że powinieneś do niego zadzwonić. Przynajmniej poukładasz sobie to wszystko, co ci siedzi w głowie. Może jak go znów zobaczysz przekonasz się, czy faktycznie na niego lecisz, czy po prostu masz jakiś przedślubny życiowy kryzys w połowie dwudziestki.”

„Kurwa, zdradziłem Eleanor” – wyszeptał Louis, gdy to do niego dotarło. Zalała go fala poczucia winy. Nie miało znaczenia, jak bardzo był z nią szczęśliwy, był z nią całe swoje dorosłe życie a teraz zranił ją w sposób, o którym mu się nigdy nie śniło.

„W porządku, Louis” – dłoń Zayna kręciła małe kółka na plecach Louisa – „Zrobiłeś coś chujowego, fakt, ale to nie znaczy, że jesteś złym człowiekiem, co?”

Jeśli Zayn miał rację, to dlaczego czuł się jak ostatni drań?

 

*           *          *

 

Tego samego popołudnia Harry ślęczał nad podręcznikiem do historii Ameryki. Do sesji pozostało ledwie kilka tygodni, a on zdecydowanie miał spore zaległości w czytaniu. Gdy spotykał się z Oliverem, odstawił szkołę na boczny tor, a teraz za to płacił. Był bez faceta i do tyłu z nauką, _dzięki Oliver._ Jego telefon zabrzęczał. Spojrzał na wyświetlacz; zmarszczył brwi, zdziwiony, gdy zobaczył wiadomość od nieznanego numeru.

**Od: **020 7234 3456****

**Nie wiem, czy to faktycznie numer Harry’ego, ale jeśli tak, to chciałbym pogadać?**

Był w trakcie pisania odpowiedzi w stylu _kim ty do cholery jesteś_ , gdy nadeszła kolejna wiadomość.

 **Od:** **020 7234 3456**

**Tak w ogóle tu Louis. Ten z wczoraj.**

Nie mógł przestać się uśmiechać. Czyli jednak znalazł numer, który Harry wsunął mu do kieszeni. Z tych wiadomości nieomal dało się wyczuć nerwowość, jaka biła od Louisa. Bez wątpienia panikował. No i chciał _pogadać._ Harry nie wiedział, czy to dobry czy zły znak, ale szybko zapisał numer w telefonie i wystukał odpowiedź.

**Do: Louis**

**Napisz gdzie i kiedy a ja się zjawię. Ps. Bardzo się cieszę, ze znalazłeś mój mały liścik. H. x.**

Telefon zabrzęczał niemal natychmiast. Harry był przekonany, że ten przez to ciągłe uśmiechanie się jego twarz już zawsze będzie taka wyszczerzona.

**Od: Louis**

**Będę za pół godziny. Jesteś w domu, tak? Tam gdzie wczoraj?**

**Do: Louis**

**Tak. Będę czekał na zewnątrz. A, i wyświadczysz mi wielką przysługę jeśli znów założysz jakieś obcisłe spodnie. Nie miał bym nic przeciwko popatrzeniu sobie na twój tyłeczek ;) H. x**

Harry zaczął się zastanawiać, czy ten komentarz o tyłku nie był aby przesadą, i gdy nie dostał od Louisa żadnej odpowiedzi uznał, że tym razem chyba przesadził. Myślał, że może żartować o jego tyłku, skoro tak jakby zrobił mu laskę mniej niż dwanaście godzin temu. Ale powinien był wiedzieć, że Louis obudził się rano i na pewno tego żałował. Pewnie chciał się spotkać tylko po to, by dać mu kasę i upewnić się, że nie opowie o tej homoprzygodzie tabloidom. Cóż, jeśli Louis tak o nim myślał, mógł co najwyżej iść się pierdolić; Harry nie miał zamiaru wyciągać hajsu od jakiegoś celebryty. Nie był aż tak zdesperowany.

 

*           *          *

 

Gdy Louis przyjechał na miejsce, Harry siedział na krawężniku. Serce waliło mu jak oszalałe, a jego palce były prawie białe, tak mocno ściskał kierownicę. Patrzył, jak Harry podniósł wzrok znad telefonu i go zauważył. Pomału podszedł do samochodu; zatrzymał się przy szybie od strony kierowcy i dał Louisowi znak, by ją opuścił.

„Jeśli przyjechałeś tu dać mi kasę, to możesz iść do diabła” – Harry pomału cedził słowa; jego usta ułożyły się w cienką linię.

„O czym ty mówisz?”

Harry przewrócił oczami, a Louis na chwilę pogrążył się w zdziwieniu. Spodziewał się, że Harry pocałuje go w momencie, gdy go zobaczy, tymczasem jego zachowanie było dalekie od przyjaznego.  „Nie pójdę do tabloidów z opowieścią o twoim małym eksperymencie, więc nie ma potrzeby, żebyś wypisywał mi czek czy coś w tym stylu.”

Och. A więc Harry myślał, że Louis obudził się pełen żalu i chciał się upewnić, że tamta noc pozostanie tajemnicą. Louis wziął jedną rękę z kierownicy i położył ją na dłoni Harry’ego, którą trzymał opartą o  szybę.  „Nie po to tu jestem. Wsiądź do samochodu, dobra?”

Stoicki spokój natychmiast zniknął z twarzy Harry’ego; od razu obszedł samochód i wdrapał się na fotel pasażera. „Dobra, to w takim razie po co przyjechałeś?”

„Możemy się dokądś wybrać i tam pogadać?”

Harry pokiwał głową na znak zgody, i Louis prawie to zrobił – niewiele brakowało, a chwyciłby twarz Harry’ego i wczepiłby się w jego usta. Zamiast tego  ruszył z krawężnika i wjechał na ulicę, co jakiś czas zerkając na Harry’ego z ukosa, gdy tak jechali w ciszy.

„Dokąd jedziemy?” – spytał Harry po kilku minutach milczenia.

„Do mojego studia, może być?”

„Jasne” – w głosie Harry’ego pobrzmiewała radość, co oznaczało zmianę o 180 stopni w stosunku do tego, co było wcześniej.

Do końca podróży nie padło ani jedno słowo, ale nie była to niezręczna cisza. Tak naprawdę Louis trochę się bał tego, że było to tak naturalne. Nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się tak normalnie, i nawet mimo tego, że jego serce wciąż pulsowało, nie mógł odpędzić od siebie poczucia, że wszystko będzie ok. Miał świadomość, że to czyniło go mocno naiwnym, ale nie przejmował się.

Dobra, to było zupełne kłamstwo. Bardzo się przejmował. _Bardzo._

Gdy Louis zajechał na parking, Harry jako pierwszy wysiadł z Porsche. Louis patrzył przez szybę jak Harry stoi przed samochodem; miał ręce w kieszeniach bluzy i uśmiech na twarzy. Sięgnął pamięcią do momentu, w którym Harry był wściekły, myśląc, że Louis chce mu zapłacić. Czy to znaczyło, że mu zależy? Czy miał nadzieję, że tamta noc się kiedyś powtórzy? Czy Louis chciał powtórzyć tamtą noc?

Gdyby tylko znał odpowiedzi na te pytania. _Gdyby._

Gdy Louis wreszcie wydostał się z samochodu, poprowadził Harry’ego do wejścia do budynku. Westchnął z ulgą, jak tylko zamknęły się za nimi drzwi. Byli poza zasięgiem opinii publicznej, tu nikt nie mógł ich sfotografować, co znacznie ułatwiało sprawę. Mógł rozmawiać z Harrym, cholera jasna, mógł go dotknąć (o ile właśnie tego chciał). Louis nie spojrzał na Harry’ego, dopóki nie znaleźli się w studiu. Były inne pomieszczenia, do których mógł go zabrać – budynek był jego własnością i wiedział, że nikogo tu nie ma – ale to było miejsce, w którym czul się bezpiecznie. Tu tworzył swoją muzykę, tu uciekał od swojego życia, tu przychodził, gdy musiał sobie poukładać pewnie sprawy. Miejsce idealne.

Harry od razu usiadł w jednym z foteli i pochylił się nad panelem sterowania, palcami błądząc po różnych przyciskach i przełącznikach. Gdy się tym nacieszył, spojrzał na Louisa, który siedział teraz obok niego.

„Więc…” – głos Harry’ego był cichy, i gdy wybrzmiał do końca Louis pomyślał, że obaj są niemal tak samo zdenerwowani.

Louis stukał palcami po pulpicie, wlepiając oczy w szybę, zza której było widać pojedynczy mikrofon w pomieszczeniu obok. „Więc.”

Harry się roześmiał; jego niedorzeczny rechot wystraszył Louisa tak mocno, że mało co nie wyskoczył ze skóry. „Jak widać obaj jesteśmy cholernie zdenerwowani” – Louis uspokoił się, gdy Harry powiedział to na głos. Dobrze było wiedzieć, że nie jest jedyny.

„Nie wyglądasz mi na kogoś, kto łatwo się denerwuje” – zauważył Louis.

Harry wzruszył ramionami. „Mógłbym powiedzieć to samo o tobie. To ty jesteś tym sławnym, który występuje przed tysiącami ludzi.”

„Za pierwszym razem byłem tak wystraszony, że rzygałem trzy razy, zanim koncert w ogóle się zaczął” – sam nie wiedział, dlaczego dzieli się z nim tą żenującą historią – „Denerwuję się, bo nigdy wcześniej tego nie robiłem.”

Harry milczał przez dłuższą chwilę; po sposobie, w jaki przygryzał dolną wargę Louis mógł stwierdzić, że szuka w głowie odpowiednich słów, zanim coś powie. „Czy wczoraj w nocy ty… ten no… uch” – Harry nie mógł się wysłowić i Louis uznał, że to rozbrajające. Zachwycał go fakt, że ktoś tak pewny siebie i beztroski potrafił w minutę stać się tak uroczo stremowanym. _Oops. Nie miał zamiaru nazywać Harry’ego uroczym._ „Byłeś bardzo pijany, prawda?”

„Pytasz mnie czy zrobiłem to z tobą tylko dlatego, że byłem pijany?” – Harry pokiwał głową i bacznie przyglądał się Louisowi, gdy ten myślał nad odpowiedzią. Szkopuł w tym, że Louis zadawał sobie samemu to pytanie bez końca, odkąd się obudził. Kilka razy dochodził do różnych wniosków, ale kiedy podsumował to wszystko prawda stała się oczywista. „Nie. To znaczy, wiesz, skłamałbym, gdybym powiedział, że tequila nie miała w tym swojego udziału, ale gdy się dziś rano obudziłem, to, ten no, nie żałowałem niczego.”

Wow, czyli wreszcie to z siebie wyrzucił. Fakt, że Louis nie żałował niczego, co miało miejsce między nim a Harrym, został ogłoszony światu i Louis nie mógł się już wycofać. _Nie miał ochoty się wycofać._

Harry nie prosił go o potwierdzenie, nie pytał, dlaczego, a nie kazał mu wyliczać powodów. Poprosił jedynie o herbatę. Louis miał w studiu czajnik i zapas swojej ulubionej herbaty, zatem gdy dwa parujące kubki były gotowe, rozsiedli się wygodnie na skórzanej kanapie, stojącej wzdłuż jednej ze ścian. Louis upewnił się, że zachowuje odpowiedni dystans, siadając na przeciwległym krańcu mebla z ramieniem na oparciu i kolanami podciągniętymi do brody. Patrzył jak Harry dmucha na swój kubek i walczył z obrazami z minionej nocy, jakie zaczęły wypełniać mu umysł. Sposób, w jaki układały się wargi Harry’ego przypominał mu, jak wyglądały rozciągnięte wokół jego penisa, tam w limuzynie.

„Ile miałeś lat, gdy się ujawniłeś?” – pytanie wymsknęło się Louisowi zanim zdążył je przemyśleć i zastanowić się, czy miał w ogóle prawo pytać Harry’ego o tak osobiste sprawy. _Boże, powinien czasem ugryźć się w język_.

 

*           *          *

 

„Ile miałeś lat, gdy się ujawniłeś?” – Harry zamknął oczy. Spodziewał się, że to pytanie kiedyś padnie, nie myślał jednak, że Louis rzuci je ot tak, bez żadnego wstępu, gdy będą sobie siedzieć i ostrożnie popijać herbatę z Yorkshire. „Przepraszam, nie musisz odpowiadać.”

Harry potrząsnął głową i uśmiechnął się do Louisa znad parującego kubka. „Nie mam nic przeciwko, Lou. Możesz pytać, o co chcesz. Miałem piętnaście lat.”

„Zawsze wiedziałeś? Że jesteś gejem?”

Harry uwielbiał fakt, że Louis chciał z nim o tym rozmawiać, że czuł się na tyle komfortowo, by zadawać takie pytania. „Chyba tak, zawsze jakoś to czułem, nie? W szkole zawsze podobali mi się koledzy. I wtedy, jak miałem piętnaście lat, znalazłem sobie dziewczynę. Upewniłem się w tym tej nocy, kiedy straciłem z nią cnotę. To nie było takie, jak się spodziewałem, i jak opowiedziałem o tym mojemu najlepszemu kumplowi, on mi pomógł sobie to poukładać.”

Louis gapił się na niego z otwartymi ustami, tak jakby miał na końcu języka kolejne pytanie. „Spanikował, gdy mu o tym powiedziałeś?”

Harry potrząsnął głową. „Pamiętasz Nialla?” – poczekał, aż Louis kiwnie na zgodę, po czym kontynuował – „Jesteśmy kumplami odkąd skończyliśmy dziesięć lat czy coś koło tego, kiedy jego rodzina przeprowadziła się do mojej miejscowości. Zawsze bardzo mnie wspierał.”

„A co na to twoi rodzice?”

Harry nie pamiętał, kiedy po raz ostatni ktoś zadawał mu tyle pytań; to była dość miła odmiana – poznać kogoś, kto chciał tyle o nim wiedzieć. Mimo to nie wiedział, co się za tym kryje. Może Louis chciał po prostu połapać się w swoim życiu, i tylko o to mu chodziło. Może tak naprawdę miał to w dupie. Zanim odpowiedział na pytanie, wziął łyk herbaty. „Moja mama jest w ogóle najlepsza. Chyba wiedziała przede mną.  A Gemma, moja siostra, żartowała sobie, żebym nie podrywał jej chłopaków, ale zawsze była bardzo miła.”

Siedzieli tam nieomal całą wieczność; Louis wypytywał Harry’ego o jego doświadczenia, czy ujawnienie się miało jakiś głęboko negatywny wpływ na jego życie. Harry opowiedział mu co nieco o tym, jak dzieciaki ze szkoły uprzykrzały mu życie, jak dorastanie w małej wiosce, jaką jest Holmes Chapel, nie dawało mu żadnej możliwości na znalezienie chłopaka, i jak czasem chciał być „normalny”. Ale opowiedział mu też, jak bardzo kochał siebie, jak jego mama, ojczym i siostra przekonywali go, by nie pozwolił na to, żeby inni go dołowali, i jak przez ostatnie pięć lat nauczył się, że to, co myślą inni, tak naprawdę się nie liczy. Był szczęśliwy i jego orientacja seksualna nie miała tu znaczenia.

Rozmowa zeszła w końcu na lżejsze tematy. Harry nie mógł ukryć czułego uśmiechu, gdy Louis opowiadał mu o swojej rodzinie. Sposób, w jaki mówiło swojej mamie i niezliczonym rodzeństwie (pięć sióstr i brat, _co do kurwy?)_ sprawiał, że serce Harry’ego topniało. Gdy Louis opowiadał mu o tym, jak go zwolnili z Toys R Us albo jak zagrał główną rolę w szkolnym przedstawieniu jako Piotruś Pan, Harry kompletnie zapominał, że siedzi na kanapie z kimś sławnym. Zupełnie wyleciało mu z głowy, że Louis tworzył muzykę, którą słuchały miliony ludzi. Wyparł z pamięci fakt, że ten koleś, który dzielił się z nim historiami ze swojego życia, był sławnym, bogatym celebrytą, i że przyjechał po niego ekskluzywnym Porsche.

Zapomniał też, że ten koleś był bardzo hetero i miał się żenić.

Telefon Louisa zaczął dzwonić, przerywając rozmowę w momencie, w którym Harry opowiadał o studiowaniu nauki o zdrowiu w King’s College. Harry przyglądał się, jak Louis wyciąga telefon z kieszeni; mina mu zrzedła, gdy zobaczył, kto dzwoni. Harry nie mógł przestać się gapić na imię, jakie wyświetlało się na ekranie wraz ze zdjęciem brunetki, tej samej, której zdjęcia oglądał dziś rano w Google. _Eleanor_ , a któżby inny.

„Sorry, muszę to odebrać” – Louis spojrzał na Harry’ego; w oczach miał smutek i frustrację. Harry nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek wcześniej widział kogoś tak rozdartego. Ten widok prawie złamał mu serce.

„Cześć. Jestem w studiu, o cholera, przepraszam, zapomniałem” – Harry słuchał rozmowy Louisa z narzeczoną z jego perspektywy. Patrzył, jak Louis trzymał telefon między uchem a ramieniem; siedział zgarbiony na kanapie, mocno zaciskał powieki. Harry słyszał, jak po drugiej stronie Eleanor podnosi głos, bez wątpienia była wściekła. „Słuchaj, El, mam robotę do dokończenia, coś mi wypadło i… nie, nie mogę tego zostawić. Do kurwy nędzy, Eleanor, nie mogę tak po prostu…”

Harry czuł się dziwnie siedząc obok Louisa i robiąc gumowe ucho do tej bądź co bądź prywatnej konwersacji  z jego przyszłą żoną, zwłaszcza, że Louis właśnie kłamał, dlaczego tu jest. Podniósł się z kanapy i podszedł do stolika z czajnikiem. Zajął się robieniem nowej herbaty, skupiając się na odgłosach gotującej się wody zamiast na wrzaskach, jakie dobiegały z telefonu. Eleanor właśnie się darła; gdy Harry podszedł do kanapy i podał Louisowi kubek świeżej herbaty, zmarszczył brwi na widok jego wyrazu twarzy. Wyglądał na kompletnie załamanego i wykończonego tym, co się właśnie działo.

„Szczerze, pierdolę to co sobie o mnie pomyślą” – Louis wreszcie przerwał krzyki Eleanor, podjąwszy decyzję, że najwyższy czas coś z tym zrobić. „To ja zapłaciłem za ich jebaną wycieczkę do Rzymu w zeszłym miesiącu, więc mogą się z łaski swojej odpierdolić. Tak, ty też się pierdol, kochanie.”

Louis zakończył połączenie, po czym rzucił telefonem. Opadł bezwładnie na Harry’ego, kładąc mu głowę na ramieniu; Harry natychmiast odłożył swój kubek i objął Louisa ramionami. Nie potrafił sobie nawet wyobrazić, o czym musiał teraz myśleć Louis. Zastanawiał się, czy między nimi zawsze tak było, czy zawsze się tak kłócili. Od razu poczuł się jak samolubny dupek. Nie miało znaczenia, czy związek Louisa i Eleanor był farsą, to nie powinno mieć dla Harry’ego _żadnego_ znaczenia. To nie znaczyło, że mógł mieć jakąkolwiek szansę.

„Przepraszam” – głos Louisa przerwał trwającą od kilku minut ciszę.

Harry kciukami kręcił małe kółka na jego ramionach. „Nie masz za co przepraszać. Chcesz o tym porozmawiać?”

Louis westchnął, mocniej wtulając się w Harry’ego. „Myślę, kurwa, wiesz, że jesteśmy z różnych światów.”

„Co masz na myśli?”

„Jesteśmy razem od ośmiu lat, odkąd skończyliśmy osiemnaście, i to po prostu, to nie to samo” – wyjaśnił Louis – „Oboje się zmieniliśmy, i czasem mam wrażenie, że ona tkwi w tym tylko dla kasy i sławy.”

„Kochasz ją jeszcze?”

 

*            *          *

 

„Kochasz ją jeszcze?” Pytanie Harry’ego sprawiło, że coś drgnęło w klatce piersiowej Louisa. _Czy wciąż kochał Eleanor?_ Nie wiedział, czy zna odpowiedź na to pytanie, i to go przerażało najbardziej. Za jedyne sześć dni zobaczy ją wychodzącą z nawy jakiegoś kościoła, w którym koniecznie chciała wziąć ślub. Powie „tak” i pozwoli jej włożyć obrączkę na palec serdeczny u lewej ręki – zostanie panią Tomlinson. Ale tak szczerze to nie wiedział, czy wciąż ją kocha.

„Nie wiem” – przyznał w końcu – „To mój pierwszy i jedyny poważny związek. Nie znałem w życiu nic poza nią. Ale teraz…”

„Teraz co?” – głos Harry’ego drżał, jakby od tego, jaka będzie odpowiedź Louisa zależały losy świata.

Louis zastanawiał się, co chciał powiedzieć, ale był zagubiony jak zwykle. Oczywiście, że okłamał Eleanor. Tak naprawdę nie pracował i spokojnie mógł zdążyć na kolację z jej rodzicami, ale nie miał na to ochoty. Dość miał bycia takim, jakim inni chcieli go widzieć. Chciał zostać w studiu, w ramionach Harry’ego ,  gadać z nim o wszystkim i o niczym. Chciał bliżej poznać faceta, który w mniej niż dwadzieścia cztery godziny zawładnął jego myślami . Chciał uporządkować sobie to, co się działo w jego głowie.

„Sam już nie wiem, czego chcę” – w końcu wyszeptał Louis – „Nigdy wcześniej nie robiłem czegoś takiego, jak wczoraj. Nigdy wcześniej nie myślałem o byciu z facetem. A potem poznałem ciebie i teraz nie mam kurwa zielonego pojęcia, co robię.”

Usta Harry’ego były oparte o czoło Louisa; Louis czuł, jak jego serce zwalnia, gdy Harry składał delikatnie pocałunki  na jego włosach. „Nie chciałem ci wszystkiego spieprzyć” – szepnął Harry – „I jeśli mam być naprawdę szczery, nie sądzę, żeby to była czysto fizyczna sprawa. Kiedy wczoraj wieczorem szedłem do klubu, chciałem po prostu jakiejś odskoczni, ale potem poznałem ciebie i o, Boże” – Harry znów nie mógł się wysłowić i Louis musiał walczyć z uśmiechem , jaki wypełzał na jego usta – „Lou, sądzę, że jesteś tak daleki od bycia odskocznią, jak to tylko możliwe.”

Louis wydostał się z ramion Harry’ego. Zmienił położenie, by móc być twarzą w twarz z najładniejszym chłopcem, jakiego kiedykolwiek widział; chciał się gapić w jego szmaragdowe oczy i modlić się, by powiedziały mu, co tu się do cholery dzieje. Chciał, żeby Harry mu to wyjaśnił. „Harry, nie mam pojęcia, co robię” – był przekonany, że na ten moment był to najbardziej oczywisty fakt na ziemi. „Za sześć zasranych dni się żenię, a teraz nawet nie wiem, czy jestem hetero. Jak ja mam się z nią ożenić, skoro sam nie wiem, kim tak naprawdę jestem?”

Harry wyciągnął dłoń, która teraz spoczywała na policzku Louisa, jego długie palce sięgały od skroni do linii szczęki. „Nie wiem, Lou. Chciałbym móc znać odpowiedź. Chciałbym móc ci powiedzieć, żebyś się z nią nie żenił, żebyś dał sobie czas na poukładanie tego wszystkiego. Kurwa, chciałbym móc ci zaproponować, żebyś poznawał ten świat ze mną, ale nie mam do tego prawa.”

„Chcę poznawać ten świat z tobą” – oczy Louisa rozszerzyły się pod wpływem jego własnych słów. Sam się po sobie nie spodziewał, że wyzna ten głęboki, mroczny sekret. Nie wiedział nawet, że może się tak czuć. Ale taka była prawda. Potrzebował Harry’ego, by odkrywać te sprawy. Musiał zrozumieć, co się między nimi dzieje. Musiał wiedzieć, czy jest na drodze do popełnienia największego błędu w swoim życiu.

„Nie chcę być dla ciebie kimś w rodzaju eksperymentu.”

Louis zdjął dłoń Harry’ego ze swojej twarzy i ułożył ich ręce na jego kolanach, splatając ze sobą ich palce. „Nie mogę ci powiedzieć, jak to wszystko się zakończy. Nie mogę ci obiecać, że moja decyzja, czy jestem gejem, bi, czy czymkolwiek innym ma szansę powodzenia. Ale mogę ci obiecać, że nie jesteś jakimś tam eksperymentem, Harold. Nigdy wcześniej nikt nie przypadł mi go gustu w taki sposób. Nigdy wcześniej nie pragnąłem z nikim spędzać czasu tak bardzo, jak pragnę tego teraz, z tobą. I to mnie kurwa przeraża. Boję się. Potrzeba mi twojej cierpliwości, ale potrzebuję cię.”

Wow, czy on naprawdę właśnie to powiedział? Louis czuł się jakby doświadczał czegoś w rodzaju egzystencji poza ciałem, jakby unosił się w powietrzu, patrząc na mającą miejsce rozmowę z Harrym. Nie miał pojęcia kim był ten koleś, który trzymał Harry’ego za rękę. Nie miał pojęcia, skąd w ogóle był. Wiedział, że nie był szczęśliwy. Nie był aż takim ignorantem w kwestii stanu swojej psychiki. Ale gdyby ktokolwiek dwadzieścia cztery godziny temu  spytał Louisa Tomlinsona o jego orientację seksualną, bez mrugnięcia okiem powiedziałby, że jest hetero. Nie miałby najmniejszych wątpliwości. Ale teraz, gdy jego palce były splecione z palcami Harryego, nie miał kurwa zielonego pojęcia. Wiedział tylko, że za sześć dni się żeni, i że właśnie zaczął romans z mężczyzną. No cóż.

 _O Panie, Louis był dokładnie taki, jak jego ojciec._ Jego biologiczny ojciec to niezłe ziółko. Będąc mężem mamy Louisa zaliczył sporą ilość romansów, i Louis zawsze szczycił się tym, że nie był jak swój stary. A tu proszę, jak skóra zdjęta z tatusia. W domu czekała na niego kobieta, która go kocha (cóż, jeśli mamy być szczerzy, Louis nie był do końca przekonany czy faktycznie go kocha), ale mimo to pragnął jedynie pocałować faceta, który siedział obok niego. Chciał zgłębić swoje uczucia do Harry’ego, niezależnie od jego życia z Eleanor. Można było oficjalnie ogłosić, że Louis Tomlinson to niezła kanalia.

„Hej” – głos Harry’ego przebił się przez autoironiczne myśli – „Wszystko będzie dobrze, tak? Będę z tobą na każdym kroku, i wycofam się, gdy tylko mnie o to poprosisz.”

Okay, więc Harry był chodzącym ideałem a Louis nie wiedział, jak ma to znieść. Nie był przyzwyczajony do posiadania drugiej połówki, która go wspiera. _Kurwa mać, Louis, nie bądź taki do przodu._ Przywykł do tego, że Eleanor tylko brała i brała, aż zjawił się Harry, który starał się dawać – być tym, kogo Louis potrzebował.

„Zrozumiem, jeśli to dla ciebie za dużo” – powiedział cicho Louis – „ Wiesz, zdradzam narzeczoną, to nie jest jakaś wymarzona sytuacja. Zrozumiem, jeśli nie zechcesz mieć ze mną nic wspólnego.”

W tej samej sekundzie ręce Harry’ego znalazły się po obu stronach twarzy Louisa, ich nosy ocierały się o siebie. „Możemy się czuć jak skurwiele razem, co? Ale nie zostawię cię, nie dopóki sam mnie o to nie poprosisz.”

Gdy tylko Harry wypowiedział te słowa, Louis zniwelował dystans między nimi. Ich usta połączyły się w zupełnie inny niż poprzedniego wieczoru sposób. To było delikatne, słodkie, i pozbawione jakichkolwiek oporów. Louis nie chciał tego przyspieszać na siłę. Chciał się delektować każdą chwilą, całować Harry’ego powoli, aż ich usta staną się sine i zabraknie im tchu. Tego właśnie pragnął Louis, i była to zarazem najstraszliwsza i najbardziej krzepiąca rzecz na świecie.

 


	3. Rozdział trzeci

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo, oto przed wami świeżutki i jeszcze ciepły rozdział numer CZY (czaicie: trzy-czy? zdecydowanie oglądam za dużo żartów Harolda :D)
> 
> Po raz kolejny dziękuję za liczbę wejść, jest mi niezmiernie miło.
> 
> Miłej lektury!

 

Minęły dwa dni, odkąd Harry ostatni raz widział Louisa, co oznaczało, że do wesela zostały jedynie cztery. Cztery pieprzone dni. Gdy tylko nie spał, cały swój wysiłek koncentrował na tym, by nie myśleć, jakby tu ukraść Eleanor Louisa. Próbował się skupić na nauce, na swojej pracy (dorabiał w kawiarni), na czymkolwiek poza Louisem. Wszystko na próżno. Louis Tomlinson był całym jego życiem. Żył dla wiadomości, którymi Louis nieustannie bombardował jego telefon, dla tych wszystkich „dzień dobry” czy „tęsknię za twoimi ustami”. Boże, czuł się, jakby znowu miał piętnaście lat. Już dawno nie zabujał się w nikim w tak głupi sposób. Z tym, że tym razem to było coś więcej – o wiele, wiele więcej.

  
**Od: Louis**

  
**Harolddddd**

  
Gdy telefon zabrzęczał, Harry leżał w łóżku i tak naprawdę jeszcze spał. Na jego twarzy momentalnie zagościł uśmiech, jak tylko zobaczył na wyświetlaczu treść wiadomości. Louis bardzo szybko stał się jego ulubionym powodem do uśmiechu. Miał świadomość, jak bardzo to było niedorzeczne. Niall i Liam zdążyli mu już powiedzieć, że znowu to robi. Zakochiwał się do szaleństwa i nie sądził, że istniał jakiś sposób, by to powstrzymać.

  
**Do: Louis**

  
**Loubear, chodź się poprzytulać**

  
Odpowiedź przyszła błyskawicznie – uśmiech i kciuki w górę. Harry z jękiem przetoczył się po łóżku. Pewnie Louis właśnie leżał wtulony w narzeczoną i nie mógł nawet porządnie odpowiedzieć. Harry starał się zdusić w sobie wszystkie wątpliwości, jakie pojawiły się w ciągu kilku ostatnich dni. Starał się zapomnieć o fakcie, że tak naprawdę Louis nie był jego, a także o tym, że nikt, oprócz kilku najbliższych przyjaciół, nie mógł się dowiedzieć, co jest między nimi. Chciał, żeby Louis poznał jego mamę i siostrę, chciał móc iść z nim za rękę na zakupy do spożywczaka. Chciał stanąć na pierdolonym dachu i stamtąd wykrzyczeć, jak bardzo jest w nim zadurzony. Zamiast tego, mógł jedynie usychać z tęsknoty za niebieskookim chłopcem, który tak nagle wdarł się w jego życie. Mógł tylko mieć nadzieję, że Louis wybierze jego.

  
Najwyższy czas, by Harry się kurwa ogarnął.

  
Najpewniej znów pogrążył się w sen; następną rzeczą, jaką zarejestrował tuż po obudzeniu się był fakt, że łóżko ugięło się pod dodatkowym ciężarem, oraz oplatające go w pasie ramię. Leżał plecami do drzwi i nawet nie zauważył, kiedy intruz tu wszedł. Miał ochotę dać temu komuś z łokcia, gdy poczuł na szyi dotyk ust.

  
„Tak bardzo za tobą tęskniłem” – szepnął głos Louisa tuż przy jego skórze; włoski na plecach momentalnie stanęły mu dęba. _Louis._

  
Momentalnie się odwrócił i wytrzeszczył oczy, zdziwiony widokiem Louisa. _O ja kurwa pierdolę. Louis jest w jego łóżku._ „Co ty tu robisz?” – głos Harry’ego był mocno zaspany. Może nadal spał.

  
Louis uśmiechnął się delikatnie, po czym uniósł dłoń i przeczesał nią loki Harry’ego. „Kazałeś mi przyjść się poprzytulać, to jestem. Niall mnie wpuścił.”

  
Harry musi zapamiętać, żeby upiec za to Niallowi ciasto czy coś w tym stylu. Był teraz jego ulubionym człowiekiem na ziemi, cóż, zaraz po Louisie. „Nie spodziewałem się, że tu do mnie dojdziesz.”

  
„Jeszcze nie doszedłem” – Louis sugestywnie poruszył brwiami, a Harry odrzucił głowę w tył, śmiejąc się z tej aluzji. Uwielbiał to, że Louis czuł się coraz bardziej swobodnie, i to, że z nim wszystko było takie proste. Boże, może mógłby pokochać Louisa. Liam miał rację, zdecydowanie za szybko się zakochiwał. „Oczywiście, że bym przyszedł, Haroldzie. Odkąd cię wtedy odwiozłem nie miałem ochoty na nic innego, niż na przytulanie się.”

  
Harry uśmiechnął się, gdy usłyszał te słowa. On też chciał tego samego. Pragnął jedynie owinąć się wokół Louisa, z dala od reszty świata. „Po prostu myślałem, że jesteś zajęty… sam wiesz” – i tak o to Harry niszczył tę chwilę przywołując ten zasrany ślub.

  
Przez chwilę panowała niezręczna cisza; obaj myśleli nad tym, co mogło znaczyć to niedokończone przez Harry’ego zdanie. Harry nie miał ochoty go dokończyć, nie chciał wspominać o Eleanor ani o tym, jak to za cztery dni Louis będzie żonaty. Chciał żyć chwilą i udawać, że było tylko ich dwóch, nikogo innego. Pragnął jedynie Louisa.

  
„Byłem zajęty tylko jedną rzeczą – myśleniem o tobie” – Louis wreszcie odnalazł swój głos, ratując ich z ciążącej im ciszy.

 

* * *

 

„Byłem zajęty tylko jedną rzeczą – myśleniem o tobie”. Powiedział to szczerze. Odkąd podrzucił Harry’ego do domu po ich spotkaniu w studiu, cały czas o nim myślał. Udało mu się zirytować Eleanor jakiś milion razy – jego mózg był zbyt pochłonięty Harrym, by przykładać jakąkolwiek wagę do ostatnich przedślubnych przygotowań. Przez ostatnie dwa dni udało mu się jedynie napisać dwie piosenki, które, a jakże by inaczej, były o Harrym. W tym momencie żył i oddychał Harrym Stylesem, co upewniło go, że do reszty zwariował.

  
Harry wcisnął głowę w zagłębienie na jego szyi, i Louis pomyślał, że może umrzeć z nadmiaru bodźców. Harry pachniał mieszanką potu i waniliowego szamponu, co sprawiło, że Louis nie mógł nie schować nosa w burzy loków na czubku jego głowy. Gdy Harry pocałował go w szyję, po jego plecach przebiegł mimowolny dreszcz. Nie zdążył nawet otrząsnąć się z sensacji, jaką wywołało ów całus, gdy wargi Harry’ego zaczęły ssać wrażliwą skórę, a wysunięty język zataczać mokre kręgi. Serce Louisa gwałtownie przyspieszyło, i gdyby nie to, że był raczej zdrowym dwudziestosześciolatkiem, prawdopodobnie właśnie miałby śmiertelny atak serca. _Taa, Harry Styles go kiedyś wykończy._

  
Pozwolił mu obcałowywać swoją szyję, obojczyki i linię szczęki do momentu, w którym poczuł, że już nie da rady – że potrzebuje więcej. Przyciągnął twarz Harry’ego do swoich ust; ich jęki zlały się w jeden, gdy usta złączyły się w idealnym pocałunku. Nigdy, przenigdy wcześniej Louis nie czerpał takiej przyjemności z pieszczot, jak teraz z Harrym. To było zupełnie inne. Najwidoczniej ich usta były dla siebie stworzone. Idealnie do siebie pasowały, i gdy ich języki się zderzyły, Louis był przekonany, że nigdy wcześniej dwa języki nie wywoływały takich iskier. To była pierdolona magia. Każdy ich dotyk wywoływał u niego zawrót głowy; nie było szans, że kiedykolwiek będzie miał dość.

  
Całowali się dopóki, dopóty przestało im to wystarczać. Louis nie był pewien, skąd czerpał odwagę, ale zorientował się, że siedzi na Harrym okrakiem i był z siebie kurewsko dumny. W zaledwie kilka dni przebył długą drogę – od bycia chujowo niezdarnym w limuzynie, gdy Harry zrobił mu najlepszego loda w jego życiu, do wspinania się na niego w mgnieniu oka. Nie wiedział już, gdzie jest granica. Był pewien, że chce z Harrym robić wszystko, ale wszystko to było dla niego zupełnie nowe. Poruszał się po niezbadanym terenie bez mapy, miał zatem prawo zgubić się raz czy dwa.

  
Louis nigdy wcześniej nie dotykał penisa innego faceta, ani też tego nie planował, ale teraz, gdy siedział na Harrym, miał niepowstrzymaną ochotę wsunąć rękę w jego bokserki i go dotknąć. Chciał się przekonać, jakie to uczucie – poznać każdy cal jego ciała. Harry patrzył, jak drżąca ręka Louisa powędrowała od jego klatki piersiowej aż do brzegu jego bielizny. Nagle przerwał ten ruch, dłoń zamarła na podbrzuszu Harry’ego. Nie miał pojęcia, co robić dalej (cóż, w zasadzie to wiedział co, nie wiedział tylko, jak). Powinien był o tym poczytać, przemyśleć, jak to do kurwy ma funkcjonować.

  
„Możesz mnie dotknąć” – głęboki głos Harry’ego przerwał wewnętrzną walkę Louisa, ponownie zwracając jego uwagę na leżącego pod nim pięknego chłopca. Spojrzenie Harry’ego nieomal go zabiło – było pełne pożądania, jego wargi spuchnięte od pocałunków i rozchylone w oczekiwaniu. Louis omiótł go wzrokiem, począwszy od idealnych ust aż do miejsca, w którym jego ręka (dosłownie) walczyła o byt. Podniecenie Harry’ego było doskonale widoczne – cienki materiał bokserek ledwie skrywał solidny kształt, na widok czego Louis nie mógł powstrzymać jęku. _Dobra, to jest kurwa nie fair._ Wyglądało na to, że penis Harry’ego był zajebiście wielki. Louis miał dotknąć pierwszego w swoim życiu fiuta, który był wielki jak pieprzona anakonda. I bądź tu mądry.

  
„Louis” – jęk Harry’ego ponownie przerwał wiszącą między nimi ciszę; uniósł biodra, ocierając się o Louisa. „Tak bardzo cię pragnę.”

  
Najwidoczniej tego mu było trzeba – usłyszeć w głosie Harry’ego tę desperację, zobaczyć, jak bardzo go chce. Wsunął dłoń pod gumkę od bokserek, po czym wziął głęboki oddech. Teraz albo nigdy.

  
„Ja pierdolę” – stęknął Louis, sunąc dłonią po całej długości penisa Harry’ego. Był zachwycony tym, jak bardzo jedwabista była jego skóra. Palcami muskał główkę i jęknął, gdy wyczuł pod nimi preejakulat. Złapał za podstawę; odszukał wzrok Harry’ego, by znaleźć w nim potwierdzenie, i o mało sam nie doszedł w spodnie, gdy zobaczył wyraz jego twarzy. Nigdy nie zaznał wspanialszego widoku. Harry wyglądał, jakby dotyk Louisa zamienił go we wrak człowieka.

  
Louis palcami zahaczył o gumkę jego bokserek, po czym pociągnął je w dół, uwalniając członka Harry’ego z okowów materiału. Wszystkie obawy i opory, jakie wypełniały wcześniej jego myśli, zniknęły. Teraz, kiedy to się już działo, czuł, jakby to była najnormalniejsza rzecz na świecie. Zupełnie jakby był stworzony do tego, by dotykać Harry’ego w taki sposób, by mieć go takiego. Nigdy dotąd nie czuł się tak normalnie, nawet, gdy pierwszy raz był z dziewczyną. Wtedy cały czas był przerażony, pewny, że robi coś złego. Za to nagi, leżący pod nim Harry był najnaturalniejszą rzeczą pod słońcem. _Dobra, Louis był zdecydowanie NIE hetero._

  
„Chcę cię w sobie poczuć” – Louis zamarł, zszokowany tym wyznaniem. Wiedział rzecz jasna o tym, miał świadomość, że prędzej czy później ten temat się pojawi, ale nie wyobrażał sobie, że tak to będzie wyglądać. Nie był przestraszony czy niechętny – pragnął Harry’ego tak samo, jak on pragnął jego (może nawet bardziej).

  
Gdy Louis nie poruszył się ani nie odpowiedział od razu, Harry uniósł się na łokciach, zmuszając Louisa, by usiadł na kolanach. Wpatrywali się w siebie całą wieczność; obaj chcieli wyrazić oczami to, co w tym momencie czuli. Louis mógłby na zawsze zatracić się w oczach Harry’ego i wciąż chcieć więcej. Za każdym razem, gdy w nie spoglądał, miał wrażenie, że jego serce bije szybciej niż kiedykolwiek. Harry był jak narkotyk, a Louis był mocno uzależniony.

  
„Przepraszam” – powiedział pospiesznie Harry; nigdy wcześniej nie mówił tak szybko. „Nie chciałem, wiem, że to za szybko, pewnie nie jesteś gotowy…”

  
Louis uciszył go, kładąc mu palec na ustach. „Cicho, co?” – cofnął palec i zastąpił go swoimi ustami, delikatnie całując Harry’ego. „Ja też tego chcę.”

  
Harry wytrzeszczył oczy, zdziwiony . Najwidoczniej nie spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi; Louis nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć, widząc jego reakcję. „Tak?”

  
Louis kiwnął głową. „Będziesz musiał mnie trochę pokierować, ale naprawdę tego chcę. Naprawdę chcę, żebyś był moim pierwszym.” Tak naprawdę chciał, żeby Harry był jego _jedynym_ , ale nie miał zamiaru wystraszyć dzieciaka na amen.

  
„Dobra, spoko, to ten, najpierw musisz trochę, ten, przygotować” – Harry lekko się motał; biła od niego ekscytacja. „Trochę rozciągnąć, co nie? Mogę to zrobić sam, jeśli tak wolisz.”

  
Louis od razu potrząsnął głową. „Chcę to zrobić, musisz mi tylko pokazać, jak.”

  
Patrzył, jak Harry sięga do szafki przy łóżku i wyciąga opakowanie lubrykantu. Przez sekundę przeszła mu przez głowę myśl, z iloma facetami Harry go używał, ale od razu się z niej otrząsnął. Nie miało znaczenia, z kim kiedyś byli (albo z kim są); ważne, że teraz są razem. Przyglądał się bacznie, jak Harry wycisnął trochę żelu na palec; utrzymywał z Louisem kontakt wzrokowy, gdy jego ręka powędrowała między ich ciała; przycisnął nawilżony palec do dziurki. Louis otworzył usta, gdy patrzył jak Harry wkłada w siebie palec, jęcząc przy tym delikatnie. Był przekonany, że mógłby dojść od samego tylko widoku Harry’ego, który dotykał się w niewyobrażalny wcześniej dla niego sposób.

  
Po kilku minutach Louis chwycił leżący na łóżku lubryka nt i pokrył nim swój palec, odsuwając na bok dłoń Harry’ego. „Pozwól mi, kochanie.” Nie zastanawiając się dłużej wsunął go w niego. Obaj jęknęli – Harry, ponieważ miał w sobie część Louisa; Louis, ponieważ poczuł zaciskające się wokół niego ciepło. Nigdy nie przyszło mu głowy, że coś takiego mogło być tak przyjemne; jego penis zadrżał na samą myśl o tym, co się zaraz stanie.

  
„Możesz dodać kolejny palec” – głos Harry’ego był ochrypły z pożądania; jęknął głośno, gdy Louis spełnił jego życzenie. „Ja pierdolę, Lou, tak mi dobrze.”

  
Louis pieścił Harry’ego niezliczoną ilość minut. Upajał się sposobem, w jaki Harry wił się pod jego dotykiem, w jaki jęczał, gdy Louis zwijał palce. Przestał dopiero, gdy Harry usiadł i ponownie złączył ich usta. Pozwolił mu się rozebrać, pokrywać miękkimi pocałunkami jego nagi tors, gdy umiejętnie ściągał z niego jeansy. Nigdy wcześniej nie był tak nieustraszony, co samo w sobie było przerażające. To miało być straszne; całe to przeżycie miało go kurwa przerazić na śmierć, a było zupełnie na odwrót. Czuł się jak w domu.

  
„Mogę cię ujeżdżać?” – pytanie Harry’ego go zaskoczyło; zanim się zorientował, Harry popchnął go na łóżko i usiadł na nim okrakiem. Patrzył, jak sięga do szuflady po prezerwatywę. Milczał, gdy Harry rozerwał opakowanie i naciągnął lateks na jego członka. Patrzenie, jak ktoś zakłada mu kondoma nigdy wcześniej nie było tak przyjemne. „Jesteś gotowy” – spytał cicho Harry; jego oczy były wycelowane w niebieskie tęczówki Louisa.

  
Louis wziął głęboki oddech, szukając w swym umyśle cienia zawahania, ale niczego nie znalazł. Nic nie mogło go powstrzymać. Nawet fakt, że za cztery dni się żeni, nie powstrzymał go przed kiwnięciem głową. Wziął kolejny oddech, gdy Harry zaczął powoli się opuszczać. W momencie, w którym znalazł się we wnętrzu Harry’ego, poczuł pustkę w głowie. Walczył z pragnieniem zamknięcia oczu; chciał widzieć Harry’ego cały czas, chciał się dowiedzieć, jak wygląda, gdy puszczają mu wszystkie hamulce. Uniósł swe drżące dłonie, aż chwycił nimi Harry’ego za biodra, wbijając palce w miękką skórę. Wszystko to było niesamowite i Louis wiedział, że nie było opcji, żeby wytrzymał zbyt długo. Miał ochotę dojść patrząc, jak Harry lekko rozchyla usta, a jego loki zaczynają się kleić do mokrego od potu czoła. Miał ochotę dojść tylko od tego, że był we wnętrzu Harry’ego, ale starał się powstrzymać jak najdłużej.

  
„Lou” – jęknął Harry, gdy przyspieszył swoje ruchy. Louis mógł oficjalnie ogłosić, że te jęki były najseksowniejszą rzeczą, jaką kiedykolwiek słyszał. „Tak mi z tobą dobrze, skarbie.”

  
_Skarbie._ Louis nigdy nie był fanem zdrobnień, ale fakt, że Harry nazywał go skarbem był od teraz jego nową ulubioną rzeczą. Patrzył, jak Harry sięgnął dłonią do swojego członka, po czym ścisnął go, jęcząc przy tym imię Louisa. Nic nie mogło się z tym równać. To było zdecydowanie bardziej intymne niż wszystko, czego do tej pory doświadczył. Nigdy nie był zbyt dobry w ocenianiu, jak szybko dojdzie jego partner, ale teraz widział, że orgazm Harry’ego był tuż tuż. „Dojdź ze mną, skarbie” – mruknął, zastępując jego dłoń swoją. Wystarczyły dwa krótkie pociągnięcia i Harry doszedł na klatkę piersiową Louisa, doprowadzając go tym do szczytu.

  
Harry opadł na Louisa; obaj byli cali spoceni i ciężko oddychali. Louis był przekonany, że mógłby umrzeć następnego dnia i czułby się usatysfakcjonowany. Nigdy wcześniej nie był tak spełniony, i nie uważał, że był to jedynie skutek fizyczności, jaką teraz dzielił z Harrym. Harry był znacznie więcej niż tylko kimś, z kim można się przespać, odkrywać swoją seksualność. Myślał o nim dzień i noc. Tak krótko się znali, a Louis już był kurewsko zadurzony.

  
„To było, kurwa” – głos Louisa załamał się, gdy jego właściciel poddał się wreszcie milionowi emocji, jakie się w nim kotłowały. Nigdy wcześniej nie był tak poruszony. Nigdy wcześniej nie wiedział, że emocje, które właśnie odczuwał, w ogóle mogą współistnieć. Był szczęśliwy, było mu jak w niebie, ale jednocześnie miał pierdolony mętlik w głowie. Jak to się stało, że całe życie przeżył w kłamstwie? Jakim cudem spędził ostatnie osiem lat będąc przekonanym, że jest szczęśliwy i zakochany w Eleanor? Jak to możliwe, że uklęknął i oświadczył się komuś, kto nie był chłopcem, jaki właśnie na nim leżał?

  
_Żył w kłamstwie._

  
„Hej” – szepnął Harry, unosząc się tak, by móc spojrzeć na Louisa. Zmarszczył czoło, gdy zobaczył łzy, które po cichu płynęły z jego oczu. „Lou, skarbie, co się stało?”

  
Louis bezcelowo potarł swoją mokrą od łez twarz. „Jesteś niesamowity, masz tego świadomość, prawda?”

  
Harry zmarszczył brwi, zdziwiony. „Zamierzasz mnie teraz zostawić czy co?”

  
_Zostawić?_ Jak Harry mógł w ogóle pomyśleć, że chciałby teraz odejść? Nie widział, jak bardzo Louis jest zakochany? Czekaj, zostawić? Czy to znaczy, że Harry czuje to samo? „Nie sądzę, bym kiedykolwiek był w stanie to zrobić, Harold.”

  
„No to co się stało? Nigdy wcześniej nie doprowadziłem kogoś do płaczu seksem.”

  
Louis palcami przeczesał loki Harry’ego, odgarniając je z czoła. „Chyba mam coś w rodzaju kryzysu egzystencjalnego.”

  
„Co masz na myśli?”

  
Louis odsunął Harry’ego na tyle, by móc usiąść prosto. Podciągnął kolana do klatki piersiowej, po czym mocno objął je ramionami. „Nigdy wcześniej się tak nie czułem” – przyznał – „Moje serce zaraz kurwa eksploduje”; chwycił dłoń Harry’ego i przyłożył ją do swojej piersi, by mógł poczuć, jak mocno ono bije. „Przez te wszystkie lata byłem kurwa pewny, że jestem hetero. Harry, jestem tak bardzo niehetero.”

  
Harry się roześmiał, jego oczy błyszczały, a dołeczki stały się dobrze widoczne. „Zdecydowanie stwierdzam, że nie jesteś hetero. Gdybym cię nie znał, uznałbym, że masz więcej doświadczenia z facetami. Jesteś w tym kurwa dobry.”

  
Louis zaśmiał się delikatnie, zanim znów spoważniał. „Kurwa, Harry, myślę, a zresztą nieważne.”

  
„Lou, mów do mnie” – Harry uniósł brodę Louisa, by mógł spoglądać mu prosto w oczy – „Możesz mi powiedzieć o wszystkim.”

  
„Zmarnowałem większość życia na myślenie, że jestem hetero. Zmarnowałem kupę lat na beznadziejny seks z kobietami, podczas gdy mogłem mieć _to_. Nigdy wcześniej nie myślałem, że seks może taki być, nie wiedziałem, że mogę czuć tak wiele.”

  
„Cóż, egoistyczna część mnie jest szczęśliwa, że odkryłeś to dopiero teraz” – wyznał Harry – „Naprawdę się cieszę, że mogę ci towarzyszyć w tej podróży.”

  
Na twarzy Louisa wreszcie pojawił się uśmiech; twarz nieomal go bolała z nadmiaru radości. Nachylił się, by złączyć swe usta z ustami Harry’ego, po czym pocałował go delikatnie. „Powinieneś mi podać imię i numer do tego dupka, który dał ci kosza. Chcę mu podziękować za to, że jest pierdolonym idiotą.”

  
Obaj wybuchnęli śmiechem, po czym opadli na łóżko i spletli swe kończyny. Louis wiedział tu i teraz, że bycie wtulonym w Harry’ego to najlepsze uczucie na świecie. Nic nie mogło się równać z tym, co czuł, gdy był z nim. Nikt inny nie sprawił, że czuł się tak bezpiecznie, swobodnie, że był sobą. Gdyby nie Harry i ich spotkanie w klubie, mógł spędzić resztę życia w kłamstwie. Mógł żyć, nie wiedząc, kim tak naprawdę jest. Najwidoczniej im mniej wiesz, tym lepiej śpisz, ale Louis był teraz kurewsko szczęśliwy. Miło było mieć jakieś pojęcie na temat tego, kim się w rzeczywistości jest, i był zajebiście podekscytowany na myśl o byciu złączonym z Harrym – fizycznie i emocjonalnie.  
Ale być może w ostatecznym rozrachunku wróci do łóżka, które dzieli z Eleanor, i wtedy pożałuje, że poznał prawdę. Może, gdy będzie składał przysięgę i wkładał jej obrączkę na palec, pożałuje, że zakochał się w tym kręconowłosym, zielonookim aniele. Może, gdy ten przelotny romans dobiegnie końca i będzie musiał wrócić do rzeczywistości, pożałuje, że w ogóle poznał Harry’ego.

  
Być może nadal nie ma zielonego pojęcia, kim jest i co powinien z tym wszystkim zrobić.

 

*

 

Spędzili w łóżku długie godziny wtuleni w siebie nawzajem – rozmawiając, dotykając się i śmiejąc się do rozpuku. Louis przez całe swoje dotychczasowe życie ani razu nie czuł się tak swobodnie. Ruszyli się z łóżka dopiero, gdy ich żołądki zaczęły głośno domagać się jedzenia i lunch stał się koniecznością. Louis włożył dres Harry’ego oraz jedną z jego niezliczonych koszulek z zespołami. Były na niego o wiele za duże, ale jego serce przepełniała radość. Nigdy dotąd nie miał możliwości ubrania się w rzeczy kochanka. Otulenie się zapachem Harry’go było jak narkotyk; już się zastanawiał, jak by tu zatrzymać te rzeczy tak, by Eleanor nie zaczęła zadawać pytań.

  
_Może trzeba by się pozbyć Eleanor._

  
„No no no, co my tutaj mamy?” – ich wyjście z sypialni przykuło uwagę Nialla, który leżał rozwalony na kanapie, dzierżąc w dłoni pada od PlayStation.

  
„Zamknij się, Niall” – ostrzegł go Harry, po czym chwycił Louisa za rękę i pociągnął go w stronę kuchni.

  
Louis myślał, że będzie się wstydził, że wychodzi z sypialni Harry’ego; miał ochotę skulić się w sobie i unikać każdego, kto ich zauważy. Tak się jednak nie stało. Był szczęśliwy, nawet dumny, do cholery. Dumny z siebie, że był w stanie sięgnąć po to, czego pragnął i nie bać się sprawdzić, kim naprawdę jest. Ale przede wszystkim był dumny z faktu, że stoi obok Harry’ego. Był dumny, że to właśnie dla niego Harry szykuje lunch, dumny, że ich palce są splecione. Harry był z pewnością najwspanialszą istotą ludzką na tym świecie, i Louis zastanawiał się, co takiego zrobił, że zasłużył na jego uwagę.

  
Wspiął się na blat; nogi zwisały mu w powietrzu. Przyglądał się, jak Harry wyciąga składniki z rozmaitych szafek oraz lodówki. Louis był beznadziejnym kucharzem, i skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że nie podnieca go to, że Harry dla niego gotuje. Za każdym razem, gdy Harry sięgał po coś obok niego, Louis obejmował go za szyję i skradał pocałunek. Nigdy wcześniej nie był taki beztroski, i nie był pewien, czy to się jeszcze kiedyś powtórzy. Nie był nawet pewien, czy kiedykolwiek będzie w stanie być sobą – kimkolwiek tak naprawdę był.

  
_Cóż, to dosyć dołująca perspektywa._

  
„Louuu” –zawył Harry, próbując się uwolnić z jednego z jego uścisków – „Ser nam się spali.”

  
Louis zamruczał przy jego ustach. „Zamiast sera mogę zjeść ciebie.”

  
Harry jęknął, pozwalając językowi Louisa wsunąć się do swoich ust. Poddał się na chwilę, dopóki jego żołądek nie zaczął głośno burczeć. „Kurewsko kusząca oferta, skarbie, ale wykończyłeś mnie. Potrzebuję jedzenia.”

  
„Chłopaki, naprawdę cieszę się waszym szczęściem i w ogóle” – z kanapy dobiegł ich głos Nialla – „ale to kurwa stanowczo za dużo szczegółów dla moich dziewiczych uszu.”

  
Harry i Louis wybuchli śmiechem, po czym Louis zeskoczył z blatu i pocałował Harry’ego jeszcze raz, zanim wyruszył do salonu. Wepchał się na kanapę, znajdując kawałeczek wolnego miejsca. „Wybacz, stary.”

  
Niall się uśmiechnął; usiadł prosto, by zrobić Louisowi miejsce. Podał mu drugiego pada, po czym zmienił ustawienia FIFY na tryb dla dwóch graczy. „Wygląda na to, że Haz przeciągnął cię na swoją stronę.”

  
Louis nie odrywał wzroku od ekranu telewizora. Z całych sił starał się nie okazać różnorakich emocji i myśli, jakie chodziły mu teraz po głowie. Czyżby Harry rzeczywiście przeciągnął go na swoją stronę? Pomógł mu odkryć, że faktycznie jest gejem? Czy kiedykolwiek naprawdę podobały mu się kobiety? Tyle pytań czekało na odpowiedź, a on nie miał pojęcia, gdzie szukać tych odpowiedzi. To nie było coś, co można było ot tak znaleźć w książce czy w Google. Jedyną osobą, która mogła znać te odpowiedzi był on sam, a w tym momencie nie wiedział nawet, jak się myśli.

  
„Hej” – głos Nialla był cichy, jakby chciał się upewnić, że Harry nie usłyszy tego z kuchni – „Wiesz, to nic, jeśli nadal nie wiesz, co i jak. Harry to świetny gość, na pewno nie oczekuje, że ogarniesz wszystko od razu.”

  
Louis spojrzał na Nialla; był wdzięczny za to, że ten w zasadzie nieznajomy facet najwidoczniej rozumiał wszystkie jego wątpliwości. Poza Zaynem Louis nie miał zbyt wielu prawdziwych przyjaciół. Wciąż otaczali go ludzie, którzy najwyraźniej czegoś od niego chcieli, a Harry i jego przyjaciele byli autentyczni – niesamowicie autentyczni.

  
„Ale i tak muszę cię ostrzec” – Niall przybrał poważny ton – „Jeśli go zranisz, znajdę cię i urwę ci jaja, kumasz? Harry to mój najlepszy kumpel, zbyt wiele razy dostał po dupie. Ma wielkie serce, i nie potrzebuje żebyś wpadał jak burza w jego życie i wszystko niszczył.”

  
Louis pokiwał głową na znak zrozumienia, i to najwyraźniej wystarczyło Niallowi, który klepnął go w plecy, po czym wrócił do gry; po poważnym nastroju sprzed chwili nie było ani śladu. Louis nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru ranić Harry’ego. Nie chciał nawet myśleć o zrobieniu czegoś, co mogłoby złamać serce kręconowłosego chłopca, który pomagał mu odnaleźć siebie samego. Do tej pory był z nim szczery. Powiedział mu, że nie wie, jak to wszystko będzie wyglądać. Ale teraz byli dużo bardziej zaangażowani. Uprawiali seks. Co tu dużo mówić, Harry był jego pierwszym. Czy Harry myślał, że to coś znaczyło? Oczywiście, że znaczyło. Ale czy Harry myślał, że to sprawi, że Louis odwoła ślub? Myślał, że Louis wywróci swoje życie do góry nogami?

  
Wszystko było jednym wielkim chaosem i nic nie było pewne. Ale Louis był pewien swoich uczuć do Harry’ego. Był pewien, że jego serce nigdy dotąd nie było tak pełne uczuć.

To musiało coś znaczyć, prawda?

 

*

 

Jedno było pewnie – Louis nigdy w życiu nie śmiał się tak mocno. W pewnym momencie w mieszkaniu zjawili się Liam i Zayn; teraz siedzieli wszyscy razem i gadali, jakby przyjaźnili się od zawsze. Był boleśnie świadom faktu, że on i Harry siedzieli praktycznie jeden na drugim, wciśnięci w mały fotel; Harry obejmował go w pasie i mocno tulił do siebie. Zdawało się, że to najnormalniejsza rzecz pod słońcem. Zdawało się, że naprawdę są parą, siedzą sobie ze znajomymi i gadają o życiu. Louis nigdy czegoś takiego nie zaznał, nie przez ostatnich kilka lat. Miał wrażenie, że ostatni raz robił coś takiego w poprzednim życiu. Odkąd spełniło się jego marzenie i doświadczył sławy, jaka była z tym związana, nie miał szans na posiadówki z przyjaciółmi i zachowywanie się jak normalny człowiek. Wszyscy znajomi, jakich mieli na początku albo się od nich odsunęli, albo zaczęli go wykorzystywać dla nazwiska i pieniędzy. Za to tych czterech kolesi, z którymi teraz siedział, nie chciało od niego nic poza jego towarzystwem i przyjaźnią (ok, Harry chciał czegoś więcej) i to było cudowne. Louis nigdy nie czuł się tak komfortowo.

 

„Idę zrobić herbatę, kto chce?” – ogłosił Louis.

  
„Ja poproszę” – powiedział Harry, składając na jego szyi pocałunek zanim go puścił.

  
Louis skierował się w stronę kuchni, mając świadomość, ze Zayn idzie tuż za nim. Najwidoczniej złapał aluzje, które robił mu Louis, nawiązując kontakt wzrokowy. Musiał z nim pogadać na osobności. Musiał mu opowiedzieć o wszystkim, co się wydarzyło. Może to nie były najlepsze czas i miejsce, ale był jednocześnie podekscytowany i przestraszony; potrzebował przyjaciela.

  
„Wyglądasz zupełnie jak tego dnia, gdy się dowiedziałeś, że twoja płyta pokryła się platyną” – skomentował Zayn, opierając się o blat i patrząc, jak Louis napełnia czajnik.

  
„A ty wyglądasz jakby cię ktoś porządnie przeleciał” – odgryzł się, puszczając do przyjaciela oczko.

  
Zayn uśmiechnął się szeroko, nie zamierzając wstydzić się czy ukrywać swoich seksualnych eskapad. „Stary, Liam jest kurwa zajebisty. Ostatni raz byłem tak zabujany w Justinie Timberlake’u.”

  
„Minęło dopiero kilka dni.”

  
Zayn przysunął się do Louisa, by kolejne zdanie móc wyszeptać. „To ty masz mi coś do powiedzenia. Poznałeś Harry’ego w ten sam dzień, w który ja poznałem Liama, i zasadniczo stałeś się książkowym przykładem kogoś, kto odkrywa, że jest gejem.”

  
„Nie jestem gejem” – wysyczał Louis. Wymawiał te słowa po raz enty. Po raz enty próbował przekonać Zayna, że nie kręcą go faceci. Ale nie miał pewności, kogo tak naprawdę chce przekonać – Zayna czy samego siebie.

  
„Nie? Czyli co, to, że siedziałeś na kolanach Harry’ego to tylko moja wyobraźnia? To, że masz na sobie ciuchy, które z całą pewnością nie należą do ciebie to pewnie też wytwór mojego umysłu.” Na twarz Louisa wypłynął rumieniec, więc znalazł sobie zajęcie w postaci wrzucania torebek herbaty do imbryka. Tak wiele chciał Zaynowi powiedzieć, ale nie wiedział nawet, jak zacząć temat. „Louis, stary, to tylko ja. Mów do mnie.”

  
„Uprawialiśmy seks” – powiedział to krótko i dosadnie, ale nie był w stanie wydusić z siebie nic więcej. Czekał na odpowiedź Zayna całą wieczność, z każdą sekundą zbliżając się na skraj ataku paniki, którego wybuch groził mu od wielu dni (a może nawet lat).

 

„Ale że seks seks?”

  
Louis przewrócił zamkniętymi oczami i kiwnął głową. Nie był pewien, czy chce widzieć reakcję Zayna. „Tak, ten no, kurwa, spałem z nim.”

  
Miał świadomość, że Harry jest w pokoju tuż obok i może wszystko usłyszeć, ale musiał to z siebie wyrzucić. Musiał o tym komuś powiedzieć, musiał powiedzieć Zaynowi, jak się z tym wszystkim czuł. Był wniebowzięty i najzupełniej pewny, że seks z Harrym był czymś, do czego był stworzony, i musiał zrzucić z siebie ten ciężar. Musiał komuś powiedzieć, że całe życie żył w kłamstwie. Potrzebował, żeby ktoś uczynił go odpowiedzialnym za dowiedzenie się, kim naprawdę jest.

  
„I?” – dopytał Zayn, chcąc wiedzieć więcej.

  
Louis w końcu otworzył oczy i zetknął się z ciekawskim spojrzeniem przyjaciela. „I było kurwa zajebiście” – odetchnął – „Jakbym nabrał powietrza po dwudziestu sześciu latach tonięcia. Czy to normalne?”

  
Zayn znów się uśmiechnął, obejmując Louisa ramieniem. „Tak, kiedy uprawiasz seks z właściwą osobą.”

  
„Sądzisz…” – Louis zastanawiał się nad słowami Zayna. Seks z właściwą osobą. Czyżby Eleanor nią nie była przez te wszystkie lata? „Sądzisz, że _powinienem_ być z Harrym?”

  
Zayn wzruszył ramionami, po czym chwycił dwa kubki i zaczął wycofywać się z kuchni. „Sądzę, że powinieneś dać sobie szansę na to, by się dowiedzieć.”

 

* * *

 

Gdy Louis poszedł, Harry zorientował się, że leży na łóżku i wdycha zapach, jaki pozostawił na jego pościeli. To było dziwne, Harry nie zamierzał temu zaprzeczać, ale tylko tak mógł wypełnić pustkę. Spędził z nim kilka godzin. Kochali się – _kochali się_ – Harry nie za często używał tego określenia. Przytulali się i rozmawiali o swoich rodzinach i pasjach. Spędzili trochę czasu z przyjaciółmi i pograli w gry. Tak jakby Louis był praktycznie jego przez cały dzień. Lecz w momencie, w którym Louis wyszedł z mieszkania, Harry zderzył się z rzeczywistością – dostał od niej w twarz. Louis wciąż nie był jego. Nie miało znaczenia, ile pierwszych razów przeżyli czy co tam dzielili. Louis żenił się za cztery dni. Louis należał do kogoś innego. Louis należał do zasranej kobiety.

  
Harry nie był pewien, która z tych rzeczy przeszkadzała mu najbardziej.

  
Ktoś delikatnie zapukał do drzwi jego sypialni, wyciągając go z nieszczęścia. „Proszę” – zawołał, siadając na łóżku z plecami opartymi o zagłówek. Ten sam zagłówek, którego się trzymał kilka godzin temu, gdy ujeżdżał Louisa. Kurwa.

  
Niall wszedł do pokoju i usiadł na krawędzi łóżka; na jego twarzy błądził mały uśmiech. Byli najlepszymi kumplami praktycznie od zawsze, tak długo, że bez słów wiedzieli, że druga osoba ma doła. Prawie jak telepatia. „Wszystko w porządku?”

  
Harry przyciągnął kolana do klatki piersiowej i wzruszył ramionami. „Chyba znów będę miał złamane serce.”

  
„Powiedziałem mu, że urwę mu jaja jeśli cię skrzywdzi.”

  
Harry nie mógł się nie roześmiać, lecz jego uśmiech wkrótce zniknął. „Dzięki, Nialler.”

  
„Naprawdę go lubisz” – to nie było pytanie, a zwykłe stwierdzenie faktu.

  
Harry pokiwał głową i westchnął. „A czy to ma jakieś znaczenie? Za cztery dni ma wesele i ani się nie zająknął o odwołaniu tego. Ożeni się, kurwa, a o mnie zapomni.”

  
„Hej, cztery dni to kupa czasu.”

  
Harry starał się powstrzymać łzy, jakie napływały mu do oczu, odkąd Louis wrócił do domu – wrócił do niej. „Nie rób mi nadziei. Będzie jeszcze bardziej bolało, gdy pokaże się tu z obrączką na palcu.”

  
Starał się nie myśleć o możliwych następstwach tego całego bałaganu, ale różne scenariusze wciąż przelatywały mu przez głowę. Louis mógł ożenić się z Eleanor i udawać, że to wszystko z Harrym nigdy nie miało miejsca. Mógł się ożenić i romansować z Harrym na boku. Mógł zerwać z Eleanor, rzucić się w wir randek z facetami i eksperymentować, ile fabryka da. Mógł zerwać z Eleanor i wybrać Harry’ego. Musi wybrać Harry’ego. Lecz Harry miał swoją dumę i nie zamierzał sobie niczego roić, zatem nie myślał nawet, że była jakakolwiek szansa na to, że Louis go wybierze. To było kłamstwo. Harry myślał tylko o tym. Tylko o tym był w stanie myśleć.

  
Louis wybierze Harry’ego – prawda?

 

* * *

 

„Gdzieś ty się kurwa podziewał?” – Eleanor zaczęła krzyczeć, zanim Louis zdążył zamknąć za sobą drzwi. Nie miał nawet okazji, by odpowiedzieć na jej pytanie, bo zaczęła wymachiwać mu gazetą przed twarzą. „Zamierasz to wyjaśnić?”

  
„Cóż, ja też się cieszę, że cię widzę. Fajnie, że też miałaś taki wspaniały dzień. Mój też był świetny, dzięki, że pytasz. Nie mogę się doczekać, aż się z tobą ożenię i będziemy sobie tak miło gawędzić codziennie, aż do końca naszych dni” – Louis oficjalnie włączył tryb sarkazmu. Dzięki Eleanor miał niezliczoną ilość okazji do doskonalenia swoich umiejętności w tym zakresie. Powinien jej chyba podziękować za to, że dzięki niej stał się mistrzem ciętej riposty.

  
Eleanor machnęła rękami w powietrzu, po czym wepchnęła Louisowi gazetę. „Przestań się zachowywać jak dupek i powiedz mi, czemu w _Daily Mail_ piszą, że mnie zdradzasz.”

  
Serce mu stanęło. _Daily Mail_ pisał artykuły o tym, że zdradza Eleanor? Mózg pracował mu na najwyższych obrotach, próbując dojść do tego, jak mogli się dowiedzieć o Harrym. Czyżby ktoś widział, jak wychodzili z klubu? Ktoś jakimś cudem widział, co się stało w limuzynie? Widzieli, jak Louis przyjechał po Harry’ego następnego dnia? Harry sprzedał im tę historię?

  
_Co to kurwy?_

  
Louis nie mógł oddychać, nie myślał i był pewien, że zaraz zemdleje, ale wziął z rąk Eleanor gazetę i spojrzał na okładkę. _Louis Tomlinson zdradza narzeczoną tuż przed weselem!_ Powoli na jego twarz zaczęły powracać kolory, serce znów zaczęło bić; odetchnął głęboko. Na okładce było zdjęcie jego oraz Millie, najlepszej przyjaciółki Eleanor, jedzących lody i idących po chodniku. Dobra, to było do przeżycia. Dopóki tabloidy nie znały prawdy – nie dowiedziały się o Harrym – mógł to znieść.

  
O panie, przez chwilę naprawdę pomyślał, że Harry mógł sprzedać brukowcom tę historię. Pomyślał jak najgorzej o najsłodszej osobie, jaką kiedykolwiek spotkał. Jak w ogóle mógł tak pomyśleć – że Harry byłby zdolny do czegoś takiego?

  
„Co? Nie masz nic do powiedzenia?” – pełen gniewu głos Eleanor sprowadził go na ziemię. Czas naprawić szkody.

  
„Uspokój się, co” – wymamrotał Louis, po czym wyminął ją i skierował się w stronę kuchni. Miał ochotę na herbatę. Jeśli miał tu stać i odbębnić tę durną kłótnię z Eleanor, musiał się napić herbaty.

  
„Mam się uspokoić? Ja mam się uspokoić?!” – Eleanor była tuż za nim, idąc jak burza po marmurowej posadzce. „Jak ja mam się uspokoić, gdy jestem poniżana w taki sposób? Jak mogłeś mi to zrobić?”

  
Louis się roześmiał – _roześmiał się_ , co tylko bardziej ją rozzłościło. Zawsze lubiła dramaty, na początku to go w niej pociągało, ale teraz to był już tylko stary numer. Miał serdecznie dość jej scen. „Niby dlaczego jedzenie lodów z Millie sprawia, że myślisz, że się z nią pieprzę? Od kiedy wierzysz w każde słowo tych pseudodziennikarzy?”

  
„Jeśli z nią nie sypiasz to po cholerę się z nią spotkałeś?”

  
Louis machnął rękami sfrustrowany. Był wykończony. Kłótnie z Eleanor były wyniszczające. „Pomagała mi wybrać prezent dla ciebie, kurwa jego mać!”

  
Twarz Eleanor zbladła, cały gniew zniknął. „Co?”

  
„Chciałem coś ci dać rano, przed tym kretyńskim ślubem, i dlatego poprosiłem Millie o pomoc, bo zależało mi, żeby to był prezent idealny.”

  
„Nasz ślub nie jest kretyński” – szepnęła Eleanor – „Przepraszam, ja nie wiedziałam, ja…”

  
Louis zdjął czajnik z kuchenki, nie zawracając sobie głowy kubkiem, który sobie wcześniej przygotował. „Jak zawsze podejrzewasz mnie o najgorsze. Od razu doszłaś do wniosku, że cię kurwa zdradzam. Po co my w ogóle bierzemy ten ślub, skoro masz o mnie takie zdanie?” Dobra, w sumie to Louis nie był do końca fair – w końcu _naprawdę ją zdradzał_. Ale miał już dość użerania się z nią. Miał dosyć włażenia mu na głowę.

  
„Przepraszam, skarbie” – Eleanor podeszła do niego, rękami obejmując go za szyję – „Im bliżej do ślubu, tym bardziej się stresuję i trochę mi odbija.”

  
Louis złapał jej ramiona i odsunął je od siebie. Nie mógł być blisko niej, nie teraz. Przeżył cudowny dzień z Harrym, był kurwa w siódmym niebie, a teraz musiał się zmierzyć z tym szajsem. Nie powinien był zostawiać Harry’ego. „Może nie powinno być kurwa żadnego ślubu.”

  
„Co?” – Eleanor znów panikowała, szczęka praktycznie opadła jej na podłogę. Biegła za Louisem, który kierował się w stronę drzwi. „O co ci chodzi? Louis, dokąd ty się wybierasz?”

  
Zanim otworzył drzwi odwrócił się, by na nią spojrzeć. „Chodzi mi o to, że może nie powinno być żadnego kurwa ślubu. Jeśli fakt poślubienia mnie tak cię kurwa stresuje, to może powinniśmy to odwołać, co?”

  
Wychodząc, trzasnął drzwiami, wyobrażając sobie, jak teraz wygląda Eleanor. Niewątpliwie płakała, i nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że nie poczuł ukłucia winy. Nie miało znaczenia, jak bardzo był nieszczęśliwy, jak ona go unieszczęśliwiła; nadal źle się czuł z tym, że zachował się wobec niej jak dupek. Byli razem całą wieczność, była jego najlepszą przyjaciółką przez ostatnie osiem lat. Nie powinien jej tego robić. Nie powinien niszczyć jej życia.

  
Ale miał po dziurki w nosie jej pieprzonego dramatyzowania.

  
Nie zastanawiał się nawet, dokąd zmierza, zupełnie jakby prowadził swoje Porsche bez świadomości. Było tylko jedno miejsce, w którym chciał być – tylko jedna osoba, z którą chciał być. Bardzo możliwe, że właśnie odwołał ślub, i musiał się zobaczyć z Harrym. Musiał się w niego wtulić i zapomnieć o wszystkim, co się właśnie stało. Chciał się poczuć szczęśliwy. Harry go uszczęśliwiał.

  
Podjechał pod budynek, w którym mieszkał Harry, zgasił silnik i po prostu siedział w samochodzie. Nie był pewien, co się teraz stanie. Nie wiedział, czy w ogóle ma prawo pukać do jego drzwi i wypłakiwać mu się na ramieniu. Nie był nawet przekonany, czy jest w ogóle za czym płakać. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia, dokąd zmierza jego życie ani czego od tego życia chce; wiedział tylko, czego pragnie w tej chwili – Harry’ego.

  
Jakimś sposobem, w ciągu zaledwie kilku dni, Harry stał się jego wszystkim.

  
Louis wziął głęboki oddech i wydostał się z samochodu. Musiał zobaczyć Harry’ego, objąć go i zaciągnąć się zapachem jego szamponu. Pożegnał się z nim niecałą godzinę temu, ale najwidoczniej tyle wystarczyło, by znów za nim zatęsknić. Można było oficjalnie ogłosić, że Louis zachowywał się żałośnie. Nigdy wcześniej nie był tak zdesperowany, by kogoś zobaczyć. Nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się tak, jakby jego oddech zależał od innego człowieka. Bycie z Harrym przypominało branie oddechu po tym, jak się całe życie było zanurzonym pod wodą i Louis nie wiedział, czy kiedykolwiek będzie w stanie z tego zrezygnować.

  
Nie czuł oporu, gdy uniósł pięść, by zapukać do drzwi Harry’ego. Musiał go zobaczyć, powiedzieć temu chłopcu, który tak szybko wkradł się w jego serce, że nie wie już, co ma robić. Harry musiał mu pomóc poukładać to wszystko. Louis musiał spojrzeć w jego oliwkowe oczy, by poczuć, że wszystko dobrze się skończy.

  
„Louis?” – w głosie Harry’ego pobrzmiewało zdziwienie, ale jego uśmiech rozgrzał serce Louisa.

  
Wszystkie jego zmartwienia zniknęły na sam widok Harry’ego stojącego przed nim. Gdy oparł się o drzwi Louis nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć. „Mogę zostać na noc?”


	4. Rozdział czwarty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOYOYOYOLO
> 
> Po co spać, skoro można tłumaczyć *meksykańska fala*
> 
> No dobra, tego się nie spodziewałam. Myślałam, że przetłumaczę sobie jeden tyci akapicik, a potem pójdę spać. A tu taki uj. Siedziałam nad tym do czwartej, więc może będą jakieś śmieszne babole, albo chociaż parę przecinków w niewłaściwych, miejscach. Zapraszam do zabawy i kręcenia beki z ewentualnych porażek w komentarzach :D
> 
> A teraz na poważnie: kolejny rozdział będzie w przyszłym tygodniu, bo ja najzwyczajniej w świecie potrzebuję odwyku (niech mi ktoś zabierze Worda!). Muszę ogarnąć trochę życia przez weekend. A w poniedziałek mam megaultrasuperhiperważną rozmowę kwalifikacyjną, zatem trzymajcie kciuki. Albo co tam chcecie.

 

Harry był szczęśliwy, był w pieprzonej euforii, ale starał się ukryć uśmiech. Siedział na łóżku z Louisem u swego boku. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego Louis znów zapukał do jego drzwi, ale domyślił się, że coś się stało. Nie miało znaczenia, iloma dowcipami sypał Louis, czy ile razy pocałował go w szyję – z pewnością coś zjadało go od środka.

„Lou, co się dzieje?” – spytał ostrożnie Harry, splatając ich palce.

Louis gapił się na ich ręce i Harry zaczął się zastanawiać, czy dla niego był to równie perfekcyjny widok. „Co, nie cieszysz się, że znów masz mnie w łóżku?”

Harry syknął w odpowiedzi na tę sarkastyczną odpowiedź. Oczywiście, że się z tego cieszył, ale to było co innego. „Widzę, że coś cię trapi.”

Louis wreszcie podniósł głowę i natrafił na zmartwione spojrzenie Harry’ego. „To niesamowite, wiesz?”

„Co takiego?”

Milczał przez krótką chwilę, gdy palcami muskał jego loki. „Byłem z nią osiem cholernych lat, ciebie spotkałem  ledwie kilka dni temu  i już znasz mnie lepiej, niż ona kiedykolwiek pozna.”

Harry starał się uspokoić swoje bijące mocno serce. Nie powinien się zbytnio ekscytować słowami Louisa, nawet jeśli dawały jakąś nadzieję. „To musi coś znaczyć, prawda?”

„To jest dla mnie wszystkim.”

Kilka prostych słów i serce Harry’ego się raduje. Chciał być przy Louisie, chciał go pocieszyć, ale jego egoistyczny pierwiastek nie miał ochoty zmuszać Louisa do mówienia. Nie chciał, żeby padło jej imię, nie chciał zapeszyć niczego, cokolwiek się teraz działo. Jednak jego lepsza część zwyciężyła i po chwili rozmasowywał napięte mięśnie Louisa. „Mów do mnie, Lou.”

Louis jęknął, zasłaniając dłońmi oczy. „Sam nie wiem, co się dzieje. Ledwo wszedłem do domu, a ona już się na mnie darła, oskarżając mnie, że zdradzam ją z jej najlepszą przyjaciółką. I wtedy to do mnie dotarło, wiesz? Dotarło do mnie, jak my się kurwa nawzajem unieszczęśliwiamy.”

Harry chciał zapytać, tak bardzo chciał się dowiedzieć, czy Louis naprawdę miał na myśli to, na co wskazywały jego słowa. Ale wiedział, że nie może. Nie miał prawa poruszać tego tematu. Mógł jedynie siedzieć tam i czekać, aż Louis sam to powie, _mieć nadzieję_ , że Louis to powie.

„Nie mam pojęcia, co teraz” – głos mu się załamał, z oczu popłynęły łzy. Harry był przekonany, że nigdy wcześniej nie było mu tak przykro. Nigdy nie chciał zobaczyć, jak Louis płacze, i wiedział, że on nigdy by do tego nie dopuścił, gdyby tylko dano mu szansę. „Nie wiem, czy dam radę spędzić resztę życia w takim stanie.”

Harry przyciągnął Louisa do siebie, szczelnie go obejmując. Chciał tak zostać na zawsze. Znał go tak krótko, a mimo to chciał uśmierzyć jego ból i resztę życia przeznaczyć na uszczęśliwianie go. Śmiech Louisa był zaraźliwy, chyba najbardziej zaraźliwy ze wszystkich, jakie Harry kiedykolwiek słyszał. Zrobiłby wszystko, by móc słyszeć ten śmiech codziennie, aż do końca swoich dni.

_Boże, był kurwa stanowczo zbyt zabujany._

„Nie wiem, co mam robić” – powtórzył Louis, kładąc głowę na klatce piersiowej Harry’ego – „Cztery dni dzielą mnie od prawdopodobnie największej w moim życiu pomyłki, a ja nie wiem, co robić.”

Harry chciał na niego wrzeszczeć, błagać go, by tego nie robił. Chciał mu pokazać, na ile sposobów był lepszy od Eleanor i jak uszczęśliwiłby go milion razy bardziej niż ona. „Nie możesz tego przełożyć? Dać sobie więcej czasu na przemyślenie, czego naprawdę chcesz?” Harry był rozczarowany sobą, bo nie powiedział tego, co chciał. Nie wiedział, co powinien teraz zrobić, czy w ogóle ma prawo walczyć o Louisa.

„Nie chcę tego przekładać” – słowa Louisa wywołały u niego ostry ból – „Chcę to odwołać w chuj.”

 _Więc zrób to, zrób to kurwa._ Harry miał w głowie słowa, ale nie wypowiedział ich na głos. To, że Louis wahał się, czy nie odwołać ślubu, nie oznaczało jeszcze, że chce być z Harrym. Dla sytuacji, w której znajdował się Harry nie miało to żadnego znaczenia, ale dla niego samego to mogłoby znaczyć wszystko.

„Jesteś najlepszym, co mi się w życiu przydarzyło, Harold” – powiedział delikatnie Louis, unosząc głowę z piersi Harry’ego i chwytając jego twarz w dłonie – „Nigdy wcześniej nie czułem się tak bardzo sobą, jak teraz, kiedy jestem z tobą. Nie wiem, jak przeżyłem całe życie bez ciebie.”

 _Kocham cię. Kocham cię. Kocham cię._ Harry tak kurewsko chciał to wyznać, ale ugryzł się w język. Wiedział, że było za wcześnie, że to by wypłoszyło Louisa, a nie miał najmniejszej ochoty go wystraszyć. „Jestem twój” – wyszeptał, zbliżając się do Louisa tak, że ich nosy się o siebie ocierały – „Jestem twój, dopóki będziesz mnie chciał.”

 

*            *             *

 

Gdy się obudził następnego ranka, potrzebował kilku minut na przypomnienie sobie, gdzie jest. Był wtulony w Harry’ego, ich kończyny splatały się ze sobą, a na jego torsie spoczywała kędzierzawa głowa. Kolejnych kilka chwil poświęcił na zastanowienie się, dlaczego w ogóle tu spał; wtedy zaatakowało go wspomnienie o kłótni z Eleanor. Oskarżyła go o zdradę, w zasadzie przyznając, że nie ma do niego za grosz zaufania, a wtedy on wybiegł z domu, mając w głowie tylko myśl od odwołaniu ślubu. A teraz? Teraz już nie był tego taki pewien.

Chciał być szczęśliwy; dość oczywistym był fakt, że przez ostatnie lata szczęśliwy był jedynie tych kilka dni, które spędził z Harrym. Nigdy nie myślał, że obudzi się w łóżku z chłopakiem, i że będzie miał usta spuchnięte od pocałunków, jakie wymienili, zanim zasnęli w swoich ramionach. A jednak tu był. Harry wypełnił jego serce niemal bolesną radością, i teraz Louis był zagubiony jak nigdy przedtem.

Sięgnął do stolika przy łóżku po swój telefon, starając się ruszać jak najmniej, by nie obudzić Harry’ego. Louis i Eleanor przestali się przytulać przed snem lata temu, zatem bycie tak blisko drugiego człowieka było mu nieco obce, ale skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że to nie było najlepsze uczucie na świecie. Harry był ciepły, miał silne ramiona, w których Louis czuł się bezpiecznie, pierwszy raz od wielu lat.

Jego telefon był pełen powiadomień. Niezliczona ilość nieodebranych połączeń od jego siostry oraz od Eleanor i jeszcze więcej rozpaczliwych wiadomości. Czuł, że pęka mu serce, gdy słuchał pierwszej wiadomości, jaką Eleanor nagrała mu na pocztę głosową, zaraz po tym, jak wyszedł po ich kłótni. Ogarnęło go uczucie winy, gdy jej głos wypełnił mu uszy; słychać było, jak pociąga nosem, powstrzymując łzy.

„Louis” – Eleanor płakała, wymawiając jego imię – „Tak bardzo cię przepraszam, nie wiem, co we mnie wstąpiło. Odbija mi z tego stresu. Skarbie, za kilka dni nasz ślub, wreszcie się doczekaliśmy. Proszę, tylko nie mów, że to koniec. Błagam, wróć do domu. Kocham cię.”

Gwałtownie zamknął oczy, gdy jego telefon zaczął odtwarzać kolejną wiadomość, tym razem od jego młodszej siostry, Lottie. „Lou, właśnie dzwoniła do mnie El. Jest naprawdę zdenerwowana, mówiła coś o odwołaniu ślubu? Co się dzieje? Chciałam się tylko upewnić, że wszystko z tobą ok. Oddzwoń.”

Odsłuchał pięć pozostałych wiadomości, jakie nagrała Eleanor, począwszy od tych z wczorajszej nocy, aż do ostatniej, sprzed pół godziny. Jej głos brzmiał, jakby w ogóle nie spała. Był rozbity i wyprany z uczuć; już nie płakała. Louis jej to zrobił. Zranił ją tak mocno, że nie spała, próbując wszystko naprawić, a on nawet nie miał na tyle przyzwoitości, by do niej oddzwonić. Pozwolił jej myśleć, że między nimi wszystko skończone, że ślubu nie będzie i że do niej nie wróci. Cały szkopuł w tym, że nieważne, jak bardzo był wczoraj wściekły, ani jak bardzo był zdecydowany odwołać wesele – wciąż nie miał pojęcia, czego tak naprawdę chce. Miał kobietę, która na niego liczyła. Eleanor stała u jego boku przez osiem lat, i nie ważne, jak bardzo się wszystko zmieniło – nie ważne, jak _oni_ się zmienili, nie mógł tak po prostu od niej odejść. Nie mógł zakończyć ich związku tylko dlatego, że poznał jakiegoś chłopaka w klubie. Nie mógł przedkładać Harry’ego nad nią. To nie byłoby właściwe, prawda? Zaplanowali całe wesele, wysłali zaproszenia przyjaciołom i rodzinie, za trzy zasrane dni mieli powiedzieć _tak_. Z pewnością jakiś dwudziestoletni, kręconowłosy ideał nie był wystarczającym powodem, by to wszystko zakończyć?

Kręciło mu się w głowie i nie mógł złapać tchu. Ostatni raz tak się czuł, kiedy pierwszy raz miał wystąpić przed tysiącami ludzi; był pewien, że jego klatka piersiowa zaraz eksploduje z powodu totalnej paniki, jaka szalała w jego wnętrzu. Zepchnął z siebie Harry’ego, nie zwracając uwagi na to, że całe to zamieszanie go obudziło, i zaczął w pośpiechu zakładać jeansy. Szukał właśnie swojej koszulki, gdy głos Harry’ego przebił się przez hałas w jego głowie.

„Dokąd się wybierasz?”

Louis zamarł z koszulką w rękach. Nie miał odwago spojrzeć Harry’emu prosto w twarz. Wiedział, że gdy tylko Harry go zobaczy, od razu się zorientuje, co się dzieje, a nie miał najmniejszej ochoty wyjść na tchórza.

„Lou?” – głos Harry’ego był bardziej przytomny, a pytanie konkretne.

Louis odwrócił się pomału; serce waliło mu jak szalone, gdy spojrzał na Harry’ego, który siedział na łóżku z włosami sterczącymi na cztery strony świata. „Ja, uch, ja tylko…” – nie potrafił się zmusić, by dokończyć zdanie. Był pierdolonym tchórzem i dobrze o tym wiedział.

„Wracasz do niej, prawda?”

Nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. Nie wiedział, czy można w ogóle powiedzieć coś, co sprawi, że to wszystko będzie mniej bolesne. „Muszę.”

„To jest kurwa nonsens i ty dobrze o tym wiesz” – głos Harry’ego załamał się pod wpływem emocji, gdy przeczesywał włosy palcami, ciągnąc za końcówki loków.

„Harry” – westchnął Louis, wciągając koszulkę przez głowę – „To nie jest takie proste, nie mogę tak o zniknąć z własnego życia.”

Harry roześmiał się, słysząc te słowa, co boleśnie ukuło Louisa. „Jakiego życia, Louis? Zjawiłeś się wczoraj na moim progu mówiąc, jaki to kurwa jesteś nieszczęśliwy, i jak to jestem najlepszą rzeczą, jaka ci się przydarzyła. Co się niby mogło zmienić przez ostatnie dwanaście godzin?”

„Byłem zagubiony” – Louis był chujem, miał tego świadomość, ale nie znał innego sposobu na uwolnienie się z bałaganu, którego sam narobił.

Harry przesunął dłońmi po twarzy, zanim odważył się znów spojrzeć na Louisa. Oczy miał pełne smutku i rozczarowania. „Byłeś zagubiony” – to nie było pytanie. Po prostu powtórzył jego słowa, próbując zrozumieć, co mogły oznaczać. „Jak mnie wczoraj pieprzyłeś też byłeś zagubiony? Byłeś zagubiony, gdy mnie błagałeś, żebym na ciebie doszedł?”

„Harry” – Louis błagał, żeby przestał. _Musiał_ przestać.

Harry potrząsnął głową, ściskając w dłoniach kołdrę, starając się opanować emocje. „Odpowiedz mi, do cholery!”

Louis wziął głęboki oddech. Zranienie Harry’ego, pięknego chłopca, który teraz przed nim siedział, było ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej pragnął. „Tak” – wyszeptał w końcu – „Byłem zagubiony. Sam nie wiedziałem, czego chcę.”

Harry na moment zamknął oczy, ale nie udało mu się powstrzymać łez. „Obiecałeś mi” – powiedział przez łzy – „Obiecałeś mi, że nie jestem dla ciebie jakimś tam eksperymentem. Obiecywałeś, że to jest na serio.”

Louis chciał się zapaść pod ziemię. Jak niby miał teraz odejść? Jak miał udawać, że Harry nic dla niego nie znaczył? „To było na serio.”

„To dlaczego to robisz, do jasnej cholery?”

Louis powoli podszedł do łóżka, aż usiadł na jego brzegu. Przeszył go dreszcz, gdy Harry odsunął się w stronę oparcia, by być jak najdalej od niego. „Harry, to nie jest dla mnie łatwe.”

Harry roześmiał się znów, gorączkowo ocierając łzy. „Jak dla mnie to świetnie sobie z tym radzisz.”

Louis chciał sięgnąć po dłoń Harry’ego, ująć ją w swoją i powiedzieć mu, jak wiele dla niego znaczyło tych kilka ostatnich dni. Zamiast tego ułożył dłonie na kolanach, starając się trzymać je prosto. „Jutro przyjeżdża tu cała moja rodzina, przygotować się na wesele. Nie mogę tak po prostu do nich zadzwonić i powiedzieć ‘cześć mamo, sorry ale żadnego ślubu nie będzie’ Co ja mam jej powiedzieć? Że spotkałem chłopaka i on mi uświadomił, że jestem…”

„Gejem” – dokończył za niego Harry, gdy się zaciął.

„Nie jestem gejem” – to był odruch, Louis nawet nie zastanowił się nad tymi słowami, zanim je wypowiedział. Od paru dni powtarzał to w kółko Zaynowi, ale zapomniał, że to zupełnie inaczej zabrzmi dla Harry’ego.

„Wow” – Harry wziął głęboki oddech, po czym wstał z łóżka i naciągnął dresy na tyłek. „Wynoś się, wiesz? Wypierdalaj.”

„Harry, ja nie chciałem…”

Harry potrząsał głową i ruszył w stronę drzwi. Otworzył je gwałtownie; przytrzymywał je, jak gdyby czekał, aż Louis wyjdzie. „Chciałeś to powiedzieć, właśnie to kurwa miałeś na myśli.”

„Czego ode mnie chcesz? Myślałeś, że rzucę wszystko i przewrócę swoje życie do góry nogami? Myślałeś, że jak się ze sobą prześpimy doznam jakiegoś pierdolonego objawienia i zmienię się o 180 stopni?”

Harry doskonale wiedział, że w salonie siedzieli Niall i Liam, grając po raz enty w FIFĘ, ale miał to gdzieś. Nie było ważne, czy ktoś słyszy, jak się drze na Louisa. Ważne było tylko to, że jego serce rozpadało się właśnie na milion kawałeczków przez pewnego niebieskookiego chłopca, w którym zakochał się zdecydowanie zbyt szybko. „Nie masz kurwa pojęcia, kim jesteś” – rzucił.

Louis w końcu wstał z łóżka, ale zamiast wyjść z sypialni zatrzymał się naprzeciw Harry’ego. „Może i nie mam” – odgryzł się – „ Za to ty oczekiwałeś, że ogarnę to kurwa w trybie przyspieszonym.”

Ich spojrzenia się spotkały; Louis sam siebie nienawidził za to, jak bardzo pozbawione wyrazu były jego ukochane zielone tęczówki. „Poczekałbym na ciebie całe życie, dobrze o tym wiesz. Schowałbym się z tobą w pierdolonej mysiej dziurze, dopóki nie byłbyś gotowy się ujawnić. Mam w dupie co mówiłeś ludziom, albo ile potrzebowałeś czasu, żeby to przyznać sam przed sobą. Pragnąłem tylko ciebie.”

Louis nie wiedział, co jeszcze może powiedzieć. Chciał przeprosić. Chciał wziąć Harry’ego w ramiona i odwołać wszystkie te okropieństwa, które powiedział. Ale nie potrafił. „Przepraszam.”

Harry znów się roześmiał, ale śmiech ten szybko stłumiły płynące z oczu łzy. „Za co przepraszasz? Zabawiłeś się, trochę poeksperymentowałeś  i teraz już wiesz, że nie jesteś gejem. Gratukurwaluję. Mam nadzieję, że będziesz miał super życie. A teraz wypierdalaj z mojego mieszkania.”

Louis spuścił głowę zawstydzony, gdy wychodził z sypialni Harry’ego. Przywitali go stojący w salonie Liam i Niall; obaj patrzyli w jego kierunku. „Chłopaki…”

Niall uniósł ręce, dając mu tym samym do zrozumienia, by nic nie mówił. „Wypierdalaj, zanim skopiemy ci dupę.”

Można było oficjalnie ogłosić, że Louis był śmieciem. Boże, może był nawet czymś gorszym, niż śmieć. Starał się jakoś trzymać, ale gdy schodził po schodach, a potem szedł w kierunku samochodu zrozumiał, że ma dość. Nie potrafił dłużej tego w sobie dusić; nie potrafił powstrzymać łez, które potokiem spływały po jego twarzy. Nie potrafił wyrzucić z głowy widoku twarzy Harry’ego. Był wściekły i zraniony; Louis nie wiedział, jak będzie dalej żył ze świadomością, że zranił najlepszą osobę, jaką kiedykolwiek poznał. Był tchórzem. Był pierdolonym tchórzem i w ogóle nie zasługiwał na to, by poczuć, jak to jest być kochanym przez Harry’ego. Wiedział, że do końca życia będzie żałował tego, co się dziś wydarzyło. Wybrał bezpieczne wyjście, zdecydował, że przeżyje resztę życia w kłamstwie zamiast bycia tym, kim jest naprawdę. Jak miał teraz z tym żyć?

 

*            *            *

 

„Mogłem to przewidzieć” – powiedział Harry, kładąc głowę na ramieniu Nialla. Minęło kilka godzin, odkąd Louis wyrwał mu serce i je przydeptał. Niall i Liam postanowili się mu nie narzucać i czekali cierpliwie, aż wyłoni się z sypialni z oczami czerwonymi od płaczu.

„Mogłem nakopać mu do dupy” – odparł Niall, obejmując Harry’ego ramieniem. Harry był wciśnięty między Nialla i Liama; na kolanach trzymał kubełek lodów z wbitymi w niego trzema łyżeczkami.

„Mam nadzieję, że to nie zepsuje spraw między tobą a Zaynem” – powiedział do Liama Harry, wbijając łyżeczkę w truskawkowy deser.

Liam potrząsnął głową. „Nie zawracaj sobie tym głowy, stary. Zayn i ja damy sobie radę. Ale zaczynam mieć poważne zastrzeżenia co jego doboru przyjaciół.”

„Chciałbym móc go znienawidzić” – jęknął Harry, mając na myśli Louisa.

„Ja nim kurwa gardzę” – wymamrotał Niall z buzią pełną lodów.

Harry wzruszył ramionami. „Chyba za bardzo go kocham, by go teraz nienawidzić. Na pewno nienawiść wkrótce się pojawi.”

Może powinien był mu to powiedzieć. Zastanawiał się, czy Louis by został, gdyby wiedział, że Harry go kocha. Może byłoby mu ciężej odejść, gdyby wiedział, na ile poważne były uczucia Harry’ego. Harry poszedł by za nim na koniec świata. Byłby przy nim cały czas – gdy wyznawałby prawdę o swojej orientacji rodzicom, niezależnie od tego, co by się rozpętało w mediach. Byłby wtedy z nim. Poświęciłby resztę swego życia, by go uszczęśliwić. Ale nie mógł teraz tego zrobić. Louis wybrał bycie nieszczęśliwym, wybrał życie w ukryciu. Postanowił zapomnieć o Harrym i o wszystkim, co się między nimi wydarzyło. Harry nie mógł sobie tego wszystkiego wymyślić. Louis z pewnością nie był aż tak dobrym aktorem. Jego uczucia do Harry’ego były tak oczywiste. Ale Harry’emu już wcześniej zdarzało się pomylić co do ludzi. Zawsze widział w nich to, co najlepsze, aż do przesady. A teraz za to płacił. Będzie tu siedział i ryczał, podczas gdy Louis będzie się żenił. Zostanie całkiem sam, znów, a Louis ożeni się z kobietą, która najwidoczniej potrafi go tylko unieszczęśliwiać. Harry nie miał teraz pewności, co było gorsze.

A mogli być tak kurewsko szczęśliwi razem.

 

*           *         *

Odkąd opuścił mieszkanie Harry’ego, jeździł po okolicy bez celu. Nie wiedział, dokąd ma się udać. Wciąż nie był gotowy na powrót do domu, na zmierzenie się z życiem, jakie sam sobie wybrał. Myślał o pojechaniu do Zayna, ale wiedział, że gdy tylko zobaczy swego najlepszego przyjaciela załamie się jeszcze bardziej. Tak bardzo było mu wstyd za samego siebie; wiedział, że Zayn będzie myślał tak samo, nawet jeśli nie powie tego na głos.

Zatrzymał Porsche gdzieś na obrzeżach miasta. Był tak zamyślony, że nie był nawet pewien, gdzie się znajduje ani jak tu dojechał. Wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni kurtki i wybrał numer Lottie.

„Louis” – usłyszał głos swojej siostry – „Gdzie jesteś?”

Lottie i Eleanor zbliżyły się do siebie, gdy Louis zaczął się z nią spotykać, wiedział więc, że jego narzeczona z pewnością zdawała Lottie relację z jego nieobecności. „Uch, tak sobie jeździłem po okolicy.”

„Całą noc?”

Louis wziął głęboki oddech. „Lottie, muszę z tobą porozmawiać.”

„Co się dzieje, Lou? Ślub jest odwołany? El zamartwia się na śmierć a mama pyta, czemu do niej nie oddzwoniłeś, ale nie chciałam jej martwić i…”

„Lottie, zamknij się, proszę” – nigdy nie wiedziała, kiedy przestać gadać; drażniło go to, gdy byli jeszcze dziećmi, co było dość zabawne, bo była to ich wspólna cecha. „Zdradziłem ją.”

Chociaż raz po drugiej stronie telefonu zapadła głucha cisza. Wyobrażał sobie, że jego siostra pewnie siedzi w kuchni z kubkiem herbaty i zbiera z podłogi szczękę po tym, co właśnie usłyszała.  „Co zrobiłeś?”

„Zdradziłem ją.”

Lottie milczała przez kolejną minutę, przetwarzając tę informację. „Z kim?”

Louis nie był pewien, czy był już gotowy udzielić odpowiedzi na to pytanie. „To bez znaczenia.”

„Z Millie?”

Przewrócił oczami. Dość miał ludzi wierzących w głupie plotki rozsiewane przez brukowce. „Nie spałem z Millie, do kurwy nędzy!”

„Dobra, dobra” – westchnęła Lottie – „Co się dzieje? Nie jesteś szczęśliwy? Nie chcesz się żenić?”

 _Nie_ i _nie_. „W porządku, Lots. To był zwykły błąd. Nie wiedziałem, czego chcę, ale teraz już wiem.”

„Louis” – jej głos był ostrożny, zupełnie jakby wiedziała, że jej brat kłamie – „Nie brzmisz, jakbyś był w porządku i szczęśliwy.” _Bingo. Bingo. Bingo._ „Powiedziałbyś mi, gdyby coś było nie tak, prawda?”

Jej pytanie sprawiło, że do oczu napłynęły mu łzy. Wiedziała. Wiedziała, że coś z nim było nie tak, ale postanowiła nie drążyć tematu. „Tak, oczywiście. Słuchaj, Lots, muszę kończyć. Dzięki, że zadzwoniłaś. Obiecuję, że wszystko jest ok. Zobaczymy się jutro, dobrze?”

„No oby. Kocham cię, Lou.”

Pożegnał się z siostrą i zakończył połączenie. Ścisnął kierownicę tak mocno, aż pobielały mu palce. Dlaczego wszystko było tak cholernie skomplikowane? Jakim cudem znalazł się w takiej sytuacji? Dlaczego tamtej nocy poleciał na ten zalotny uśmiech Harry’ego?

Bo Harry był najwspanialszą osobą, jaką dane mu było poznać. Bo Louis nigdy nie wierzył w braterstwo dusz, przeznaczenie i tego typu bajery, dopóki nie stanął przy pisuarze obok pary najpiękniejszych na świecie nefrytowych oczu. Żałował, że nie potrafi ten jeden raz być w życiu samolubny. Żałował, że nie potrafi sięgnąć po to, czego naprawdę pragnie. Zamiast tego odwrócił się do swojego przeznaczenia plecami; odwrócił się plecami do swej bratniej duszy, o której nie wiedział, że w ogóle ją ma; zdecydował, że woli uszczęśliwić wszystkich, tylko nie siebie. Za 72 godziny będzie żonaty i pewnie jeszcze bardziej nieszczęśliwy, niż jest teraz, ale przynajmniej cała reszta będzie zadowolona.

Wszyscy, poza nim i Harrym.

Życie było czasem prawdziwą suką.

*

Minęły już trzy godziny, odkąd zostawił Harry’ego, ale wciąż nie był gotowy wrócić do domu i zmierzyć się z konsekwencjami swoich decyzji. Wysłał Eleanor krótką wiadomość, w której przeprosił za to, że tak uciekł, oraz obiecał, że niedługo wróci, po czym popędził do Zayna. Musiał pogadać z jedyną osobą, która wiedziała o Harrym, która wiedziała o wszystkim. Potrzebował ramienia, na którym będzie się mógł wypłakać.

Widział Zayna wściekłego wiele razy, ale wyraz jego twarzy, gdy otworzył mu drzwi sprawił, że Louis miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię. „Cześć” – rzucił powściągliwie, wchodząc do środka.

„Cześć” – odparł chłodno Zayn, odwracając się i znikając we wnętrzu domu.

„Jestem nie w porę?” – Louis nie do końca wiedział, co się dzieje, ale gdy szedł za swym przyjacielem do kuchni czuł, że nie jest tu mile widziany.

Zayn wzruszył ramionami, nie przerywając siekania papryk, jakie leżały przed nim na desce do krojenia. „Zależy kogo pytasz. Harry pewnie by przytaknął.”

W tym momencie Louisowi pękło serce. Dobra, czyli Zayn już wie, ale przecież nie zostawi go z tym samego? Będzie chciał pocieszyć swojego najlepszego przyjaciela? „Ja nie, ja…” – zaciął się, gdy Zayn posłał  mu spojrzenie z drugiej strony blatu.

„Nie złamałeś mu serca?” – Zayn uniósł brew, po czym kontynuował, gdy nie doczekał się odpowiedzi – „Nie powinieneś był w ogóle niczego zaczynać, skoro i tak miałeś zamiar ożenić się z Eleanor. Nie powinieneś pozwolić mu uwierzyć, że ma jakąkolwiek szansę.”

„Wiem o tym” – zapłakał Louis, opierając się o mebel, z dłońmi płasko ułożonymi na marmurowej powierzchni – „Kurwa, Z, ja to kurwa wiem, co?”

Zayn nie wyglądał, jakby miał odpuszczać. „Liam do mnie zadzwonił. Mój chłopak musiał mnie poinformować, że mój najlepszy przyjaciel złamał serce jego przyjacielowi, jakby to zupełnie nic nie znaczyło. Nigdy nie widział Harry’ego w tak złym stanie, chłopak zupełnie się załamał. Jesteś z siebie dumny?”

„Oczywiście, że nie!” – Louis się tego nie spodziewał, nie przypuszczał, że Zayn mu to wszystko wytknie. Wiedział, że jest chujem, ale miał nadzieję, że Zayn postara się go przekonać, że jest inaczej. „Co ja mam zrobić? Ja się do kurwy nędzy żenię!”

Zayn znowu wzruszył ramionami, ponownie skupiając się na leżących przed nim warzywach. „Mogłeś to odwołać. Mogłeś być uczciwy sam przed sobą przez jedną pierdoloną sekundę. Nie jesteś jej nic winien, Louis.”

„Zdradziłem ją. Ja ją kurwa zdradziłem z facetem. Ona nawet nie wie, że jestem…”

„Powiedz to wreszcie” – ponaglił go Zayn – „To nie jest jakieś przekleństwo. Nikt cię nie zbije jak powiesz to głośno.”

„Nie jestem…” – Louis nie miał szans dokończyć dobrze sobie znanej formułki, gdy Zayn wszedł mu w słowo.

„Ale jesteś” – ryknął, rzucając z trzaskiem nożem o blat. „Nigdy nie widziałem cię szczęśliwszego niż wtedy, gdy byłeś z Harrym, i teraz, gdy wracam do tego myślami, to wszystko ma sens. Jakie to ma znaczenie? Dlaczego tak bardzo boisz się do tego przyznać sam przed sobą?”

Louis wziął głęboki oddech. „Bo wtedy to się stanie prawdą” – przyznał, szepcząc – „Jeśli przyznam, że jestem gejem, przyznam też, że popełniam największy błąd swojego życia, Jeśli przyznam, że jestem gejem, przyznam też, że najprawdopodobniej odszedłem od miłości swojego życia."

„Louis” – głos Zayna był pełen emocji, gdy okrążał wysepkę, by położyć obie dłonie na ramionach przyjaciela – „Nikt cię nie zmusza, żebyś przez to przechodził. Możesz to skończyć teraz, jeśli tego właśnie chcesz.”

„Nie jestem gotowy” – wyjaśnił Louis; po jego twarzy spływały łzy. „Nie jestem gotowy na te wszystkie zmiany, na to, że każdy będzie wiedział. Cholera, ja sam dopiero co odkryłem, kim jestem. Wciąż odkrywam, kim jestem. Gdy to się wyda, dowie się o tym cały świat. Nie chcę tego, nie teraz. Nie jestem gotowy na wywrócenie całego życia do góry nogami.”

„Możesz mieć tyle czasu, ile potrzebujesz, ale to nie znaczy, że musisz się żenić. Możesz zakończyć sprawy z Eleanor i poświęcić trochę czasu na ogarnięcie tego szajsu.”

Racjonalnie rzecz ujmując, Louis wiedział, że Zayn ma rację. To miało sens. Ale Louis nie myślał racjonalnie. Myślał o tysiącach funtów, jakie wydał na organizację wesela; jak bardzo podekscytowana była jego mama na myśl o tym, że jej najstarsze dziecko bierze ślub; o Eleanor, która, odkąd się zaręczyli, non stop gadała o ślubie. Taką miał naturę – zawsze starał się zadowolić innych, i nie potrafił tego w sobie zdusić. Nie wiedział, jak ma odejść od osoby, która poświęciła mu osiem ostatnich lat swojego życia. Jasne, że sprawy z Eleanor nie układały się po jego myśli. Jasne, że był nieszczęśliwy. Ale to nie była wyłącznie wina Eleanor. On też nie był bez winy. Był mężczyzną i miał świadomość, że to on dopuścił do zmian, do tego, że od kilku lat grał w tym związku drugie skrzypce. Nie mógł tak po prostu zostawić osoby, która pokładała w nim wszystkie swoje nadzieje.

Nawet jeśli bycie z nią było ostatnim, czego pragnął.

„Muszę to zrobić, Z” – odparł wreszcie; pochylił głowę, zawstydzony – „Wiem, że tego nie rozumiesz, ale muszę to zrobić.”

Przez chwilę Zayn stał milczący; wciąż ściskał dłońmi ramiona Louisa. „Masz rację, nie łapię tego, ale będę przy tobie, obojętnie co się będzie działo. Jesteś moim najlepszym kumplem. I jeśli to oznacza, że mam stanąć obok ciebie w jakimś kościele i patrzeć, jak popełniasz życiowy błąd,  to właśnie to zrobię” – wziął głęboki oddech, zanim objął Louisa i mocno przytulił – „Zawsze będę przy tobie, stary. Mogę tylko mieć nadzieję, że pewnego dnia pozwolisz sobie na bycie szczęśliwym.”

Louis zachichotał, gdy jego łzy moczyły czarną koszulkę Zayna. „Może pewnego dnia.”

*

Eleanor spała, gdy Louis wreszcie wemknął się do domu, jaki dzielili od trzech lat. Gdy przemieszczał się po cichym wnętrzu uderzyła go nieznośna świadomość faktu, jaki emocjonalny rollercoaster zafundował jej w przeciągu ostatnich dwudziestu czterech godzin. Na blacie w kuchni leżały porozwalane pudełka po jedzeniu na wynos, a z kosza wysypywała się tona zużytych chusteczek higienicznych. W salonie na stoliku do kawy leżał mokry od łez magazyn o tematyce ślubnej. Louis nienawidził się za to, co jej zrobił. Ale jeszcze bardziej nienawidził się za to, co zrobił Harry’emu. Był dla niego jak kula do burzenia. Wpadł i wszystko zniszczył, zostawiając za sobą katastrofę. Jak miał żyć ze świadomością tego, co zrobił? Jak miał patrzeć w lustro i nie myśleć o tym, jak zupełnie zniszczył jedyną osobę, która sprawiała, że czuł się w pełni sobą?

Jak miał spędzić resztę życia udając, że nie zrujnował najlepszej rzeczy, jaka mu się kiedykolwiek przydarzyła?

„Louis?” – cichy szept wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Odwrócił się w stronę drzwi do sypialni, o które stała oparta Eleanor.  Miała na sobie jego znoszoną koszulkę oraz bokserki.

„Cześć” – odparł Louis szeptem; zebrał w sobie całą siłę i odwagę, jakie mu jeszcze pozostały i ruszył w jej kierunku, by ją objąć. „Tak bardzo cię przepraszam. Kocham cię” – gdy tylko te słowa padły z jego ust, zamknął oczy i udawał, że zamiast kobiety, z którą ma się żenić, trzyma w objęciach kręconowłosego chłopca. 


	5. Rozdział piąty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jak widać upodobałam sobie dziwaczne pory dodawania rozdziałów :D
> 
> A zatem: nie spać, czytać, komentować!
> 
> Specjalne pozdrowienia dla Kondzioliny, która nieustannie martwi się o mój zegar biologiczny :D
> 
> No i tradycyjnie dziękuję za liczbę odsłon, bardzo mnie ona cieszy!

 

 

Harry obudził się z tępym bólem głowy, mózg dosłownie próbował wylać mu się z czaszki. Jakby mało miał w życiu zmartwień. Apokalipsa zbliżała się wielkimi krokami. Nie ważne, ile razy powtarzał sobie, że wszystko jest w porządku. Nie było. Przespał cały dzień po tym, jak Louis go opuścił, co znaczyło, że ślub był o ten jeden dzień bliżej. Louis jutro się żenił, i Harry’emu chciało się rzygać.

  
W zasadzie to Harry miał ochotę przeczekać pod kołdrą, aż jutro nadejdzie i minie. Chciał się zahibernować niczym niedźwiedź i obudzić się, gdy będzie już po wszystkim.

  
Chciał, żeby Louis wziął ślub i żeby żałował tej decyzji przez resztę życia.

  
To było kłamstwo. Harry chciał, by Louis zmienił zdanie i wrócił do niego w podskokach. Pragnął jedynie Louisa. Ale wiedział, że najwyższy czas przywyknąć do faktu, że nie dostanie tego, czego chce. Życie już wcześniej nie było fair, niby dlaczego miałoby teraz zacząć działać na jego korzyść?

  
Sięgnął po telefon. Wziął głęboki oddech, zanim odblokował urządzenie, by sprawdzić, czy są jakieś nowe wiadomości. Serce go zakuło, gdy zobaczył pusty ekran. Drugi dzień z rzędu żył nadzieją, że Louis się odezwie i odwoła to, co wcześniej powiedział. Tymczasem nie było żadnych wiadomości, żadnych nieodebranych połączeń, ani żadnego błagającego o wybaczenie Louisa. Wciąż panował jeden wielki chaos.

  
Stukał w ekran tak długo, aż udało mu się otworzyć konwersację z Louisem. Przez ostatnie 48 godzin milion razy miał ochotę skasować wszystkie wiadomości, ale jakoś nie potrafił się do tego zmusić. Czytał je na okrągło. W zasadzie znał je już na pamięć. Chciał zapamiętać każdą drobnostkę, jaką od niego usłyszał. Chciał zapamiętać, jak to jest być w centrum jego uwagi. Chciał zapamiętać, co czuł, zanim jego serce rozpadło się na kawałki.

  
Gdy w końcu wydostał się z łóżka, zorientował się, że jest sam w mieszkaniu. Spędził niezliczone godziny na przekonywaniu Nialla i Liama, że wszystko z nim w porządku (kłamał), ale teraz, gdy został całkiem sam, czuł, że zaraz się rozklei. Nie miał pomysłu, co ze sobą zrobić. Nie miał siły na otwarcie podręcznika; ledwo mógł się skupić na telewizji, a co dopiero na filozofii. Nienawidził siebie za to, że pozwolił, by facet doprowadził go do takiego stanu, ale myślał, że Louis jest inny, a przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję.

  
Nigdy wcześniej aż tak się nie pomylił.

  
Świat-1, Harry-0.

  
Czuł się jak zombie, gdy opadł na kanapę. Wgapił się w ekran telewizora; akurat powtarzali stary odcinek _Przyjaciół_. Patrzył, jak Chandler i Monica próbują ukryć fakt, że są razem, nie marnując żadnej okazji na pocałunek. Harry jęknął, po czym zaczął skakać po kanałach, aż zatrzymał się na prognozie pogody. Tu nic nie miało prawa przypominać mu o tym, że stracił miłość swojego życia, że został porzucony, jakby to wszystko nie znaczyło nic.

  
Wyłączył się zupełnie, rejestrując jedynie strzępki prognozy. Odblokował telefon, po czym znowu otworzył konwersację z Louisem. Westchnął, gdy spojrzał na ostatnią wiadomość, jaką wymienili – uśmiech i uniesione kciuki, które dostał od Louisa, kiedy ten niespodziewanie zjawił się w jego mieszkaniu. Tego dnia się kochali. Zalała go fala wspomnień, a po policzkach spłynęły łzy. Bolało. Bolało stanowczo za bardzo. Stuknął kciukami w ekran dotykowy, wstrzymując oddech, gdy zaczął pisać wiadomość.

  
**Do: Louis**

  
**Tak bardzo cię nienawidzę.**

  
Zmienił zdanie, zastępując „nienawidzę” słowem „kocham”. W końcu wypuścił powietrze, po czym skasował wszystko i zaczął od początku.

  
**Do: Louis**

  
**Chciałbym móc cię przekonać, żebyś to mnie wybrał.**

  
Westchnął z niezadowoleniem. Usunął wszystko i zaczął jeszcze raz.

**Do: Louis**

  
**Złamałeś mi serce. Wiesz, co jest w tym najsmutniejsze? W mgnieniu oka przyjąłbym cię z powrotem. Żałosne kurwa, co? Życzę ci wspaniałego wesela. Na pewno świetnie wyglądasz w smokingu. Kurwa, tak bardzo cię kurwa nienawidzę. To nawet nie stało koło prawdy. Wierzysz w braterstwo dusz? Chyba właśnie tym dla mnie byłeś.**

  
Czytał te słowa w kółko. Właśnie to myślał, to właśnie chciał powiedzieć, nawet jeśli można było znaleźć lepsze słowa. Ale pod żadnym pozorem nie mógł tego wysłać, nie był gotowy na co, co mógłby odpowiedzieć Louis. Nacisnął „skasuj”, po czym zablokował telefon i rzucił go na leżącą za nim poduszkę. Musiał wziąć się w garść, zapomnieć o Louisie i o ślubie, który odbędzie się za 24 godziny. Najwyższy czas zrozumieć, że zasługiwał na coś więcej, niż tylko na bycie czyjąś przedślubną rozrywką. Potrzebował kogoś, kto pokocha go tak samo mocno, jak on tę osobę.

  
Zanim będzie na to gotowy, zje kolejne sto kubełków lodów i będzie płakał przez następne stulecie. Znał Louisa dosłownie chwilkę, a i tak przylgnął do niego całym swym jestestwem. Narobił sobie nadziei, że skoro Louis zjawił się u niego, twierdząc, że jest nieszczęśliwy, to na pewno zostawi narzeczoną i wybierze Harry’ego. Naprawdę uwierzył, że jest wyjątkiem. Najwidoczniej Scarlett Johansson niczego go nie nauczyła. Harry przegapił najważniejsze przesłanie komedii romantycznych.

  
Jak widać nie zauważył, że Louis nie leci na niego _aż tak._

  
Z zamyślenia wyrwało go pukanie do drzwi. Serce momentalnie mu podskoczyło, gdy szedł otworzyć, modląc się, że po drugiej stronie będzie stał Louis. Zapomniałby o wszystkim, co się do tej pory zdarzyło, gdyby tylko Louis do niego wrócił. Zajrzał przez judasza i od razu dopadło go rozczarowanie. To nie Louis stał po drugiej stronie. Louis najprawdopodobniej był w domu, całując narzeczoną i śmiejąc się razem z mamą. Louis pewnie nawet o nim nie pomyślał, po tym, jak stąd wyszedł.

  
Harry wziął głęboki oddech i otworzył drzwi. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie (i raczej fałszywie) do Zayna, gdy się odsunął, by wpuścić go do środka. „Liama nie ma w domu.”

  
Zayn wsadził ręce do kieszeni swojej skórzanej kurtki. „Wiem. Przyszedłem zobaczyć się z tobą.”

  
Harry ożywił się na te słowa, zaczęła w nim zwyciężać ciekawość. Zayn był najlepszym przyjacielem Louisa, ale też spotykał się z najlepszym kumplem Harry’ego, co czyniło całą tę sytuację skomplikowaną i dziwną. „Co jest?”

  
„Może usiądziemy?” – spytał Zayn, wskazując na sofę. Na twarzy miał wypisane, jak bardzo niezręcznie się czuje. „Chciałem po prostu, uch, możemy chwilę pogadać?”

  
Harry kiwnął głową na znak zgody, po czym ruszył wraz z Zaynem w kierunku kanapy i usiadł koło niego. Czekał, aż Zayn coś powie, aż powie cokolwiek.

  
„Co tam u ciebie?” – spytał powoli Zayn; był ostrożny, jak gdyby mógł zobaczyć rozbite na kawałeczki serce Harry’ego.

  
Harry wzruszył ramionami. „W porządku.”

  
Zayn zmrużył oczy, nie wierząc mu ani trochę. „Słuchaj, to, co zrobił Louis…”

  
„Nie musimy o tym gadać.”

  
Zayn westchnął, ignorując słowa Harry’ego. „To nie było w porządku, to, co on zrobił. Ale wszystko mu się teraz zjebało, wiesz? Poznał cię w najgorszym możliwym momencie.”

  
Harry prychnął. „Mógłby robić za słownikową definicję ‘zjebanego’.”*

  
„Wiem, że cię skrzywdził. Nie neguję tego. Ale on nie jest złym człowiekiem. Po prostu się pogubił i nie może znaleźć wyjścia.”

  
„Dałem mu wyjście.”

  
Zayn znowu westchnął. „Wiem, ale potrzeba mu czasu, żeby to ogarnąć, żeby przywyknąć.”

  
„On sobie nie daje czasu” – zaoponował Harry – „Jutro się żeni.”

  
Zayn wzruszył ramionami. „Mamy rok 2017, jakieś 50% par się rozwodzi.”

  
Harry potarł twarz dłońmi, chcąc się uspokoić. „Tego właśnie dla niego chcesz? Nie chcesz, żeby był szczęśliwy?”

  
„Oczywiście, że chcę” – skontrował Zayn – „ Ale to mój najlepszy kumpel i muszę go wspierać niezależnie od tego, jakie decyzje podejmuje. Musi mieć kogoś po swojej stronie.”

  
„Ja byłem po jego stronie.”

  
Zayn westchnął po raz kolejny, jakby to była jedyna dostępna w jego repertuarze reakcja. „Harry, on musi sobie z tym poradzić sam. Ja tylko chciałem wpaść, żeby ci powiedzieć, żebyś z niego nie rezygnował.”

  
Harry wpatrywał się w faceta, nie rozumiejąc ani jednego jego słowa. „Nie zamierzam o niego walczyć, Zayn. Nie pozostawił mi złudzeń – wiem, że mnie nie chce. To koniec.”

 

* * *

  
Dom Louisa był okupowany przez rodzinę, zarówno jego, jak i Eleanor. Louis czuł się stłamszony. Miał wrażenie, że ta przedślubna krzątanina przytłacza go i dusi go na śmierć. Był kurewsko przytłoczony. Nie mógł nie zauważyć, jak patrzy na niego Lottie, odkąd tylko przyjechała – w oczach miała troskę, a brwi wyrażały ciekawość. Robił wszystko, co w jego mocy, by unikać jej i rozmowy, do której z pewnością go zmusi. Nie miał ochoty gadać o swoim romansie ( _Harry_ , jakże za nim tęsknił), ani o tym, jak to ona widzi, że Louis tak naprawdę kłamie o byciu szczęśliwym. Chciał po prostu przetrwać następne dwadzieścia cztery godziny. Chciał, żeby już było po wszystkim, obojętnie, co z tego ostatecznie wyniknie. Czuł, że w każdej chwili może go dopaść atak paniki, dlatego chciał, żeby to wszystko się skończyło.

  
„Hej” – głos Lottie wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Uniósł wzrok i spostrzegł ją, stojącą w drzwiach jego gabinetu; w oczach wciąż miała troskę. „Mogę wejść?”

  
Louis kiwnął głową; patrzył, jak zamknęła za sobą drzwi, po czym podeszła i przycupnęła na jego biurku. „Lou, coś jest nie tak, przecież widzę.”

  
Wzruszył ramionami, nie ruszając się z krzesła. „Ze mną wszystko ok, Lots. Naprawdę świetnie.”

  
„Przestań mnie okłamywać.”

  
Louis odetchnął głęboko, chcąc wypuścić z siebie wszystkie negatywne emocje, jakie go teraz wypełniały. „Widzisz, jaka szczęśliwa jest Eleanor?”

  
Siostra pokiwała głową. „Nie martwię się o nią, tylko o ciebie. Coś się dzieje, nie wiem, czy to ma związek z tą dziewczyną, z którą się przespałeś czy…”

  
„To był chłopak.”

  
Gdy to powiedział, wszystko jakby stanęło w miejscu. Louis miał wrażenie, że to czas się zatrzymał. Nie miał pojęcia, co sprawiło, że wyznał Lottie prawdę, ale stało się, zdradził swój najgłębszy, najmroczniejszy sekret. Gapił się na swe dłonie, czekając na jej odpowiedź, reakcję, cokolwiek z jej strony.

  
„Och tak” – powiedziała w końcu – „Cóż, po prostu myślę, że to nie była tylko chwilowa przygoda. Jesteś dość przygnębiony jak na kogoś, kto ma się żenić. Zachowujesz się prawie tak, jakby ktoś ci złamał serce.”

  
Louisowi kręciło się w głowie. Dlaczego nie zrobiła mu sceny? Dlaczego nie naciskała, by podał więcej szczegółów? Dlaczego koniec świata nie nastąpił? „Właśnie ci powiedziałem, że przespałem się z facetem.”

  
Lottie przytaknęła. „Tak, wiem, słyszałam.”

  
„To czemu do cholery nie świrujesz?”

  
Wzruszyła ramionami. „A po co? Louis, mamy rok dwa tysiące siedemnasty, jeśli chcesz się przespać z facetem, to to robisz. Płeć nie ma żadnego znaczenia, gdy w grę wchodzi miłość.”

  
„Nie kocham go.”

  
Lottie zmarszczyła brwi. „To czemu jesteś taki smutny?”

  
Louis westchnął, gdy do jego głowy napłynęły wspomnienia o Harrym – jego śmiech, beztroska natura, perfekcyjność. „Nie wiem. Zraniłem go. Zraniłem go w chuj mocno.”

  
„Bardziej cię martwi to, że go zraniłeś, czy to, że go straciłeś?”

  
Jej pytanie go zatkało. Nie miał pojęcia, co odpowiedzieć. „Jedno i drugie.”

  
Lottie przewróciła oczami. „Mógłbyś kurwa raz w życiu odpowiedzieć konkretnie?”

  
„Jezusie” – jęknął Louis, skrywając twarz w dłoniach – „Nie wiem, Lottie. Wszystko mi się pojebało, wiesz? To chciałaś usłyszeć?”

  
„Odwołaj to.”

  
Louis zdjął ręce z twarzy, zastanawiając się nad jej słowami. „Naprawdę mówisz mi, żebym teraz odwołał ślub? Zostało mniej niż dwadzieścia cztery godziny. Mam dziewczynę, która tak jakby liczy na to, że tam będę.”

  
Lottie przechyliła głowę, rozważając przez chwilę co powiedział jej brat. „Sądzę, że się boisz, Louis. Zakochałeś się w kolesiu i jesteś zesrany. Odwołałbyś ślub, gdybyś się zakochał w innej lasce. Martwisz się, co sobie o tobie pomyślą inni, jak zaczniesz się umawiać z facetami. Według mnie to totalna bzdura. Będziemy cię kochać bez względu na wszystko, Lou.”

  
Louis miał ochotę płakać, załamać się i szlochać. Nigdy nie myślał, że rodzina odwróciłaby się od niego, gdyby był gejem, bi, czy kimkolwiek innym niż hetero. Nie o nich się martwił, lecz o całą resztę – o fanów, paparazzi, ogólnie o media. Może martwił się też o siebie, jak sam będzie się z tym czuł. Zawsze był niepewny, ale teraz czuł coś znacznie gorszego niż zwykła niepewność. Był przerażony faktem, że tak naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, kim właściwie jest. Znacznie łatwiej było udawać, że nic się nie zmieniło. Nigdy wcześniej nie interesowało go aktorstwo, ale najwidoczniej był w tym na tyle dobry, że należał mu się Oscar za najlepszą rolę męską. W tym momencie całe jego życie było pierdolonym scenariuszem.

  
„Znienawidzisz mnie, jeśli się jutro ożenię?” – spytał szeptem.

  
Lottie nie odpowiedziała od razu. Zeskoczyła z biurka, po czym objęła brata, tuląc go mocno. „Louis, nie mogłabym cię znienawidzić. Kocham cię bez względu na wszystko. Chcę jedynie, żebyś był szczęśliwy.”

  
„Jestem szczęśliwy” – skłamał w ten sposób tyle razy, że zaczynał się zastanawiać, czy to przypadkiem nie jest prawda. Kiedyś był szczęśliwy z Eleanor, równie dobrze znów mogło tak być. „Jestem szczęśliwy, obiecuję.”

  
*

  
„Nie mogę się doczekać, żeby zobaczyć cię jutro w kościele” – rzekła Eleanor pieszczotliwie, obejmując Louisa za szyję i przyciągając go do siebie.

  
Louis właśnie żegnał się ze wszystkimi; miał zamiar nocować u Zayna. Eleanor nalegała, że nie powinni spędzać ostatniej nocy przed ślubem w jednym budynku. Louis aż podskoczył na myśl, że pojawiła się możliwość ucieczki z domu po brzegi wypchanego jego rodzinką. Potrzebował spokoju. Chciał móc usiąść i przemyśleć to wszystko, co się teraz działo w jego życiu. Najbardziej jednak chciał uciec od Lottie, jej zmartwionych spojrzeń i prób odciągnięcia go na bok, by znów przekonywać go do odwołania ślubu. Chciał się po prosu stamtąd wydostać.

  
„Ja też nie mogę się doczekać” – odparł swojej narzeczonej, instynktownie obejmując ją w pasie i całując czubek jej nosa. „Mamy na jedenastą, tak?”

  
Eleanor żartobliwie klepnęła go w ramię. „Przysięgam na Boga, że jeśli się spóźnisz, zmuszę cię do tańczenia z moją babcią.”

  
Louis jęknął. Jej babcia miała tendencję do szczypania go w tyłek, ilekroć znalazła się w pobliżu. „Będę tym gościem w garniaku obok pastora. Do zobaczenia przy ołtarzu, kochanie.”

  
Pocałował ją jeszcze raz, po czym przytulił mamę, Lottie i całą resztę. Dopiero gdy usiadł za kierownicą swojego Porsche, zdał sobie sprawę, że przez cały ten czas wstrzymywał oddech. Żegnając się z Eleanor czuł się jak oszust. Czuł się jak oszust we własnym domu, we własnym związku. To nie było wobec niej uczciwe – to, jak udawał, że jest wszystkim, czego pragnie. Ale Louis był samolubem, dlatego potrzebował Eleanor w swoim życiu – żeby chroniła go przed jego własną rzeczywistością.

  
Gdy zaparkował przed domem Zayna, uderzyła go świadomość, że tu czuł się bardziej jak w domu niż u siebie. Było to dość dołujące spostrzeżenie. Ostatnie kilka lat poświęcił na budowanie domu z Eleanor; to miejsce z łatwością stało się jednym z jego najmniej ulubionych. Tak naprawdę nie mógł zwalić wszystkiego na nią. Był tak samo odpowiedzialny za fakt, że ich związek się rozpadał. W ostatnich paru latach zrodził się między nimi dystans. Louis więcej czasu spędzał w trasie niż z narzeczoną, i to odcisnęło na nich swoje piętno. Były takie dni, kiedy miał wrażenie, że w zasadzie w ogóle się już nie znali. Stali się sobie obcy – obcy ludzie, którzy mają się pobrać. Kiedy to życie tak się skomplikowało?

  
„Hej” – powitał go Zayn, otwierając drzwi do mieszkania. Odsunął się, by Louis mógł wejść do środka. „Dopiero co odebrałem nasze smokingi.”

  
Louis kiwnął głową. „Super. Gadałeś z chłopakami? Nie pisałem do nich, więc nie wiem, czy odebrali swoje.”

  
„Tak, dziś rano rozmawiałem z Danielem. Wszyscy są już gotowi. Wpadną dziś wieczorem na drinki.”

  
Louis jęknął. Zupełnie nie miał ochoty na zgrywanie się przed swoimi drużbami. Żałował, że nie udało mu się namówić Eleanor na małe przyjęcie. Ledwo tolerował tych kolesi, oczywiście oprócz Zayna. Był przekonany, że kumplują się z nim wyłącznie dlatego, że ma kasę i jest sławny.

  
„Widziałem dziś Harry’ego” – powiedział spokojnie Zayn, podążając za Louisem w stronę kuchni, gdzie ten sięgał już do barku po butelkę szkockiej i szklankę.

  
Louis odwrócił się natychmiast, gapiąc się na przyjaciela z szeroko otwartymi oczami. „Co?”

  
Zayn wziął od niego butelkę, po czym nalał nieco alkoholu do dwóch szklaneczek; jedną z nich podał Louisowi. „Byłem u niego w mieszkaniu.”

  
Louis ściskał szklankę tak mocno, że był pewien, że zaraz roztrzaska ją w drobny mak. „Po chuj tam poszedłeś?”Miał ogromną ochotę zapytać, co z Harrym, ale doszedł do wniosku, że Zayn w końcu sam chętnie podzieli się informacjami. Nie był pewien, czy naprawdę chce to wiedzieć. Nie potrzebował do życia świadomości, że złamał Harry’emu serce.

  
Zayn upił łyk alkoholu, zanim odpowiedział na pytanie. „Cóż, tak jakby mój chłopak też tam mieszka.”

  
„Och, czyli Liam już jest twoim chłopakiem?”

  
Zayn wzruszył ramionami, biorąc kolejny łyk. „W przeciwieństwie do ciebie sięgam po to, na co mam ochotę.”

  
Louis odchylił głowę do tyłu, przełykając na raz całą zawartość szklanki. Nie zawracał sobie głowy podziękowaniami, gdy Zayn znów ją napełnił. „Odpierdol się, co?”

  
„Chcesz wiedzieć, jak on się czuje?” – westchnął Zayn, gdy Louis wzruszył ramionami – „Stary, on cierpi. Wyciąłeś mu niezły numer.”

  
Louis usiadł na jednym z krzeseł barowych, przetwarzając w myślach informacje. Nie miał zamiaru ranić Harry’ego. Kurwa, był zupełnie pewien, że go kocha. Ale zrobił to. Wyrwał mu z piersi serce i je zdeptał. Zranił najlepszą, najczulszą osobę, jaką kiedykolwiek poznał, i nigdy o tym nie zapomni. Nie pozwoli sobie na to, żeby o tym zapomnieć. Spędzi resztę życia żałując słów, jakie wypowiedział do Harry’ego.

  
„Da sobie radę, Lou” – stwierdził Zayn, siadając na stołku obok niego – „Wyleczy się z ciebie, pozna kogoś nowego.”

  
Serce Louisa stanęło, gdy usłyszał te słowa. Nie chciał, żeby Harry poznawał kogoś nowego. Chciał go tylko dla siebie, co było najbardziej egoistyczną rzeczą na świecie. Harry jak nikt inny zasługiwał na szczęście i na kogoś, kto mu je da, lecz za każdym razem, gdy Louis wyobrażał sobie go z kimś innym, miał ochotę się zrzygać.

  
„Powiesz coś, czy będziesz tak siedział i się upijał?”

  
Louis westchnął głęboko. „Nie ma o czym mówić, Z. Wiem, co zrobiłem. Wiem, że go zraniłem. Wiem, że jestem chujem i nie zasłużyłem na to, by być szczęśliwym.”

  
Zayn otoczył go ramieniem. „Nie jesteś chujem, Louis. Jesteś dobrym człowiekiem, dlatego źle się czujesz z tym, co zrobiłeś, dlatego żenisz się z Eleanor. Starasz się postępować słusznie.”

  
„Cóż, postępowanie słusznie jest kurwa do bani.”

  
Siedzieli w ciszy; żaden z nich nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Louis chciał wyznać prawdę, nie tylko przed Zaynem, ale też przed samym sobą. Chciał się przyznać, że był przerażony, że wiedział, że popełnia największy błąd swojego życia. Chciał powiedzieć Zaynowi, że pragnie jedynie Harry’ego, że pragnie do końca życia czuć się tak, jak czuł się przy Harrym.

  
„Sądzę, że być może…” - Louis nagle przerwał, gdy ktoś głośno zapukał do drzwi. Wziął głęboki oddech, jakby czuł ulgę, że nie musi kończyć tego zdania.

  
Zayn zeskoczył ze stołka, by wpuścić Daniela i pozostałych dróżbów. Louis przygotowywał się mentalnie na następne kilka godzin. Wiedział, że musi udawać szczęśliwego pana młodego, mężczyznę, który ma poślubić miłość swojego życia. Jeśli kiedykolwiek w życiu musiał udawać kogoś, kim nie jest, to właśnie teraz.

  
„Louis!” – zawołał Daniel, wchodząc do kuchni i stawiając w barku butelkę ginu – „Jak tam nasz gość honorowy?”

  
Louis ponownie napełnił szklankę szkocką; upił łyk, zanim odpowiedział przyjacielowi. „Świetnie, właśnie opijam mój ostatni dzień na wolności.”

  
Przenieśli się do salonu, gdzie rozsiedli się na skórzanych meblach. W telewizji leciał mecz piłki nożnej. Louis pozwolił całej reszcie gadać; sam zgubił wątek, pilnując, by jego szklanka była cały czas pełna alkoholu. Nie chciał się upijać, ale był pewien, że nie da rady wytrzymać tego wieczoru bez zalania się.

  
„Założę się, że nie możesz się już doczekać jutrzejszej nocy, co?” – zwrócił się do niego Daniel.

  
Louis nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak bardzo jest pijany, dopóki nie spojrzał na „przyjaciela”; musiał zmrużyć oczy, żeby wyraźniej widzieć jego twarz. „Bo co?”

  
Daniel się zaśmiał. Louis nie był aż tak pijany, żeby nie zauważyć protekcjonalnego tonu. „Twoja super gorąca narzeczona na pewno założy jakąś fajną bieliznę, którą będziesz mógł zrujnować.”

  
„Woah” – zareagował Zayn, zanim Louis zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć – „Chyba trochę przesadziłeś, stary.”

  
Daniel odwrócił się do Zayna ze zdziwioną miną. „No co? Taka prawda! Eleanor to zajebista laska.”

  
Louis wiedział, że coś było nie tak, coś było nie tak z nim, gdyż nie kipiał ze złości i zazdrości, gdy Daniel mówił o Eleanor w taki sposób. Powinien być zły, to on powinien był mu zwrócić uwagę, ale miał to gdzieś. Spojrzał na swój telefon; dochodziła północ, co oznaczało, że powinien się położyć, jeśli chciał się jako tako wyspać przed ślubem.  
„Chyba najwyższy czas iść spać” – ogłosił, wstając z krzesła na którym siedział. „Do zobaczenia rano.”

  
Wszyscy zostawali na noc u Zayna, by następnego ranka móc razem się przygotować. Louis spał sam w pokoju gościnnym, podczas gdy reszta ulokowała się w salonie. Udał się tam, po czym zamknął za sobą drzwi i wziął głęboki oddech. Nareszcie był sam. Wreszcie miał szansę pobyć sam ze sobą, na co wcześniej raczej sobie nie pozwalał. Był z Eleanor odkąd skończył osiemnaście lat, jako dorosły nigdy nie był sam, i nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak wiele go omija, dopóki nie było już za późno.

  
Rozebrał się do bokserek, po czym wdrapał się na podwójne łóżko, opierając się o zagłówek. Odblokował telefon i odszukał wiadomości. Pomyślał o tym, by napisać do Eleanor, ale szybko zmienił zdanie. Zamiast tego wziął głęboki oddech i otworzył swoją konwersację z Harrym. Od nowa przeczytał każde słowo, jakie między nimi padło; im dłużej czytał, tym bardziej bolało go serce. Nie starał się nawet powstrzymać łez. Alkohol w jego żyłach zdawał się potęgować emocje, i Louis nie mógł się powstrzymać. Zaczął pisać. Wypity alkohol oraz potok łez sprawiały, że widział niewyraźnie.

  
**Do: Harry**

  
**Cześć**

  
Kilka prostych liter, jedno bardzo proste słowo, które zdawało się być na tyle bezpieczne, by je wysłać. Patrzył, jak status wiadomości zmienił się na „dostarczona”. Czekał i czekał, aż na ekranie pojawią się trzy małe kropeczki – znak, że Harry otrzymał wiadomość i właśnie odpisuje, ale nic takiego się nie stało. Louis policzył do stu jeden, po czym zaczął pisać znów.

  
**Do: Harry**

  
**Harry, nie wim co mam ppwiedizec. Tak brzdzo cie przepraszma nigdy sobie ni wyabzcze co zorobielm. Chba cie kicham. ****

  
Zanim wysłał wiadomość, jeszcze raz przeczytał jej treść. Przez szkocką zupełnie stracił rozum, nie był nawet pewien, czy to, co napisał jest w ogóle zrozumiałe, ale chciał, żeby Harry poznał prawdę. Chciał, żeby Harry wiedział, że jest dla niego wszystkim.

  
Gdy kropeczki znów się nie pojawiły, Louis westchnął, po czym ułożył się na łóżku, próbując zapomnieć o wszystkim i zasnąć. A jednak przyłapał się na tym, że co kilka sekund sprawdza telefon, niecierpliwie oczekując na odpowiedź Harry’ego.

  
**Do: Harry**

  
**Prosze nie ignoruj mne. Potrzbuje cie**

  
Tym razem Louis nie dał Harry’emu szansy na odpowiedź. Kliknął na jego numer, po czym nacisnął „połącz”. Chciał usłyszeć jego głos. Chciał mu to wszystko powiedzieć.

  
_Chciał po prostu Harry’ego._

 

* * *

 

Harry skoczył na równe nogi. Ze stolika obok łóżka dobiegał głośny dźwięk jego dzwonka. Sięgnął po aparat oszołomiony, starając się przyzwyczaić wzrok do bijącego od ekranu światła. Zamarł, gdy w końcu ogarnął, kto do niego dzwoni. _Louis._

  
Nie zastanawiał się nawet, czy powinien odebrać. Zaakceptował połączenie, po czym od razu przyłożył telefon do ucha.

  
„Harry?” –wybełkotał Louis na drugim końcu linii – „Harry skarbie?”

  
„Lou” – Harry odsunął telefon od ucha, by sprawdzić, która godzina; było w pół do pierwszej, a Louis brzmiał, jakby był pod wpływem. „Jesteś pijany.”

  
Louis zaśmiał się cicho. „Tylko trochę.”

  
„Trochę bardzo.”

  
Louis westchnął; Harry słyszał, jak wierci się w łóżku, obojętnie gdzie to było. „Nie odpowiedziałeś na żaden z moich smsów.”

  
Harry znów spojrzał na telefon, pospiesznie odczytując trzy wiadomości, jakie na niego czekały. „Spałem. Kichasz mnie? Co to w ogóle znaczy?”

  
Louis milczał przez kilka sekund. „Sądzę, że wiesz, co.”

  
Harry wstrzymał oddech. Był pewien, że jego serce także się zatrzymało. Czyżby Louis naprawdę przyznawał, że go kocha? To się naprawdę działo o w pół do pierwszej w nocy, tuż przed jego ślubem? „Chcę usłyszeć jak to mówisz, Lou.”

  
„Nie chcę tego tak mówić” – odparł Louis – „Jestem najebany i chcę, żeby pierwszy raz kiedy to powiem był wyjątkowy. Chcę móc się później pocałować. Chcę móc się dotykać, zrobić ci laskę, pokazać ci, jak bardzo cię kicham.”

  
Harry nie mógł powstrzymać chichotu, słysząc niedorzeczne słowa Louisa. Nie miał zamiaru się śmiać ani być dla niego miłym, ale po prostu nie mógł się powstrzymać. Tęsknił za nim. Minęło ledwie kilka dni, a Harry już czuł, że zajebiście brakuje mu Louisa w jego życiu. „Nie wierzę, że za tobą tęskniłem, idioto.”

  
„Ja też za tobą tęskniłem” – sapnął Louis – „W chuj. Tęsknię za tobą w chuj, Harold.”

  
„Jak bardzo jesteś pijany?”

  
Louis na chwilę zamilkł. Harry nieomal miał przed oczami wyraz jego twarzy. „Och, wypiłem tylko jakąś butelkę szkockiej i jeszcze trochę. W ogóle nie jestem pijany. Ani odrobinkę.”

  
Harry znów się roześmiał. Nienawidził się za to, że w rękach Louisa był jak plastelina. Powinien być zły i rozżalony, nie odbierać telefonów i do końca życia zapamiętać Louisa jako faceta, który złamał mu serce. Ale nie nienawidził go ani trochę. „Nie będziesz jutro zbyt szykownym panem młodym. Pewnie zarzygasz jej całą sukienkę.”

  
Louis westchnął. „Może zostawi mnie jak to zrobię.”

  
Nastała długa cisza, gdy spadła na nich myśl o nie wzięciu ślubu. Harry bawił się rogiem kołdry, z telefonem między ramieniem a policzkiem. Tak wiele chciał powiedzieć, ale właściwe słowa nigdy nie przychodziły mu łatwo.

  
„Nie musisz tego robić, wiesz” – wyszeptał powoli, przerywając ciszę finalnym błaganiem.

  
Po drugiej stronie było słychać, jak Louis się wierci; Harry był w stanie sobie wyobrazić, jak Louis ciaśniej przykrywa kocami swą drobną postać. „Muszę, skarbie” – powiedział w końcu ledwie słyszalnym głosem. „Nie potrafię tego wytłumaczyć, wiem, że to w ogóle nie ma sensu, ale muszę.”

  
„Ale kichasz mnie.”

  
Louis zachichotał. „Oczywiście, że tak, skarbie.” Harry zamknął oczy, słysząc pieszczotliwy zwrot. Chciał spędzić resztę życia na słuchaniu, jak Louis nazywa go skarbem. „Wiem, że popełniam największy błąd swojego życia. Wiem, że tak naprawdę chcę być z tobą, ale to nie jest takie proste.”

  
„Lou” – Harry zakrztusił się, wypowiadając to imię; łzy spływały mu po twarzy szybciej, niż był w stanie je otrzeć. „Lou, kocham cię. Kocham cię bardziej niż myślałem, że potrafię. Nigdy wcześniej się tak nie czułem, nigdy nie chciałem być z kimś tak bardzo, jak chcę być z tobą. To ci nie wystarcza?”

  
Louis płakał po drugiej stronie, ich szlochy zlewały się w jedno. „Skarbie, oczywiście, że wystarcza. To znaczy dla mnie dużo więcej. Ale ja, ja nie jestem gotowy. Nie jestem na to gotowy. Nie jestem gotowy na to, by wywrócić swoje życie do góry nogami. Dałem jej słowo. Obiecałem jej, że będę ją kochał. Obiecałem jej, że będę do niej należał, i złamałem tę obietnicę. Nie mogę więcej łamać obietnic. Muszę się tego trzymać, jestem jej to winien.”

  
„Złamałeś obietnicę, którą mi dałeś” – powiedział Harry przez łzy.

  
Louis starał się uspokoić oddech, ale łzy nie przestawały płynąć. „Harry, nie byłeś eksperymentem. Traktowałem cię serio, my byliśmy na serio. Gdybyśmy się spotkali wcześniej, może to właśnie my stalibyśmy w kościele.”

  
Harry zacisnął powieki, słysząc te słowa. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na rozmyślanie o możliwościach, jakie mieli, o tych wszystkich cobybyłogdyby. Nie chciał myśleć o tym, jak mogłoby wyglądać ich życie. Nie chciał teoretyzować, chciał czegoś na serio. „Wybierz mnie” – nienawidził się za to, że się złamał, że w zasadzie błagał Louisa o miłość.

  
„Co?”

  
„Nieważne, dobra?”

  
„Skarbie, prosisz mnie, żebym cię wybrał?”

  
Harry westchnął. „A jakie to ma znaczenie, Lou? I tak mnie nie wybierzesz. Zaśniesz po tej szkockiej, a rano wstaniesz i włożysz frak. Będziesz patrzył na nią, jak wychodzi zza nawy, a potem powiesz tak. Zatańczycie swój pierwszy taniec i będziecie kroić tort. Pojedziecie dokądś tam na miesiąc miodowy i pewnie będziecie mieć dzieci. Zapomnisz o mnie.”

  
„Harry…”

  
„Zostaw to, dobra?” – Harry wszedł mu w słowo, zanim zdążył powiedzieć cokolwiek – „To koniec, skończyło się. To już nie ma znaczenia.”

  
„Nie zapomnę o tobie” – rzekł Louis, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie – „Zmieniłeś moje życie.”

  
Harry nie wiedział, co jeszcze może powiedzieć, by przekonać Louisa do zmiany zdania. „Słuchaj, jest późno, a ja muszę rano wstać do pracy.”

  
Louis westchnął. „Och, w porządku” – urwał – „Przyjdź jutro.”

  
Harry’emu opadła szczęka, gdy próbował przetworzyć jego prośbę – „Przepraszam, co?”

  
„Przyjdź jutro. Na ślub. Proszę?”

  
Harry roześmiał się, tak absurdalna była to prośba. „Pojebało cię? Nie mam najmniejszej ochoty patrzeć, jak moja bratnia dusza żeni się z kimś innym. Jebać to. Poza tym mówiłem, że idę do pracy.”

  
„Przyjdź na przyjęcie” – Louis nie odpuszczał – „Będzie tam bar z darmowymi drinkami. Najebiemy się konkretnie.”

  
Harry ścisnął czubek nosa. Już czuł zbliżającą się migrenę. Nie miał na to wszystko siły. „Louis, nie przyjdę na twój pierdolony ślub, rozumiesz? Dlaczego w ogóle pomyślałeś, że miałbym na to ochotę?”

  
„Po prostu chcę cię zobaczyć, proszę? Chcę cię pocałować ten ostatni raz.”

  
To było to, Harry miał dość. Nie mógł dłużej znosić Louisa, zwłaszcza, gdy był pijany. „Kończę, dobra? Weź aspirynę i napij się wody.”

  
„Harry, tak bardzo mi przykro” – zaszlochał Louis; Harry zadrżał na myśl, że ten wciąż płacze. „Przepraszam za wszystko. Nigdy nie będę żałował, że cię poznałem. Jesteś najlepszym, co mnie w życiu spotkało.”

  
„Dobranoc, Louis.”

  
Harry zakończył połączenie zanim Louis zdążył odpowiedzieć. Nie mógł więcej słuchać jego głosu, nie mógł tego znieść. Jakimś cudem gadali przez czterdzieści pięć minut i Harry był wykończony. Był emocjonalnie wyczerpany. Miał mętlik w głowie; jego mózg ponownie przetwarzał każde wypowiedziane przez Louisa słowo. Tak bardzo się starał, by Louis zmienił zdanie – żeby go wybrał, żeby to z nim spędził resztę swego życia. Ale przegrał. Zacznijmy od tego, że w ogóle nie miał szans na wygraną. Louis starał się postępować właściwie, cokolwiek to znaczyło, i z pewnością nie miało to nic wspólnego z Harrym.

  
Harry zwinął się w kłębek, podciągając kolana do klatki piersiowej. Pozwolił swoim emocjom na uzewnętrznienie się. Płakał w poduszkę, mocząc poszewkę łzami. To koniec. Ta króciutka przygoda ( _romans_ ), jaką dzielił z Louisem, właśnie dobiegła końca. Nie było odwrotu. Harry zaoferował Louisowi wszystko, i nawet to nie wystarczyło. On mu nie wystarczył. _Harry mu nie wystarczył._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Oryg. "...he’s the Webster’s definition of fucked up.”  
> Kim lub czym jest tajemniczy Webster? Każdy bystry czytelnik powinien się domyślić, że chodzi pewnie o jakiś słownik. Szybki rzut okiem na wiki: https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Webster%E2%80%99s_Dictionary i zagadka rozwiązana. Podarowałam sobie w przekładzie tego Webstera (pan wybaczy, panie Noah) i pozostałam przy "słownikowej definicji", choć równie dobrze pasowałby tu "książkowy przykład" albo coś w tym guście.
> 
> ** Oryg. "I think I mght be in loaf wth you."  
> Tu sprawy komplikują się nieco bardziej. Jest to namacalny dowód, że hasło "Piłeś - nie pisz" nie wzięło się znikąd. Ale wracając do tłumaczenia - trzeba nam tu koniecznie czegoś, co pomoże odtworzyć oryginalną grę współbrzmień loaf-love. Od czego by tu zacząć? Na początek nie zaszkodzi trochę pobłądzić i zajrzeć do słownika pod hasło "loaf"; dowiadujemy się z niego, że loaf to nic innego, jak bochenek (chleba), względnie głowa, łeb. Czasownik "to loaf" znaczy za to "wałęsać się" lub "obijać". Wszystkie te informację są nam kompletnie nieprzydatne. A więc co dalej? Wracamy do naszej ukochanej polszczyzny i szukamy czegoś, co brzmi podobnie do "kochać", a przy tym może robić za ewentualny błąd w pisowni. Tym razem uśmiecha się do nas szczęście - obok literki "o" z klawiatury macha nam entuzjastycznie "i". Bingo. Co nam z tego wyszło? Odpowiedzi szukajcie w tekście :)


	6. Rozdział szósty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trochę mi to zajęło, ale nareszcie jest - rozdział szósty!
> 
> Jakoś nie jestem zadowolona z ostatecznego efektu, ale nie chcę w nim więcej dłubać, bo jeszcze zepsuję na amen to, co już powstało :D
> 
> Osobne podziękowania dla Kondzioliny, która nie ustaje w motywowaniu mnie na wszystkie możliwe sposoby :P

 

Louis miał najgorszego jak dotąd w swoim życiu kaca. Obudził go ryczący o siódmej rano alarm; chwilę zajęło mu, zanim wymacał swój telefon gdzieś pod kołdrą. Wyłączył budzik najszybciej jak się dało, jęcząc z powodu pulsującego mu w skroniach bólu. Wczoraj w nocy mocno się upił, na tyle mocno, że napisał do Harry’ego. O Panie, tak mocno, że nawet do niego _zadzwonił_. Pamiętał każde słowo z ich rozmowy. Pamiętał, w jaki sposób dawał do zrozumienia, że zakochał się w Harrym, że go _kicha_. Pamiętał, jak Harry praktycznie błagał, by wybrał go zamiast Eleanor. Już tęsknił za jego głosem, a minęło dopiero sześć godzin, odkąd miał okazję go usłyszeć. Miał spędzić resztę życia tęskniąc za brzmieniem głosu Harry’ego.

_Dzień kurwa dobry._

Gdy wreszcie wydostał się z łóżka, został powitany przez swoich dróżbów. Daniel chciał go namówić na zjedzenie czegoś tłustego na śniadanie, lecz na samą myśl o jedzeniu żołądek podchodził mu do gardła. Potrzebował kawy. Kofeina pomoże na wszystko.

Zayn usiadł koło niego na sofie z kawami w rękach, gdy reszta wyszła na śniadanie. „Wyglądasz jak gówno.”

Louis jęknął, zanim upił łyk ze swojego kubka. „Tak też się czuję” – wziął kolejny spory łyk, po czym kontynuował – „No i następnym razem musisz mi skonfiskować telefon zanim się najebiemy.”

„Czemu?”

Louis wzruszył ramionami, starając się zabrzmieć nonszalancko. „Być może zadzwoniłem do Harry’ego.”

Zayn odwrócił się do niego gwałtownie; jego oczy wyrażały zdziwienie. „Mówisz kurwa poważnie? Co mu powiedziałeś?”

„Powiedziałem mu, że go kicham.”

Zayn zmarszczył brwi. „Co to w ogóle znaczy?”

„To był mój durny sposób na powiedzenie mu, że się w nim zakochałem.”

Przez jakiś czas te słowa zawisły w ciszy. Do tej pory Louis nie wyznał na głos swoich prawdziwych uczuć do Harry’ego, nie powiedział dotąd _słowa na k_. A jednak teraz, na kilka godzin przed złożeniem przysięgi  małżeńskiej Eleanor, wyznawał swoją miłość do dwudziestoletniego chłopca, którego poznał w toalecie w jakiejś dyskotece. Był zakochany w Harrym. _Ugh, i co teraz?_

„Ten ślub się dziś odbędzie?” – spytał Zayn.

Louis nie miał ochoty odpowiadać na zadane przez przyjaciela pytanie. Wiedział, że nie powinno być żadnego ślubu, że ta rozmowa, jaką odbył w środku nocy z Harrym, powinna być wystarczająca przesłanką, by zakończyć tę farsę. Lecz niestety nigdy nie był zbyt dobry w łapaniu aluzji czy robieniu tego, co dla niego najlepsze. Chciał po prostu uszczęśliwić jak największą liczbę ludzi. Był prawie jak Jeremy Bentham* naszych czasów. Pragnął jedynie jak najwięcej szczęścia dla jak największej liczby osób – nawet jeśli sam się do nich nie zaliczał.

„Louis?”

Wziął głęboki oddech. „Tak, ten ślub się dziś odbędzie.”

Zayn potrząsnął głową, rozczarowany, ale nic nie powiedział. Louis wiedział, że stara się zachować swoje opinie dla siebie i wspierać go, jak potrafi najlepiej.

„Zaprosiłem Harry’ego na wesele jak ostatni debil.”

Zaynowi opadła szczęka. „Czyś ty kurwa zgłupiał do reszty? Złamałeś mu serce. W zasadzie przyznałeś, że go kochasz, ale że nie chcesz z nim być, a potem zaprosiłeś go na wesele? Proszę, powiedz mi, że cię za to opierdolił.”

Louis wzruszył ramionami. „Błagał mnie, żebym go wybrał.”

Zayn objął go ramieniem, przyciągając go do siebie. „Wszystko będzie dobrze, tak? To się jakoś samo ułoży. Jeśli jesteście sobie przeznaczeni, pewnego dnia będziecie razem.”

Louis jęknął, podnosząc się z kanapy. „Przez Liama zmieniasz się w jakiegoś ckliwego głupka. Weź wróć do bycia kurwiarzem, co?”

Zayn się roześmiał, szturchając przy tym Louisa łokciem. „Masz jeszcze parę godzin. Jeśli zmienisz zdanie i zdecydujesz się to odwołać po prostu daj mi znać, dobra? Zadbam o to, żeby na parkingu pod kościołem czekał na nas samochód, którym będzie można zwiać.”

Louis miał wielką ochotę skorzystać z propozycji Zayna. Pragnął wszystko odwołać i skończyć z Eleanor i z życiem kłamstwie. Lecz słowa, które wypowiedział do Harry’ego nocą, były prawdą. Wciąż nie był gotowy. Nie był gotowy na to, żeby zmienić cały swój świat, ani na komentarze opinii publicznej, ani na pytania rodziny i przyjaciół. Nie był gotowy na wywrócenie swojego życia do góry nogami.

Nie mógł wyrzucić z głowy głosu Harry’ego. Nie potrafił zapomnieć tych słów, które padły nad ranem – gdy błagał Louisa, by go wybrał, tego, jak wyznawał swoją miłość, jak wyrażał obawy, że Louis o nim zapomni. Gdy Harry zakończył połączenie, Louis ubrał się i przemknął pod drzwi od mieszkania. Prawie zebrał się na odwagę, by naprawdę je otworzyć i wyjść, lecz zmienił zdanie, gdy usłyszał dobiegające z salonu chrapanie swoich dróżbów; pomyślał też o swojej narzeczonej. Tak niewiele brakowało, a wyszedłby, zadzwonił po taksówkę i pojechał do Harry’ego. Tak niewiele, a byłby w stanie zawalczyć o życie, jakiego pragnął. Ale stchórzył, tak jak to zwykle w jego życiu bywa. Wiedział, że ślub z Eleanor to pójście na łatwiznę – to było o wiele łatwiejsze niż wybranie Harry’ego i pokazanie całemu światu, kim jest naprawdę.

Nagroda tchórza roku wędruje do Louisa Tomlinsona.

„Hej, Lou?” – z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos Zayna – „Obiecuję, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Może nie teraz, może nie przez najbliższy czas, ale pewnego dnia wszystko będzie, jak być powinno.”

„Nie powinno się składać obietnic, których się nie jest w stanie dotrzymać, Z” – wymamrotał pod nosem Louis, podnosząc się ze stołka i idąc w kierunku łazienki. Bardzo potrzebował prysznica; nieomal czuł, jak paruje z niego szkocka.

Starał się nie myśleć o Harrym. Nie myśleć o słowach, jakie padły między nimi w nocy. Nie myśleć o tej nocy w klubie, o tym, jak pewny siebie był Harry i jak z nim flirtował. Nie myśleć o tym lodziku w limuzynie, o tym jak Harry był bardziej niż chętny, by zaspokoić go ustami. Nie myśleć o tym, jak idealnie do siebie pasowali te kilka dni temu. To było tylko kilka dni – mieli siebie nawzajem tylko kilka dni – i te dni były najwspanialszymi w życiu Louisa. Chciał zatrzymać je  na zawsze, lecz one prześlizgnęły mu się przez palce, niczym maleńkie ziarenka piasku. Pozwolił, by to wszystko runęło, zanim zdążyło się tak naprawdę zacząć. Sam sobie to wszystko zrobił.

Oparł głowę o chłodne płytki pod prysznicem. Zamknął oczy, próbując myśleć o czymkolwiek innym. O Eleanor i o życiu, jakie razem zbudowali. Musiał się skupić na nich – na ich przyszłości. Musiał zapomnieć o kręconych włosach i zielonych oczach. Były spore szanse na to, że nigdy go już więcej nie zobaczy. Próbował  ignorować fakt, że myśl o tym doprowadzała go do rozpaczy. Już kiedyś kochał i przez to cierpiał, ale jakoś to przeżył, dlaczego teraz miałoby być inaczej?

_Bo nigdy wcześniej nie kochał Harry’ego. To Harry wszystko zmienił._

Za jakieś trzy godziny Louis będzie żonaty. Za jakieś trzy godziny znienawidzi się jeszcze bardziej, niż ma to miejsce teraz.

 

*            *            *

 

„Wyglądasz, jakbyś miał się zrzygać” – stwierdził Daniel.

Byli stłoczeni w małym pomieszczeniu na tyłach kościoła; Zayn próbował zawiązać Louisowi muchę, podczas gdy reszta zajmowała się swoimi butonierkami. Louis w ogóle nie był zaskoczony faktem, że wyglądał, jakby miał zwymiotować, bo właśnie tak się czuł. Próbował zwalić to na wciąż hulającego po nim kaca, ale wiedział, że to nie tylko wina sporych ilości alkoholu. Był zdenerwowany, zajebiście kurwa zdenerwowany. Był przerażony, że musi pokazać się setce ludzi, których zaprosili na to całe zajście, bał się, że pojebie mu się tekst przysięgi (bo oczywiście Eleanor nalegała, że muszą napisać swój własny), oraz paraliżowało go poczucie, że wszyscy tu zgromadzeni zorientują się, kim tak naprawdę jest – obrzydliwym, zasranym kłamcą.

„Po prostu się denerwuję, stary” – to w zasadzie nie było kłamstwo – „Zaraz się żenię z miłością swojego życia, to chyba nic dziwnego, co?”

Louis widział w lustrze odbicie Daniela; zauważył, jak ten podwinął górną wargę, słysząc tę odpowiedź, i jak przez ułamek sekundy jakaś nieokreślona emocja rzuciła się cieniem na jego twarzy. Daniel jednak szybko się uspokoił, po czym uśmiechnął się do Louisa, wstając i poklepując go po plecach. „Cieszę się twoim szczęściem, stary.”

_Dobra, to zdecydowanie było kurewsko dziwne._

Louis nie mógł się doczekać, aż wesele dobiegnie końca i nie będzie już musiał udawać, że lubi tego gościa. Tolerował go tylko dlatego, że potrzebował więcej dróżbów, ale miał dość Daniela i tego, że podejrzany był z niego typ. Coś z tym facetem było nie tak, lecz Louis nie potrafił tego rozgryźć.

Sprawdził telefon. Wmówił sobie, że chciał tylko popatrzeć, która godzina, ale tak naprawdę miał nadzieję na jakieś wieści od Harry’ego. Wiedział, że Harry nie miał najmniejszych powodów, by z nim rozmawiać, żeby w ogóle kiedykolwiek jeszcze z nim gadać, po całym tym syfie, jaki powiedział Louis podczas ich ostatniej rozmowy, ale i tak miał nadzieję. Zdecydował się wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce: otworzył konwersację z Harrym i zaczął szybko stukać w ekran. Miał ledwo dziesięć minut – potem będzie musiał być szczęśliwym panem młodym, czekającym u ołtarza na swą piękną narzeczoną.

**Do: Harry**

**Przepraszam, że wczoraj w nocy dzwoniłem po pijaku, ale chcę żebyś wiedział, że wszystko co powiedziałem mówiłem na serio. Wiem, że to wcale nie polepsza sprawy. Mam nadzieję, że zmienisz zdanie i przyjdziesz wieczorem na przyjęcie. Nie będę miał pretensji, jeśli tego nie zrobisz (ja bym nie chciał przyjść na twoje wesele jeśli role by się odwróciły), ale naprawdę bardzo bardzo chciałbym cię zobaczyć. Nie mogę oddychać jak pomyślę, że gdy cię ostatni raz widziałem złamałem ci serce. Muszę zobaczyć twój uśmiech ten ostatni raz. Proszę. I żebyś nie myślał, że jesteś mi coś winien, nie powinienem być takim samolubnym dupkiem, ale jestem nim i nic na to nie poradzę. Do zobaczenia później (oby).**

Nacisnął „wyślij” zanim zdążył to jeszcze raz przemyśleć. Wiedział, że nie powinien tego robić, że powinien zostawić Harry’ego w spokoju i pozwolić mu dojść do ładu ze swoim życiem, ale brakowało mu samokontroli. Tęsknił za nim. To było tak proste i oczywiste. Louis tęsknił za Harrym i chciał go jeszcze raz zobaczyć, zanim ich drogi oficjalnie się rozejdą. Potrzebował go tak, jak się potrzebuje tlenu, i jeśli to nie był najbardziej ckliwy frazes, jaki kiedykolwiek przyszedł mu do głowy, to najwyraźniej powinien zagrać główną rolę u Nicholasa Sparksa.**

„Lou?” – Zayn po raz setny tego ranka wytrącał go z zamyślenia – „Stary, na nas pora, chłopaki już tam są.”

Najwidoczniej Louis nie zauważył, że reszta dróżbów zdążyła wyjść z pomieszczenia, zostawiając Zayna samego z misją uwolnienia Louisa z jego myśli. „Och, tak, uch, mógłbyś schować mój telefon do kieszeni czy coś? Dasz mi znać jak coś przyjdzie?”

Zayn popatrzył na niego zaciekawiony. „Czekasz na jakiś ważny telefon? Żenisz się, chłopie, nie możesz odbierać połączeń w trakcie ceremonii.”

Louis przewrócił oczami. „To, kurde, weź mnie dziabnij jak Harry napisze czy coś, dobra?”

Zayn westchnął, po czym objął Louisa ramieniem i wyprowadził ich oboje z małego pokoju. „Louis, nie będę obczajał twojego telefonu w trakcie ślubu żeby sprawdzić, czy twój homokochanek do ciebie napisał” – zaśmiał się lekko, gdy Louis na niego spojrzał. „Kocham cię, i chciałbym żebyś pozwolił sobie na szczęście i wybrał Harry’ego, ale jesteśmy tu, żenisz się i musisz z tym żyć.”

Louis zaznaczył sobie w myślach, że musi znaleźć lepszego najlepszego przyjaciela, abstrahując od faktu, że Zayn miał 100% racji. Louis musiał żyć z konsekwencjami swoich wyborów, a przecież zdecydował, że ten ślub się odbędzie, mimo to że był zakochany w kimś, kto pod żadnym pozorem nie był jego narzeczoną. Musiał z tym żyć. Będzie z tym żył… prawda?

Zanim zdążył zacząć te rozważania na nowo, wziął głęboki oddech, po czym ruszył w stronę prowadzących do kaplicy drzwi. Stał przed setką ludzi, i z jakiegoś głupiego powodu skanował wzrokiem ławki w poszukiwaniu burzy brązowych loków. Westchnął, gdy nie dostrzegł Harry’ego w tłumie, i przeklął pod nosem, że w ogóle wziął pod uwagę taką ewentualność. Harry powiedział nie, odmówił przyjścia na ślub, i Louis nie mógł mieć o to pretensji. Uśmiechnął się, gdy zauważył mamę, machającą mu z przedniej ławki. Zastanawiał się, czy nie powinien był jej wszystkiego powiedzieć, otworzyć się przed nią i wylać, co mu leży na sercu, tak, jak to robił całe życie. Może pomogłaby mu zrozumieć jego uczucia. Może pomogłaby mu dojść do tego, co jest właściwą decyzją.

Zamarł, gdy kościół wypełnił się delikatną muzyką, muzyką, którą od razu rozpoznał. Słuchał melodii za melodią, by udobruchać Eleanor, rzucając jedynie hmm, gdy pytała go, co sądzi. Wreszcie znalazła _idealną_ muzykę na drogę do ołtarza, co było dla Louisa błogosławieństwem. Jeśli miał być szczery, to błogosławieństwem był każdy moment, w którym to ona podejmowała decyzje związane ze ślubem. Okazało się, że nienawidził planowania wesel tak samo, jak nie znosił twórczości Katy Perry. Kto by pomyślał?

Gapił się w kierunku nawy, czekając, aż coś się stanie. Wypuścił powietrze, gdy Doris w podskokach ruszyła w jego stronę. To akurat mógł znieść. Mógł znieść swoją trzyletnią siostrę, która z uwagą rozrzucała kwiaty, jakby to była najważniejsza rzecz na świecie. Uśmiechnął się z uczuciem, gdy pomachała do niego, po czym znalazła mamę i usiadła jej na kolanach. Kolejne były druhny, i Louis doszedł do wniosku, że to też może znieść. Lottie była ostatnia przed Millie; widział, jak bardzo wymuszony był jej uśmiech. Z całą pewnością nie zapomniała szczegółów ich rozmowy. Postanowił, że później udzieli jej reprymendy. Nie potrzebował, żeby jego siostrzyczka wyjawiła, kim on naprawdę jest, by zdradziła jego sekrety. Musiała podkręcić swoje zdolności aktorskie, _i to już_.

Wziął gwałtowny oddech, gdy tylko Eleanor pojawiła się po drugiej stronie nawy. Do ołtarza prowadził ją ojciec; w rękach trzymała piękny bukiet z białych róż. Przez ostatnie osiem lat Louis myślał o tej chwili nieskończoną ilość razy. Myślał o tym, jaki będzie szczęśliwy, gdy pierwszy raz zobaczył Eleanor w tej sukni ślubnej. A teraz? Ta chwila nie spełniała jego oczekiwań, i może (bardzo możliwe) miał z tym coś wspólnego fakt, że umysł Louisa nie był w stanie przetworzyć wszystkich tych bodźców, jakie atakowały jego wzrok. Widział jedynie Harry’ego. Jego wyobraźnia pracowała na najwyższych obrotach i nie potrafił wyrzucić z głowy tych szmaragdowych oczu.

_To powinien być Harry._

Poczuł na ramieniu dłoń Zayna; przez sekundę pomyślał, że przyjaciel chce mu dać znać, że Harry się odezwał, ale zaraz zszedł na ziemię. Zayn po prostu chciał go ostrzec, że jego maska zaczyna opadać, że zaczyna okazywać rozczarowanie. Louis wyprostował się lekko i patrzył w przód z przyklejonym do twarzy uśmiechem – najlepszym, na jaki go było stać. Musiał żyć z konsekwencjami swoich wyborów. Musiał żyć z konsekwencjami swoich wyborów. Nigdy nie będzie w stanie żyć z tymi konsekwencjami.

*

Skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że ani razu nie stracił świadomości podczas ceremonii. Zanim się obejrzał, Eleanor chwyciła jego dłoń i zaczęła mówić – recytować słowa przysięgi, na punkcie których od miesięcy miała obsesję.

„Louis” – jej głos wypełnił kościół – „Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to już dziś. Przez ostatnie osiem lat byłeś dla mnie wszystkim, i to się nie zmieni do końca naszych dni. Zawsze będę wdzięczna za te okropne zajęcia z literatury angielskiej, na które miałam kaprys się zapisać, bo właśnie tam poznałam ciebie. Patrzyłam, jak recytujesz Williama Blake’a i od razu wiedziałam, że to ty, że ty będziesz dla mnie wszystkim.”

Louis nie mógł się nie roześmiać (oczywiście w myślach). Wiedział doskonale, że Eleanor nie była w stanie wymienić ani jednego wiersza Williama Blake’a, nawet gdyby ją o to poprosił. I był przekonany, że recytował wtedy utwór Shelley’a, nie Blake’a.*** No więc cóż.

„Nie mogę się doczekać, aż zostaniesz ojcem naszych dzieci. Wiem, że będziesz najwspanialszym ojcem na świecie, a nasze dzieci będą prawdziwymi szczęściarzami. Nie mogę się doczekać, aż się razem zestarzejemy, aż nasze dzieci będą mieć własne dzieci. Jesteś najlepszym, co mnie kiedykolwiek spotkało. I nie mogę się doczekać, aż zmienię nazwisko na Tomlinson.”

Louis słyszał jak jego mama pociąga nosem; miał ochotę krzyczeć. Dobra, wiedział, że Eleanor go kocha, ostatecznie założył, że wciąż tak jest, ale jej przysięga była przesadzona i zupełnie niepotrzebna. Wiedział, że robi to na pokaz, dla reporterów z OK!, którzy stali z tyłu, nagrywając wszystko, by móc to później opublikować w ekskluzywnym wydaniu poświęconym ślubowi Louisa. Robiła to wszystko dla rozgłosu, i to przeszkadzało mu najbardziej.

Zauważył, że Eleanor i duchowny patrzą na niego wyczekująco. Najwidoczniej zamyślił się na tyle, że przegapił swoją kolej na wygłoszenie przysięgi. Przełknął ślinę, po czym wziął głęboki oddech. Miał nadzieję, że nie zorientują się, że wymyślił te słowa dziś rano.

„Ha…” o borze iglasty. Wpadł w panikę. O mały włos nie powiedział „Harry” zamiast „Eleanor” i miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię. „Kochanie” – rzucił szybko, najwidoczniej skutecznie nabierając całą resztę, może poza Zaynem, który dyskretnie złapał go za łokieć.

„Kochanie” – zaczął od nowa, wyrównując oddech. „Ostatnie osiem lat było jak spełnienie marzeń” – nienawidził się za te słowa, było mu niedobrze z poczucia winy. Czuł się winny, że ją zdradził, a Harry’ego oszukał. „Budzenie się u twojego boku stało się moją ulubioną częścią dnia, i nie mogę się doczekać, aż jutro obudzę się obok ciebie jako mojej żony. Czynisz mnie najszczęśliwszym mężczyzną na świecie” – kolejne kłamstwo, z pewnością wyląduje w piekle za kłamanie w kościele. „I nie mogę się doczekać, aż uczynię cię najszczęśliwszą z kobiet, aż do końca naszych dni. Przysięgam cię kochać już na zawsze.”

Eleanor uśmiechała się do niego z oczami pełnymi łez, lecz Louis był niemal pewien, że dostrzegł w nich nutkę rozczarowania. Zastanawiał się, która część jego nieplanowanej i nieprzemyślanej przemowy ją rozczarowała. Pewnie całokształt – fakt, że Louis ani razu nie rozkleił się podczas trwania ceremonii najpewniej też nie pomagał. Jednak nikt (oprócz Zayna) nie dostrzegał, że Louis był w kompletnym nieładzie. Zawsze potrafił sprawiać pozory, że się trzyma, ale w środku? W środku był jebanym wrakiem. Od dawna nie był naprawdę szczęśliwy, lecz zanim Harry wcisnął się w jego życie, pewnie byłby zadowolony ze ślubu z Eleanor. Zniósł by to wszystko cierpliwie bez zbytniego marudzenia. Lecz Harry otworzył mu okno na świat, cegiełka po cegiełce niszcząc mur, i teraz Louis nienawidził siebie jeszcze bardziej. _O ile to w ogóle było możliwe._

 Otrząsnął się ze swoich myśli, gdy kapłan zwrócił się do gości. Dzwoniło mu w uszach, gdy padło pytanie, czy ktoś ma coś przeciwko temu, żeby to małżeństwo zostało zawarte. Zlustrował wzrokiem ławy. Sam nie wiedział, czy wolałby żeby Harry wyskoczył i wyznał swoją miłość, czy żeby zapadła cisza i wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem. Gdy nikt nie wyraził obiekcji, do Louisa dotarło, że Harry’ego w ogóle tu nie ma i że nawet nie dał mu szansy pomyśleć, że jakikolwiek sprzeciw wchodził w grę. Przeklinał samego siebie za to, że odrzucił Harry’ego, gdy ten błagał, by go wybrać, przeklął się też za to, że w ogóle do niego zadzwonił. Może odcięcie się by coś ułatwiło. Może jedynym sposobem, by to wszystko przetrwać, jest zapomnienie o sobie nawzajem.

Louis wiedział, że to kłamstwo. Wiedział też, że nie ma opcji, że będzie mógł żyć bez Harry’ego. Nie miało znaczenia, że za każdym razem, gdy spoglądał w te szmaragdowe oczy, jego serce pękało jeszcze mocniej, powinien i za to być wdzięczny. Starał się odepchnąć na bok wszystkie myśli o Harrym, gdy kapłan ogłosił ich mężem i żoną; znienawidził się jeszcze bardziej, kiedy pocałował swoją świeżo upieczoną żonę po raz pierwszy.

_To powinien być Harry._

Eleanor przerwała pocałunek; na jej ustach pojawił się uśmiech, gdy otarła z twarzy Louisa jedną jedyną łzę. Pozwoli jej myśleć, że płacze ze szczęścia, że jest dla niego całym światem. Nigdy się nie przyzna, że płacze, bo stojąca przed nim osoba nie ma czekoladowych, sięgających do ramion loków i nefrytowych oczu. Nigdy się nie przyzna, że płacze, bo właśnie wbił ostatni gwóźdź do trumny jego związku z Harrym. Wszystko spierdolił i teraz ledwie mógł oddychać, ale zabierze te porywy emocji ze sobą do grobu. To i tak już nie miało znaczenia – to był koniec. Stracił Harry’ego na dobre.

*

Louis nienawidził każdej spędzonej tam minuty. Nienawidził siedzieć przy stoliku, jedząc na oczach setki gości. Nienawidził fotografów, jacy krążyli po całej sali, robiąc mu zdjęcia, jak pakuje sobie do ust fileta mignon. Nie chciał tego. Błagał Eleanor o małe wesele, tylko dla najbliższych przyjaciół oraz rodziny, ale oczywiście, jak i wszystko inne w ich życiu, ślub musiał być wielki i ekstrawagancki. Nie znosił bycia na świeczniku, a teraz był na świeczniku całego świata (dobra, może trochę dramatyzował).

„Wszystko ok?” – szepnął siedzący obok niego Zayn. Był przy Louisie niemal cały dzień, w trakcie ceremonii, ciągnących się godzinami zdjęć, do jakich zmusiła go Eleanor, i teraz, przy kolacji. Musi zapamiętać, żeby przywieźć mu naprawdę fajny prezent z Hawajów.

Kiwnął głową na znak zgody, po czym upił spory łyk wina. „Liam coś mówił o wiesz… czy on przyjdzie czy nie?”

Zayn dobrze wiedział, o kogo chodzi. „Nie, ale Lou, naprawdę myślisz, że on się zjawi? Po tym wszystkim?”

Tym razem Louis potrząsnął głową. Zayn miał rację – zranił Harry’ego, zatem nie było opcji, że pojawi się na przyjęciu. Nie był Louisowi nic winien.

„O kim gadacie?” – niespodziewanie broda Eleanor znalazła się na ramieniu Louisa; zainteresowała ją jego rozmowa z Zaynem.

„Uch, o nikim, o takim kolesiu z …” – zaciął się Louis, ściskając słomki i próbując jednocześnie wymyślić jakieś kłamstwo.

„O jednym z naszych starych przyjaciół” – dokończył za niego Zayn – „Louis zaprosił go na przyjęcie, ale raczej się tu nie zjawi, od dawna nie mam z nim kontaktu.”

Louis wstrzymał oddech; wypuścił powietrze dopiero gdy Eleanor pokiwała głową. Kupiła tę historię. Resztę kolacji przesiedział w ciszy, myśląc wyłącznie o Harrym, podczas gdy wszyscy dookoła niego śmiali się i rozmawiali. Ciałem był obecny przy żonie, jednak jego duch był zupełnie gdzie indziej – w małym mieszkanku w centrum Londynu, desperacko starając się odzyskać tę jedną osobę, która jako jedyna poznała go takim, jakim jest naprawdę.

*

Przez ostatnie pół roku chodzili na lekcje tańca, jednak żadna z tych niezliczonych godzin, podczas których Eleanor zmuszała go do ćwiczenia walca, nie przygotowała go odpowiednio na ten moment. Był kłębkiem nerwów gdy szli w stronę parkietu, by zatańczyć swój pierwszy taniec jako mąż i żona. Obrócił ją, gdy salę wypełniły głos oraz gitara Eda Sheerana. Louis błagał Eleanor, by wybrała jakąkolwiek inną piosenkę, lecz ona nalegała, że „Thinking out loud” to jest _ich piosenka_ , tak jakby miliony innych par nie tańczyły do tego utworu na swoich weselach. To był szczyt banału, i Louis nienawidził każdej chwili. Uwielbiał Eda, naprawdę, uważał go nawet za swojego przyjaciela, ale nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na tańczenie przed setką gości do najbanalniejszej i najbardziej ogranej piosenki, jaka kiedykolwiek została wydana. Nie było w niej nic osobistego, nic, co mówiłoby prawdę o jego związku z Eleanor. Ale była popularna, a Eleanor chodziło wyłącznie o to.

Louis był z siebie całkiem dumny, nawet pomimo doboru piosenki. Ani razu nie przydeptał Eleanor, co zdarzyło mu się jeszcze ledwie kilka dni temu, na ich ostatniej lekcji. Gdy zaczął się refren, Louis wreszcie podniósł wzrok znad własnych stóp, lustrując ogromne pomieszczenie. Spojrzał w górę na kryształowy żyrandol, jaki wisiał nad ich głowami; niemal oślepiło go tysiące maleńkich światełek. Mrugnął, gdy przyglądał się publiczności, lecz żadna ilość zakłócających wizję białych kropeczek nie mogła mu przeszkodzić w dostrzeżeniu _jego_. Mrugnął jeszcze przynajmniej z milion razy (dobra, znowu dramatyzował), upewniając się, że to nie złudzenie. Gdy Eleanor prowadziła ich przez parkiet, Louis nie odrywał wzroku od baru, przy którym stał kręconowłosy facet, opierający się plecami o mahoniową powierzchnię; w jednej ręce miał kieliszek, a drugą trzymał w kieszeni czarnych, garniturowych spodni.

_Harry. Harry. Harry._

 

*           *          *

 

Nie planował tam iść, raczej na odwrót – planował nie iść. Wracając z pracy wstąpił do sklepu, gdzie kupił im wszystkie rodzaje lodów truskawkowych, jakie tylko znalazł w lodówce. Następnie udał się do monopolowego. Kupił trzy butelki wina (starał się sobie tłumaczyć, że to dlatego, że były w promocji, lecz tak naprawdę wiedział, że potrzebuje _aż tyle_ alkoholu, o ile nie więcej). Dopiero gdy znalazł się sam w pustym mieszkaniu (bo Niall jak zwykle był gdzieś z jakąś dziewczyną, a Liam poszedł na ten cholerny ślub) dotarło do niego, jak bardzo jest żałosny. Usadowił się na kanapie; miał na sobie znoszone dresy i bluzę, która jakimś cudem nadal pachniała Louisem. Na kolanach trzymał kubełek lodów, a otwartą butelkę wina postawił na stoliku do kawy. Nie zawracał sobie głowy kieliszkami – przez chwilę myślał nawet, czy nie nalać po prostu wina do lodów;  wtedy właśnie doznał olśnienia. Nie chciał być żałosny. Nie chciał tu siedzieć, oglądać _Przyjaciół_ i usychać z tęsknoty za swoją bratnią duszą. Chciał wziąć się w garść i walczyć. _Chciał walczyć o Louisa._

I tak oto stał oparty o bar w jakiejś wypasionej sali bankietowej, trzymając w dłoni kieliszek wina warty całą jego dniówkę. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że gapi się na Louisa, ale miał to w dupie. Patrzył, jak Louis i Eleanor tańczą do pierwszej zwrotki Thinking Out Loud (serio? myślał, że Louis ma nieco lepszy gust). Widział, jak Eleanor wpatruje się w Louisa jakby był pierdolonym słońcem. Tak naprawdę był słońcem – słońcem Harry’ego.

Wstrzymał oddech, gdy wzrok Louisa wreszcie się na nim zatrzymał. Z miejsca, w którym stał, mógł dostrzec, jak źrenice jego nieomal wybuchają. Chciał się odwrócić, przerwać ten nieustanny, intensywny kontakt wzrokowy, ale nie potrafił. Nie potrafił się odwrócić od chłodnych, niebieskich oczu, które skupiały się na nim, zamiast na dziewczynie, będącej ledwie kilka cali od nich. Przez chwilę Harry miał wrażenie, że w całej sali są tylko oni dwaj, lecz wtedy Eleanor stanęła na palcach i jej usta odnalazły szczękę Louisa. Wtedy Harry zacisnął powieki. Wiedział oczywiście, że pójście na przyjęcie weselne swojej bratniej duszy będzie bolało; nóż, który miał wbity w serce, właśnie zaczął się obracać, nie zamierzając przestać.

„Harry?” – otworzył oczy na dźwięk swojego imienia. Przed nim stali Liam i Zayn, obaj mieli na twarzy wypisane zdziwienie.

„Hej” – starał się brzmieć najzupełniej normalnie, jakby nie było absolutnie niczego dziwnego w tym, że stoi sobie tu w najlepsze, patrząc, jak Louis wraz z Eleanor odgrywają rolę pary idealnej.

Liam od razu przyciągnął go do siebie, mocno go obejmując. „Co ty tu robisz? Wszystko okej? Chcesz, żebym zabrał cię do domu?”

Odsunął się, rękoma wygładzając wszystkie fałdki, które pojawiły się na jego koszuli za sprawą Liama. „W porządku, Liam, serio. Przyszedłem tylko po darmowe alko.”

Zayn ułożył rękę na ramieniu Liama, przesuwając do so siebie. „Stary, sądzę, że nie powinno cię tu być.”

„Niby czemu?” – Harry nie dbał o to, co sobie pomyślą inni. Zależało mu jedynie na chłopcu, który właśnie tańczył do najgłupszej piosenki w całym wszechświecie. Zależało mu tylko na tym, żeby zobaczyć go po raz ostatni.

„Harry, Louis jest totalnie zagubiony” – ostrożnie kontynuował Zayn – „Cały dzień ma dość, i wykonał kawał dobrej roboty ukrywając to. Ale jeśli cię zobaczy… kurwa, jeśli cię zobaczy kompletnie mu odwali, a ja nie mam ochoty widzieć żadnego z was w jeszcze gorszym stanie.”

„Poprosił mnie, żebym przyszedł” – wyszeptał Harry, wgapiając się w pusty kieliszek po winie.

Zayn westchnął, najpewniej z litości nad Harrym i jego smutkiem. „Nie sądzę, że się spodziewał, że przyjdziesz.”

Harry wzruszył ramionami. „Też nie myślałem, że przyjdę, ale cóż, oto jestem.”

Cała trójka stała w niezręcznej ciszy. Liam patrzył to na Harry’ego, to na Zayna, próbując znaleźć najlepsze wyjście z tej sytuacji, aż w końcu dał znać kelnerowi, by nalał im trzy kolejne kieliszki wina.

„Jaki jest plan, H?” – spytał, podając im alkohol.

Harry wzruszył ramionami, patrząc w miejsce, gdzie Louis i Eleanor wreszcie kończyli swój taniec; muzyka znikała w niebycie. Wiedział, jaki plan mu się podobał. Chciał podejść do Louisa, złapać go za szyję i całować tak długo, aż zakręci się mu w głowie. Ale Harry był realistą (do trzech razy sztuka, zawsze to coś), wiedział zatem, że ta opcja nie ma szans powodzenia. To znaczyło, że trzeba będzie wdrożyć plan B – zalać się w trzy dupy do momentu, w którym starczy mu odwagi, by powiedzieć Louisowi cześć.

_Plan A był o wiele lepszy._

„Możemy usiąść?” – spytał Harry zamiast odpowiedzi. Poczekał, aż Liam skinie głową, po czym podążył za nimi do ich stolika. Wiedział, że Louis go zauważył – nie mógł zwalić na wyobraźnię spojrzeń, jakie wymienili, ale wolał poczekać, aż Louis podejdzie do niego pierwszy. Błagał Harry’ego, żeby przyszedł, więc mógł przynajmniej zrobić pierwszy krok.

Siedział niecałą minutę, gdy poczuł na swoim ramieniu dłoń. Od razu wiedział, że nie należała ona do Louisa, ponieważ dotyk nie wywołał tego uczucia, jakby przeszywał go prąd, nie czuł też w sercu znajomej iskierki ciepła. Spojrzał w górę na właściciela ręki; zmrużył oczy i rozpoznał znane mu rysy twarzy, aż w końcu przypomniał sobie, kto to jest.

„Miło cię tu widzieć” – wycedził Daniel – „Nie miałem pojęcia, że Louis zaprosił na wesele obcych ludzi” – dodał, spoglądając oceniająco to na Harry’ego, to na Liama.

Harry nie miał nawet zamiaru udawać miłego ani ukrywać grymasu niezadowolenia, jaki pojawił się na jego twarzy. „Zapomniałem, że Louis ma kolegę dupka. Muszę przyznać, że liczyłem na to, że nigdy więcej się nie spotkamy.”

„A jednak przyszedłeś bez zaproszenia na ślub mojego kolegi” – odgryzł się Daniel, mordując Harry’ego wzrokiem.

Harry strząsnął jego dłoń z ramienia. „Dla twojej wiadomości – zostałem zaproszony, ale to nie twoja sprawa. A teraz weź się z łaski swojej odpierdol, co?”

Daniel miał zamiar kłócić się dalej, lecz wtedy u jego boku pojawił się Louis, patrząc wszędzie dookoła, byle nie na Harry’ego. „El chce, żebyś z nią zatańczył” – powiedział Danielowi, który posłał Harry’emu jeszcze jedno spojrzenie, a następnie obrócił się na pięcie i skierował się w stronę Eleanor.

Gdy tylko Daniel zniknął, nad stolikiem zawisła cisza. Louis wciąż stał ze wzrokiem wlepionym w dekorację na stole, podczas gdy Harry bawił się swoimi pierścionkami. W końcu Liam odchrząknął.

„Uch, Zayn i ja pójdziemy po więcej wina” – wymamrotał, ściągając Zayna z krzesła.

Harry nie przestawał potrząsać głową. „Chłopaki, nie musicie…”

„Bawcie się dobrze” – powiedział stanowczo Louis, siadając na zwolnionym przez Liama krześle, które stało tuż obok Harry’ego.

Obaj milczeli tak długo, że zdawało się, iż trwa to całą wieczność. Harry nie był w stanie artykułować słów w momencie, gdy miał ochotę dosiąść Louisa i pokazać mu, co go omija. W końcu zwrócił na niego uwagę – ich spojrzenia natychmiast się spotkały. Fale oceanu zderzyły się z lasem deszczowym; błękit i zieleń splotły się w najbardziej intensywnym kontakcie wzrokowym, jakiego Harry kiedykolwiek doświadczył.

„Cześć” – wyszeptał Louis, uśmiechając się delikatnie.

Harry nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć. Niemożliwym było być tak blisko Louisa i nie być w siódmym niebie. Mimo tego, że bolało go serce, nawet po tym, jak Louis sprawił, że rozpadł się na milion maleńkich kawałeczków, Harry wciąż był pełen uczuć. „Cześć.”

„Naprawdę nie myślałem, że tu dojdziesz” – wyznał Louis, sadowiąc się wygodnie; wreszcie się uspokoił.

Harry wzruszył ramionami. „Jeszcze nie doszedłem” – to był głupi żart, ale Harry myślał, że może, być może jeśli uda mu się utrzymać lekki nastrój, to da radę wytrzymać ten wieczór. Że wyjdzie z tego żywy.

Louis ze śmiechem odrzucił głowę w tył; Harry był przekonany, że to najpiękniejsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek widział. Miał ochotę zatopić zęby w odsłoniętej szyi Louisa, lecz zamiast tego śmiał się z własnego żartu. Mógł udawać, że się nie przejmuje. _Mógł._

„Co mówiłeś? Chcesz się ze mną nawalić, aż zaliczymy zgona?” – spytał Louis, gdy w końcu opanował chichot.

Harry pokiwał głową, po czym zeskoczył z krzesła zanim Louis zdążył przetworzyć jego odpowiedź. „Chodźmy wydoić tego biednego ziomka, który płaci za ten zajebiście drogi bar.”

Louis znów się roześmiał, nie dbając o to, że Harry robił sobie jaja z pretensjonalności tego wesela. „Chodźmy go wydoić.”

Gdy dotarli do baru, Louis zażądał dwóch kieliszków i nieotwartej butelki szkockiej. Gdy znalazły się w jego dłoniach, odwrócił się do Harry’ego, mierząc go od stóp do głów. „Wyglądasz, jakbyś szedł na pogrzeb” – skomentował – „Cały na czarno.”

Harry bardzo starannie dobierał swój strój. Miał na sobie obcisłe, eleganckie spodnie, czarną, zapinaną na guziki koszulę i czarną marynarkę. Zanim wyszedł z mieszkania przejrzał się w lustrze, zadowolony z faktu, że jego wygląd korespondował z emocjami, jakie odczuwał. „Trochę tak jest, prawda?”

Te słowa sprawiły, że uśmiech Louisa zniknął, i Harry od razu zaczął panikować. Obiecał sobie, że nie będzie się dziś nad sobą użalał, że odłoży swoje złamane serce na bok i będzie wspierał Louisa. Minęło ledwie pięć minut i już zjebał sprawę. „Miałem na myśli, że ślub jest trochę jak pogrzeb, co nie? Koniec z byciem singlem, wolnością i takie tam.”

Uśmiech powrócił na twarz Louisa, ale nie był tak promienny jak wcześniej. Harry obiecał sobie, że zobaczy go przynajmniej raz, zanim się dziś pożegnają. Zanim pożegnają się na zawsze.

„Louis!” – nagle ktoś biegł w ich stronę, wciskając się między nich i łapiąc Louisa za szyję. „Chodź ze mną zatańczyć!”

Louis prychnął zirytowany, odsuwając od siebie blondynkę. „Nie ma takiej opcji, Lottie. Ja i mój ziomek idziemy się najebać. Tylko nie mów nic mamie.”

Harry miał ochotę się rozpłakać, gdy Louis określił go mianem _ziomka_ ; nie zdążył nawet zareagować – blondynka zwróciła się do niego. Odchyliła głowę na bok, patrząc na niego krytycznie. „Jakim cudem mój głupkowaty braciszek ma takiego przystojnego kolegę?”

Harry się roześmiał; cała ta sytuacja była wyjątkowo absurdalna. Czyżby siostra Louisa właśnie zaczęła go podrywać? To się naprawdę działo? Serio był na weselu swojej bratniej duszy, gdzie podrywała go siostra wyżej wspomnianego? _No cóż._

„Miło cię poznać” – odparł Harry, spoglądając to na Lottie, to na Louisa.

„Skąd się znacie?” – Lottie kontynuowała swój wywiad.

Przyszła kolej Louisa, by odpowiedzieć; biła od niego panika. „Z pracy, poznaliśmy się w pracy.”

Harry był kompletnie zaskoczony. Dlaczego Louis tak bardzo chciał ukryć, gdzie się poznali? Co by się stało, gdyby jego siostra dowiedziała się, że poznali się w klubie? Chyba że…

Lottie jeszcze raz spojrzała na ich obu z uniesionymi w zdziwieniu brwiami, próbując zrozumieć tę sytuację. Louis odetchnął z ulgą dopiero gdy ktoś ją zawołał; pocałowała ich obu w policzek, po czym uciekła na parkiet.

„Dobra, więc” – zaczął, gdy tylko Lottie zniknęła – „Krążą pogłoski, że mają tu dach. Więc proponuję nam wyruszyć na poszukiwania tego dziadostwa.”

Harry zmarszczył brwi, gestem wskazując na resztę sali. „Nie powinieneś tu zostać? W końcu to twoje wesele.”

Louis wzruszył ramionami. „Niee, nikt nawet nie zauważy, że mnie nie ma.”

„Ona może zauważyć” – stwierdził Harry, po czym głową wskazał na kogoś, kto stał za Louisem. Ten ktoś miał na sobie suknię ślubną. Ten ktoś się do nich zbliżał. Ten ktoś był jedyną osobą na świecie, jakiej Harry nienawidził.

„Lou, tu jesteś” – powiedziała Eleanor, kładąc Louisowi głowę na ramieniu.

„Tak, tu jestem” – odparł sucho Louis.

„Kto to?” – spytała, patrząc na Harry’ego.

Harry widział, jak twarz Louisa zupełnie zastyga, widział, jak znikają z niej wszystkie kolory.

„Harry” – odparł za niego, wyciągając dłoń na powitanie. „Ślicznie wyglądasz. Przyjmij moje gratulacje z okazji ślubu.” Każde wypowiedziane słowo bolało milion razy bardziej, niż ostatnio. Nie przemyślał dokładnie tego aspektu. Nie pomyślał, że jeśli się tu dziś zjawi, najprawdopodobniej spotka _ją_. Wiedział, że powinien mieć wyrzuty sumienia, powinien się czuć okropnie – w końcu spotyka kobietę, z której mężem sypia, ale tak nie było. W ogóle nie czuł się winny, i to była jedyna rzecz, która wywoływała u niego poczucie winy. Tylko Harry kurwa Styles może czuć się winny z powodu braku poczucia winy.

Eleanor uśmiechnęła się, słysząc te słowa, lecz Harry zauważył, jak fałszywy był to uśmiech. Nie miał pojęcia, jak ktoś tak szczery jak Louis skończył z kimś takim jak ona. Co prawda znał ją jakieś trzy sekundy, ale miał to gdzieś. Szczycił się tym, że potrafił trafnie oceniać ludzi, a Eleanor? Nie była dobrym człowiekiem.

„Nie chciałbyś zatańczyć?” – zwróciła się do Louisa, nie zawracając sobie głowy żadnym _dziękuję_. „Twoja mama daje tam niezłego czadu.”

Jego mama. _Mama Louisa._ Harry żałował, że nie ma możliwości, by ją poznać – kobietę, która wydała na świat jego ulubionego człowieka. Był na 99,9% pewien, że do reszty zwariował. Louis nie powinien być jego ulubioną osobą – ktoś, kogo znał ledwie tydzień nie powinien być tak ważny. Ktoś, kto nawet go nie chciał, nie powinien tyle dla niego znaczyć.

 _Ale znaczył._ Louis był dla niego wszystkim. Louis był cholernym wszechświatem, a Harry był po prostu kolejną planetą, orbitującą w jego atmosferze.

„Może później” – powiedział Louis do żony. _Do żony_. Harry przygotował się do walki – był gotowy na to, że Eleanor wpadnie w szał i zabierze stąd Louisa. Lecz ona jedynie wzruszyła ramionami, po czym ruszyła z powrotem w stronę parkietu, na którym mnóstwo ludzi tańczyło do banalnej, typowej dla tego typu przyjęć muzyki.

„Dach?” – Louis znów się szczerzył, gdy odwrócił się niego, unosząc w górę butelkę szkockiej, która jak najszybciej powinna zostać otwarta, a jej zawartość wlana do gardła Harry’ego.

Harry kiwnął głową na znak zgody. „Dach.” Podążał za Louisem, który kluczył pomiędzy gośćmi, wyprowadzając ich obojga z sali.

Milczeli, gdy odnaleźli schody i zaczęli się wspinać na górę. Harry chciał powiedzieć tak wiele, ale teraz, gdy był z Louisem sam na sam, głos uwiązł mu w gardle. Słowa utknęły w jego klatce piersiowej; czuł, że najpewniej umrze, zanim one dostaną szansę na uwolnienie się.

„Hej, Harold?” – głos Louisa przerwał ciszę, gdy dotarli na półpiętro; czekały tam na nich kolejne piętra schodów.

Harry nic nie powiedział, po prostu zatrzymał się naprzeciwko Louisa i czekał, aż będzie kontynuował – czekał, aż powie, co jest tak ważne, że zatrzymali się w połowie.

„Harry” – głos Louisa był cichy, każdą sylabę wypełniała miękkość. Podszedł o krok bliżej do Harry’ego; dłoń spoczęła na jego ramieniu. Harry patrzył zachwycony, jak ręka Louisa sunęła wzdłuż jego ramienia, aż ich dłonie się zetknęły. Wziął głęboki oddech, gdy Louis złączył ich palce. Nie zdawał sobie dotąd sprawy, jak bardzo tego potrzebował, jak bardzo tęsknił za dotykiem skóry Louisa na swojej własnej. To było jego wszystko, jego lina ratownicza.

„Lou…”

Louis nie pozwolił mu skończyć wyrażać myśli; gestem wskazał mu, by przestał gadać, a Harry miał to gdzieś – sam nie wiedział, co w ogóle chciał powiedzieć. Jakaś jego część chciała się nie zgodzić. Jakaś jego część chciała odsunąć tę rękę i wiać, gdzie pieprz rośnie. Jakaś jego część miała ochotę wrzeszczeć i krzyczeć na Louisa za to, że jest takim samolubnym kutasem. Za to inna, znacznie większa część, chciała być z nim na zawsze. Serce Harry’ego chciało na zawsze zatrzymać Louisa na tej klatce schodowej, chciało, żeby był jego. Chciał, żeby to się nigdy nie kończyło. Chciał spędzić resztę życia, trzymając Louisa Tomlinsona za rękę.

W mgnieniu oka dłoń Harry’ego stała się pusta, a on sam został przyciśnięty do ściany przez ciało Louisa. Czuł, że z płuc uleciało mu całe powietrze. Był zupełnie otoczony i przytłoczony Louisem, i nie miał nic przeciwko temu. Nie miało znaczenia, jak bardzo to wszystko było nie w porządku, nie było ważne, że po nocy Louis obudzi się w hotelowym łóżku z Eleanor. Ważne było tylko, że teraz Harry go miał, _miał Louisa_. Był tylko człowiekiem, musiał korzystać z nadarzającej się okazji.

„Naprawdę się bardzo bardzo kurwa cieszę, że tu jesteś” – szepnął Louis; jego wzrok powędrował od oczu Harry’ego aż do jego ust.

„Cóż mogę powiedzieć? Serio, jestem masochistą” – odparł również szeptem Harry, czekając – _modląc się_ , by zniknął dystans, jaki wciąż ich dzielił.

„Tęsknię za tobą.”

Harry miał dość. Nie potrafiłby znieść kolejnej rozmowy w stylu tej, jaką odbyli przez telefon w środku nocy. Nie potrafił rozpracować wszystkich swych emocji, złamanego serca, desperacji. Louis musiał dać mu coś namacalnego, coś, czego mógłby się trzymać. Miał dość czekania, dość robienia sobie nadziei, że Louis zrobi pierwszy krok, więc obrócił go tak, że zamienili się miejscami – teraz to Harry przyciskał Louisa do ściany. Nie chciał popełnić tego samego błędu, co  Louis, więc upewnił się, że nie dzieli ich ani jeden cal. Garnitur przylegał do fraku, ciało do ciała, i Harry czuł, że zaraz z nadmiaru wrażeń jego głowa eksploduje.

„Jestem tutaj” – odparł wreszcie z ustami wprost przy uchu Louisa – „Nigdzie się nie wybieram.”

Obaj ciężko oddychali, Harry czuł, jak ich bliskość wpływa na Louisa. Wyczuwał kształt jego sztywniejącego penisa na swoim udzie; chciał wszystkiego, co było na ten moment możliwe. Lecz miał jeszcze resztki samokontroli (dobra, przynajmniej potrafił udawać, że ją ma), więc chwycił zębami płatek jego ucha, pociągnął lekko, po czym zrobił krok w tył. Obaj walczyli o oddech. Jak niby mieliby z tego zrezygnować? Jak Harry miał odejść, skoro samo przebywanie w pobliżu Louisa sprawiało, że brakowało mu tchu?

Przez ostatnie kilka stopni wstrzymał oddech. Wypuścił powietrze dopiero gdy drzwi się otwarły i zobaczył panoramę Londynu. Patrzył, jak Louis siada, otwiera butelkę i nalewa alkohol do kieliszków.

„Dołączysz do mnie?” – spytał, patrząc na Harry’ego i klepiąc miejsce obok siebie.

Gdy tylko usiadł poczuł, jak Louis się do niego przysuwa, tak, że ich ramiona i kolana ocierały się o siebie. To było naprawdę przerażające – fakt, że jedynie bliskość Louisa sprawiała, że wciąż był poczytalny. Zastanawiał się, ile czasu minie, zanim go zamkną. Wiedział, że w momencie, gdy się pożegnają oszaleje, do reszty straci rozum.

„Harry” – głos Louisa przebił się przez cienkie powietrze. Harry podskoczył, gdy poczuł jego dłoń na kolanie. „Czy wszystko…”

„Jeśli zamierzasz zapytać, czy wszystko ze mną okej” – przerwał mu Harry, jednym łykiem opróżniając kieliszek – „Jeśli zamierzasz zapytać, czy wszystko ze mną okej, to dostaniesz w łeb.”

Wiedział, że jego głos w ogóle nie brzmiał przekonująco, zatem westchnął z ulgą, gdy Louis roześmiał się na te groźbę. Jakim cudem dwie osoby, które poznały się siedem dni temu, mogły znać się tak dobrze? Jak mógł być sprawiedliwym fakt, że nikt inny, ani jedna osoba nie rozumiała Harry’ego tak dobrze, jak rozumiał go Louis?

„Wyglądasz niesamowicie” – przyznał Harry, odwracając się tak, że siedzieli naprzeciwko siebie po turecku. Sięgnął ręką do szyi Louisa, by pobawić się jego muchą. „Jesteś tak zajebiście piękny.”

Nie było już odwrotu. Harry nie zdążył policzyć do trzech – Louis już przyciągał go do siebie, chwytając jego loki. Ich usta się zetknęły, zęby zaszczękały, a języki w desperacji zdarzały się ze sobą. Świat wokół Harry’ego zamilkł, gdy ten pociągnął Louisa, sadzając go sobie na kolanach, z nogami po obu stronach jego nóg, pogłębiając jednocześnie pocałunek. Jeśli to był ostatni raz, kiedy dane mu będzie go dotykać, niech to będzie tego warte.

„Tak zajebiście piękny” – powtórzył Harry, kąsając linię jego szczęki, wystawiając przy tym język, by badać nim niewielki zarost. „Chciałbym, żebyś był mój.”

Louis jęknął i otarł się biodrami o Harry’ego; obaj zaskomleli pod wpływem tarcia. Całowali się całą wieczność; mieli spierzchnięte usta, a w płucach brakowało im tlenu. Louis popchnął Harry’ego tak, że ten leżał teraz płasko na betonie.

„To jest moja najszczęśliwsza chwila z całego dnia” – wyznał Louis, odsuwając z twarzy Harry’ego loka.

Harry uśmiechnął się, palcami przeczesując jego grzywkę. „To jest moja najszczęśliwsza chwila, odkąd wyszedłeś z mojej sypialni.”

Uśmiech Louisa zniknął, lecz Harry przyciągnął go do siebie i złączył ich usta. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty gadać o tym, jak to się wszystko skończy, tracić na to tych kilku chwil, jakie im pozostały.

„Harry” – zaskomlał Louis, ocierając się o Harry’ego. Ich penisy stykały się ze sobą. „Harry, kochanie, pragnę…”

„Czego pragniesz, skarbie?” – wyjęczał Harry, wypychając biodra w jego stronę.

„Ciebie” – wydusił Louis – „Pragnę cię, chcę cię posmakować.”

Mózg Harry’ego kompletnie opustoszał – miasto, które ich otaczało, zniknęło, gdy przetwarzał te słowa. Myślał o jego ustach milion razy, nawet zanim go w ogóle poznał. „Kurwa, tak, skarbie, tak.”

„Powiesz mi, co mam robić?” – gdy Louis zadawał to pytanie, jego ręce były zajęte guzikami i paskiem Harry’ego; w kilka sekund jego spodnie wraz z bielizną powędrowały w dół, do kostek.

„Mmm” – westchnął Harry, gdy chłodne powietrze zetknęło się z jego wrażliwą skórą. Uniósł biodra w górę, gdy palce Louisa objęły jego męskość.

„Powiedz mi, co mam robić, kochanie.”

Harry w końcu otworzył oczy, napotykając intensywny wzrok Louisa. Błękit jego oczu był czymś, co zapamięta do końca życia. Upływ lat nie będzie miał znaczenia – te oczy pozostaną jego ulubionym dziełem sztuki. „Liż mnie, skarbie.”

Louisowi nie trzeba było powtarzać dwa razy. Przywarł językiem do jego penisa i liznął od główki do podstawy, nie tracąc przy tym kontaktu wzrokowego z Harrym. Harry zaliczył w życiu słuszną ilość lodzików, ale to? To było lepsze niż wszystko, czego kiedykolwiek doświadczył. To była pierdolona magia.

Harry wplótł palce we włosy Louisa, ciągnąć delikatnie; syknął, gdy z gardła kochanka wydobył się jęk. „Weź mnie do tej swojej ślicznej buzi, skarbie. Chcę… o kurwa.” Harry nie musiał go nawet instruować ; jego penis dotykał już tylnej ściany gardła Louisa, gdy ten wciągnął policzki. To było doskonałe, jak w pierdolonym siódmym niebie. „Lou” – krzyknął Harry – „Tak mi dobrze z tobą, kurwa, kocham cię.”

Nie chciał powiedzieć tych słów, ale już zabrzmiały, pokutując nad nimi. Pierwszy raz powiedział je osobiście, i nie był nawet pewien, czy Louis pamiętał ich konwersację z wczorajszej nocy. Lecz sposób, w jaki zareagował, sposób, w jaki jego język zawirował wokół główki penisa oraz sposób, w jaki poruszał głową, dopóki Harry raz po raz sięgał do tylnej ściany jego gardła sprawiał, że Harry dochodził do wniosku, iż może to nie było takie złe. Może to nie był koniec świata, mimo że powiedział _kocham cię_ do faceta, który kilka godzin temu się ożenił. Może czas się nie zatrzyma ani piekło nie zamarznie. Może jakoś to wytrzyma.

„Skarbie, zaraz dojdę” – wyjęczał Harry wprost w nocne niebo, co sprawiło, że Louis jeszcze przyspieszył, w zasadzie połykając jego penisa. Harry doszedł z krzykiem, coś w piersiach ścisnęło go jeszcze mocniej, gdy patrzył, jak Louis połyka jego spermę i oblizuje usta. _Najświętsza Panienko, to było seksi._

„Lou, kurwa” – wydyszał Harry, sięgając do jego paska, starając się jak najszybciej zsunąć z niego bieliznę razem ze spodniami. Przyciągnął Louisa do siebie, by znów go pocałować, znów poczuć jego wargi, poczuć, jak zderzają się ich języki i jak płonie w nich ogień. Gdy przerwali pocałunek, Louis robił sobie dobrze, jęcząc, jak bardzo jest sztywny i rozgrzany. Harry myślał, że widział już to, co w Louisie najseksowniejsze, ale kurwa, oto Lou się dotyka, siedząc okrakiem na Harrym, a Harry chce umrzeć. Co to za szczęście, że może być świadkiem tak cudownego widoku?

„O czym myślisz, skarbie?” – Harry wbił palce w biodra kochanka, patrząc, jak ten się zadowala.

„O tobie” – jęknął Louis, przyspieszając ruchy swojej dłoni – „O lodziku w limuzynie, jak mnie ujeżdżałeś. O twoim smaku w moich ustach.”

Harry uniósł się tak, że stykali się klatkami piersiowymi, a penis Louisa był pomiędzy nimi. Gdy Louis w końcu doszedł, krzyknął Harry’emu w usta, po czym ułożył głowę na jego ramieniu.

Siedzieli tak całą wieczność – nadzy, wtuleni w siebie na dachu w centrum Londynu. Harry nie chciał go puścić. Nie potrafił tego zrobić. Wiedział, że to się będzie musiało wreszcie skończyć. Wiedział, że będą musieli się ubrać i wrócić na przyjęcie. Wiedział, że Louis będzie musiał wsiąść do limuzyny wraz z żoną i polecieć na Hawaje. Wiedział, że on sam będzie musiał wrócić do mieszkania, do szkoły i do pracy – jednym słowem, do rzeczywistości.

„Hej, Lou?” – wymamrotał tuż przy szyi Louisa.

„Hmm?”

„Pamiętasz ten dzień w studiu? Kiedy ci powiedziałem, że nie zostawię cię, dopóki mnie o to nie poprosisz?” – spytał Harry; jego palce kreśliły delikatne linie na gołych plecach Louisa.

„Tak.”

„Chcesz, żebym cię zostawił?”

Nastała cisza, moment, w którym zatrzymał się cały wszechświat. Harry pomyślał, że słyszy bicie serca Louisa.  „Nie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trochę się tego zebrało :P
> 
> *  
> "He was basically a modern-day Jeremy Bentham. "  
> Słyszysz Jeremy Bentham, myślisz "utyliaryzm". Tzn ja tak myślę, ale ja się interesuję filozofią :P Myślałam, czy by szanownego pana Jeremy'ego nie zastąpić kimś lepiej rozpoznawalnym w szerszych kręgach, ale doszłam do wniosku, że jego postać jest tu niezbędna, no i przy okazji poszerzę Wam, drodzy czytacze, wasze myślowe horyzonty. Dla zainteresowanych, na dobry początek notka z wiki: https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jeremy_Bentham
> 
> **  
> "He needed to see Harry the way he needed oxygen, and if that wasn’t the cheesiest, most cliché thing Louis had ever thought then fucking hell he needed to star in a Nicholas Sparks film."  
> Nicholasa Sparksa chyba nie trzeba przedstawiać temu fandomowi - tak tak, to jest TEN koleś, który napisał TEN "Pamiętnik", i jeszcze parę innych ckliwych czytadeł. Na naszą zgubę wiele z jego dzieł zostało zekranizowanych, stąd w oryginalnym tekście określenie "Nicholas Sparks film". Gdyby ktoś jeszcze nie wiedział, o czym mowa, zapraszam tu: https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nicholas_Sparks
> 
> ***  
> "He knew for a fact that Eleanor would never be able to name a single William Blake poem if he asked her to. And he knew for a fact that he’d recited a poem by Shelley, and not Blake."  
> William Blake i Percy Bysshe Shelley to angielscy giganci romantyzmu, nie da się zatem, będąc wychowanym w kręgu kultury anglosaskiej, nie znać ich twórczości, co czyni uwagę Louisa jeszcze bardziej zjadliwą.   
> Osobiście nie jestem entuzjastką romantyzmu jako takiego, mimo to polecam się zapoznać z twórczością oby panów, są to bowiem tzw pozycje obowiązkowe dla osób interesujących się literaturą, nie tylko angielską.  
> https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/William_Blake  
> http://literatura.wywrota.pl/william-blake/  
> https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Percy_Bysshe_Shelley  
> http://literatura.wywrota.pl/percy-bysshe-shelley/


	7. Rozdział siódmy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witam w ten jakże cudowny poniedziałek :D Przepraszam za małą obsuwę - tłumaczę teraz coś innego, a co, przekonacie się wkrótce, jak już skończę :P 
> 
> Rozdział tradycyjnie dedykuję Kondziolinie, która przeczyta go dopiero jutro, i na pewno napisze coś w stylu, że nie będzie więcej tego czytać, bo Louis to dupek :D

Siedemnaście dni. Minęło siedemnaście dni, odkąd Harry pojawił się na weselu Louisa, siedemnaście dni, odkąd pozwolił mu pieścić go na dachu; siedemnaście dni, odkąd ostatni raz z nim rozmawiał. W ciągu tych siedemnastu dni wysłał do Louisa skandaliczną ilość wiadomości. Myślał wyłącznie o tym, jak się żegnali na klatce schodowej, jak jego usta wciąż drżały od gorących pocałunków, jak Louis nie przestawał mu obiecywać, że napisze do niego z Hawajów. To było kłamstwo – a jakże by inaczej. Od tamtej pory Harry nie miał żadnych wieści od Louisa. Żadnych. Nie dostał żadnej odpowiedzi, i każdego dnia jego serce rozpadało się odrobinę bardziej. Powinien był wiedzieć, powinien był się trzymać z daleka od tego wesela. Ale teraz było już za późno. Poszedł tam i pozwolił, żeby Louis narobił mu nadziei. Harry nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się tak naiwny, prawie jak dziecko. Im dłużej czekał na najmniejszy znak, tym większy wzbierał w nim gniew. Był zły na siebie, a Louisa miał ochotę rozszarpać.

  
Nienawidził się za to, jak bardzo uzależnił się od telefonu. Odłożył go na brzeg umywalki, gdy wchodził pod gorący prysznic. Przez ostatnie siedemnaście dni nie tracił tego telefonu z oczu. Potrafił nawet zadzwonić do swojego operatora z pytaniem, czy wszystko działa jak należy. Oddałby wszystko za informację, że odcięli mu możliwość odbierania połączeń, za cokolwiek, co sprawiłoby, że poczułby się lepiej. Wszystko było lepsze niż fakt, że Louis go zwyczajnie ignorował.  
„Prosił, żebym go nie zostawiał”, szepnął Harry, podstawiając twarz pod gorącą wodę. Czuł się jak głupiec, jak totalny idiota, który uwierzył w słowa, jakie padły z ust Louisa. Louis musiał się śmiać w duchu, gdy Harry zjawił się na przyjęciu. Najpewniej cały ten czas, gdy całował Harry’ego, gdy robił mu laskę, myślał, jaki głupi z niego dzieciak. Harry się otworzył, pozwolił Louisowi się wykorzystać, a teraz? Teraz czuł się prawie tak okropnie, jak okropnie potraktował go Louis.

  
Czuł się jak śmieć.

  
Jasne, nienawidził się za to, że czekał na smsa, na telefon, na cokolwiek, ale jeszcze bardziej nienawidził się za to, ile razy wpisał w Google imię Louisa. Gdyby sprawdzić jego historię przeglądania z ostatnich dwóch tygodni, okazałoby się, że jest cała zawalona Louisem Tomlinsonem oraz wszystkimi możliwymi kombinacjami jego imienia. Czytał kretyńskie artykuły o romantycznym miesiącu miodowym z Eleanor. Oglądał niezliczoną ilość zdjęć, na których rozebrany do połowy Louis smarował prawie nagie ciało Eleanor kremem do opalania. Był zażenowany (no dobra, ryczał) ilością zrobionych przez paparazzi fotografii szczęśliwej, całującej się na prywatnej plaży pary. Gdy zobaczył zdjęcie na leżaku, gdzie Eleanor okrakiem siedziała na udach Louisa, doszedł do wniosku, że nienawidzi Internetu. Nie było tam nic dobrego, nic, co mogło by go jakkolwiek uspokoić. Internet był w zasadzie pomiotem szatana, usiłującym dobić go każdym kolejnym zdjęciem.

  
Telefon zabrzęczał w momencie, gdy zaczęły płynąć łzy, zataczając te same co przez ostatnie siedemnaście dni ścieżki. Harry nie pomyślał nawet o znaczeniu słów _uszkodzenia spowodowane wilgocią_ , gdy odsunął zasłonkę od prysznica i sięgnął po urządzenie. Serce mu stanęło, kiedy zobaczył na wyświetlaczu imię – Louis. Nie mógł oddychać ani nawet myśleć, gdy sunął palcem po ekranie, by go odblokować i odczytać wiadomość, która okazała się być pierdoloną powieścią.

  
**Od: Ten Dupek Louis**

  
**Boże, jestem chujem, wiem, że jestem chujem. I wiem, że nie mam kurwa najmniejszego prawa pisać teraz do ciebie. Wiem, że nie mam kurwa prawa myśleć, że chcesz wiedzieć, co u mnie. Na początek chcę cię przeprosić, ale Harry, kurwa, ja wiem, że to za mało. Ale naprawdę cię przepraszam, przepraszam, że nie odezwałem się, tak jak ci to obiecałem. Nie wiedziałem co powiedzieć, wiesz? Gdy tam byłem myślałem tylko o tobie i nie potrafiłem znaleźć właściwych słów, by wyrazić, jak wiele dla mnie znaczysz. Wydawało mi się niewłaściwym pisać, jak bardzo cię kocham, gdy moja żona spała obok. Kurwa. Właśnie napisałem, że cię kocham. Oczywiście mógłbym to po prostu skasować, ale jebać to. Naprawdę cię kocham. Kocham cię tak bardzo. I tęsknię za tobą. Tęsknię za wszystkim, co z tobą związane. Ale najbardziej tęsknię za tym, jak sprawiasz, że jestem sobą, za tym, że dzięki tobie chcę być lepszym człowiekiem. Boże, to wszystko jest tak zajebiście ckliwe i oklepane a ja wiem, jak nie znosisz takich banałów. Ale kurwa, Harry, ja cię kocham. I chciałbym móc ci to powiedzieć osobiście, ale właśnie siedzę w samolocie do LA, lecę do pracy. Chciałem cię zobaczyć przed odlotem, ale miałem w chuj rzeczy do zrobienia i mi się nie udało. Wybacz mi proszę, choć wiem, że na to nie zasługuję. Harry, to, co powiedziałem na dachu, było szczere. Nie odchodź, jeszcze nie teraz, dobrze? Daj mi jeszcze jedną szansę. Zaraz jak wyląduję zadzwonię do ciebie, żeby ci mówić, że cię kocham milion kurwa razy. Bo to prawda. Kocham cię Harold.**

  
Harry upadł na dno prysznica, telefon wypadł mu z rąk i wylądował na płytkach. Szlochał; jego ciało zwijało się w kulkę, gdy raz po raz zanosił się od płaczu. Próbował to opanować, próbował wziąć się w garść, ale nie potrafił. Zanim się zorientował zaczęło mu brakować tchu – walczył o każdy oddech, gdy wstrząsały nim kolejne fale łez.

  
„Harry?” – za drzwiami rozległ się głos Nialla. Harry nie potrafił nic odpowiedzieć, ledwo kurwa mógł oddychać, a co dopiero mówić. Gdy wydobył się z niego kolejny szloch, Niall znów go zawołał i uderzył pięścią w drzwi. „Harry? Harry, wszystko w porządku? Wchodzę, dobra?”

  
Harry chciał zaprotestować, ale nie potrafił. Potrafił jedynie płakać głośniej, gdy Niall nacisnął klamkę i wszedł do łazienki.

  
„Harr…” – Niall zamilknął, gdy tylko zobaczył Harry’ego zwiniętego w kłębek w brodziku. Zasłonka od prysznica była odsunięta, woda wciąż spływała po Harrym i po całej podłodze. „H, co jest nie tak? Boli cię coś? Coś się stało?”

  
Harry nie potrafił odpowiedzieć. Próbował się odezwać, powiedzieć cokolwiek – ale zamiast tego płakał coraz głośniej. Podciągnął kolana pod brodę, mocno obejmując się ramionami.

  
„Haz…” – urwał Niall, sięgając po leżący na podłodze telefon. Przeskanował wzrokiem wiadomość, jaka wciąż wyświetlała się na ekranie. Bez słów wsunął aparat do kieszeni swoich dresów, po czym wyłączył prysznic. „Harry” – Niall wszedł w tryb opiekunki, owijając Harry’ego ręcznikiem. „Sądzisz, że dasz radę wstać?”

  
Harry ledwo kiwnął głową, tak, że Niall omal tego nie przegapił. Włożył wszystkie swoje siły w oparcie się o Nialla, który podniósł go z brodzika. Nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się tak słabo, jakby był poza ciałem. Wypalił w życiu dość zielska, by przekonać się, jak to jest być na haju, ale to było coś zupełnie innego, tak jakby żaden z jego zmysłów nie funkcjonował prawidłowo. Zanim się zorientował, jakimś cudem był już w swojej sypialni, a Niall niezdarnie próbował wcisnąć na jego nagie ciało dresy. W każdym innym przypadku Harry paliłby się z zażenowania i wstydu, ale teraz? Teraz nie wiedział nawet, jaki mamy dziś dzień. Nie był nawet pewien, czy wie, jak się nazywa, więc nie mógł się przejmować faktem, że jego najlepszy kumpel go ubiera. Później będzie na to czas, w tym momencie w jego mózgu królowało otępienie.

  
Harry uniósł ręce, gdy Niall zakładał mu bluzę przez głowę. Następnie zaprowadził go do łóżka i popchnął go lekko, aż w końcu się położył. Nie otwierał oczu całą wieczność, zatem nawet nie zauważył, kiedy Niall zgasił światło i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Jego umysł opanowała totalna ciemność; te kilka myśli, które w nim krążyły, wyrażały nadzieję, że tak już zostanie. Nie chciał wracać do rzeczywistości. Nie chciał wracać do życia, w którym jego bratnia dusza była w związku małżeńskim z kobietą i była zbyt bojaźliwa, by coś zmienić. Nie chciał wracać do życia, w którym był dla Louisa opcją numer dwa. Miał po dziurki w nosie bycia czyimś planem B. Miał po dziurki w nosie bycia wybieranym, gdy wszystko inne się wali. Zasługiwał na coś lepszego, i może, być może gdy będzie w stanie otworzyć oczy i zmierzyć się z rzeczywistością, upewni się, że nigdy więcej nikt go tak nie potraktuje. Być może skończył z Louisem Tomlinsonem na dobre.

  
* * *

  
Louis był w Los Angeles dopiero od godziny, właściwie starczyło mu czasu jedynie na podróż z lotniska do hotelu, w którym będzie mieszkał przez następne kilka tygodni. Leżał na wielkim łóżku z telefonem w ręku, gapiąc się na numer Harry’ego. Ostatnią wiadomość wysłał do niego wiele godzin temu, zanim samolot ruszył z pasa w Heathrow. Spodziewał się jakiejś odpowiedzi, co w zasadzie nie było fair z jego strony. Harry nie był mu nic a nic winien. Błagał Louisa, by go wybrał, a on zamiast tego się ożenił. Nie miał prawa nawet myśleć, że Harry chciałby wiedzieć, co u niego, ale to nie powstrzymało go przed naciśnięciem „zadzwoń” i przyłożeniem telefonu do ucha.

  
Dopiero przy piątym sygnale Louis zorientował się, jak późno musi być w Londynie. W LA było w pół do ósmej, co oznaczało, że w Londynie była czwarta rano. Wiedział, że powinno być mu głupio, że najpewniej obudzi Harry’ego, ale nie było. Musiał z nim porozmawiać, musiał powiedzieć wszystko to, co powinien był powiedzieć kilka tygodni temu.

  
Już miał się odłączyć, gdy połączenie zostało odebrane. Czekał w ciszy, wsłuchując się w oddech osoby po drugiej stronie. Wiedział, że Harry nie odezwie się pierwszy, wiedział, że to on powinien się postarać. Był to winien Harry’emu. „Harry” – głos Louisa był cichy, jakby przestraszony, ale miał tak wiele do powiedzenia. „Harold.”

  
„W zasadzie to Niall.”

  
_Okej, nie tak to miało wyglądać._ Louis miał ochotę zapaść się pod materac. Chciał, żeby otoczyła go pianka, i żeby mógł w niej zniknąć. Nie był gotowy na to, co miał mu do powiedzenia Niall. To było dla niego za dużo. „Och, cześć Niall” – starał się uspokoić głos, wykrzesać z siebie tyle odwagi, by ukryć drżenie – „Uch, jest tam gdzieś Harry?”

  
„Ty to masz tupet, wiesz o tym?” – Niall zignorował jego pytanie, od razu przechodząc do długiej listy rzeczy, które najpewniej chciał mu wykrzyczeć.

  
„Słuchaj, nie masz pojęcia…”

  
Niall od razu wszedł mu w słowo. „Ależ mam pojęcie, Louis. Harry wszystko mi powiedział. Mówiłem ci, że nie wolno ci go zranić, że nie wolno ci kurwa z nim pogrywać. Jak ty w ogóle możesz żyć z tym, co mu zrobiłeś?”

  
„Mógłbyś po prostu dać Harry’ego do telefonu?” – Louis w zasadzie błagał. Nie potrafił się usprawiedliwiać przed Niallem, nie dopóki nie wyjaśnił wszystkiego Harry’emu – nie dopóki nie powiedział Harry’mu, jak bardzo go kocha.

  
Prośba Louisa rozśmieszyła Nialla. „Czy mogę dać Harry’ego do telefonu? Jaja sobie ze mnie robisz, koleś? Ta jebana wiadomość, którą mu wysłałeś, doprowadziła go kurwa do załamania nerwowego. Musiałem go podnosić spod prysznica i prowadzić do łóżka. Louis, ty go kurwa zniszczyłeś. Więc nie, nie mogę kurwa dać Harry’ego do telefonu.”

  
Louis westchnął. „Wiem, że mam się z czego tłumaczyć, ale musisz mi na to pozwolić. Muszę pogadać z Harrym.”

  
„Może idź wytłumacz swojej żonie, dlaczego pieprzyłeś się z kolesiem na dachu, podczas gdy ona świętowała wasz pierdolony ślub.”

  
„Słuchaj” – Niall musiał go wysłuchać. Harry musiał podejść do telefonu – „Rozumiem, że Harry to twój przyjaciel…”

  
Niall znów mu przerwał. „To mój najlepszy kumpel.”

  
„Dobra, okej, rozumiem” – kontynuował Louis – „Ale nie możesz podejmować za niego decyzji. Powinien mieć chociaż wybór czy będzie chciał ze mną gadać, czy nie.”

  
„Chyba jednak nie rozumiesz, Louis” – skontrował Niall – „To nie ty znalazłeś go zwiniętego w kłębek w łazience. Nie ty musiałeś zanieść go do łóżka i ubrać go, bo ledwo mógł stać. Nie wpuszczę cię z powrotem do jego życia, kumasz? Nie pozwolę, żebyś go zniszczył bardziej, niż już to zrobiłeś. Z tego co wiem, skończyłeś z nim. Może twojej żonie nie przeszkadza bycie robioną w chuja, ale nie pozwolę, żebyś robił to Harry’emu, nigdy więcej.”

  
Louis nie miał nawet możliwości zaprotestować – usłyszał dźwięk zakończonego połączenia. Oczywiście Niall się rozłączył. Louis czuł, że z oczu zaczynają płynąć mu łzy. Nie oczekiwał, że rozmowa przebiegnie idealnie, ale liczył, że przynamniej będzie miał szansę wyznać Harry’emu swoje uczucia, że będzie mógł wyznać mu miłość. Nie spodziewał się, że w ogóle nie będzie miał szans z nim pogadać. A tak właśnie się stało, teraz był sam w hotelowym pokoju i płakał, jak na dupka przystało. Zasłużył sobie na to – zasłużył na każde słowo, jakie powiedział Niall. Louis nie traktował Harry’ego właściwie, nie traktował go tak, jak na to zasługiwał. Mógł jedynie mieć nadzieję, że będzie jeszcze miał szansę mu to wynagrodzić. Musiał mu to wynagrodzić.

  
* * *

  
Harry nie był pewien, jak się tu znalazł. Siedział w samym środku zatłoczonego pubu, wciśnięty w małą lożę z Liamem, Zaynem, Niallem i jakąś dziewczyną, którą Niall poznał trzy minuty temu, gdy poszedł im po piwa. Niall i Liam zmusili go do wyjścia z nimi, twierdząc, że spędził wystarczająco dużo czasu zaszyty w mieszkaniu, usychając z tęsknoty za tym dupkiem Louisem. Rzecz w tym, że dla Harry’ego to wcale nie było wystarczająco. Minął miesiąc, odkąd Louis do niego napisał – miesiąc od kompromitującego kryzysu pod prysznicem. Od tej pory nie miał od Louisa żadnych wieści – nawet nie raczył zadzwonić, chociaż mu to obiecał. Harry starał się nie odczuwać straty, starał się nie dopuścić do tego, żeby brak Louisa w jego życiu go zniszczył, ale to się mu nie udawało. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że można tęsknić za kimś tak, jak on tęsknił za Louisem. Nie miało znaczenia, jak bardzo był zły, jak bardzo miał ochotę walnąć Louisa w twarz. Bez niego był nikim.

  
„Ten koleś co tam stoi gapi się na ciebie, odkąd tu przyszliśmy” – zauważył Niall, wskazując głową w stronę baru.

  
Harry spojrzał w tę samą stronę co Niall, na wysokiego, ciemnowłosego faceta, który siedział na stołku przy barze, z oczami wlepionymi w Harry’ego. „Nie jestem zainteresowany” – wymamrotał do przyjaciół, biorąc spory łyk piwa. Potrzebował czegoś mocniejszego. Noc taka jak ta, _kolejna noc bez Louisa_ , aż się prosiła o tequilę.

  
„Stary, musisz się ogarnąć” – powiedział Niall, patrząc, jak Harry wsiąka w krzesło.

  
„To samo mówiłeś o Oliverze” – polemizował Harry – „Sam widzisz, jak się to skończyło.”

  
„Jest skończony, wiesz” – przytaknął siedzący obok Liama Zayn. Byli nierozłączni. Harry nigdy wcześniej nie widział, żeby dwie osoby tak szybko się w sobie zakochały – może poza nim i Louisem. Dobra, może poza nim. Musiał o tym pamiętać. Chodzi tylko o niego. Louis nie mógłby mieć bardziej wywalone.

  
„Z” – zganił swojego chłopaka Liam, bojąc się, że Harry wybuchnie na samo wspomnienie o Louisie.

  
Lecz Zayn kontynuował mimo to, skupiony wyłącznie na Harrym. „Wiem, że zjebał i cię zranił, ale on też cierpi.”

  
Harry przewrócił oczami, wydostając się z loży. Potrzebował tequili. Natychmiast. „Och, na pewno tak jest. Na pewno płacze w poduszkę przed snem gdy jest w LA. Na pewno bardzo mu przykro.”

  
Zignorował wołających go przyjaciół i poszedł prosto do baru. Nie miał ochoty słuchać o Louisie. Nie potrzebował kłamstw Zayna. Jeśli Louis naprawdę cierpiał, jeśli naprawdę był wrakiem, zadzwoniłby do Harry’ego miesiąc temu, tak, jak obiecał. Harry nie zamierzał dłużej być głupim, naiwnym chłopczykiem. Nie był dzieckiem i musiał zrozumieć, że życie to nie bajka. To nie była historia z cyklu „żyli długo i szczęśliwie”. To był koniec. Temat Louisa był zakończony.

  
„Taka piękna buźka nigdy nie powinna być smutna” – Harry poczuł na swym ramieniu rękę, gdy ktoś szeptał mu do ucha.

  
Opróżnił kieliszek tequili, jaki postawił przed nim barman, po czym odwrócił się i napotkał spojrzenie faceta, który cały wieczór pożerał go wzrokiem. Nic specjalnego – miał niebieskie oczy, zupełnie nijakie, tak różne od promiennych oczu Louisa, które przypominały mu Teneryfę. Być może to mu wystarczy.

  
„Co cię tak smuci, przystojniaku?”

  
Harry dał znać barmanowi, by nalał mu drugi kieliszek. Nie potrafił gadać z tym kolesiem bez odpowiedniego stężenia alkoholu w żyłach. Duszkiem wypił kolejnego szota. „Muszę po prostu o kimś zapomnieć, to tyle.”

  
Facet uśmiechnął się w sposób, który wywołał u Harry’ego trudne do ukrycia zażenowanie. Nie, że nie był atrakcyjny, po prostu roztaczał wokół siebie niemiłą atmosferę. Było to coś w sposobie, w jaki patrzył na ciało Harry’ego. Był to fakt, że nie był Louisem. „Zakładam, że mogę ci w tym pomóc.”

  
„Postaw mi parę kolejek, a potem może pójdziemy do ciebie?” – Harry sam nie wiedział, co mówi. Musiał zapomnieć. Ostatni miesiąc spędził na nieustannym rozważaniu tego, co zaszło między nim a Louisem. Najwyższy czas odpuścić. Najwyższy czas iść do przodu. Kiedyś był niezły w byciu singlem. Kiedyś potrafił wyjść i znaleźć kogoś, kto umili mu noc. Potrafił to zrobić.

  
Facet przysunął się do niego bliżej, położył mu dłoń na plecach tak nisko, że praktycznie łapał go za tyłek. „Jak sobie życzysz, kochanie.”

  
*

  
Harry zdawał sobie sprawę z jedynie dwóch rzeczy: po pierwsze, czuł się przyduszany przez szeroką klatkę piersiową , która przypierała go do ściany, a po drugie: obcałowujące jego szyję usta nie należały do Louisa Tomlinsona. Jakimś cudem znalazł się w kiblu z facetem, którego poznał przy barze. Był przekonany, że gość miał na imię Cedric. Na pewno pamiętał, że koleś mu się przedstawiał, i był pewien na 99%, że było to imię na literę „c”, ale był tak zalany, że nie mógł sobie przypomnieć. Migdalili się niemal całą wieczność. Cedric uwięził Harry’ego między swoim ciałem a drzwiami, jego dłonie błądziły po całym ciele, a usta kleiły się do każdego odsłoniętego kawałka skóry. Harry chciał żeby mu się to podobało, starał się, ale z każdą sekundą przypominał sobie o ustach Louisa. Z każdą sekundą upewniał się, że nadal coś czuł do Louisa, że może nigdy mu nie przejdzie, i była to zdecydowanie najbardziej dołująca wizja.

  
„Czekaj” – wydyszał Harry, gdy usta Cedrica przestały atakować jego własne. Odepchnął go, kiedy facet się do niego przycisnął. „Zatrzymaj się na…”

  
„Jesteś kurwa poważny?” – przerwał mu Cedric – „Powiedziałeś, że będziemy się pieprzyć jak się nawalisz.”

  
Harry skrzywił się, słysząc te słowa. Prawda, powiedział tak (albo chociaż to zasugerował), ale nie potrafił wyrzucić Louisa z głowy i miziać się z tym kolesiem, gdy przed oczami miał wyłącznie Louisa. „Wiem, przepraszam. Nie mogę.”

  
„Oczywiście, że możesz, dzieciaku” – odparł Cedric, po czym przysunął się do Harry’ego, z ustami gotowymi do ataku.

  
„Nie” – powtórzył Harry z naciskiem, ponownie odpychając Cedrica. Wymamrotał kolejne przeprosiny i uciekł z łazienki najszybciej jak potrafił.

  
Pospiesznie pożegnał się ze wszystkimi; następnie wymknął się z baru prosto do taksówki. Nie zastanawiał się, gdy odblokował telefon i wybrał numer Louisa. Chciał być od tego silniejszy, lecz gdy w grę wchodził Louis, Harry był bezsilny.

  
„Harry?” – Louis odebrał po trzecim sygnale, bez tchu i czujny.

  
„Lou” – szepnął cichutko Harry. Zaskoczył go dźwięk głosu Louisa. Zapomniał, że był to jego ulubiony dźwięk.

  
„Wszystko w porządku, kochanie? Tu jest” – przerwał na chwilę, sprawdzając na telefonie godzinę – „Tu jest druga w nocy.”

  
Harry westchnął. „Pocałowałem kogoś” – był pijany i gdzieś z tyłu głowy majaczyła mu świadomość, że nie powinien się dzielić tą informacją. Dlaczego niby Louis miałby się tym przejąć?

  
„Och” – głos Louisa był ledwie słyszalny, gdy przetwarzał wyznanie Harry’ego. „Dzwonisz, żebym był zazdrosny, tak?”

  
Harry nie dosłyszał, co mówił Louis, gdy płacił za taksówkę i chwiejnym krokiem podążał w stronę budynku. „Co?”

  
„Jesteś pijany?”

  
Harry westchnął, wspinając się po schodach do mieszania. „Wiesz, nie powinienem być smutny. Powinienem się cieszyć, że ktoś w ogóle mnie pragnął.”

  
„Ja cię pragnę, Harold” – wydyszał Louis w słuchawkę.

  
„Gówno prawda” – skontrował Harry, otwierając drzwi do domu; udał się prosto do sypialni, gdzie z jękiem opadł na materac. „Gdybyś mnie pragnął to byś się nie żenił. Dotrzymałbyś obietnicy. Zadzwoniłbyś do mnie po tym jak mi napisałeś, że mnie kochasz.”

  
Nastała długa pauza, cisza, gdy Harry starał się unormować oddech, a Louis przetwarzał jego słowa. „Pisałeś, że zadzwonisz” – Harry kontynuował, zniecierpliwiony ciszą – „Napisałeś, że mnie kurwa kochasz i że zadzwonisz. Czemu nie zadzwoniłeś, Louis? Nie masz nic do powiedzenia?” – naciskał.

  
„Niall nic ci nie powiedział?”

  
Sfrustrowany Harry uszczypnął się w czubek nosa. „Co miał mi powiedzieć?”

  
Louis wziął głęboki oddech. „Zadzwoniłem, Harry.”

  
„Co? Kiedy?”

  
„Tamtej nocy, gdy dotarłem do hotelu. Było bardzo późno, jakoś czwarta rano w Londynie. Niall odebrał twój telefon.”

  
Harry usiadł gwałtownie, przetwarzając informację. „O czym ty kurwa mówisz?”

  
Louis westchnął. „Odebrał i mnie opierdolił, ale zasłużyłem sobie na to. Ale nie dał mi z tobą pogadać, powiedział, że nie pozwoli mi cię więcej skrzywdzić. Jest dobrym przyjacielem.”

  
„Po chuju z niego przyjaciel” – wycedził Harry przez zaciśnięte zęby. Przez miesiąc łaził i rozmyślał, jak bardzo mu źle z tym, że Louis nigdy nie zadzwonił. Jak Niall mógł go tak okłamać? Pospiesznie przejrzał spis połączeń i okazało się, że nie ma nic z dnia, w którym Louis dzwonił. Niall to skasował. „Dlaczego nie zadzwoniłeś jeszcze raz? Dlaczego nie napisałeś?”

  
„Bo, kurwa, myślałem, że postępuję właściwie. Niall miał rację, tak bardzo cię zraniłem i nie chcę tego więcej robic” – szepnął Louis.

  
„Chciałem, żebyś cierpiał” – wyznał Harry – „Chciałem cię zranić i o tobie zapomnieć, więc upiłem się dziś wieczorem i pozwoliłem jakiemuś oblechowi wsadzić mi język do gardła. Szczerze, pozwoliłbym mu się wyruchać, ale za każdym razem, gdy zamykałem oczy, widziałem tylko ciebie.” Harry słyszał, jak Louis gwałtownie zaczerpnął powietrza. Czekał, aż coś powie, lecz kolejne minuty mijały w ciszy. „Dlaczego nie pisałeś, jak byłeś na Hawajach?”

  
„To się nie wydawało właściwe. Chciałem ci tyle powiedzieć, ale nie wypadało mi tego pisać, gdy ona siedziała tuż obok. Wiem, że to brzmi głupio, ale taka jest prawda. Jedyną pewną dla mnie rzeczą były i są moje uczucia do ciebie.”

  
„Tęsknisz za mną?” – Harry czuł się jak nadąsany pięciolatek, tak dużo pytań zadawał. Ale brakowało mu głosu Louisa i było tyle pytań, na które potrzebował znać odpowiedź.

  
„Oczywiście. Bardzo za tobą tęsknię” – odparł Louis.

  
Harry nie potrafił powstrzymać kwilenia, jaki wyrwało mu się z piersi. Każde wypowiedziane przez Louisa słowo sprawiało, że jego serce biło szybciej. „Ja teza tobą tęsknię, Lou. Bez przerwy o tobie myślę.” Harry sam nie wiedział, co jest z nim nie tak. Nie wiedział, dlaczego zaczynał pieścić się dłonią przez materiał dżinsów. Ta rozmowa nie powinna go podniecać, a tymczasem miał w spodniach namiot. Prawdę mówiąc, nie robił sobie dobrze od tygodni – lecz głos Louisa wystarczył, żeby go nakręcić. Louis zawsze mu wystarczał.

  
„Ja też o tobie myślę, Harold” – oddech Louisa był drżący, zupełnie jakby wiedział, co robi Harry po drugiej stronie.

  
„Nie mogę przestać myśleć o twoich ustach na moim fiucie” – słowa wymknęły się Harry’emu, zanim zdołał je powstrzymać. To się nie powinno dziać. Przecież miał być silny. Nie powinien tego pragnąć. Nie powinien pragnąć Louisa. „Tak wiele rzeczy chciałem zrobić, z tobą i tobie.”

  
Louis właściwie już sapał i Harry pomyślał, że chyba słyszy, jak zsuwa z siebie spodnie. Uznał to za znak, że powinien zrobić to samo i wydostał się ze swych obcisłych dżinsów.

„Gdzie teraz jesteś?” – spytał Louis.

  
„W domu, na moim łóżku. Myślę o tym, jak cię ujeżdżałem” – Harry był pijany, i z pewnością będzie tego rano żałował. Ale brakowało mu tego, brakowało mu Louisa. „A ty?”

  
„W studiu” – odparł Louis – „Jestem sam w studiu.”

  
„Dotykasz się?”

  
Louis zaskomlał, słysząc to pytanie. „Tak. Nie jestem w stanie zliczyć, ile razy doszedłem na myśl o byciu z tobą. Ostatnio myślę tylko o tobie.”

  
Harry jęknął na to wyznanie. „A kiedy ją ruchasz?” – nie zamierzał być aż tak bezpośredni, lecz fakt, że Louis myśli o nim, gdy pieprzy się z żoną, sprawił, że jego penis zesztywniał jeszcze bardziej. „Myślisz o mnie kiedy jesteś z nią?”

  
„Za każdym razem, skarbie” – pisnął Louis. Harry słyszał, jak robi sobie dobrze ręką. Dostosował swoją do jego prędkości. „Myślę tylko o tobie. Pragnę tylko ciebie. Tylko ciebie. Ciebie.”

  
Harry znów jęknął, wypychając biodra w górę. „Lou, zaraz dojdę. Dojdziesz ze mną?”

  
„Oczywiście, skarbie. Chcę słyszeć, jak wymawiasz moje imię.”

  
Szczytowali jednocześnie, jęcząc swoje imiona. Harry opadł na łóżko, wstrząsany orgazmem. Znów był niemal trzeźwy, powaga sytuacji i ich związku ponownie zaczynała go przytłaczać.

  
„Harry, to co napisałem w tej wiadomości, to wszystko prawda” – Louis przerwał ciszę, szepcząc – „Jestem w tobie zakochany. Kocham cię. Kurwa, tak bardzo cię kocham.”

  
Harry oddychał ciężko, serce waliło mu jak oszalałe. Oczyma wyobraźni widział tę chwilę setki razy, a teraz wreszcie słyszał te słowa od Louisa i czuł się przytłoczony. Kochał go, oczywiście, że go kochał, ale nie mógł go kochać w takich okolicznościach. Nie mógł go kochać, gdy miał żonę i zupełnie inne życie. Nie mógł go kochać, gdy wciąż nie przyjmował do wiadomości wielu spraw. Potrzebował czegoś więcej. Potrzebował znacznie więcej, niż tego.

  
„Ja też cię kocham, Louis. Chyba od tego wieczoru, kiedy się poznaliśmy. Ale chyba nie dam rady.”

  
„Co masz na myśli?” – spytał Louis nienaturalnie wysokim głosem.

  
Harry wziął głęboki oddech. „Nie potrafię cierpliwie czekać na dzień, w którym wreszcie mnie wybierzesz, i nie chcę być romansem na boku. To za bardzo boli. To dla mnie za wiele, Lou.”

  
„Bez ciebie jestem nieszczęśliwy, Harry” – stwierdził Louis; w jego głosie wciąż było słychać panikę – „Nie wiem, co mam robić, ale chcę być z tobą.”

  
Harry westchnął. „Różnimy się tym, że ja chcę być z tobą, tylko z tobą. A ty chcesz być ze mną wyłącznie, gdy nie jesteś z nią.”

  
„Wcale tak nie jest” – zaoponował Louis – „Wciąż staram się to rozwiązać, ale pragnę tylko ciebie. Po prostu nie wiem, jak to zrobić.”

  
„To proste” – odparł Harry – „Odejdź od niej. Zakończ to małżeństwo i bądź ze mną. Louis, to nie powinno być aż tak trudne, jeśli naprawdę tego chcesz.”

  
„To nie jest takie proste.”

  
Harry ponownie westchnął. Miał już dosyć tej walki. „Louis, mam dość. Mam dość walki o ciebie. Kocham cię i to boli, ale jeszcze bardziej boli mnie to siedzenie i czekanie.”

  
„Harry” – Louis był teraz kompletnie spanikowany. Harry słyszał, jak starał się naciągnąć spodnie. „Nie rób tego, błagam cię, nie rób tego. Kocham cię.”

  
„Ja też cię kiedyś o to błagałem. Prosiłem, żebyś mnie nie ranił a ty i tak to zrobiłeś. Żegnaj, Louis.”

  
Harry zakończył połączenie zanim Louis zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć. Wiedział, że im więcej dawał Louisowi szans, tym bardziej był skłonny przyjąć go z powrotem. To bolało, oczywiście, że bolało, ale Harry musiał to zrobić dla siebie. Musiał zacząć chronić siebie i swoje serce.

  
Kilka sekund później na ekranie telefonu wyświetliło się imię Louisa.

  
**Od: Ten Dupek Louis**

  
**Kocham cię.**

  
Harry zrobił jedyną rzecz, jaka mu jeszcze pozostała. Nacisnął kilka ikonek i skasował numer Louisa. Potrzebował tego, musiał to zrobić, żeby nic go nie kusiło w przyszłości. Musiał zacząć od nowa. Już wcześniej miewał złamane serce i jakoś to przetrwał, co być może znaczyło, że mógłby to zrobić znów. A może tym razem mu się nie uda. Tak czy owak, nie był pewien, czy w ogóle mu na tym zależy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jakby ktoś chciał se pohejtować moją twórczość anonimowo, albo chociaż zadać jakieś głupie pytanie to macie do tego niesamowitą okazję - piszta tu https://dialecticchaos.sarahah.com/ , a ja się postaram odpowiedzieć :P Możecie tam też wysyłać swoje propozycje tekstów, które chcielibyście przeczytać po polsku; jak mi się któryś spodoba, to kto wie, kto wie...


	8. Rozdział ósmy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadam, oto przed wami Ostateczny Prezent Świąteczny, czyli rozdział numer osiem.
> 
> Przetłumaczyłam go naprędce, toteż mogły się do niego wkraść jakieś chochliki, gremliny, czy inne literówki. 
> 
> Proszę zatem o wybaczenie i życzę miłej lektury, oraz jeszcze raz Wesołych Świąt!

Dwa miesiące. Minęły dwa miesiące, odkąd Harry zadzwonił do Louisa pijany w trzy dupy. Minęły dwa miesiące, odkąd skasował jego numer i poprzysiągł sobie, że zacznie wszystko od nowa. Jasne, że nie było mu łatwo, oj nie było. Przez pierwsze trzy tygodnie żałował, że wyrzucił Louisa ze swojego życia. Tak bardzo, że aż błagał Liama, by wziął od Zayna jego numer, co oczywiście nie podziałało. Liam i Niall nie pozwoliliby mu znów popaść w obsesję, nie pozwoliliby mu na powrót wczepić się w życie Louisa. Po tych trzech tygodniach wszystko stało się _minimalnie_ prostsze. Harry całą swoją energię włożył w uczelnię oraz w pracę. Brał dodatkowe zmiany, tylko po to, by jakoś zabić czas. Unikał wszystkich możliwych mediów społecznościowych. Nie zerkał na okładki tabloidów w sklepach. Robił wszystko, co w jego mocy, by unikać widzenia, słyszenia i czytania o Louisie. Z tego co wiedział, Louis Tomlinson nigdy nie pojawił się w jego życiu. Louis Tomlinson nie istniał. Jaki Louis Tomlinson?

  
„Mitch dzisiaj przychodzi?” – Niall zajrzał do pokoju Harry’ego z ciekawską miną.

  
_Mitch_. Mitch był dla Harry’ego najnowszym sposobem na zapomnienie o Louisie. Był stałym klientem kawiarni. Rzucał mu pełne nadzieli spojrzenia i flirciarskie uśmiechy. Był naprawdę uroczy, i gdyby tylko Harry nie był od dawna zabujany w pewnym głupim piosenkarzu, najpewniej zadbałby o szybszy rozwój wydarzeń. Przez ostatnie trzy tygodnie byli na pięciu randkach. Byli w kinie, na kolacji, we wszystkich tych typowych miejscach, do których zazwyczaj chodzą ludzie, gdy chcą się lepiej poznać. Migdalili się u Mitcha na kanapie. Pewnego razu zmacali się w metrze, gdy było wyjątkowo puste. Jak dotąd Harry robił Mitchowi laskę, lecz za każdym razem, gdy Mitch chciał się odwdzięczyć, Harry go powstrzymywał. Sama myśl o tym, że Mitch mógłby go pieścić w ten sposób sprawiała, że coś ściskało go w dołku; przerażało go podejrzenie, że działo się tak, ponieważ ostatnia para warg, która go tam dotykała, należała do Louisa.

  
_Louis kurwa Tomlinson niszczył jego cholerną egzystencję._

  
„H” – głos Niall wyrwał go z tych nieposkładanych myśli – „Mitch przyjdzie dziś na imprezę?”

  
Harry uniósł wzrok znad podręcznika do socjologii, z którego próbował się uczyć przez ostatnią godzinę. Bez przerwy czytał jedną i tę samą linijkę. „Tak, przyjdzie.”

  
Patrzył, jak Niall się uśmiechnął, po czym cofnął się na korytarz. Odkąd Harry dowiedział się, że Niall odebrał telefon od Louisa, a potem usunął wszelkie ślady, ich przyjaźń nieco się zachwiała. Niall wciąż się zarzekał, że zrobił to tylko dla jego dobra, i choć Harry wiedział, że mówił prawdę, nie mógł się nie zastanawiać, czy cokolwiek by się zmieniło, gdyby tamtego dnia to on pogadał z Louisem. I tak znał odpowiedź, wiedział, że nie można było nic zrobić z faktem, że Louis wybrał bycie nieszczęśliwym zamiast bycie z nim, i był to jego własny wybór. Każdego dnia gniew Harry’ego względem Nialla topniał, ponieważ nie miał najmniejszej ochoty pozwolić, żeby Louis Tomlinson zniszczył jego relacje z najlepszym przyjacielem. Zniszczył już wystarczająco wiele rzeczy.

 

*

 

Harry nie był wystarczająco pijany. Tylko tyle wiedział. Jeśli miał przetrwać tę imprezę oraz to, jak Mitch praktycznie na nim wisiał, będzie potrzebował znacznie więcej tequili. Robił wszystko, co w jego mocy, by cieszyć się chwilą, tym uczuciem, kiedy Mitch muskał jego szyję ustami, ale prawdę mówiąc w ogóle nie był w nastroju. Zacznijmy od tego, że w ogóle nie chciał tej imprezy, ale Liam i Niall nalegali, że trzeba zorganizować coś z okazji zakończenia roku szkolnego. A jak Niall planował imprezę, to musiała być huczna. Harry miał ochotę zaszyć się w swoim pokoju. Miał ochotę się schować przed tuzinami osób, które jakoś dały radę stłoczyć się w ich malutkim mieszkanku. Ale obiecał sam sobie, że jest mu lepiej, że się upije i będzie się zachowywał jak normalny człowiek. Obiecał sobie, że nie da po sobie poznać tego, że jego serce wciąż było strzaskane na tysiące drobniutkich kawałeczków.

  
„Niall wygląda jakby chciał zabić tamtego kolesia” – głos Mitcha wyrwał Harry’ego z tej małej celebracji użalania się nad sobą. Obrzucił wzrokiem pomieszczenie, szukając Nialla. Stał przy drzwiach wejściowych, z czerwoną ze złości twarzą i zaciśniętymi w pięści dłońmi. Harry spojrzał w tę samą stronę co Niall, aż dostrzegł, kto wywołał na jego twarzy wyraz czystej nienawiści. Zayna ledwo było widać zza drzwi; unosił ręce w geście poddania się. Harry potrzebował o jedną sekundę za dużo, by zrozumieć, co tam się działo. Nagle spojrzał prosto w oczy kogoś, kto stał (a w zasadzie chował się) za Zaynem. Zamarł, nie będąc w stanie odwrócić wzroku od wpatrzonych w niego, błękitnych niczym ocean oczu.

  
„LIAM!” – zagrzmiał głos Nialla, odbijając się od każdej możliwej powierzchni. Gdy Liam wreszcie zmaterializował się obok niego, Niall dźgnął Zayna palcem w klatkę piersiową. „Twój kurwa chłopak przyprowadził ze sobą tego chuja.”

  
„Z, co do diabła?” – Liam odwrócił się do Zayna, wściekły i zszokowany.

  
Harry miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię. Miał ochotę rozpłynąć się w powietrzu. Miał ochotę zmienić miejsce pobytu na jakiekolwiek inne; wszystko, byleby nie stać na środku salonu i nie być zaangażowanym w jakąś dziwaczną, popierdoloną bitwę na spojrzenia z największym skurwysynem, jaki chodził po tym świecie.

  
„Liam, oni muszą pogadać” – próbował się tłumaczyć Zayn.

  
„Harry nie musi robić czegoś, na co nie ma ochoty” – zaoponował Liam – „Gdyby chciał gadać z Louisem, nie zablokowałby jego numeru. Weź go stąd wyjeb.”

  
„Czekaj, czy to Louis Tomlinson?” – Mitch nagle skojarzył, kto chował się za Zaynem – „Co robi Louis Tomlinson na twojej imprezie?”

  
Harry odetchnął, nie zdając sobie nawet sprawy, jak długo wstrzymywał oddech. Odkleił wzrok od Louisa i spojrzał na Mitcha. „Zaraz wrócę, dobra? Zajmę się tym i potem ci wszystko wyjaśnię.” Specjalnie złożył krótki pocałunek na ustach Mitcha. Myślał, że będzie z siebie taki dumny, gdy zauważył, jak zmieniła się cała postawa Louisa, ale wcale tak nie było. Udało mu się odpłacić i zranić Louisa, ale dziwnym trafem poczuł się przez to tylko gorzej.

  
„Chłopaki, możecie przestać się drzeć? Wszyscy się na was gapią” – wymamrotał, kierując się w stronę przyjaciół. Zatrzymał się naprzeciwko Louisa. Zmierzył go spojrzeniem od stóp do głów, wykorzystując przewagę wzrostu. Chciał, żeby Louis poczuł się mały, żeby poczuł się tak bezwartościowy, jak czuł się przez niego Harry.

  
_Kogo on chciał oszukać? Tak naprawdę wcale tego nie chciał._

  
„Pozwól mu tu zostać” – powiedział Harry – „Tu się nawet nie ma o co kłócić.”

  
„H, nie mówisz poważnie” – zaprotestował Niall.

  
Harry wzruszył ramionami, rzucając Louisowi ostatnie spojrzenie i obracając się na pięcie – „Idę się upić i spędzić czas z moim chłopakiem.”

  
Okej, technicznie rzecz biorąc Mitch nie był jego chłopakiem. Być może nie miał żadnego zamiaru uczynienia go swoim chłopakiem. Ale Mitch był jedyną amunicją, jaka mu jeszcze pozostała, i zamierzał nią zranić Louisa na wszystkie możliwe sposoby.

  
„Wszystko w porządku?” – spytał Mitch, od razu obejmując Harry’ego ramieniem, gdy tylko usiadł obok niego na kanapie.

  
Harry pokiwał głową, uśmiechając się. „Wspaniale.”

  
Mitch zmarszczył brwi. „Dlaczego Louis Tomlinson posyła mi mordercze spojrzenia z drugiego końca pokoju?”

  
Harry odważył się spojrzeć w tamtą stronę, od razu napotykając wzrok Louisa. Stał przy wejściu do kuchni, opierając się o ścianę, podczas gdy Zayn nieustannie mamrotał pod nosem coś, co tylko Louis mógł usłyszeć. Harry wytrzymał to spojrzenie, nie będąc pewnym, czy próbował rzucić Louisowi wyzwanie, kto pierwszy odwróci wzrok, czy może chciał sprawić, by Louis poczuł się na tyle niezręcznie, żeby wyjść. Przerwał ich kontakt dopiero gdy Mitch cofnął swoje ramię i odchrząknął, by zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę.  
„Harry, posłuchaj, nie mam pojęcia, co się tutaj dzieje…” – zaczął.

  
Dopiero wtedy Harry odwrócił się do niego. Zaczął panikować, naprędce wymyślając milion różnych kłamstw, którymi mógłby załagodzić podejrzliwy ton głosu Mitcha. „Nic, po prostu między mną a panem Gwiazdorem trwa pewien konflikt. To naprawdę nic takiego.” _Dobra, może starał się odrobinę za bardzo_.

  
Mitch oczywiście tego nie kupił, ani przez sekundę. „Lubię cię, Harry, naprawdę cię lubię, ale widzę, że to nie ja jestem tą osobą, z którą chciałbyś teraz gadać. Potrafię zauważyć, kiedy druga strona nie jest zbytnio zainteresowana.”

  
Najwidoczniej Harry powinien nauczyć się od Mitcha tych umiejętności, ponieważ miał w tej dziedzinie poważne braki. Pozwolił sobie na wiarę w to, że miał u Louisa szansę, podczas gdy Louis miał go gdzieś.

  
Harry westchnął, delikatnie kładąc dłoń na dłoni Mitcha. „Przepraszam. Chciałbym móc ci wytłumaczyć, o co chodzi, ale…”

  
Przyszła kolej Mitcha, by wejść mu w słowo. „Harry, nie masz mnie za co przepraszać. Jak tylko cię poznałem od razu wiedziałem, że ktoś złamał ci serce, i nie wiem, czy ten ktoś to Louis Tomlinson czy nie, i nie mam nawet prawa o to pytać. Chcę tylko, żebyś był ze mną szczery… czy ja w ogóle powinienem tu być? Czy może powinienem sobie pójść, żebyś mógł sobie pozałatwiać te sprawy, które masz do załatwienia?”

  
Harry był rozdarty. Nie miał pojęcia, co powinien odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Chciał ruszyć z miejsca, naprawdę chciał, ale nie wiedział nawet, od czego zacząć. Już zaczynał twardo stąpać po ziemi, a wtedy Louis znów wlazł w jego życie (dosłownie) i to wystarczyło, żeby Harry znów poczuł, że tonie w ruchomych piaskach. Jakaś jego część chciała, żeby Mitch został, żeby trzymał go za rękę i pomógł mu zapomnieć o niebieskookim dupku, który stał na przeciwległym końcu jego mieszkania. Ale inna jego część (ta znacznie większa) chciała odprowadzić Mitcha do drzwi, podziękować mu za to, że był tak uprzejmy i dobry oraz przestać udawać, że miał w ogóle jakąkolwiek szansę, by coś zmienić.

  
„Odprowadzisz mnie do drzwi?” - głos Mitcha przerwał mu tę wewnętrzną walkę, podejmując za niego decyzję.

  
„Nie musisz iść.”

  
Mitch jedynie się uśmiechnął, gdy wstawał z kanapy, pociągając Harry’ego za sobą. „Nic się nie stało, Harry. Naprawdę nic się nie stało” – zaczął mówić, gdy szli w kierunku drzwi – „Gdy cię poznałem od razu wiedziałem, że twoje serce jest już zajęte. Ale obiecaj mi coś, dobrze?”

  
„Hmm?” – zamruczał w odpowiedzi Harry. Dotarli do drzwi; Mitch trzymał już dłoń na klamce.

  
„Bądź szczęśliwy” – odparł z prostotą Mitch – „Obojętnie, czy z nim, ze mną, samemu lub z kimś zupełnie innym. Zasługujesz na to, by być szczęśliwym.”

  
Harry uśmiechnął się delikatnie, chcąc wierzyć w wypowiedziane przez Mitcha słowa. Gdzieś bardzo, bardzo głęboko wiedział, że zasługuje na szczęście, lecz po tym wszystkim, co zrobił – po tym, jak z rozmysłem wszedł w czyjś związek, nie był już taki pewien, czy wciąż była to prawda. Zrobił coś złego, coś, o co nigdy wcześniej by się nie podejrzewał, i nie miało znaczenia, dlaczego tak postąpił. Nie mógł udawać, że zrobił to z miłości, ponieważ tamtego pierwszego wieczoru, w klubie, Louis był po prostu kolejnym mokrym snem. Był jedynie czymś, co Harry pragnął zdobyć. Wiedział, że Louis się żeni, wiedział o Eleanor, a i tak zrobił mu loda w limuzynie. Zawsze to Harry naciskał na Louisa, to Harry wepchnął Louisowi do kieszeni pięciofuntowy banknot ze swoim numerem telefonu, to Harry oferował Louisowi, że może z nim miło spędzić czas, to Harry błagał Louisa, żeby go wybrał. Powinien był zwracać uwagę na znaki, powinien był zrozumieć, dokąd to wszystko zmierza, gdy był u Louisa w studiu, gdy Louis sam przyznał, że nie wie, co z tego wyniknie. Powinien był się wycofać, gdy Louis zostawił go samego w środku nocy, twierdząc, że nie potrafi _tego_ (cokolwiek to było) zrobić. Powinien był się wycofać, gdy Louis zadzwonił do niego po pijaku i powiedział mu, że go kicha na kilka godzin przed własnym ślubem. Mógł być tym mądrzejszym, wybrać inną drogę, bla bla bla, a teraz jeszcze długo będzie musiał żyć z poczuciem winy.

 

***

 

Louis nie potrafił oderwać od niego wzroku. Patrzył, jak Harry i Mitch szli w stronę drzwi, zamieniając parę słów, po czym Mitch wyszedł, zostawiwszy Harry’ego samego, ze spuszczoną głową. Chciał do niego podejść, przejść przez całe mieszkanie i przepraszać go bez przerwy. Chciał sprawić, żeby Harry go wysłuchał. Tyle chciał mu powiedzieć, ale doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że w ogóle nie miał prawa się do niego odzywać, tak samo jak nie miał prawa tu przebywać. Mimo to pozwolił Zaynowi się namówić (okej, może to on był tym, który namówił Zayna.) Chciał tylko zobaczyć Harry’ego. Chciał się tylko upewnić, że wszystko u niego w porządku. Ostatnie dwa miesiące były najbardziej koszmarnym okresem w całym jego życiu; pomyślał sobie, że wystarczy, że spojrzy w nefrytowe oczy Harry’ego, a świat przestanie mknąć tak szybko. Nie miał racji, rzecz jasna. Ostatnimi czasy wciąż nie miał racji. Ujrzenie Harry’ego jedynie pogorszyło sprawę – sprawiło, że było mu kurewsko ciężko nie móc z nim porozmawiać, nie móc go dotknąć ani przytulić. Louis był pewien, że oszaleje zanim ta impreza się skończy, o ile już nie oszalał.

  
„Ty to kurwa jesteś bezczelny, wiesz?” – z zamyślenia wyrwał go irlandzki akcent. Poczuł, jak krew odpływa mu z twarzy, gdy zobaczył stojącego przed nim Nialla. Louis nigdy nie planował nie dożyć swoich dwudziestych siódmych urodzin, a tu proszę, pod morderczym wzrokiem Nialla był zupełnie bezbronny.

  
„Niall, ja naprawdę nie szukam kłopotów” – wymamrotał cicho Louis, spoglądając za Irlandczyka, desperacko szukając w tłumie loków Harry’ego, ale nigdzie nie było ich widać.

  
Niall się zaśmiał, lecz nie dlatego, że był rozbawiony. Wręcz przeciwnie, jego śmiech ociekał sarkazmem, śmiertelną nienawiścią. „Nie zrobisz mnie w chuja. Mógłbym ci skopać dupę właśnie tu i teraz.”

  
„Muszę z nim pogadać” – Louis w zasadzie błagał, ale w tym momencie nie miał już ani odrobiny wstydu. Musiał pogadać z Harrym. Musiał mu wszystko wytłumaczyć.

  
Niall potrząsnął głową, przybliżając się do Louisa – praktycznie przyciskając go do ściany – „Nie będziesz z nim gadał. Weźmiesz swoją żałosną dupę w troki, kumasz? Nikt cię tu nie chce. Harry cię tu nie chce.”

  
„Niall” – trzeci głos przerwał ich rozmowę; Louis rozpoznał tę znajomą głębię.

 

*

 

Dlaczego Niall zawsze musiał to robić? Dlaczego zawsze się wtrącał i podejmował decyzje za Harry’ego? Po tym, co przeszli kiedy „zapomniał” poinformować Harry’ego o telefonie od Louisa, pomyślałby, że Niall będzie ostrożniejszy – że będzie miał świadomość, że nie powinien się w to mieszać, kiedy nie miał do tego żadnego prawa. Harry był już dużym chłopczykiem; okej, być może jego przyjaciele byli już zmęczeni tym, że podejmował złe dla siebie decyzje – ale to się nie liczyło. Nie liczyło się to, że chcieli dla niego jak najlepiej, że chcieli go tylko chronić oraz upewnić się, że nie zostanie znów rozerwany na kawałeczki. Liczyło się tylko to, czego chciał Harry. A w tym momencie chciał się po prostu dowiedzieć, dlaczego kurwa Louis Tomlinson w ogóle pomyślał, że przyjście do tego mieszkania było choć trochę w porządku.

  
„Możesz dać nam minutkę?” – spytał Nialla, który wciąż był czerwony ze złości.

  
Niall potrząsnął głową. „Nie ma kurwa opcji, żebym pozwolił…”

  
„I tak już wychodziłem” – wtrącił się Louis, wyswobadzając się z miejsca, w które był wciśnięty, między Niallem a ścianą. Odważył się spojrzeć na Harry’ego gdy się o niego otarł, starając się zignorować prąd, który przeszył jego ciało tylko dlatego, że był blisko niego.

  
Harry patrzył, jak Louis odchodzi ze spuszczoną głową, powłócząc nogami w stronę drzwi.

  
„Niall, co do kurwy?” – zakpił Harry, zwracając się do przyjaciela – „Musisz przestać się tak zachowywać!”

  
Niall wybałuszył oczy, zdziwiony. „Mówisz poważnie, H? Ten koleś cię zniszczył, dosłownie cię kurwa zniszczył. Nie ma kurwa opcji, że będę się biernie przyglądał, jak pozwalasz mu do siebie wrócić.”

  
„Nie zamierzam do niego wracać!” – Harry zamachał rękoma, sfrustrowany – „Może powinienem wysłuchać tego, co on ma do powiedzenia, pomyślałeś o tym w ogóle? Może kurwa zasłużyłem na jakieś wyjaśnienia na koniec?”

  
Gdy Harry skończył mówić, Niall przybrał zupełnie inną postawę – opuścił ramiona, starając się uspokoić oddech. „Haz” – praktycznie wyszeptał – „Kocham cię, stary. Ja po prostu nie chcę patrzeć, jak cierpisz. Nie mogę żyć ze świadomością tego, co on ci zrobił.”

  
Harry uśmiechnął się lekko, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu. „Wiem, Ni, i uwielbiam cię za to. Ale musisz mi pozwolić to zrobić, okej? Muszę z nim pogadać. Tylko tyle. Obiecuję.”

  
Harry uznał milczące kiwnięcie głowy przyjaciela za przyzwolenie (którego tak naprawdę nie potrzebował, ale to trochę ułatwiało całą sprawę). Odwrócił się, skanując wzrokiem wejście do mieszkania w poszukiwaniu Louisa, lecz ujrzał jedynie zamknięte drzwi oraz ludzi, których najprawdopodobniej nie znał. Nie miał jednak zamiaru się poddać, jeszcze nie teraz. Sam nie był pewien, na co liczył, szukając Louisa, ale nie miało to większego znaczenia. Po prostu chciał, żeby go wysłuchano. Chciał wywrzeszczeć i powiedzieć rzeczy, których nigdy wcześniej nie powiedział. Chciał zadać pytania, które kołatały mu w głowie przez ostatnie dwa miesiące. Chciał, żeby Louis mu się wytłumaczył, żeby był szczery, i żeby go kurwa wysłuchał. Miał dość. Harry miał tak bardzo dość. Bzdura, w ogóle nie miał dość.

  
Był całkiem przekonany, że była to już przegrana sprawa, ale tak czy siak włożył buty i otworzył drzwi. Jakaś jego część miała nadzieję, że Louis już sobie poszedł – że zdążył czmychnąć z budynku i Harry już go nie dogoni. Pozostała cześć pragnęła odnaleźć Louisa stojącego w korytarzu, z rękoma wepchniętymi w kieszenie katany, czekającego na windę. To właśnie ta część wygrała.

  
Harry poczuł, że zaczyna panikować, gdy winda piknęła i drzwi zaczęły się rozsuwać. Czuł w gardle gorycz, podczas gdy Louis zrobił krok w stronę wnętrza windy, ledwo dotykając stopą podłogi. Wtedy wreszcie odzyskał głos.

  
„Louis!”

  
Louis odwrócił się szybko; w oczach miał zdziwienie (a może też trochę nadziei?). Zamarł. Harry mógł dostrzec w jego spojrzeniu wahanie pomieszane z zakłopotaniem. Louis najwidoczniej nie miał zielonego pojęcia co powinien zrobić, ponieważ w przeciągu kilku sekund drzwi do windy zaczęły się zamykać, a on nie zrobił nic, żeby je zatrzymać.  
Harry złapał je w ostatniej chwili, wpychając między nie ramię, zanim zdążyły się zamknąć na dobre.

  
„Louis” – powtórzył, tym razem delikatniej, ciszej – nieśmiało. Co on w ogóle wyprawiał?

  
„Harry” – głos Louisa był ledwie słyszalny; nieufnie przyglądał się Harry’emu. Jego oczy wpatrywały się w twarz Harry’go tak, jak gdyby chciał się przekonać, czy to wszystko działo się naprawdę, czy był to tylko sen.

  
Stali tak w ciszy prawie całą wieczność; podskoczyli zdziwieni dopiero wtedy, gdy winda zaczęła ohydnie brzęczeć, ponieważ Harry zbyt długo blokował drzwi ramieniem. Sam nie wiedział, co go sprowokowało do ruszenia się, ale zanim się zorientował, stał już w środku obok Louisa, patrząc, jak zamykają się drzwi.

  
„Co ty robisz?” – spytał Louis, wciskając się w kąt windy z obłędem w oczach.

  
Harry chciał się czuć obrażony i zraniony tym, że Louis chciał być jak najdalej od niego – ale nie potrafił, bo czuł się dokładnie tak samo, czuł te iskry, to napięcie oraz niewypowiedziane słowa. To było zbyt wiele jak na raz, zbyt wiele jak na tak małą przestrzeń. Przerastało go przebywanie w ciasnej windzie z osobą, którą jednocześnie kochał i której nienawidził najbardziej na świecie.

  
„Ty mi powiedz” – Harry w końcu przemówił – „To ty się tu zjawiłeś. To ty przerwałeś milczenie po kilku miesiącach.”

  
W oczach Louisa błysnęły jakieś trudne do opisania emocje; spuścił wzrok na brudną podłogę. „Próbowałem przerwać milczenie przez ostatnie sześćdziesiąt dwa dni” – wymamrotał.

  
„Zablokowałem twój numer.”

  
Louis wzruszył ramionami, pocierając podeszwą buta o linoleum. „Tak, zdążyłem zauważyć.”

  
Nagle winda ruszyła w dół; Harry i Louis zamilkli, powoli zjeżdżając na parter budynku. Drzwi się otworzyły, odsłaniając trzy nieznajome twarze osób, które odsunęły się na bok, zakładając najwyraźniej, że Louis i Harry byli rozsądnymi ludźmi, którzy korzystali z windy w normalny, nie dziwaczny sposób, byle by sobie w niej postać. Louis ruszył się jako pierwszy, jako pierwszy opuścił windę. Harry westchnął i podążył za nim. Mieli sobie o wiele więcej do powiedzenia – _on_ miał o wiele więcej do powiedzenia.

  
„Masz ochotę pójść na spacer?” – spytał Louis, patrząc na niego jednocześnie pełnym nadziei oraz przerażonym wzrokiem.

  
Harry stanął na rozstaju, rozdarty między tym, że chciał w równym stopniu poznać odpowiedzi na swoje pytania, co uciec stamtąd jak najszybciej i najdalej to było możliwe. Zauważył, że podjął decyzję dopiero wtedy, gdy wychodził wraz z Louisem z budynku i gdy skierowali się w stronę chodnika. Szedł za nim całą wieczność, aż w końcu zatrzymali się w parku; byli sami w ustronnym miejscu. Louis odwrócił się do Harry’ego po raz pierwszy od dziesięciu minut, po raz pierwszy, odkąd wyszli z windy; na jego twarzy malowały się smutek i rezygnacja.

  
„Louis” – Harry odezwał się pierwszy. To on był na tyle odważny, by przerwać ciszę. „Dlaczego tu dziś przyszedłeś?”

  
Louis westchnął ciężko, po czym usiadł na drewnianej ławce, błagając Harry’ego wzrokiem, by usiadł obok niego. Westchnął ponownie, gdy Harry przycupnął na samym brzegu, jak najdalej od niego. „Dobrze wiesz, dlaczego przyszedłem.”

  
Harry przewrócił oczami. Nie miał czasu ani cierpliwości na znoszenie Louisa i jego niekonkretnych odpowiedzi. „Nie zwalaj tego na mnie” – Harry był nieugięty – „Ani się waż zwalać tego na mnie.”

  
„Nie zwalam” – pospiesznie odparł Louis – „Mówię tylko, że dobrze wiesz, dlaczego tu jestem. Powiedziałem ci to dwa miesiące temu, kiedy zadzwoniłeś do mnie po pijaku. Powiedziałem ci to dwa miesiące temu, kiedy pozwoliłeś, żebyśmy uprawiali seks przez telefon, a potem skończyłeś ze mną dwie minuty później.”

  
Harry pochylił się, opierając łokcie na kolanach i łapiąc się za głowę. „Żadna z tych rzeczy nie może się równać z tym, co przez ciebie przeszedłem” – spojrzał na Louisa z boku – „Żadna z tych rzeczy nie była gorsza niż to, że wkręcałeś mi, że mnie pragniesz, że mógłbyś mnie kurwa pokochać.”

  
„Naprawdę cię kocham.”

  
Harry wziął głęboki oddech, nienawidząc się za te łzy, które zaczęły napływać mu do oczu. „Nie kochasz mnie” – zaoponował – „Nie mógłbyś mnie kochać. Gdybyś mnie kochał, wybrałbyś mnie. Wybrałbyś nas.”

  
Louis przysunął się bliżej, sprawiając, że Harry’ego przeszył dreszcz i wszystkie włosy stanęły mu dęba. „Harry” – zaczął niepewnym, drżącym głosem – „Zrobiłem w życiu wiele złego, ale przysięgam na Boga, albo chuj z tym, ja nie wierzę w Boga… przysięgam na wszystkie świętości, na herbatę z Yorkshire, że cię kocham.”

  
Harry uniósł głowę znad dłoni; spojrzał na siedzącego obok mężczyznę, mrużąc przy tym oczy. W ciemnościach małego parku nie było widać praktycznie nic, lecz niebieskie oczy Louisa były dla niego jak latarnia morska. „Czy ty naprawdę właśnie porównałeś hipotetyczną miłość do mnie do jebanego napoju?”

  
Louis wzruszył ramionami, uśmiechając się z nadzieją. „Wiesz, jak poważnie podchodzę do kwestii herbaty.”

  
Chciał się roześmiać, naprawdę chciał, ale to go tylko jeszcze bardziej rozzłościło. To w ogóle nie miało być śmieszne – nie powinno go bawić nic, co było związane z Louisem Tomlinsonem. „Wracam do mieszkania” – powiedział, podnosząc się z ławki – „Nie idź za mną. Jeśli naprawdę mnie kochasz, to nie pójdziesz za mną, kurwa.”

  
Gdyby Louis miał w sobie jeszcze choć odrobinę przyzwoitości, posłuchałby Harry’ego. Ale był Louisem Tomlinsonem, największym dupkiem na świecie, więc złapał Harry’ego za nadgarstek, gdy ten próbował się oddalić. „Harold, proszę, posłuchaj mnie.”

  
Harry obrócił się gwałtownie, ze wściekłym spojrzeniem i twarzą czerwoną z emocji. „Nie Louis, to ty mnie posłuchaj. Mówiłem serio, kiedy ci powiedziałem, że mam serdecznie dość bycia twoją kurewką na boku. Potrzebowałem jebanych dwóch miesięcy, żeby dotarło do mnie, że jestem wart więcej. Potrzebowałem jebanych dwóch miesięcy, żeby pojąć, że zasłużyłem na coś lepszego, na kogoś lepszego niż ty” – wziął drżący oddech, patrząc, jak Louisowi rzednie mina. Dlaczego ten widok tak bardzo ranił jego serce? „Kurwa, Louis. Wiesz, co jest w tym wszystkim najgorsze? Że ja sam w to nie wierzę. Nie wierzę, że mogę mieć kogoś lepszego od ciebie, ponieważ, kurwa mać, wciąż cię kocham. Ciągle się łudzę, że pewnego dnia się obudzę, a te uczucia znikną same.”

  
„Harry…”

  
Harry potrząsnął głową; miał już dosyć tej gadaniny. „Chcę, żeby te uczucia zniknęły. Chcę, żebyś sobie poszedł i zostawił mnie w spokoju. Jeśli wciąż będziesz wracał do mojego życia ja nigdy nie ruszę do przodu, nigdy nie przestanę cię kochać. Chcę, żebyś wrócił do domu, do swojej żony i zapomniał o mnie. Mógłbyś to kurwa zrobić?”

  
Louis potrząsał głową, uśmiechając się, czego Harry w ogóle nie potrafił zrozumieć. „Nie, Harold, nie mógłbym tego zrobić” – odparł.

  
„O co ci kurwa chodzi? Zawsze musisz być takim jebanym egoistą?”

  
Louis promieniał radością, jak gdyby to wszystko było jakimś żartem, w którego nie Harry nie był wtajemniczony. „Nie mogę wrócić do domu do żony, ponieważ wyprowadziłem się stamtąd pięćdziesiąt siedem dni temu. Nie mogę wrócić do żony, ponieważ ona już nią nie jest.”

 


	9. Rozdział dziewiąty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK, BITCHES!
> 
> Witam państwa serdecznie w roku dwa tysiące osiemnastym. Oby był dla nas łaskawszy, niż poprzedni. 
> 
> Wierzyć się nie chce, że to już przedostatni rozdział (albo przed-przedostatni, bo być może doczekamy się jeszcze epilogu).
> 
> Miłej lektury!

„Nie mogę wrócić do domu do żony, ponieważ ona już nią nie jest.”

  
Słowa te tłukły się i pobrzękiwały w umyśle Harryego niczym roje pszczół, nie ustając ani na sekundę, nie próbując nabrać ani odrobiny sensu. Zamarł w miejscu. Dłonie Louisa wciąż ściskały jego nadgarstek; wlepił wzrok we wpatrzone w niego niebieskie oczy. Na pewno się nie przesłyszał? _Musiał się przesłyszeć_. Niemożliwe, że Louis kurwa Tomlinson właśnie oświadczył mu, że jego małżeństwo dobiegło końca. A może jednak? Niemożliwe, że się nie przesłyszał. Najpewniej to znak, że powinien zbadać sobie słuch.  
A może tracił rozum. Może po prostu słyszał to, co chciał usłyszeć. Może to się w ogóle nie działo naprawdę.

  
„Harry?” – głos Louisa próbował się przebić przez chmury zamętu, pod jakimi znikał właśnie jego świat. Ledwo zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Louis podniósł się z ławki; ledwo zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że para dłoni spoczywała teraz na jego ramionach, ściskając je mocno. „Harry, powiedz coś.”

  
Harry spróbował potrząsnąć głową w nadziei, że mgła ustąpi, lecz ów wysiłek okazał się być daremnym. Próbował się skupić na sposobie, w jaki ułożył stopy na ziemi, na tym, jak Louis trzymał go za ramiona, jak oświetlająca park lampa sprawiała, że włosy Louisa wyglądały na jaśniejsze niż zwykle. Próbował się skupić na namacalności otaczającej go przestrzeni, lecz słowa Louisa nadal przesłaniały mu wszystko inne. _Ona już nie jest moją żoną. Ona już nie jest moją żoną. Ona już nie jest moją żoną._

  
„Ona już nie jest twoją żoną” – ledwo wypowiedział to zdanie na głos, ale jakoś udało mu się je z siebie wydusić.

  
„Ona już nie jest moją żoną” – potwierdził Louis, ściskając ramiona Harry’ego, podczas gdy słowa spływały po nich kaskadą.

  
„Jestem taki…” – Harry nie potrafił znaleźć odpowiednich słów – „Jestem w szoku. Co… co się stało? Kiedy?”

  
Louis zaśmiał się cicho, prowadząc ich z powrotem w stronę ławki. „Właśnie dlatego nie powinieneś blokować numerów, Harold. Omijają cię przez to wszystkie wartościowe ploteczki.”

  
Harry zmarszczył brwi, nie przestając się wpatrywać w twarz Louisa. „Nie” – szepnął – „Nie próbuj obracać tego w żart.”

  
„Przepraszam” – westchnął Louis – „Jak widać, przyzwyczajenie to druga natura człowieka.”

  
Siedzieli w ciszy; sekundy mijały boleśnie powoli, podczas gdy Harry próbował odnaleźć sens w tym, co właśnie się działo. Miał tak wiele pytań, ale nie miał pomysłu, od czego zacząć. Na pierwszy ogień wybrał to najbardziej praktyczne. „Czyli co, wziąłeś rozwód?”

  
Louis kiwnął głową. „Sprawa jest w toku” – wyjaśnił – „Jesteśmy teraz w oficjalnej separacji, ale wkrótce wszystko będzie sfinalizowane.”

  
„Co się stało? Czy to miało coś wspólnego ze mną?” – Harry nie był pewien, jakiej odpowiedzi oczekiwał. Czekał i liczył na to, że nadejdzie dzień, w którym Louis go wybierze, ale nigdy nie chciał być kimś takim. Nigdy nie chciał być kimś, kto wmiesza się w małżeństwo. Był kimś znacznie więcej, niż jakimś obleśnym rozbijaczem związków.

  
Louis potrząsnął głową. „Nie, kochanie. To znaczy, tak, częściowo to się stało, ponieważ się w tobie zakochałem. Ale było też mnóstwo innych przyczyn.”

  
„Opowiedz mi” – wiedział, że nie miał prawa żądać szczegółowych informacji o nieudanym małżeństwie Louisa i Eleanor, ale musiał wiedzieć. Musiał wiedzieć, czy to znaczyło to, co myślał.

  
Louis wziął głęboki oddech. „Cóż, zacznijmy od tego, że jestem gejem” – zaśmiał się, gdy wypowiedział te słowa. Mówienie tego na głos, i to akurat do Harry’ego, było wyjątkowo niedorzeczne, ale musiał to powiedzieć. „Po tym, jak cię poznałem, było mi bardzo ciężko zaprzeczać temu małemu szczególikowi. Więc cóż, posiadanie żony było zdecydowanie nie dla mnie.”

  
Harry znów się skrzywił. „Znowu to robisz” – przewrócił oczami, gdy Louis uniósł brew w zdziwieniu – „Obracasz to w żart. To nie jest śmieszne.”

  
Louis pospieszył z kolejnymi przeprosinami, po czym kontynuował. „Tak czy siak, chodzi tu o to całe bycie gejem. A potem mamy to, że się w tobie zakochałem” – spróbował ująć dłoń Harry’ego; zawiódł się mocno, gdy Harry odsunął rękę. „Całe moje życie było kłamstwem, wiesz? Wszystko, co robiłem, co mówiłem, to wszystko było jakimś durnym kłamstwem. Wszystko, oprócz ciebie. Jesteś najbardziej prawdziwą rzeczą, jaka mi się kiedykolwiek przydarzyła, i nie mogłem temu dłużej zaprzeczać.”

  
„Czy co, zostawiłeś ją? Tak po prostu?”

  
Louis wzruszył ramionami, bawiąc się przy tym rąbkiem swojej bluzy, gdy próbował odnaleźć w głowie właściwe słowa. „Po tej rozmowie, kiedy powiedziałeś mi, że nie chcesz mieć ze mną nic wspólnego, nie mogłem już tego dłużej znieść. Nie mogłem wrócić do domu z Ameryki i żyć sobie dalej jak gdyby nigdy nic. Więc powiedziałem jej prawdę.”

  
Harry wybałuszył oczy, zszokowany. „Powiedziałeś jej prawdę?” – powtórzył.

  
Louis pokiwał głową. „Tak, powiedziałem jej, że jestem gejem, że poznałem kogoś innego, że już dłużej nie dam rady tak żyć. Powiedziałem jej, że oddaliliśmy się od siebie i że mam dość tego, że ona najwyraźniej bardziej niż mnie kocha sławę i forsę. Wiesz, co jest w tym wszystkim najlepsze?”

  
„Hmm?”

  
Louis się śmiał, lecz był to śmiech podszyty sarkazmem, a może nawet odrobiną pogardy. „Zabierze mi wszystko, co mam, cały mój majątek. Jestem jebanym debilem, który nie dopilnował, żeby jego łasa na pieniądze narzeczona podpisała intercyzę przed ślubem. Chyba wygrałem nagrodę w konkursie na największego zjeba roku.”

  
Harry po prostu sobie siedział, pochłaniając ogrom informacji, jakimi został zalany. Louis i Eleanor się rozwodzą. Louis wyznał Eleanor, że jest gejem, przyznał się jej, że ma jebany romans. Co to było za uniwersum i jak mógł z niego wrócić do domu? To wszystko nie mogło być prawdą. To się nie mogło dziać naprawdę.

  
„Nic nie mówisz” – zauważył Louis, gdy Harry milczał dłużej, niż wskazywałyby na to przyjęte normy społeczne.

  
Harry znów ukrył twarz w dłoniach. To było dla niego zbyt wiele. Zbyt wiele i za szybko; nie wiedział, co miał o tym myśleć, co powiedzieć, co zrobić. „Wszystko w porządku?”

  
Harry zauważył, że to pytanie zbiło Louisa z tropu. „Jesteś najlepszym człowiekiem, jakiego kiedykolwiek spotkałem. Wiesz o tym, prawda?”

  
„Mówię poważnie, Lou” – pieszczotliwy zwrot wymknął mu się przez przypadek. Separacja niczego nie zmieniała. Louis z całą pewnością nie zasłużył na wybaczenie. „Jak się trzymasz? Gdzie teraz mieszkasz?”

  
„Naprawdę się o mnie martwisz, prawda, Harold?” – Louis przyłapał się na tym, że żartuje, więc od razu zrobił poważną minę – „Póki co jestem u Zayna i szukam mieszkania. Szczerze, sam nie wiem… Czuję się okej… Wiesz, ulżyło mi, bo już nie muszę ukrywać tego, kim jestem, a przynajmniej nie przed nią. Ulżyło mi, bo wreszcie mogę być szczery sam ze sobą” – urwał, by zebrać myśli – „Ale sam nie wiem. Jasne, że nie przyjęła tego zbyt dobrze, i jasne, że będzie chciała mnie zranić ile się da. Tylko czekam aż pewnego dnia obudzę się i się okaże, że wyjawiła całemu światu prawdę. Niech bierze wszystkie moje pieniądze, po chuj mi one… ale wiesz, po prostu nie chcę, żeby to akurat ona wyjawiła moją orientację całej reszcie.”

  
Harry zamilknął, pozwalając słowom Louisa wsiąknąć w jego żyły. Wyobrażał sobie tę chwilę na milion sposobów, ale nigdy nie tak. Louis miał zostawić Eleanor zanim wszystko się skomplikowało. Miał zostawić Eleanor zanim Harry z niego zrezygnował. To oni mieli być razem. To mieli być oni. A teraz byli tylko dwojgiem praktycznie obcych sobie ludzi, siedzących na ławce w parku. Przez ostatnie dwa miesiące Harry zapominał o Louisie (a przynajmniej próbował zapomnieć), a teraz miał wrażenie, że wszystko przecieka mu przez palce, tak jakby nie był w stanie chwycić się czegokolwiek. Louis był sam. Harry był sam. Nie tak miało być.

  
„Tak bardzo mi przykro” – głos Louisa przerwał ciszę. Mówił cicho i pospiesznie, lecz te przeprosiny dudniły Harry’emu w uszach jak zwykle – „Nawet nie wiem, jak mam wyrazić to, jak bardzo mi przykro. Nie powinienem był brać tego ślubu. Powinienem był posłuchać ciebie, Zayna, kurwa mać, nawet moja siostrzyczka chciała mnie od tego odwieść.”

  
„Naprawdę?”

  
Louis kiwnął głową. „Powiedziałem jej o tobie. To znaczy… nie wiedziała, że to byłeś ty, kiedy spotkaliście się na weselu, ale wiedziała, że spotykałem się z facetem.”

  
No cóż. Harry raczej się tego nie spodziewał. Nie spodziewał się, że Louis naprawdę powiedział komukolwiek oprócz Zayna o swoim „romansie”, a zwłaszcza członkom swojej rodziny. „Serio? Jak to przyjęła?”

  
Louis uśmiechnął się, wzruszając ramionami. „Szczerze? Zajebiście. Lottie przez cały ten czas zachowywała się super. Tak jak i cała moja rodzina. Mama trochę płakała, gdy powiedziałem jej o rozwodzie, ale mówiła, że to z radości, że w końcu żyję tak jak chcę. Była trochę wkurzona, że najpierw powiedziałem o mojej orientacji Lottie, ale przyjęła to wszystko naprawdę dobrze.”

  
Harry nie mógł się oprzeć – wyciągnął rękę i ścisnął dłoń Louisa, która spoczywała na jego kolanie. Był zajebiście dumny z tego, jak daleko doszedł Louis w ciągu zaledwie dwóch miesięcy. „Jestem z ciebie dumny, Lou” – przyznał.

  
Louis przewrócił oczami i przesunął dłoń tak, że teraz ich palce się splatały. Brakowało mu tego. Brakowało mu tych niewymuszonych rozmów oraz dotyku skóry Harry’ego na swojej. Brakowało mu wszystkiego, co było związane z Harrym. „Nie powinieneś być ze mnie dumny, Harold. Zanim zmądrzałem, minęło stanowczo za dużo czasu. Wszystko zjebałem, a teraz jest już za późno. Ty masz chłopaka i ruszyłeś do przodu, kurwa mać, nie wierzę, że cię straciłem.”

  
Harry utknął w martwym punkcie. Dlaczego Louis zawsze ciągnął go w milion różnych stron? Dlaczego serce Harry’ego nie potrafiło współpracować z jego mózgiem, tak, żeby mógł zacząć od nowa? Dlaczego aż go korciło, żeby wyznać Louisowi prawdę o Mitchu? „Mitch nie jest moim chłopakiem” – wyszeptał; jego słowa zlały się z nocnym powietrzem. „To znaczy, tak, spotykaliśmy się, ale nie w tym sensie” – patrzył, jak ich spojrzenia się krzyżują, jak w niebieskich tęczówkach Louisa pobłyskują promyki nadziei. „Kurwa, Louis, w sumie mogło tak być. On jest naprawdę świetnym gościem, i ja chciałem, żeby tak było, ale to też mi zjebałeś, wiesz? Nie potrafiłem mu nawet pozwolić zrobić sobie jebanego loda, ponieważ nie mogłem znieść myśli, że mogłyby mnie dotykać inne usta. Nawet gdy ja mu ssałem, myślałem tylko o…”

  
Louis uniósł dłoń, dając Harry’emu do zrozumienia, żeby przestał gadać. „Harold, proszę cię, przestań. Nie mogę, nie potrafię siedzieć tu i słuchać twoich opowieści o tym, jak dotykałeś kogoś innego. Po prostu nie mogę.”

  
Harry zaśmiał się, poirytowany; jego śmiech ociekał sarkazmem. „Serio? Czekałem cały twój miesiąc miodowy, wyobrażając sobie, jak pierdolisz się ze swoją żoną, jak ją pieścisz i jęczysz jej imię. Przez ostatnie dwa miesiące nie byłem w stanie wyrzucić z głowy tych obrazów, a ty nie potrafisz sobie poradzić z faktem, że zrobiłem loda innemu kolesiowi? Nie potrafisz sobie poradzić z faktem, że myślałem o tobie kurwa bez przerwy, nawet mimo tego, że cię nienawidziłem? Nawet mimo tego, że byłeś, kurwa jego mać, ostatnią osobą, o jakiej chciałem myśleć?”

  
„Nienawidzisz mnie?”

  
„Serio?” – Harry westchnął, nie starając się już ukryć emanującej z niego irytacji – „Tylko tyle zrozumiałeś z tego, co powiedziałem?”

  
Znów zapadła między nimi cisza. To był pierwszy taki moment, w którym Harry czuł się niekomfortowo w obecności Louisa. Wszystko między nimi zawsze było takie łatwe (oczywiście poza sytuacją, w jakiej się znaleźli, ale zawsze dawali radę po prostu być ze sobą). Teraz Harry wyczuwał między nimi napięcie, ta niezręczna cisza praktycznie go dusiła. Nie potrafił. Nie potrafił siedzieć na ławce w jakimś parku i udawać, że wszystko jest ok. Nie potrafił siedzieć w ciemnościach, gdzie jedynym źródłem światła były oczy Louisa. Nie potrafił udawać, że ma dość. Ale miał, czyż nie? Miał tak bardzo dość. A przynajmniej tak mu się zdawało…

  
„Harry, słuchaj” – po raz kolejny to Louis przerwał ciszę jako pierwszy. Harry dziękował mu w duchu za tę umiejętność radzenia sobie z niezręcznymi sytuacjami. „Chcę, żebyś wiedział, że wciąż cię kocham. Kurde, jestem w tobie zakochany na zabój. Wiem, że zjebałem, mam tego świadomość, ale…”

  
„Przestań” – teraz to Harry wszedł Louisowi w słowo – „Nie masz prawa siedzieć sobie tu jak gdyby nigdy nic i pieprzyć do mnie takich bzdur. Wiesz o tym, prawda? Zjebałeś, Louis. Zjebałeś ile wlezie, i ja nie potrafię. Nie potrafię siedzieć i słuchać jak to mnie kochasz, tak, jak gdyby nic się nie zmieniło. Nie możesz tak po prostu wrócić do mojego życia i oczekiwać, że zaczniemy tam, gdzie skończyliśmy!” – Harry miał tendencję do krzyku gdy był zdenerwowany; nienawidził tego, że taki był. Gdy ujrzał, jak Louis wzdrygnął się na jego podniesiony ton, znienawidził się za to jeszcze bardziej.

  
„Harry, nie oczekuję od ciebie niczego” – westchnął Louis. Ich palce wciąż były splecione; lekko ścisnął dłoń Harry’ego. „Kumam wszystko, tak? Nie masz powodów, by mi wierzyć. Nienawidzisz mnie i …”

  
„Nie nienawidzę cię” – odparł Harry, również ściskając dłoń Louisa – „Chciałem cię znienawidzieć, ale mi się nie udało.”

  
Louis uśmiechnął się delikatnie, słysząc te słowa. Może nie było to wiele, ale dla niego miały ogromne znaczenie. „Nie chcę zacząć od momentu, w którym się zatrzymaliśmy, Harold. Nie możemy po prostu zacząć od początku? Dasz mi szansę, żebym mógł zacząć się o ciebie starać jak należy?”

  
Harry nagle wyszarpnął dłoń z uścisku Louisa, robiąc przy tym skonsternowaną minę. „Chcesz się o mnie starać? Co to w ogóle ma znaczyć, Louis? Oczekujesz, że pozwolę ci zabrać mnie na kolację, przynosić mi kwiaty, pójść ze mną do kina? Myślisz, że trzymanie się za rączki w jakimś głupim parku wszystko naprawi? Myślisz, że tego właśnie chcę? Myślisz, że to mogłoby pomóc? Naprawdę myślisz, że możemy tak po prostu cofnąć ostatnie dwa miesiące i udawać, że nic się kurwa nie stało?”

  
Louis odgarnął z twarzy grzywkę, potrząsając przy tym głową. „Nie chcę zapomnieć o tym, co się zdarzyło między nami. Chcę tylko dostać szansę, żeby ci pokazać, że podchodzę do tego na poważnie, że mówię serio, kiedy wyznaję ci miłość.”

  
„Musisz przestać tak do mnie mówić” – wymamrotał Harry.

  
„Jak?”

  
Harry westchnął. „Musisz przestać wyznawać mi miłość. Ja nie… ja nie potrafię tego znieść, to mąci mi w głowie. Jestem na ciebie taki zły, i za każdym razem, kiedy wypowiadasz te durne słowa, coś pierdoli mi się w mózgu. Nie ufam ci, wiesz? Nie wierzę ci, kiedy to mówisz, nie ważne, jak bardzo bym chciał. I nie mam pojęcia, czy jeszcze kiedykolwiek będę w stanie ci zaufać. Nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek uwierzę w twoje wyznanie miłości, więc musisz przestać o tym mówić, przynajmniej dopóki nie spróbuję sobie z tym poradzić.”

  
„Czekaj” – Louis przyglądał mu się ostrożnie, bojąc się, że może go spłoszyć jednym niewłaściwym ruchem – „Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że miałbyś ochotę spróbować? Że chciałbyś zacząć od początku?”

  
Harry znów ukrył twarz w dłoniach; trzęsły mu się ramiona, gdy próbował uspokoić oddech. Odczuwał zbyt wiele emocji na raz – miał wrażenie, że zaraz eksploduje. „Nie” – odparł drżącym głosem – „Nie mam pojęcia, o czym teraz myślę, co? Nie mam pojęcia, co powiedzieć ani jak mam się z tym wszystkim czuć. Pojawiłeś się nagle po kilku miesiącach i zwaliłeś na mnie to wszystko, a ja nie potrafię tego przetworzyć.”

  
Louis miał ochotę sięgnąć dłonią do pleców Harry’ego, by móc kreślić na nich małe okręgi. Chciał go pocieszyć, pomóc mu cofnąć się znad krawędzi, nad którą najwyraźniej się znajdował. Ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że to on doprowadził Harry’ego do tej rozpaczy. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że to on złamał tego wesołego, beztroskiego chłopca, który teraz siedział obok niego. Gdy spotkał go po raz pierwszy, Harry był radosny oraz pełen życia, a teraz był wyczerpany. Louis zniszczył w Harrym wszystko, co sprawiało, że był sobą, i będzie się za to nienawidził do końca swoich dni. Już zawsze będzie tego żałował, najbardziej na świecie.

  
„Masz rację” – wyszeptał w końcu Louis – „Nie mam prawa prosić cię o cokolwiek. Nie powinienem był zjawiać się tak nagle i obarczać cię tym wszystkim.”

  
Harry uniósł głowę gdy poczuł, że z ławki zniknął ciężar. Patrzył, jak Louis wstaje i spogląda z góry na jego przygarbioną sylwetkę. „Dokąd idziesz?”

  
Louis wzruszył ramionami. „Przepraszam, przepraszam, że ci to zrobiłem. Przepraszam, że wszystko zjebałem. Chciałbym móc cofnąć czas. Kurwa, chciałbym, żeby wyszło zupełnie inaczej. Chciałbym, żebyśmy mogli zacząć od nowa. Sądzę, że jesteś miłością mojego życia” – urwał, gdy zauważył, że obaj płaczą. Wszystko poszło zupełnie nie tak. „Przepraszam, nie powinienem był tego mówić.”

  
Harry otworzył usta, chcąc coś powiedzieć, podczas gdy Louis obrócił się na pięcie i zaczął iść w kierunku, z którego przyszli – w stronę swojego samochodu, który stał na parkingu przy budynku, w którym mieszkał Harry. „Louis” – zawołał za nim; jego serce biło jak szalone do momentu, w którym Louis zatrzymał się i odwrócił. „Napisz do mnie jutro. Może moglibyśmy pójść na kawę czy coś.”

  
Louis otarł dłonią z twarzy łzy, które płynęły coraz obficiej. „Jasne. Odblokujesz mnie?”

  
Harry zamachał telefonem. „Już to zrobiłem.”

  
Wtedy Louis się uśmiechnął; czuł na ustach słony smak swoich łez. „Do zobaczenia jutro, Harold.”

  
„Do zobaczenia, Lou.”

 

 

***

 

Louis się denerwował. Pociły mu się dłonie i serce tłukło mu się w klatce piersiowej. Ręce zaczęły mu się trząść, gdy podniósł z fotelu pasażera swojego Porsche tackę z kawami oraz muffinami. Po trochu spodziewał się, że Harry nie odpowie na jego smsa, że będzie żałował każdego z wypowiedzianych wczoraj w nocy słów, i zdecyduje, że w ogóle nie chce się z nim widzieć. Ale Harry odpowiedział. To była krótka, prosta wiadomość. Poprosił o kawę i muffiny. Louis potrafił to zrobić. _Potrafił_. Nie miało znaczenia, jak bardzo chciał zmiażdżyć usta Harry’ego swoimi, ani jak bardzo pragnął wyznawać mu miłość raz po raz. Musiał zacząć powoli. Z chęcią przyniósłby milion kaw oraz milion jagodzianek, jeśli tego właśnie chciał Harry.

  
Uniósł drżącą pięść i delikatnie zapukał do drzwi od mieszkania Harry’ego – jak gdyby bał się, że jeśli zapuka głośniej, to Harry się wystraszy. Czekał jedną, dwie, trzy sekundy, aż w końcu drzwi się otworzyły; po drugiej stronie progu stał Liam. „Uch” – Louisowi zaschło w ustach. Miał nadzieję, wręcz modlił się, żeby Harry był sam. Nie był zbytnio gotowy na znoszenie gniewu Liama i Nialla. „Cześć.”

  
Liam cofnął się, by wpuścić Louisa do mieszkania. „Nie martw się, Zayn zmusił mnie, żebym obiecał, że będę grzeczny. Masz fuksa, że Nialla akurat nie ma w domu.”

  
_Och, dzięki Bogu_. Louis potrafił sobie poradzić z Liamem, ale w Niall miał w sobie coś takiego, co naprawdę go przerażało. Prawdopodobnie był jedną z najbardziej lojalnych osób, jakie Louis kiedykolwiek poznał, i popełnił fatalny błąd, raniąc kogoś, kogo Niall kochał. „Posłuchaj, Liam” – Louis chciał oczyścić atmosferę, wyjaśnić, jakie miał intencje. Musiał usunąć z drogi do serca Harry’ego jak największą ilość przeszkód. „Wiem, że pewnie mnie nienawidzisz, i nie mam o to pretensji. Wiem, że przede mną sporo pracy, że muszę wiele udowodnić, ale ja go kocham.”

  
Liam potrząsał głową, gdy Louis zakończył swą pospieszną przemowę. Klepnął go w ramię, uśmiechając się delikatnie. „Nie mogę powiedzieć, że znowu cię polubiłem, ale trzymam za ciebie kciuki, wiesz? Przez ostatnie dwa miesiące Zayn nie przestawał o tobie gadać, i tak szczerze to czekałem, aż się tu zjawisz.”

  
Louis wzruszył ramionami. „Chciałem, naprawdę bardzo chciałem. Ale musiałem najpierw zrobić coś dla siebie.”

  
„Przyznać, że jesteś gejem?” – Liam uśmiechał się teraz szeroko – „Rozumiem cię, serio. Ale uwierz mi, jeśli znów go tak zranisz, nie tylko Niall będzie miał chrapkę na twoją głowę.”

  
Louis wciąż zastanawiał się nad odpowiedzią, gdy otworzyły się drzwi od pokoju Harry’ego; kręconowłosy chłopak przeszedł korytarzem. Miał na sobie spodnie od dresu, które wisiały nisko na jego biodrach; przez głowę przeciągał białą koszulkę. Louis mało co nie upuścił trzymanej w rękach tacki, gdy wlepił wzrok w wytatuowane liście paproci, za którymi tak tęsknił, zanim zniknęły pod cienkim materiałem.

  
„Hej” – zaspany głos Harry’ego wypełnił ciszę, która okrywała salon niczym koc. Podrapał się po głowie, spoglądając to na Liama, to na Louisa.

  
Głos Louisa uwiązł mu gdzieś w tyle gardła. Był zbyt zajęty napawaniem się istotą Harry’ego Stylesa, żeby być w stanie sformułować jakiekolwiek mające sens zdanie.

  
„Właśnie wychodziłem” – Liam skorzystał z okazji; włożył buty i sięgnął po swoje klucze, leżące na małym stoliku tuż obok drzwi – „Idę do Zayna na śniadanie. Miło cię było widzieć, Louis.”

  
Louis ledwo zdążył się pożegnać z Liamem; drzwi otworzyły się i znów zamknęły. Zostali z Harrym sami. Przeszedł obok niego, kierując się do kuchni. Uśmiechnął się, słysząc tuż za sobą jego kroki. Był w tym mieszkaniu ledwie dwanaście godzin temu, a czuł się, jakby od tamtego momentu minęło całe życie. Postawił kawy i babeczki na blacie; zakręciło mu się w głowie, gdy przypomniał sobie jak Harry stał pomiędzy jego nogami, gdy on sam siedział właśnie w tym miejscu. Boże, wszystko to zdawało się być takie odległe. Wziął głęboki oddech. Nie chciał myśleć o nim i o Harrym jak o historii. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty, żeby to, co ich łączyło, przeciekło mu teraz przez palce.

  
„Przyniosłem ci muffiny z tej piekarni, którą lubisz” – Louis wciąż stał odwrócony twarzą do blatu, ale czuł, że Harry stoi tuż za nim. Tęsknił za tymi iskrami, za tym napięciem, które zawsze dało się między nimi wyczuć, które ich do siebie przyciągało. Tęsknił za tym, że wystarczyła sama obecność Harry’ego, a on już czuł, że żyje. Chyba po prostu tęsknił za Harrym.

  
„Dzięki” – odparł powoli Harry, sięgając ponad Louisa po torebkę z babeczkami. Louis pomyślał, że od tej bliskości zupełnie stanęło mu serce.

  
Obrócił się wokół własnej osi z kawą w ręce, od razu wlepiając wzrok w miejsce, w którym spodnie Harry’ego leżały zdecydowanie zbyt nisko (nie, żeby się skarżył). Potrząsnął głową. Musiał myśleć racjonalnie, musiał myśleć o czymś zupełnie innym, niż o zatopieniu zębów we wrażliwej skórze tuż nad miednicą Harry’ego.

  
„Gapisz się”- stwierdził Harry z ustami pełnymi muffinki.

  
Louis poczuł, że się czerwieni, bo został przyłapany na gorącym uczynku. „Oczywiście, że się gapię” – gdy się przyznał, zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej – „Kurwa, przepraszam, miałem pamiętać o granicach.”

  
Harry westchnął, biorąc łyk kawy. „W porządku, Lou. To nic takiego.”

  
Louis potrząsał głową. „Nie, to nie jest w porządku. Chcę to zrobić jak należy, o ile mi, ten no, pozwolisz.”

  
„I jak planujesz to zrobić?” – spytał Harry, opierając się o blat, uważnie mu się przypatrując.

  
„Tak szczerze to nie wiem” – zaczął Louis; poczuł falę paniki, gdy Harry zrobił smutną minę – „Chcę po prostu, wiesz, zabierać cię na prawdziwe randki i sprawić, że będziesz się śmiał. Tak bardzo tęsknię za twoim śmiechem.”

  
Harry studiował wyraz twarzy Louisa w milczeniu, rozważając tę propozycję. Stali tam, przyglądając się sobie w ciszy, i Louis czuł, że z każdą sekundą coraz mocniej pocą mu się dłonie. Harry musiał powiedzieć tak, musiał pozwolić Louisowi zrobić to jak należy. „Dobra, w takim razie pierwsza randka rozpoczyna się teraz.”

  
_Okej, tego się nie spodziewał._ Miał nadzieję, że dostanie szansę, możliwość zaplanowania czegoś z rozmachem, ale zdecydowanie nie spodziewał się, że Harry będzie aż tak chętny. Spodziewał się kłótni, że będzie musiał walczyć o udowodnienie, że zasłużył na drugą szansę, a tu proszę, Harry z chęcią dał mu ją sam.

 

 

***

 

Harry sam tak naprawdę nie wiedział, co ma o tym myśleć. W rzeczy samej w ogóle tego nie przemyślał. Po wczorajszej nocnej rozmowie w parku wrócił do domu i zamknął się w swoim pokoju. Spędził mnóstwo czasu googlując imię Louisa, Eleanor, wszystko, co mogło dać mu jakiekolwiek pojęcie o tym, co się działo przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy. Czytał artykuły z tabloidów o ich separacji, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem, tak niedorzeczne były teorie wymyślane przez tak zwanych dziennikarzy. Spekulowali, że Louis zdradzał Eleanor z Millie, wykorzystując to samo durne zdjęcie, zrobione tego dnia, gdy Louis i Millie wybrali się razem na zakupy. Oskarżali Louisa o posiadanie dziecka z romansu, Eleanor o wydawanie wszystkich pieniędzy męża, jej rodziców o izolowanie Louisa od rodziny. Najgorszą z teorii, jaką przeczytał Harry, była ta, że w chwili, gdy brali ślub, Eleanor była w ciąży i wkrótce potem poroniła, powodując tym łatwe do przewidzenia zgrzyty i kończąc tym samym ich związek. Wszystkie były tak wydumane, wręcz szalone, i Harry po ich przeczytaniu poczuł się sto razy gorzej, gdyż to właśnie on był prawdziwą przyczyną ich zbliżającego się rozwodu. Nie znosił faktu, że to on to wszystko spowodował, że wkroczył w sam środek związku i w ostatecznym rozrachunku doprowadził do jego zniszczenia. Louis i Eleanor nie zasłużyli na to wszystko, a Harry nie zasłużył na bycie szczęśliwym.

  
_Daj sobie spokój, pomyślał_. Tak, zrobił coś złego, ale to nie znaczy, że jest złym człowiekiem, i z pewnością nie jest jedynym, który podjął złe decyzje. Zasługiwał na szczęście, zasługiwał na bycie z kimś, kto uszczęśliwiał go najbardziej na świecie. Musiał po prostu dojść do tego, czy tą osobą był właśnie Louis.

  
„Harry?” – głos Louisa wyrwał go z tego wewnętrznego zamętu. „Co ty na to, żebyśmy tu zostali i obejrzeli coś na Netflixie? Ostatnio paparazzi łażą za mną dosłownie wszędzie, nie chciałbym, żeby nam wszystko zepsuli.”

  
Harry zmrużył oczy, ale ułożył usta w delikatny uśmiech. „Louisie Williamie Tomlinsonie, czyżbyś sugerował Netflix &chill jako naszą pierwszą randkę? Cóż za klasa.”

  
Louis ze śmiechem odrzucił głowę w tył, pozwalając, by ta chwila przełamała wiszące nad nimi niczym groźba napięcie oraz niezręczność. „Starczy tego, Harold. Nie chadzam do łóżka na pierwszej randce.”

  
To było tak cholernie niewinne, i Harry ledwo zauważył, jak coś ścisnęło go w klatce piersiowej przez ostatnie trzydzieści sekund. Cóż, w końcu wiedział, że Louis w rzeczy samej chodził do łóżka na pierwszej randce. Wiedział o tym aż za dobrze. „Dobra, zostało nam jakieś sześć sezonów, zanim się dowiemy, kim tak naprawdę jest A” – zdecydował, że nie będzie psuł nastroju, gdy prowadził Louisa do salonu; opadł na kanapę i sięgnął po pilota.

  
„Nawet nie wiem, co to znaczy” – zakpił Louis, sadowiąc się na przeciwległym końcu kanapy. Harry nie był pewien, czy ulżyło mu z tego powodu, czy może wręcz przeciwnie, rozczarowało go to. Po części spodziewał się, że Louis wtuli się w niego, że zapragnie być jak najbliżej jego przestrzeni osobistej, a tu proszę, dzieliły ich lata świetlne (no dobrze, tak naprawdę to kilkadziesiąt centymetrów, ale długich jak lata świetlne).

  
„Że co proszę?” – sapnął, sięgając po pilota i włączając telewizor. „Jakim cudem nie wiesz, co to znaczy? Gdzieś ty się uchował przez ostatnie siedem lat? Jak to nie wiesz, kim są Aria, Spencer, Hanna i Emily? Jak to nie wiesz nic o Alison?”

  
Twarz Louisa przybrała skonsternowany wyraz. „Naprawdę nie mam pojęcia, o czym teraz do mnie mówisz.”

  
„Pretty Little Liars, Louis! Mówię o najlepszym od lat dramacie dla nastolatków, jaki pokazała telewizja! Dżizas kurwa ja pierdolę.”

  
Louis od razu wybuchnął śmiechem, trzymając się za brzuch, gdy wręcz zwijał się od chichotu. Przestał jedynie na moment, by wziąć oddech, po czym napotkał pełen niedowierzania wzrok Harry’ego i znów zaczął się zwijać.

  
„Co cię tak śmieszy?” – zażądał odpowiedzi Harry, mrużąc oczy, gdy próbował się nie roześmiać. Przy Louisie nie dało się nie śmiać, jego śmiech był jak katar – zaraźliwy w chuj.

  
„Ty!” – odparł Louis, kiedy wreszcie się uspokoił, zarumieniony od śmiechu – „Jakim cudem nie zauważyłem wcześniej, że taka z ciebie lama?”

  
„Nie jestem lamą!” – zaoponował Harry, ale nie dał już dłużej rady mieć poważniej miny. To było takie normalne, jak gdyby siedzenie z Louisem, oglądanie Netflixa i żartowanie sobie z nim było najnaturalniejszą rzeczą pod słońcem. Tęsknił za tym, tęsknił za Louisem każdą sekundę ostatnich dwóch miesięcy, a teraz uderzyła go świadomość, jak naturalne było to, że znów zaczęli się spotykać. Musiał przypomnieć sobie samemu, że miał przecież być wściekły, że nie miał się poddawać tak łatwo. Miał sprawić, żeby Louis sobie na to zapracował, żeby udowodnił, że można mu zaufać.

  
Louis znów chichotał, a Harry patrzył zachwycony, jak odgarnia grzywkę z czoła. Musiał przestać myśleć o tym, jak bardzo piękny był Louis – musiał zachować trzeźwość umysłu. „Dobra, Harold, poszerzyłeś mi horyzonty. Pokaż mi ten świat Riverdale, czy jak to się tam zwie.”

  
„O mój Boże, Lou” – jęknął Harry – „Mówisz o Archiem, kurwa. Pretty Little Liars mieszkają w Rosedale, do kurwy nędzy.”

  
Louis machnął ręką, dając Harry’emu znak, żeby włączył odcinek numer jeden. „Jaka szkoda, skarbie. Właśnie dlatego cię potrzebuję, nie potrafię zapamiętać nazw tych wszystkich fikcyjnych miejscowości.”

 

*

 

Louis robił za ilustrację słowa „irytujący”, a Harry dawał sobie mentalnego kopa za to, że nie pomyślał, że Louis jest prawdopodobnie ostatnią osobą na świecie, która będzie siedzieć cicho i oglądać serial. Zadawał pytanie za pytaniem, błagając, żeby Harry wyjawił mu, czy Alison naprawdę nie żyje oraz kim jest tajemnicza A. Obejrzeli trzy odcinki, po czym Harry w końcu uniósł ręce do góry w geście poddania się i włączył pauzę, odwracając się do Louisa z poirytowanym wyrazem twarzy (aczkolwiek było to udawane i niezbyt przekonywujące, ale tak czy siak był zły, jasne?).

  
„Czy ty się kiedykolwiek zamykasz?”

  
Louis sapnął, przykładając dłoń do piersi i tym samym udając oburzenie – „Wybacz mi, że jestem ciekawy.”

  
Przez ostatnie dwie i pół godziny obaj wyemigrowali na środek kanapy, jak gdyby byli magnesami o przeciwnych ładunkach, które zbliżały się do siebie zgodnie z prawami natury. Nie było między nimi żadnego celowego dotyku, lecz ich uda się ze sobą stykały; Harry był całkiem pewny, że taki mały kontakt wystarczy, żeby spontanicznie eksplodować. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia, jak miał przywyknąć do bycia tak blisko Louisa bez sięgania po niego – nie miał pojęcia, jak miał się powstrzymać przed przeczesywaniem jego włosów palcami czy przyciskaniem ust do jego szyi. Od samego początku było między nimi tyle fizyczności, ukradkowych pocałunków i pełnych pożądania pieszczot. Rzecz jasna było tego znacznie więcej; Harry od zawsze intensywnie pragnął dotykać Louisa zawsze wtedy, gdy był obok niego.

  
„Harry” – Louisowi wrócił głos, z tym że teraz brzmiał on poważnie, nie było w nim ani grama humoru. Harry czuł, że zbliża się przemówienie, i musiał przełknąć gulę w gardle, żeby się na to przygotować. „Wiem, że popełniłem z milion błędów co do twojej osoby, co do nas, i wiem, że potrzebowałem jebanego stulecia, żeby się kurwa ogarnąć…”

  
„Dwa miesiące to nie stulecie” – wymamrotał Harry, starając się podtrzymać miły nastrój, co mu się nie udało.

  
Louis przewrócił oczami i syknął, by upomnieć Harry’ego za to, że mu przeszkodził. „Nigdy nie będę w stanie wyjaśnić ci, jak bardzo jest mi przykro, ale poświęcę całą wieczność na to, żeby ci to pokazać i udowodnić. Wszystko się dla mnie zmieniło, Harry, wszystko. Zostawiłem osobę, z którą spędziłem ostatnie osiem lat, rozwodzę się, wyjawiłem rodzinie swoją orientację. Wszystko wokół mnie się zmienia, poza tobą. Ty wciąż jesteś tym chłopakiem, którego poznałem w klubie. Wciąż jesteś tym chłopakiem, który pomógł mi zrozumieć, kim naprawdę jestem. Wciąż jesteś pierwszym i jedynym, którego pragnę dotknąć. Ostatnimi czasy przemyślałem sobie wiele spraw z mojego życia, i zmieniłem co do nich zdanie, ale to nie dotyczy ciebie. Wiem, czego chcę. Harry, teraz to jest tak zajebiście jasne. Wiem, że pragnę tylko ciebie. Tęskniłem za tobą na wszystkie możliwe sposoby.”

  
Harry nie potrafił odnaleźć właściwych słów. Język jakby mu spuchł i zasadniczo nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć, jak się korzysta z własnego głosu. Nie chciał, żeby słowa Louisa aż tak go poruszyły. Chciał być silny i sceptycznie nastawiony, w ogóle mieć wyjebane. Ale zależało mu, oczywiście, że mu zależało, w końcu to był Louis. Nic nigdy nie było dla nich proste i miał świadomość, że nigdy takie nie będzie, ale Louis tu był i to coś znaczyło. Louis zostawił Eleanor, w końcu był uczciwy sam przed sobą i tym razem to on zrobił pierwszy krok. Czyż nie była to jedyna rzecz, jaka się teraz liczyła?

  
„Harry?”

  
Tak, słowa, wciąż nic nie powiedział. Przeczesał loki palcami, krzywiąc się, gdy natrafił na kołtun. „Lou” – wziął głęboki oddech. Potrafił to zrobić. „Ja też za tobą tęsknię. Kurwa, tęskniłem za wszystkim, co z tobą związane. Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że ci nie ufam, nie ważne, jak bardzo bym chciał.”

  
„Proszę tylko o jedną szansę” – kontynuował Louis, wyciągając rękę tak, by móc spleść palce z palcami Harry’ego.

  
Harry urwał, biorąc kilka wdechów, podczas gdy próbował rozważyć wady i zalety tego, o co prosił go Louis. Gapił się na ich palce, na to, jak dłoń Louisa doskonale pasowała do jego własnej, jak gdyby została stworzona do tego, żeby to Harry ją trzymał. „Okej” – Louis uśmiechnął się tak szeroko, że wokół oczu pojawiły mu się zmarszczki. Uniósł drugą rękę, żeby uciszyć go zanim wejdzie mu w słowo. „Ale musisz być wobec mnie cierpliwy, Lou. Musisz dać mi czas. I nie mówię, że jesteśmy razem, mówię tylko, że się spotykamy, zwał jak zwał. Przed tobą wiele pracy. Oczekuję, że będę porządnie adorowany.”

  
„Jasne” – wydyszał Louis, ściskając jego dłoń – „Nie mogę się doczekać, aż zacznę cię adorować, Harold.”

  
Harry się uśmiechnął, wreszcie pozwalając sobie na rozluźnienie się. „Chyba starczy tych atrakcji jak na pierwszą randkę.”

  
Louis wydął wargi. Harry patrzył, jak kilka razy na przemian otwierał i zamykał usta, aż w końcu zdecydował, że nie ma sensu się kłócić. Pozostał przy uśmiechu; jeszcze raz ścisnął dłoń Harry’ego, po czym podniósł się z kanapy i skierował się w stronę drzwi. „Dziękuję ci, Harry.”

  
„Za co?” – spytał, idąc tuż za nim.

  
Louis spojrzał w górę, zakładając vansy, i Harry pod żadnym pozorem nie mógł zignorować dreszczu, jaki przebiegł mu po kręgosłupie, gdy patrzyli sobie w oczy o kilka sekund zbyt długo. „Za to, że dałeś mi szansę” – wyjaśnił – „Że pozwoliłeś mi przywieźć ci dziś kawę.”

  
„Dziękuję, że o mnie walczysz” – Harry słyszał swoje własne słowa, jak gdyby unosił się gdzieś ponad nimi, z dala od tej rozmowy. Ale tak było. Naprawdę się cieszył, że Louis nie poddał się bez walki, że nie odszedł tak po prostu. To było coś. To było _wszystko_.

  
„Napiszesz do mnie?” – spytał Louis, naciskając na klamkę, ociągając się z każdym ruchem. Nie chciał wychodzić, ale zrobi to – zrobi wszystko, o co poprosi go Harry, naprawi to.

  
Harry pokiwał głową, walcząc z samym sobą. Jego serce i rozum podpowiadały mu inne rzeczy, ciągnęły go w przeciwstawne kierunki, jak zawsze, kiedy chodziło o Louisa. Nie potrafił myśleć, i sam nie wiedział, czego chce, dopóki Louis nie postawił jednej stopy za drzwiami.

  
„Poczekaj, Lou?”

  
Louis się odwrócił. Jedną noga stał na korytarzu, a drugą wciąż w mieszkaniu Harry’ego. Nic nie powiedział, jedynie uniósł brew i czekał, aż Harry powie to, co miał zamiar powiedzieć.

  
Harry zrobił jeden duży krok do przodu, tak, że stał teraz tuż przed Louisem; dzieliły ich jedynie centymetry. Jego serce przyspieszyło, i wiedział, że serce Louisa zrobiło to samo. Widział, że oddychał ciężej, czuł jego gorący oddech na swojej twarzy. Boże, ale za tym tęsknił. „Nie dostanę pocałunku na dobranoc?”

  
Louis ułożył usta w uśmiechu, skupiając wzrok na różowych wargach Harry’ego. „Jest pierwsza po południu, Harold.”

  
Harry zacisnął szczękę, poirytowany. Dlaczego Louis zawsze musiał być tak cholernie złośliwy? Kogo on chciał oszukać, przecież za to go kochał. _Kochał_. Kurwa. „Louis” – ton jego głosu był ostrzegawczy, wciąż zaciskał szczękę, a serce biło mu jak szalone.

  
„Sorry, sorry” – pospiesznie odparł Louis – „Jestem dupkiem i nie myślę, zanim coś powiem. Prosisz mnie, żebym cię kurwa pocałował, a ja pierdolę jakieś bzdury i …”

  
„O Boże, weź się już zamknij” – i wtedy Harry przycisnął swoje usta do ust Louisa; dłonie mu drżały, gdy ułożył jedną z nich na jego ramieniu. Pocałunek był delikatny i powściągliwy. Właśnie za tym Harry tęsknił przez ostatnie dwa miesiące. Tęsknił za dotykiem ust Louisa na swoich, nawet jeśli nie płonął między nimi ogień, a ich języki ze sobą nie walczyły. Pocałował Louisa jeszcze raz, bardzo ostrożnie, po czym odsunął się i zacisnął powieki na sekundę, by dojść do siebie.

  
Louis nic nie powiedział, nie miał takiej potrzeby. Jego twarz mówiła sama za siebie. Oczy mu błyszczały i był zarumieniony. Wyciągnął rękę, by jeszcze raz ścisnąć dłoń Harry’ego, a następnie wycofał się na korytarz, nie przestając się w niego wpatrywać, aż Harry w końcu otrząsnął się z szoku i zamknął drzwi od mieszkania, żegnając Louisa uśmiechem i machaniem.

  
Harry nie miał pojęcia co robi przez jakieś dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć procent czasu, ale teraz był pewien, że postępuje właściwie – był pewien, że wybrał jedyne możliwe na tym świecie rozwiązanie. Pił, oddychał i tonął w Louisie Tomlinsonie, i kurwa, jakże rozkoszne było to uczucie.

 

 

***

 

Minęło ledwie dziewięć godzin, odkąd usta Harry’ego muskały jego własne, a wciąż czuł ich dotyk. Siedział z Zaynem przed telewizorem; oglądali jakiś film, który zdawał się być mało interesujący. Louis nie pamiętał nawet tytułu ani o co tam chodziło, ponieważ nie potrafił przestać myśleć o Harrym i o sposobie, w jaki go całował. Nie potrafił przestać myśleć o dotyku różowych warg Harry’ego na swoich, ani o tym, jak całe jego ciało rozgrzało się momentalnie od samego tylko bycia blisko niego. Nie było to w gruncie rzeczy nic szalonego, do cholery, to był jeden z najbardziej powściągliwych pocałunków, jakie wymienili, ale i tak nie mógłby sobie wymarzyć bardziej idealnego powrotu. Zupełnie, jakby wrócił do domu z długiej trasy. Jakby znów mógł normalnie oddychać.

  
„Widzisz się jutro z prawnikami, co?” – spytał Zayn, gdy na ekranie pojawiły się napisy końcowe. Najwidoczniej Louis zawiesił się na cały film. Niczego nie żałował.

  
Ugh, prawnicy. Jutro miało się odbyć jedno z wielu spotkań, na których Louis będzie musiał jakoś wysiedzieć ze swoim adwokatem, Eleanor oraz kimś, kogo zatrudniła jako swojego pełnomocnika w sprawie rozwodowej. Bał się tego, był kurwa przerażony, ale doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że cała wina leżała po jego stronie. Wiedział, że mógł zrobić milion różnych rzeczy, które by go przed tym uchroniły. Mógł posłuchać Zayna, Lottie, Harry’ego (kurwa, mógł posłuchać samego siebie). Mógł przynajmniej odłożyć ten ślub, gdy próbował poskładać swoje życie. Mógł go odwołać zanim wszystko wymknęło mu się spod kontroli. Ale ożenił się z nią, ożenił się i nadal ją zdradzał, nawet w dzień wesela. Louis był z gruntu dobrym człowiekiem. Zdecydowanie był przykładnym obywatelem, o którym można było mówić jedynie w samych superlatywach. Obiecał sobie, że wróci na właściwe tory – to Harry go do tego zainspirował.

  
„Mhm, tak” – odparł w końcu Louis – „Chyba mogę pocałować moje konto na do widzenia.”

  
Zayn poklepał przyjaciela po ramieniu. Przez ostatnie dwa miesiące był dla niego opoką. Jego rodzina oczywiście też go wspierała. Wiele razy proponowali mu, żeby wrócił do domu, gdzie będzie miał ich pomoc, podczas gdy paparazzi oraz prawnicy Eleanor starali się dotrzeć do każdej najmniejszej nawet tajemnicy, jaką mógł skrywać. Lecz Louis nie mógł teraz wyjechać z Londynu, bo gdyby to zrobił, byłoby mu jeszcze trudniej odzyskać Harry’ego, a odzyskanie go było jedyną sprawą, na jakiej mu jeszcze zależało. Zamieszkał więc z Zaynem. Wszystko znów było jak wtedy, gdy mieli po dwadzieścia lat – codziennie jedli żarcie na wynos, palili zioło na balkonie, a Zayn zostawiał na klamce skarpetkę, gdy wraz z Liamem byli zajęci robieniem wyjątkowo sprośnych rzeczy. Dobrze się bawił , i szczerze mówiąc, była to jedna z niewielu pozytywnych rzeczy w jego życiu. Aż do teraz.

  
„Wiesz, że możesz tu zostać tak długo, jak będziesz tego potrzebował” – Zayn uśmiechnął się po raz setny. Przez ostatnie dni powtarzał te słowa niczym motto, i Louis go za to uwielbiał.

  
Nie zdążył odpowiedzieć; dźwięk telefonu przeszkodził mu w wygłoszeniu dobrze znanej tyrady podziękowań. Na ekranie mignęło imię Harry’ego, i Louis był przekonany, że mu się to śni. Mało co nie upuścił urządzenia, chcąc odebrać połączenie najszybciej jak się da; przycisnął aparat do ucha, biorąc głęboki oddech, by uspokoić jakoś serce zanim odważy się coś powiedzieć.

  
„Nigdy nie masz mnie dość, co, Harold?” – naprawdę powinien się kurwa zastanowić, zanim otworzy usta. Musi pohamować swoją złośliwość, zanim Harry znów się od niego odsunie.

  
Harry zaśmiał się cicho, rozpraszając wszystkie autoironiczne myśli, jakie przyszły Louisowi do głowy. „Tak się zastanawiałem, czy nie byłbyś może gotowy na drugą randkę?”

  
Druga randka? Czyż nie mieli pierwszej ledwie dziewięć godzin temu? Louis wiedział, że nie zrobił w swoim życiu niczego, czym zasłużyłby na taką nagrodę, ale i tak zamierzał ją przyjąć. „Masz ochotę na spacer o północy?”

  
„Nie-e” – Harry przeciągnął ostatnią samogłoskę, jak gdyby miał już coś na myśli.

  
„Okeeej” – Louis połknął przynętę, jak zwykle, gdy zarzucał ją Harry. „Zatem co chciałbyś robić, mój drogi Haroldzie?” – rzucił poduszką w Zayna, który wykrzywiał mu się jak dwunastoletnia dziewczynka, robiąc dziubki i hałasując wprost do jego ucha.

  
„Pomyślałem” – zaczął Harry – „Pomyślałem, że może chciałbyś znów do mnie przyjść.”

  
_No cóż, sprawy zaczynały układać się ciekawie._ Była dziesiąta wieczór i Harry chciał, żeby Louis przyszedł? Nie brzmiało to dla niego jak pomysł na drugą randkę, ale nie zamierzał się skarżyć. „Tylko jeśli zagramy w scrabble na twoim łóżku.” _Taa, teraz to Louis na pewno zepsuł wszystko swoją niewyparzoną gębą._

  
„Z przyjemnością” – odparł Harry natychmiast, czym prawdopodobnie zaskoczył bardziej siebie samego niż Louisa. „Przynieś przekąski, a ja zrobię herbatę.”

 

*

  
Nie zdążył nawet zapukać do drzwi, bo ktoś od razu je otworzył i złapał go za nadgarstek swą dużą dłonią, ciągnąc go do środka. Dochodziła dwudziesta trzecia; w mieszkaniu Harry’ego było cicho, nie licząc kręconowłosego chłopaka, który praktycznie skakał z radości, biorąc z rąk Louisa reklamówkę i wyciągając z niej paczkę ulubionych chipsów. Może i nie spędzili ze sobą zbyt wiele czasu odkąd się poznali, ale Louis pamiętał każdy najmniejszy szczegół związany z Harrym – jaką lubił kawę, że wolał spać po prawej stronie łóżka, że przeczesywał włosy palcami, gdy się denerwował. Louis znał Harry’ego, lecz ważniejsze było to, że Harry znał Louisa lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny. Harry czytał w nim jak w otwartej książce, a Louis od początku się przed nim otworzył.

  
„Długo ci zeszło” – jęknął Harry, trzymając w jednej ręce paczki chipsów a w drugiej dłoń Louisa, gdy prowadził go do swojego pokoju – „Herbata i scrabble są już gotowe.”

  
Louis roześmiał się, bez oporu pozwalając Harry’emu ciągnąć go za sobą. Nie miał znaczenia fakt, że jutro rano będzie musiał wstać skoro świt, żeby spotkać się z prawnikami oraz Eleanor, ani to, że powinien chyba porządnie wypocząć przed walką o każdego dolara, jaki mu się należał. Liczyło się tylko to, że Harry po niego zadzwonił – Harry zaprosił go do siebie – Harry chciał go zobaczyć.

  
Harry usiadł, opierając się o zagłówek, podczas gdy Louis siedział naprzeciwko niego; dzieliła ich plansza ze scrabblami. Kubek z herbatą czekał na niego na stoliku tuż obok łóżka, a Louis pomyślał, że mógłby się nachylić i pocałować Harry’ego tu i teraz. Niezwykła prostota tej chwili sprawiła, że poczuł w sercu przyjemne ciepło. Nigdy wcześniej ani z nikim innym nie czuł się tak swobodnie – każdy zawsze miał mnóstwo oczekiwań, a Harry pragnął wyłącznie jego towarzystwa. Nie zależało mu na drogich kolacjach czy butelkach wina za sto funtów. Cieszył się z grania w planszówkę, picia herbaty i jedzenia chipsów. Louis mógł jedynie dać sobie samemu kopniaka za to, że wcześniej nie doceniał tego, jak uroczy był Harry, że nie widział, jak bardzo różnił się od innych, zanim było za późno. Ale teraz miał całe życie, żeby mu to wynagrodzić – wynagrodzić mu stracony czas i złamane serce. Nie zadowoliłby się niczym innym.

  
Wcale nie próbował być bezczelny, naprawdę nie. Nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że jedynym słowem, jakie przychodziło mu do głowy, było _dochodzić_. Układał literki jedna obok drugiej, nie patrząc Harry’emu w oczy, dopóki wszystkie nie znalazły się na planszy.

  
„Nie wiedziałem, że gramy w niegrzeczną wersję scrabbli” – mruknął Harry, kręcąc głową i uśmiechając się przy tym złośliwie.

  
Louis wzruszył ramionami. „Można dochodzić do wniosków, albo do jakiegoś etapu. Nie wszystko musi się kojarzyć z jednym, Harold.”

 

Obserwował Harry’ego, czekając, aż ten ułoży kolejne słowo z literek. Ale Harry siedział nieruchomo, i nic nie wskazywało, żeby miał w najbliższym czasie zacząć swoją kolej. Louis sapnął cicho, gdy Harry uniósł się, by klęknąć na łóżku; pochylał się do przodu, do momentu w którym dzieliło go od Louisa ledwie kilka centymetrów. Ułożył dłonie na jego karku, przyciągając go do siebie, aż w końcu ich wargi się ze sobą zderzyły. Usta Harry’ego poruszały się szybko, niecierpliwie; wbił zęby w dolną wargę Louisa, po czym przejechał po niej językiem, błagając, by wpuścił go do środka. Louis miał ochotę pójść za ciosem – wpleść dłonie we włosy Harry’ego i zdominować pocałunek. Ale nie potrafił się przemóc, nie w sytuacji, gdy Harry tego samego dnia powiedział mu, że mu nie ufa.

  
„Harry” – sapnął, próbując się trochę odsunąć, ale Harry podążył za jego ustami – „Harry, poczekaj sekundę…”

  
„Jaja sobie robisz?” – w sekundzie cofnął się pod zagłówek, z zaciśniętą szczęką i smutnymi oczami – „Co do kurwy…”

  
Louis nie zamierzał dać mu szansy na rozdmuchanie tej przerwy ponad miarę. Miał przecież wyłącznie dobre intencje, i Harry musiał się o tym dowiedzieć. „Chcę tego, uwierz mi, bardzo tego kurwa chcę, ale muszę się upewnić, że ty też tego chcesz. Dziś po południu powiedziałeś, że mi nie ufasz.”

  
Harry w mgnieniu oka znalazł się znów blisko Louisa, ciągnąc go za włosy i muskając ustami kłujący zarost, jaki pokrywał jego szczękę. „Bo nie ufam” – szepnął, po czym wbił zęby w płatek ucha Louisa – „Ale to nie zmienia tego, jak bardzo cię pragnę.”

  
„Nie chcę, żebyś potem czegoś żałował.”

  
Wargi Harry’ego natychmiast powróciły w okolice jego ucha; gorący oddech sprawiał, że Louis czuł biegnące wzdłuż kręgosłupa ciarki. „Jak myślisz, po co cię tu zaprosiłem?”

  
Po jego ciele rozlała się fala ciepła; dotarło do niego, że miał rację, że Harry nie zadzwonił tak późno tylko po to, żeby zaproponować scrabble i herbatę. Sięgnął po niego dłońmi, wciskając palce w jego biodra i przyciągając go bliżej. Teraz obaj klęczeli na łóżku, plansza do gry i literki wbijały im się w kolana, ale żaden z nich się tym nie przejmował; ważniejsze było to, jak rozgrzane były ich ciała. Dla Louisa liczyło się tylko to, że czuł bicie serca Harry’ego tuż przy swoim.

  
Całowali się całą wieczność (dobra, może nie wieczność, ale równie dobrze mogło tak być. Louis byłby w stanie umrzeć i powrócić z zaświatów, jeśli w zamian za to mógłby całować Harry’ego już zawsze). Całowali się, dopóki nie zabrakło im tchu; ich klatki piersiowe z trudem unosiły się i opadały, gdy próbowali dostarczyć swoim organizmom wystarczającą ilość tlenu. Całowali się, aż Louis popchnął Harry’ego, kładąc go pod sobą, podczas gdy on sam oparł się na łokciach, górując nad nim. Brakowało mu tego. Brakowało mu gapienia się w oczy Harry’ego, które przypominały mu świeżo ścięte bożonarodzeniowe drzewko, jakie zjawiało się w jego domu w każde święta. Brakowało mu tego, że przy Harrym czuł się właśnie jak w domu, tego, że jego ciało przypominało mu jego ulubioną bluzę, dopiero co ściągniętą z suszarki.

  
„Taki piękny” – mruknął, wtulając nos w szyję Harry’ego, pokrywając pocałunkami wrażliwą skórę. Boże, Harry nawet smakował jak dom.

  
Wyczuł pod materiałem dresów jego sztywnego penisa, czuł go na swoim udzie, kiedy wsunął jedną nogę między uda Harry’ego. Kurwa, Louis był już stracony. Otarł się biodrami o biodra Harry’ego; jego własny, sztywny członek zetknął się z penisem Harry’ego w tak idealny sposób, jak tylko można było sobie wyobrazić. Patrzył zachwycony, jak Harry wygiął plecy w łuk, odrzucając tym samym głowę w tył i odsłaniając szyję, gdy podążał za biodrami Louisa. Mały pokój Harry’ego wypełniały teraz ich jęki. Ocierali się o siebie do momentu, w którym poczuli, że dłużej nie dadzą rady; żaden z nich nie chciał jeszcze tego kończyć – nie w taki sposób. Louis od miesięcy nie był tak sztywny, tak niezaspokojony; nie miał ochoty dojść w spodnie jak jakiś zasrany małolat.

  
„Chcę cię wylizać” – wychrypiał wprost do ucha Harry’ego, wirując językiem po skórze. Nie był pewien, czy długi jęk, jak wybrzmiał z jego gardła, był spowodowany dotykiem języka na uchu, czy może wypowiedzianymi przez niego słowami. Tak czy siak, pragnął go słuchać raz po raz. Pragnął słuchać tych dźwięków do końca swoich dni.

  
„Czy ty…” – urwał Harry; niewypowiedziane pytanie zawisło w powietrzu. Louis był w tym wszystkim nowicjuszem, i dostrzegał w oczach Harry’ego zaskoczenie wywołane jego propozycją. Cóż, odrobił pracę domową. Miał kurewsko wielką nadzieję, że Harry pozwoli mu wrócić do swojego życia, i chciał być gotowy, kiedy nadarzy się okazja. Tak bardzo chciał zadowolić Harry’ego, chciał wiedzieć, co ma robić, tak, żeby Harry poczuł choć część tej przyjemności, którą sam mu dawał.

  
„Proszę?” – Louis otarł się o niego biodrami jeszcze raz, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego – „Chcę cię posmakować, kochanie. Muszę cię posmakować.”

  
Harry był w stanie jedynie pokiwać głową; jego źrenice były rozszerzone, a loki lepiły mu się do spoconego czoła. Louis sunął w dół jego ciała, od razu zsuwając z niego dresy aż do kostek; oddech uwiązł mu w gardle, gdy zorientował się, że Harry nie miał na sobie bielizny. Jego penis był sztywny, różowy i zajebiście piękny. Louis nie mógł się powstrzymać. Pochylił głowę i ucałował główkę, delikatnie zlizując preejakulat, który zdążył się tam pojawić. Boże, zajebiście mu tego brakowało. Nie wiedział zbytnio, jak miał przetrwać kolejne sekundy. Zasadniczo był gotowy eksplodować na sam widok Harry’ego. Jak to możliwe, że był aż tak kurewsko piękny?

  
Louis zwolnił; niespiesznie składał czułe pocałunki na brzuchu Harry’ego, po wewnętrznej stronie jego ud, wszędzie, gdzie tylko mógł. Chciał się delektować tą chwilą. Chciał zapamiętać każdy centymetr jego skóry, choć i tak miał to ciało wyryte w pamięci.

  
„Lou” – jęknął Harry, wypychając biodra w górę. Widać było, że był oszołomiony, zniszczony przez Louisa, a Louis pomyślał, że gdyby wyzionął ducha tu i teraz, odszedłby szczęśliwy. „Nie dam rady… potrzebuję cię.”

  
Pocałował jego penisa po raz ostatni. „Odwróć się, kochanie.”

  
Louis spodziewał się wcześniej, że będzie musiał sam sobie wygłosić motywującą gadkę. Spodziewał się, że będzie kłębkiem nerwów, że nie będzie miał pojęcia, co robić. Lecz gdy tylko spojrzał na Harry’ego, gdy ujrzał, jak leży przed nim całkowicie gotowy, od razu poszedł za ciosem. Przez kilka minut masował mu tyłek, aż Harry zaczął się wić, zniecierpliwiony. Zaśmiał się cicho, rozsuwając jego pośladki. Czuł, że zaraz wybuchnie – nie było opcji, że da radę wytrzymać – że da radę pieścić go i nie eksplodować w spodnie. Ale miał to gdzieś. Marzył o tej chwili od dnia, w którym poznał Harry’ego. Nie potrafił zliczyć, ile razy przez ostatnie dwa miesiące dochodził na samą myśl o lizaniu jego dziurki. Cała jego pięść pokryła się spermą na samą myśl o wsunięciu języka w ciało Harry’ego, a teraz kurwa, gdy wreszcie miał okazję to zrobić, myślał, że być może zaraz straci rozum.

  
Dobra, kurwa, czyli Harry smakował jak jakiś pierdolony mokry sen. Louis jęknął, liżąc jego dziurkę, mocno chwytając go za pośladki i rozsuwając je szeroko tuż przed swoją twarzą. Kurwa, ten chłopak naprawdę był piękny – zajebiście boski. Wziął głęboki oddech, wydychając powietrze tuż przy jego wejściu. Odpowiedź Harry’ego była najwspanialszą rzeczą, jaką dano było widzieć Louisowi. Wił się, ściskając w pięściach pościel i jęcząc w poduszkę. Zajebiście piękny widok. Louis lizał, ssał i okrążał językiem różową dziurkę Harry’ego. Wszystko, co do tej pory razem robili było cudowne, ale to była czysta magia. Louis nigdy dotąd nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że sprawianie przyjemności drugiej osobie mogło sprawić, że jego penis będzie tak boleśnie sztywny. Nigdy dotąd nie myślał, że mógłby dojść od samego tylko pieszczenia czyjegoś ciała, ale tym razem był stuprocentowo pewien, że tak właśnie się stanie. Wsunął dłoń pod ciało Harry’ego, łapiąc za jego nabrzmiałe jądra gdy wsuwał w niego język, jęcząc. Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa, to było zbyt wiele na raz.

  
Wwiercał się językiem Harry’ego, wsuwając go i wysuwając, od czasu do czasu zastępując go palcami oraz delikatnym skubaniem, do momentu w którym Harry właściwie wykrzykiwał jego imię. Louis nie przestawał go pieścić, nadal delikatnie ściskając jego jądra, aż w końcu Harry szczytował, wymawiając jego imię i parę przekleństw. Louis wtedy doszedł, jęcząc imię Harry’ego, gdy spuszczał się w spodnie. Kurwa, będzie się tego wstydził, ale jak miał się powstrzymać, skoro właśnie posmakował ideału? Jak miał się kontrolować, gdy ktoś tak zajebiście boski właśnie wrzeszczał jego imię, osiągając szczyt?

  
Mógł oficjalnie przyznać, że właśnie odnalazł wrota do raju i był nimi Harry kurwa Styles.

  
„Widzę, że masz tylko zasadę pierwszej randki. Muszę zapamiętać, że Louis Tomlinson daje dupy na drugiej randce” – szepnął Harry, opuszczając głowę na poduszkę. Miał zupełnie mokre włosy i zrujnowaną twarz.

  
Louis zaśmiał się, okrywając ciało Harry’ego swoim, wtulając twarz w zagłębienie jego szyi. „Tylko tobie, kochanie.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A jak chcecie, to możecie wbijać na mojego twittera (@dialectic_26), do którego hasło odkopałam po prawie dwóch latach :D


	10. Rozdział dziesiąty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S HAPPENING, EVERYBODY STAY CALM
> 
> No więc cóż, po półrocznej nieobecności autorka dodała ostatni rozdział, a ja go przetłumaczyłam.
> 
> Ciężko uwierzyć, że to już koniec. Bawiłam się świetnie przy tym tłumaczeniu, i mam nadzieję, że Wam tyle samo radości sprawiła lektura.
> 
> Dziękuję Wam za wszystkie wyświetlenia, kudosy oraz komentarze.
> 
> Żeby nie przedłużać - zapraszam do lektury po raz ostatni, i do zobaczenia w kolejnych tekstach :)

 

 

_Miesiąc później…_

 

Nie byli _razem razem_ , a przynajmniej Harry tak sobie to tłumaczył. Wciąż nie dał Louisowi zielonego światła – nie zgodził się na bycie jego chłopakiem, ignorując tym samym wszystkie jego sugestie.  Lecz musiał oddać Louisowi sprawiedliwość – był niezwykle cierpliwy; robił wszystko, by odzyskać jego zaufanie, czyniąc z tego swój życiowy cel. I to się sprawdzało, tak? Sprawdzało się świetnie, lecz Harry najzwyczajniej w świecie nie był gotowy. Minął dopiero miesiąc, a on nie mógł się tak po prostu poddać. Chodziło tu o jego dumę.

 Chodziło też o Nialla. Harry niezbyt się przejmował tym, co myślą o nim jego przyjaciele, ale zależało mu na tym, żeby w tej kwestii, w kwestii _bycia z Louisem_ , Niall był po jego stronie. Odkąd się pogodzili, Louis spędzał w ich mieszkaniu niezliczone godziny, lecz Harry dokładał wszelkich starań, by ich schadzki wypadały w porach, kiedy Niall był w pracy albo zajęty czymkolwiek innym. Oczywiście, zdarzały się chwile, kiedy wpadali na siebie przelotem; wtedy też Niall albo wyglądał, jakby miał się rzucić na Louisa z żądzą mordu, albo ostentacyjnie ignorował fakt jego istnienia. Mimo to Harry czuł, że opór jego przyjaciela słabnie, że topnieje coraz bardziej, wyczekiwał więc na moment, w którym skruszy się zupełnie. Ostatecznie wiedział przecież, że Niall chce wyłącznie jego szczęścia, a Louis go uszczęśliwiał. Niall w końcu to zrozumie, czyż nie?

Była to jedna z tych krótkich chwil, kiedy Harry był zupełnie sam. Miał się spotkać z Louisem za kilka godzin, a Liam i Niall byli w pracy. Leżał w łóżku, rozmyślając o minionych trzydziestu dniach – odtwarzał je w myślach niczym film. Był to bez wątpienia rozkoszny czas. On i Louis byli praktycznie nierozłączni. Trzymali się z dala od ludzi na tyle, na ile to było możliwe. Louis nie był gotowy na ujawnienie swej orientacji reszcie świata, i Harry wiedział, że musi to zaakceptować. Ale to nie znaczyło, że nie cierpiał z tego powodu. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na bycie czymś w rodzaju głęboko skrywanej tajemnicy, czegoś, czego Louis musiałby pieczołowicie strzec przed fanami. I nie ważne, jak bardzo Harry czuł się gotów, wiedział, że był to ostatni element układanki, który musiał zostać włożony na swoje miejsce, zanim jego związek z Louisem będzie można uznać za poważny. Nie mógłby żyć tak wiecznie, nie ważne, jak bardzo kochał Louisa, nie potrafił dłużej tego ukrywać. Doprowadzało go to do szaleństwa.

Nie ulegało jednak wątpliwości, że ostatni miesiąc był wspaniały. Śmiali się, kłócili o programy w telewizji, oraz odkrywali siebie nawzajem całymi godzinami. Po tamtej pierwszej nocy, kiedy to Louis pieścił go w tak fantastyczny sposób, Harry zdecydował, że powstrzymywanie się od seksu w ogóle nie wchodziło w grę. Nigdy zresztą nie miał problemu z tym, by powierzyć Louisowi swoje ciało, zwłaszcza że Louis tak chętnie powierzał mu swoje. Harry wciąż ze szczegółami pamiętał ten pierwszy raz, kiedy Louis zaproponował, że tym razem to on chce być na dole. Było to w niedzielę wczesnym rankiem; minął ledwie tydzień, odkąd ich uczucie zapłonęło na nowo. Kiedy Harry się obudził, Louis już nie spał; ustami pieścił jego skórę, a dłoń powędrowała na jego całkiem już sztywnego penisa. Szeptał Harry’emu do ucha czułe słówka; udało mu się go obudzić na dobre dopiero wtedy, kiedy wyszeptał „pieprz mnie, Harold”, po czym wbił zęby w płatek jego ucha. Harry wciąż pytał Louisa, czy jest pewien na sto procent, ale nie było już odwrotu. Louis pozwolił mu spędzić niemal wieczność na przygotowaniu go, najpierw językiem, a potem palcami. Boże, wszystko udało się idealnie. Harry nigdy wcześniej nie był dla nikogo pierwszy, i całe to doświadczenie zbliżyło ich do siebie jeszcze bardziej. Kiedy Louis go ujeżdżał, z rozszerzonymi źrenicami oraz cieknącym kutasem, Harry zrozumiał, że przepadł. Nie było już odwrotu, i nie było sensu zaprzeczać – Louis Tomlinson był miłością jego życia. Było kwestią czasu, aż w końcu się podda i ogłosi to oficjalnie. Najpierw trzeba było jednak zająć się paroma sprawami.

Pierwszą z nich był Niall, drugą media.

Telefon Harry’ego zabrzęczał, dając znać, że przyszła wiadomość, wyrywając go tym samym z marzeń. Harry sięgnął po aparat, uśmiechając się na widok imienia Louisa na wyświetlaczu.

**Od: Loubear <3**

**Muszę dziś jechać do siebie do domu… Zostało tam parę rzeczy, których potrzebuję do pracy. Wybierzesz się ze mną?**

Rozmawiali o tym, o Eleanor i o rozwodzie. Nic jeszcze nie zostało sfinalizowane. Sprawy przybrały paskudny obrót, a prawnicy Louisa wciąż walczyli o to, by ocalić choć część jego majątku. Ale nigdy nie wspominali o tym, że Harry miałby się w jakikolwiek sposób angażować, nawet jeśli chodziło tylko o krótki wypad do domu, który Louis kiedyś dzielił z Eleanor. Nigdy też nie było mowy, że Harry miałby się znaleźć w pobliżu Eleanor, a jednak teraz Louis prosił go, by z nim pojechał. Harry był rozdarty między byciem docenionym oraz kochanym a byciem zwyczajnie zażenowanym. Czy jeśli ona będzie w domu, nie połączy faktów? Nie rozpozna w nim faceta, którego poznała na weselu? Nie zamorduje go gołymi rękoma, gdy dotrze do niej, że to on pieprzył się z jej mężem?

Ale przecież kochał Louisa, więc rzecz jasna będzie musiał pojechać. Poszedłby z Louisem, _dla Louisa_ , dosłownie wszędzie.

**Do: Loubear <3**

**Oczywiście że tak, skarbie. Ale jeśli ona mnie zabije to będzie twoja wina**

**Od: Loubear <3**

**Nie sądzę, że będzie w domu… ale nie pozwolę jej cię skrzywdzić, kochanie <3 będę po ciebie za 30 min. Nie mogę się doczekać aż zobaczę twoją śliczną twarz.**

Obaj zdawali sobie sprawę, że stali się obrzydliwi, tandetni, i że przez ostatni miesiąc padły z obu stron wszystkie typowe teksty, jakie tylko można było sobie wyobrazić. Lecz Harry nie zamierzał zaprzeczać, że napawał się każdą sekundą. Zawsze był beznadziejnym romantykiem, a Louis pozwalał mu się pławić w tym uczuciu. Czasem wzdychał i wygłaszał tyrady o tym, jak bardzo nie cierpi tych wszystkich pieszczotliwych zwrotów, a już chwilę później nazywał go skarbem, i Harry dosłownie topniał jego dłoniach. Bywało między nimi źle, prawda, i Harry o tym nie zapomniał, lecz być może dzięki temu stali się o wiele silniejsi. Tak naprawdę obaj mieli na siebie dobry wpływ, a właśnie tego Harry zawsze szukał u partnera. _Partnera_. No cóż, kurwa, będzie musiał przestać oszukiwać samego siebie oraz Louisa, ponieważ tym właśnie był dla niego Louis – partnerem.

 

*

 

„Ona wie, że przyjeżdżamy?”

Byli w samochodzie całe dziesięć minut, a Harry już panikował. Jeśli miał być szczery, to panikował już od momentu, w którym Louis do niego napisał, ale kto by za tym nadążył?

Louis zaśmiał się, słysząc to pytanie. „Jesteś uroczy, kiedy się boisz” – zaśmiał się jeszcze głośniej, gdy Harry wydął wargi, nadąsany. „Pisałem do niej dziś rano i nie odpowiedziała. Zgaduję, że raczej jej tam nie ma. Pewnie jest u rodziców albo coś.”

Kiedy podjechali pod ogrodzenie, należące do Eleanor BMW jednak stało na parkingu. Cała sceneria była dla Harry’ego niecodziennym widokiem  – brama, którą można było otworzyć wyłącznie za pomocą kodu, wypasione auto na podjeździe, niedorzecznie wielki dom z garażem na trzy samochody. Czasem zapominał, że „nie spotykał się” z kimś sławnym. Poza Porsche, którym jeździł niemal codziennie, Harry miewał tendencję do zapominania, że Louis jest bogaty. Ale jest, i teraz, kiedy Harry spoglądał na ten dom po raz pierwszy, zrozumiał, że Louis może wiele stracić na tym rozwodzie. Może stracić _miliony_.

„Może powinienem zaczekać w aucie” – zasugerował, kiedy Louis zaparkował Porsche obok BMW. Pasowało idealnie, jak gdyby oba pojazdy stały obok siebie przez wiele lat. _Przecież tak właśnie było._

Tak, Harry zaczeka w aucie. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty ryzykować poważnym atakiem paniki w obecności Eleanor.

Tymczasem Louis zdążył już wysiąść z samochodu i otworzyć drzwi od strony pasażera. Kucnął, żeby spojrzeć Harry’mu w oczy, kładąc mu przy tym dłoń na udzie. „Jeśli wolisz zaczekać tu, okej, rozumiem to.”

Harry miał ochotę podskoczyć, ciesząc się z możliwości zostania w samochodzie – z bycia bezpiecznym oraz uniknięcia spotkania z Eleanor. Ale widział, jak bardzo Louis go potrzebuje. Musiał być odważny, bo Louis potrzebował go u swojego boku, a Harry nie pragnął niczego więcej, niż być przy nim. Odpiął zatem pas, wziął głęboki oddech i wysiadł z auta. Twarz Louisa zajaśniała, kiedy Harry sięgnął po jego dłoń i splótł ich palce. Ruszyli w kierunku drzwi; Harry poczuł, jak dłoń Louisa staje się coraz bardziej mokra od potu, kiedy naciskał dzwonek. Czekali w ciszy, choć Harry był pewien, że jego serce biło tak mocno, że słyszała to cała reszta świata.

Minęła chwila, która zdawała się ciągnąć w nieskończoność; nikt nie otworzył drzwi. Louis wyciągnął z kieszeni pęk kluczy.

„Co ty robisz?” – spytał Harry nienaturalnie wysokim, pełnym paniki głosem, kiedy Louis włożył klucz do zamka.

„Otwieram drzwi.”

„Ale ona jest w domu!”

Louis przewrócił oczami. „Nie otworzyła, więc wątpię. Poza tym, to wciąż jest mój dom. O ile dobrze kojarzę, to ja spłacam hipotekę.”

Harry wiedział, że zachowuje się żałośnie, ale dręczyło go silne poczucie winy. Nie był pewien, czy radę stanąć twarzą w twarz z kobietą, której zrujnował życie. Nie był pewien, czy będzie w stanie to udźwignąć, ale zamierzał spróbować – dla Louisa.

Znaleźli się w holu; uszli może z metr, kiedy do uszu Harry’ego doleciały odgłosy jęków i stękania, dochodzące z wnętrza domu. Odwrócił się do Louisa, który musiał usłyszeć to samo, gdyż wybałuszył oczy i ruszył w stronę owych hałasów. Harry chciał go zatrzymać, ale Louis był zbyt szybki; zanim zdążył choćby złapać go za nadgarstek, obaj stali w kuchni. Wzrok Harry’ego przykuł widok, którego nie byłby w stanie sobie wyobrazić nawet w najśmielszych snach. Eleanor była zupełnie naga, pochylona nad marmurową wysepką, a jakiś facet posuwał ją od tyłu. Ale zaraz – Harry go rozpoznał – to nie był jakiś tam facet. To był kurwa _Daniel_.

„Co do kurwy?” – głos Louisa wypełnił pomieszczenie, sprawiając, że Harry aż podskoczył ze zdziwienia, tak samo jak Eleanor i Daniel.

Wszystko działo się tak szybko; zanim Harry zdążył przetworzyć cokolwiek, Eleanor wrzeszczała, skrywając nagość pod jedwabnym szlafroczkiem. „Co ty tu robisz?! Nie możesz tak po prostu wpadać sobie do mojego domu!”

„To jest też mój dom, do kurwy nędzy” – odgryzł się Louis; Harry nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał, żeby tak podnosił głos. „Dzwoniłem tym jebanym dzwonkiem. Nie przyszło mi do głowy, że tu będziesz, a tym bardziej, że będziesz się jebać z moim drużbą na tym pierdolonym blacie!”

„Jakby cię to kurwa obchodziło, Louis!” – Eleanor wciąż wrzeszczała ile sił w płucach. Harry był przekonany, że cała okolica słyszy tę kłótnię i zaraz ktoś zgłosi to zdarzenie na policję jako przemoc domową. _Zaje-kurwa-biście_. „W chuju miałeś cały ten ślub!”

Wtedy Daniel spojrzał Harry’emu w oczy, uśmiechając się w chory sposób. Zapiał spodnie, po czym podszedł blisko niego. „Wiedziałem, kurwa” – zakpił – „Kiedy El powiedziała mi, że Louis rzucił wszystko dla jakiegoś pedzia, wiedziałem, że chodzi o ciebie.”

„Spierdalaj” – wymamrotał Harry. Nienawidził Daniela od momentu, w którym poznali się w klubie. Miał ochotę dać mu w twarz już wtedy oraz na weselu Louisa, ale to nie był dobry moment. Louis potrzebował jego wsparcia, a nie bójki z kimś, kto uchodził za jego przyjaciela.

„To on?” – głos Eleanor przeszedł w szept; odwróciła się do Harry’ego, przyglądając się jego twarzy. „Przyszedłeś na przyjęcie, prawda?” – zwróciła się do Louisa, kiedy Harry nie odpowiedział – „Przyprowadziłeś go na nasze wesele? Jak mogłeś coś takiego zrobić!”

Louis zignorował jej pytanie. „Przyszedłem tu po rzeczy do pracy. Wezmę je i spierdalam, okej?”

Odwrócił się z zamiarem opuszczenia kuchni, lecz Eleanor pchnęła go, sprawiając, że zachwiał się i wpadł w meble. „Ty gnoju! Jak mogłeś mi to zrobić? Zdajesz sobie sprawę, jakie to upokarzające, kiedy twój mąż nagle stwierdza, że jest gejem? Masz w ogóle pojęcie, jak okropnie jest być żoną przez ledwie miesiąc, a potem musieć powiedzieć rodzinie, że bierzesz rozwód? Masz pojęcie, przez co ja przechodzę?! A ty!” – odwróciła się do Harry’ego, popychając go, aż zrobił krok w tył – „Dajesz radę spać spokojnie?”

„Z Louisem u mego boku” – odparł Harry z naciskiem, emanując przy tym pewnością siebie – „A ty? Śpisz spokojnie?”

Tak się złożyło, że Harry zawsze miał talent do obserwowania ludzi – do odkrywania ich prawdziwej natury, nawet mając na ich temat niewiele informacji. Im więcej myślał o tym, co się zdarzyło przez ostatnie dwa miesiące, oraz o tym, czego byli świadkami ledwie dziesięć minut temu, tym więcej elementów zaczynało pasować do układanki. Wszystko powoli nabierało sensu.

„Przepraszam?” – Eleanor odsunęła się, unosząc brwi ze zdziwieniem.

„Jak długo z nim sypiasz?”

Pytanie Harry’ego sprawiło, że całe pomieszczenie zamarło. Twarz Eleanor poczerwieniała, a oczy o mało co nie wyszły jej z orbit. „Jak śmiesz! Pieprzyłeś się z moim mężem całymi miesiącami. Nie masz prawa wypominać mi czegokolwiek!”

I choć być może miała rację, jej reakcja tylko utwierdziła Harry’ego w przekonaniu, że coś było na rzeczy.

„Odpowiedz na jego pytanie” – Louis obserwował ich uważnie, jak gdyby chciał odgadnąć, co zamierza Harry.

Eleanor roześmiała się. „Co się działo między nami” – skinęła w stronę Daniela, który stał oparty o blat, przyglądając się, jak wszystko wychodzi na jaw – „To nic w porównaniu z tym, co zrobiłeś ty. Kochałam cię i nie zrobiłabym nic, co mogłoby cię skrzywdzić.”

„Ona kłamie” – stwierdził Harry – „Zakładam się o tysiąc funtów, że ta dwójka pieprzyła się zanim my się w ogóle poznaliśmy.”

„Naprawdę uważasz, że dla niego wyrzuciłabym w błoto siedem lat? Daniel nic dla mnie nie znaczy, on tylko pomaga mi przejść przez ten trudny okres!”

Harry prawie się zmusił do uwierzenia jej; był bliski poddania się i przeproszenia jej za to, że oskarżył ją o bycie tak złą osobą, jaką był on sam, lecz Daniel przerwał mu, zanim zdążył powiedzieć choćby słowo.

„Co do kurwy? Jaja sobie kurwa robisz?”

Cała trójka odwróciła się, by spojrzeć na Daniela, który aż poczerwieniał ze złości. Odepchnął się od mebli i ruszył w stronę Eleanor. „Ja nic nie znaczę? Dziewięć jebanych miesięcy i ja nic nie znaczę?!”

_Ding ding ding._

Jeden punkt dla Harry’ego, minus sto dla Eleanor.

„Dziewięć miesięcy? Zdradzałaś mnie pół roku przed ślubem?” – głos Louisa był spokojny, zaskakująco spokojny; podszedł do Harry’ego, po czym mocno ujął jego dłoń w swojej, zwracając się do Eleanor – „Chcesz mi wszystko zabrać, bo byłem niewierny, a tymczasem sama zdradzasz mnie od miesięcy, zanim w ogóle poznałem Harry’ego?”

Harry zauważył, że Eleanor miała ochotę zniknąć pod podłogą – uciec, mając przy tym nadzieję, że żadna z tych rzeczy się nie wydarzyła. Jej wspaniały Daniel właśnie zniszczył jej plan, plan zniszczenia życia Louisowi. Teraz nie było szans, że dostanie prawo do jego majątku – nie dostanie _nic_.

„Louis, to nie…” – urwała, próbując wymyślić jakieś kłamstwo, cokolwiek, co pozwoliłoby jej odzyskać pozycję, ale nic z tego nie wyszło.

„Po co w ogóle był ten ślub?” – spytał Louis z ciekawości.

„Bo cię kochałam.”

Daniel zaczął się śmiać, wysokim, pełnym ironii śmiechem. „Wyszła za ciebie dla pieniędzy, ty matole. Wyszła za ciebie dla sławy i dla wielkiego domu.”

Louis jeszcze mocniej ścisnął dłoń Harry’ego, w zasadzie odcinając dopływ krwi. Wypadł z kuchni jak burza, kierując się w głąb domu.

„Co robimy?” – spytał Harry; jego głos drżał od informacji, które właśnie odkryli.

„Bierzemy to, po co tu przyjechaliśmy, i spierdalamy stąd” – odparł Louis, ignorując wołającą go Eleanor.

Harry pozwolił mu prowadzić się przez pomieszczenia, aż dotarli do miejsca, które najpewniej było domowym studiem Louisa. Wtedy Louis puścił jego dłoń; wrzucał do pudła zeszyty i notatki, po czym sięgnął po futerał z gitarą. Harry złapał instrument jako pierwszy, a następnie gestem poprosił Louisa, by zaprowadził ich z powrotem do hollu. Eleanor dogoniła ich, kiedy wrzucali pudło oraz gitarę do samochodu, błagając Louisa, by pozwolił się jej wytłumaczyć. Harry westchnął z ulgą, gdy Louis zignorował jej słowa, trzaskając drzwiami tuż przed jej nosem. Wcisnął gaz do dechy i ruszył gwałtownie, zostawiając ją samą na podjeździe, z twarzą zalaną łzami.

Harry chciał coś powiedzieć, powiedzieć cokolwiek, co mogłoby rozluźnić nieco szczękę Louisa, lub chociaż zmniejszyć siłę, z jaką naciskał na pedał gazu, lecz każde słowo lub gest, jakie przychodziły mu do głowy, wydawały się niewystarczające, jak gdyby nie istniał sposób na uśmierzenie bólu, który przenikał teraz jego ciało. Spędził wiele miesięcy na czekaniu, aż będzie dla Louisa tym jedynym, a teraz, kiedy to się stało – kiedy dostał to, czego chciał – był przerażony.

 

**

 

_Dwa miesiące później_

 

Louis miał to gdzieś. Okej, może nie do końca gdzieś, ale naprawdę już tym rzygał. Po tym jak wyszedł na jaw romans Daniela i Eleanor, prawnicy zapewnili go, że nie straci na jej rzecz całego majątku. Obiecali, że uda się sfinalizować rozwód bez wyczyszczenia jego konta do cna. Cholera, w sumie to powiedzieli, że będą mogli odzyskać dom, jeśli tylko będzie tego chciał. Ale nie chciał. Nie chciał tego ani trochę. Wystawił dom na sprzedaż trzy tygodnie po odkryciu prawdy, i sprzedał go niemal natychmiast. Nigdy nie lubił tego domu, w którym nigdy nie czuł się jak u siebie. Domu, który był wizją Eleanor, jej wymarzoną rezydencją. Louis nigdy nie pragnął czegoś takiego. Zaoferował, że jej go sprzeda, lecz Eleanor wyprowadziła się z powrotem do Manchesteru, gdy tylko wiadomość o jej romansie podchwyciły tabloidy. Najgorsze było w tym wszystkim to, że nawet nie potrafił jej znienawidzić. Chciał tego, naprawdę tego chciał, ale przecież zranił ją tak samo, jak ona zraniła jego. W końcu on też miał romans. Może nie trwało to aż dziewięć miesięcy, ale zakochał się w kimś innym, kiedy to ją miał kochać.

Z całej tej sprawy jeden aspekt zabolał go najbardziej, tak bardzo, że czasem budził się przez to w nocy z mocno bijącym sercem oraz rosnącą w przełyku gulą – że była z nim tylko dla pieniędzy. Doskonale wiedziała, że tak naprawdę go nie kochała, ale kurwa, kochała pieniądze. Wiedział, że Harry jest inny, wiedział, że Harry miał wyjebane na to, że jest bogaty, ale mimo to ogarniała go panika. Skoro Eleanor potrafiła całymi latami udawać bycie zakochaną, tylko po to, by móc żyć na wysokim poziomie, kto mógł mu obiecać Louisowi, że to mu się nigdy więcej nie przydarzy?

Rozwód miał być sfinalizowany w przeciągu kilku następnych tygodni, i wtedy Louis będzie mógł się na dobre otrząsnąć z tego jebanego koszmaru. Będzie mógł spędzić resztę życia na kochaniu Harry’ego, na udowadnianiu mu, jak bardzo go kocha, i już nigdy więcej nie pomyśli o Eleanor Calder.

_Harry._

Harry wspierał go przez cały ten czas. Byli nierozłączni od trzech miesięcy, czyli od randki ze scrabblami w roli głównej, ale ostatnie dwa miesiące były wyjątkowe. Harry był cierpliwy, dobry i delikatny wtedy, kiedy Louis potrzebował tego najbardziej. Chodził z nim na spotkania z prawnikami, wspierał go we wszystkim i odgrywał rolę jego osobistej cheerleaderki. Była jednak pewna kwestia, co do której Louis nie potrafił przekonać Harry’ego. Nie potrafił go zachęcić do wejścia z nim w oficjalny związek, i ze wszystkich rzeczy, które się teraz działy w jego życiu, ta martwiła go najbardziej. Zmarnował mnóstwo czasu na zaprzeczaniu swym uczuciom oraz swej seksualności, i nie miał ochoty marnować ani chwili dłużej. Chciał być z Harrym, chciał, żeby Harry był jego, a już w szczególności chciał móc każdej nocy wtulać się w niego ze słowem _chłopak_ na ustach. Lecz Harry nie był gotowy, a Louis nie mógł mieć o to do niego pretensji.

*

„No, więc tu będę miał takie małe studio” – Louis oprowadzał Harry’ego po wielkim (w granicach przyzwoitości)  mieszkaniu, chodząc z nim od pokoju do pokoju z przyklejonym do twarzy uśmiechem. „Co o tym sądzisz?”

Harry rozglądał się dookoła, podziwiając odsłonięte cegły oraz usytuowaną na środku kuchni marmurową wysepkę. „Jest wspaniałe Lou, zdecydowanie powinieneś złożyć ofertę” – Harry marzył o tym dniu; o dniu, w którym Louis wreszcie zdecyduje, że ma już dość spania na wolnym łóżku Zayna i zacznie się rozglądać za czymś swoim. Harry uwielbiał Zayna, lecz między Zaynem i Liamem, którzy zawsze byli w owym małym mieszkanku, oraz Niallem, który zawsze był w ich wspólnym mieszkaniu, on i Louis niezwykle rzadko mieli jakąkolwiek prywatność. A Harry potrzebował _prywatności_. Potrzebował miejsca, w którym będzie mógł robić z Louisem wszystkie te rzeczy, na które miał ochotę, nie martwiąc się, że ktoś coś usłyszy. Chciał sprawić, że Louis będzie wrzeszczał jego imię, bez zamartwiania się, że koledzy wszystko usłyszą.

„Już to zrobiłem” – Louis wyrwał Harry’ego z zamyślenia – „Wiesz, chciałem poczekać, żeby zobaczyć, co powiesz, ale agent nieruchomości powiedział, że to się szybko sprzeda, więc nie zastanawiałem się dłużej” – przyglądał się Harry’emu z bliska, próbując odgadnąć jego reakcję – „Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko.”

„A czemu miałbym mieć?” – spytał Harry, unosząc brew – „To twoje mieszkanie, Louis. To co ja myślę jest bez znaczenia, czyż nie?”

Harry niezbyt często widywał Louisa zarumienionego, lecz teraz jego twarz była żywoczerwona; patrzył wszędzie, byle nie na Harry’ego. „Cóż, ja, uch…” – nie mógł się wysłowić; w końcu uniósł wzrok, kiedy Harry zrobił dwa duże kroki wprzód i położył mu dłonie na ramionach.

„Co się dzieje, skarbie?”

„Miałem trochę nadzieję, że to nie będzie tylko moje mieszkanie, wiesz? Chciałbym, żeby było _nasze_.”

W pomieszczeniu zapadła cisza, i Louis był przekonany, że gdyby nie silne ręce Harry’ego, które trzymały go na miejscu, wsiąknął by w podłogę, prosto w jakąś niezbadaną czeluść. Harry nic nie mówił; wyglądało na to, że nawet nie oddychał, a Louis miał ochotę zwinąć się w kulkę i zapomnieć o ostatnich pięciu minutach swojego życia.

„Powiedz coś” – błagał Louis po chwili, która zdawała się trwać wiecznie – „Ja pierdolę, Harold, proszę, powiedz _cokolwiek_.”

Harry wziął głęboki oddech; jego dłonie zsunęły się z ramion Louisa. „Chcesz, żebym tu z tobą zamieszkał?”

„Nie” – odrzekł Louis – „Chcę, żebyśmy  wprowadzili się razem, żebyśmy razem stworzyli dom. Chcę, żeby to mieszkanie było nasze od dnia, którym dostaniemy klucze.”

„Nie stać mnie na taki kredyt, Lou. Ja się wciąż uczę. Zarabiam na życie nalewaniem kawy.”

Louis przewrócił oczami, po czym usiadł na wysepce, zakładając nogę za nogę. „Płacisz skandalicznie wysoki czynsz za to twoje mieszkanko. Starczy, żeby płacić połowę raty tutaj. Poza tym, ja zarabiam więcej, więc powinienem płacić nieco więcej od ciebie.”

„Nawet nie dostałeś jeszcze rozwodu.”

Okej, a więc dla Louisa stało się jasne, że Harry będzie szukał wszystkich możliwych wymówek. Louis też mógł podjąć tę grę; zamierzał to zrobić i kurwa wygrać. „Dostanę go, zanim odbierzemy klucze. To będzie nowy początek.”

Harry wreszcie uniósł wzrok znad paneli, w które się wpatrywał. Oczy mu się szkliły, zupełnie jakby miał się rozpłakać. Gapił się na twarz Louisa przez kilka sekund, po czym wziął głęboki oddech i wyłożył na stół swą ostatnią wymówkę. „My nawet nie jesteśmy w oficjalnym związku, Louis.”

Do tego momentu Louis był bardzo, bardzo cierpliwy. Taktownie zbił każdy z argumentów Harry’ego, udowadniając mu, że nie miał znaczenia fakt, że Harry był biednym studentem, ani że jego małżeństwo wciąż nie było zakończone, ale teraz? Teraz miał wrażenie, że zaraz kurwa wybuchnie. „Jedynym powodem, dla którego nie jesteśmy oficjalnie razem” – przy słowie oficjalnie pokazał cudzysłów, zaciskając przy tym usta w cienką linię – „Jest to, że kurwa  nie chcesz powiedzieć _tak_. Pytałem cię o to milion razy, Harold. Byłem uroczy, słodki, a nawet kurwa żałosny, a ty wciąż mnie spławiasz.”

„Bo ty nigdy nie ujawnisz swojej orientacji, Louis” – odgryzł się Harry – „Bo będziesz mnie ukrywał przed fanami oraz przed durnymi mediami, aż w końcu obaj będziemy mieć tego dość i któryś się wycofa. Spławiam cię, bo ostatnim razem, kiedy próbowaliśmy tak robić, musiałem zostać w ukryciu. Byłem jakimś  jebanym sekretem, a ja tego nie chcę. Chcę cię trzymać za rękę przy ludziach i chcę móc obejmować cię w pasie, kiedy spędzasz milion godzin na wybieraniu smaku lodów w sklepie. Chcę kurwa móc położyć ci dłoń na kolanie, kiedy siedzimy w kawiarni. Nie chcę być jakimś elementem twojego życia, o którym nikt kurwa nie wie.”

„Cała moja rodzina o tobie wie.”

Harry zamachał rękoma, sfrustrowany. „A ja wciąż ich nie poznałem, czyż nie? Nie zabrałeś mnie do mamy na herbatę. Nawet nie przedstawiłeś mnie Lottie jak należy. Może i o mnie wiedzą, Lou, ale mnie kurwa nie znają. Jak ja mam z tobą żyć, skoro wciąż wstydzisz się, że ktoś nas zobaczy? Skoro nadal nie potrafisz nawet przedstawić mnie najważniejszym osobom w twoim życiu?”

„Harry” – Louis zeskoczył z mebli i ruszył w jego stronę, sięgając dłońmi do rąk Harry’ego, które zwisały po bokach – „Chcę tego wszystkiego.”

Harry przewrócił oczami, wyrywając ręce z rąk Louisa; odwrócił się, by Louis nie dostrzegł jego łez.  „Udowodnij to.”

„Co proszę?”

Harry odwrócił się do niego; po twarzy spływała mu łza. „Powiedziałeś, że udowodnisz, że mnie kochasz.”

Louis czuł, że jego frustracja słabnie; cały gniew i złość mijały, gdy widział, że Harry płacze.  „Uważasz, że dotąd tego nie zrobiłem?”

Harry potrząsnął głową. „Wiem, że ci na mnie zależy, to oczywiste. Ale wciąż uważam, że nie jesteś tak zaangażowany, jak ja, że chcesz tego tak, jak ja tego chcę. I nie potrafię dłużej być tym, kto pracuje najciężej, kto pragnie najbardziej. Nie potrafię dłużej być osobą, która kocha mocniej, niż jest kochana.”

Louis wszedł w tryb paniki. Naoglądał się w życiu wystarczająco dużo telewizji  i miał wystarczająco dużo doświadczenia, żeby wiedzieć, że brzmi to jak rozstanie. „Nie rób tego, Harry. Proszę, proszę cię, nie rób tego.”

„Ja nic nie robię, Lou” – westchnął – „Nie mógłbym odejść, nawet gdybym chciał. Ale nie mogę się tu wprowadzić, nie potrafię z tobą żyć, dopóki nie będziesz gotów na to samo.”

Louis miał ochotę się kłócić; miał ochotę złapać Harry’ego za ramiona i potrząsnąć nim, aż zacznie gadać z sensem. Ale przecież tyle na to czekał. Czekał aż to się wreszcie stanie, od momentu w którym Harry na nowo wpuścił go do swojego życia. A teraz to się działo, rozpadało się na jego oczach, a Louis nie miał zielonego pojęcia, jak to zatrzymać.

„Staram się być cierpliwy, Lou” – Harry znów mówił, na nowo kładąc ręce na ramionach Louisa – „Wiem, że to wszystko jest trudne, i że być może nie jesteś gotowy. I czuję się jak skurwiel, że cię naciskam, ale po prostu… kurwa, tak bardzo chcę być z tobą, Lou. Wiesz, chcę wszystkiego i nie sądzę, żebym miał ochotę na kompromisy. Nie w tej sprawie.”

„Zrobiłbym dla ciebie wszystko, Harold” – Louis płakał, z poczucia ulgi oraz ze strachu przed utratą Harry’ego – „Absolutnie wszystko. Daj mi tylko trochę czasu.”

Harry objął Louisa, przyciągając go blisko. Jego usta znalazły się na jego czole. „Okej” – wyszeptał tuż przy jego włosach.

„Kocham cię” – szepnął cicho Louis. Starał się nie wyznawać swej miłości od czasu tamtej nocy w parku, kiedy Harry błagał go, by nie mówił tego, dopóki sprawy się nie ułożą. Jeszcze się nie ułożyły, ale chciał, żeby Harry wiedział, że jego uczucia nie uległy zmianie. Że nigdy się nie zmienią.

„Ja też cię kocham, Louis.”

 

**

 

_Trzy tygodnie później_

Harry trzymał Louisa na dystans, odkąd ten poprosił go, żeby z nim zamieszkał, i to bolało. Widzieli się tylko kilka razy. Harry starał się zachowywać spokojnie, lecz jakoś tak wyszło, że za każdym razem kończyli wieczór wtuleni w siebie, szepcząc sobie czułe słówka w jego spowitej ciemnością sypialni. Rozwód został sfinalizowany, dzięki czemu Louis oficjalnie stał się singlem. Harry miał ochotę wykrzyczeć swą miłość do Louisa na cały świat, lecz nie mógł tego zrobić, dopóki nic się nie zmieni.

Ledwo wszedł do mieszkania, kiedy usłyszał śmiech Louisa, nie zagłuszony nawet płynącą z jego słuchawek muzyką. Ściągnął buty, umierając przy tym z ciekawości. Była dziewiąta wieczór, właśnie wrócił z podwójnej zmiany, a Louis nie odzywał się przez cały dzień.

Kiedy dotarł do salonu stanął jak wryty i opadła mu szczęka. Louis siedział na sofie, z piwem w dłoni oraz uśmiechem na twarzy. Niall zajmował krzesło naprzeciwko niego; miał zaróżowione policzki, a Harry nie był pewien, czy był to skutek wypitego piwa czy roześmianej twarzy. Tak czy siak, Harry był przekonany, że umarł, gdyż nie było możliwe, żeby Niall i Louis wspólnie zaśmiewali się przy piwie. Nie było takiej możliwości – jeszcze do niedawna Niall nienawidził Louisa z całego serca.

„Harry!” – Niall zerwał się z krzesła gdy tylko zorientował się, że ktoś go obserwuje – „Właśnie chciałem z tobą pogadać!”

„Co się tu dzieje?” – Harry spojrzał na Louisa, który położył ramię na oparcie sofy i przyglądał mu się z uśmiechem.

Niall wyciągnął do Harry’ego rękę z piwem, zapraszając go, by usiadł z nimi – „Twój chłopak i ja właśnie nadrabiamy zaległości.”

„Jestem raczej pewny, że on nie jest moim chłopakiem.”

Niall roześmiał się, z powrotem opadając na krzesło. „Właśnie żeśmy o tym dyskutowali, i obaj zgadzamy się, że nie masz racji.”

„Och?” – Harry spojrzał to na jednego, to na drugiego, po czym usiadł obok Louisa – „A to czemu?”

Ramię Louisa odnalazło drogę do barków Harry’ego, obejmując je i przyciągając go bliżej – „Bo jeśli mam być szczery, jestem całkiem zajebisty.”

Niall przewrócił oczami. „A jaki skromny” – odwrócił się do Harry’ego – „Ale serio, H. Czemu jesteś takim dupkiem?”

„To nie ja jestem dupkiem.”

Niall zamachał rękoma w udawanej frustracji. „Odpuść mu trochę! Zostawił dla ciebie żonę, ty mały chujku.”

„Niby od kiedy jesteś po jego stronie?” – spytał Harry, unosząc brwi w zdziwieniu.

„Odkąd zjawił się tu z kratą browarów i powiedział mi, jak bardzo cię kocha!”

Jeśli chodziło o Louisa, Harry nie posiadał ani odrobiny silnej woli – i to od samego początku. Teraz chciał jedynie trzymać się swoich postanowień i nie poddać się, ale Louis był tu, i starał się (z sukcesem) pogodzić z Niallem. Udowadniał swoją miłość i był wspaniały, a Harry był na granicy wyrzucenia wszystkich swoich rzeczy do śmieci i pójścia z Louisem. Zamiast tego wziął głęboki oddech i przeczesał palcami loki.

„Jutro jest ten wielki dzień?” – spytał Louisa, odgarniając sobie włosy z twarzy.

Niall zareagował na zmianę tematu pełnym rezygnacji westchnieniem, lecz Harry był wdzięczny, że Louis po prostu się uśmiechnął i pokiwał głową. „Yup. Nadal chcesz mi pomóc?”

Oczywiście, że chciał, zrobiłby wszystko, o co Louis by go poprosił – poza zamieszkaniem z nim i rozpoczęciem życia w ukryciu. Tego by nie zrobił. Nie mógł się ukrywać w nieskończoność. Nie mógł udawać, że ich miłość nie zasługuje na to, by ją obwieścić całemu światu. Lecz nie mógł także żyć bez Louisa. Wiedział, że będzie musiał podjąć decyzję, i z każdym dniem czuł coraz większy ból w sercu. Stać się najpilniej strzeżonym sekretem czy żyć bez miłości swego życia – nie był gotowy na podjęcie takiej decyzji. _Nigdy nie będzie na to gotowy._

 

*

 

„Louis! Louis!”

Kiedy Harry zgodził się pomóc Louisowi w przeprowadzce, zupełnie nie był przygotowany na tłum fanów, który podążał za nimi aż do nowego mieszkania. Nie był przygotowany na oślepiające światła aparatów, ani na tuziny wrzeszczących dziewcząt. Był taki naiwny. Jak zawsze.

„One są szalone” – stwierdził, opierając się o kuchenną wysepkę, po czym upił spory łyk wody. „Nie przestają wrzeszczeć odkąd się tu zjawiliśmy.”

Louis wzruszył ramionami, zajęty tłumaczeniem jednemu z członków ekipy od przeprowadzek, gdzie ma postawić to konkretne pudełko. „Są bardzo lojalne.”

„Są stuknięte” – zaoponował Harry – „Jedna z nich uszczypnęła mnie w tyłek!”

„Nie możesz mieć do nich pretensji, nie sądzisz?” – stwierdził Louis, rozrywając pudło z talerzami – „Jest to całkiem ładniutki tyłek.”

„One na pewno sądzą, że jestem twoim kumplem, który tylko pomaga ci się przeprowadzić, a przy tym pijemy browary i robimy męskie rzeczy” – wymamrotał Harry pod nosem. Starał się, tak? Naprawdę się starał. Ale był blisko kryzysu, i wybuch był tylko kwestią czasu. Nie był pewny, czy Louis go usłyszał. Nie powiedział tego aż tak cicho, lecz nawet jeśli Louis słyszał, udawał, że wcale tak nie było. Akurat udawanie było jego mocną stroną.

Louis odłożył ostatni talerz, po czym odwrócił się do Harry’ego; zmarszczone brwi wyrażały troskę, ale mimo to się uśmiechał. „Rozpakujmy się, a potem przetestujemy moje nowe łóżko. Co ty na to?”

Harry zrobiłby wszystko, by usunąć z czoła Louisa tę zmarszczkę. Zrobiłby wszystko, by uśmiech na jego twarzy był szczery. Zrobiły dla Louisa wszystko, ot co.

„Brzmi jak plan.”

 

*

 

Harry miał wrażenie, że rozpakowywanie pudeł trwa całą wieczność, choć zdawał sobie sprawę, że w dużej mierze zwyczajnie dramatyzował. Tłum rozwrzeszczanych dziewczyn wreszcie się poddał i zniknął, ale to wcale go nie uspokoiło. Był na skraju wytrzymałości. Nie potrafił nic na to poradzić. Louis wciąż rzucał niezbyt subtelne uwagi. Harry wyciągnął pojemnik na szczoteczki do zębów, a Louis od razu wypalił: „Nie przyda się zbytnio, skoro będzie w nim tylko jedna szczoteczka, co?”

Później, kiedy Harry pomagał mu układać ubrania w szafie, Louis westchnął, że nie ma wystarczająco dużo ciuchów, żeby ją wypełnić. Harry miał wrażenie, że zaraz oszaleje. To nie tak, że nie chciał mieszkać z Louisem – był pewny, że tego chciał – ale nie na takich zasadach. Nie, kiedy nikt nie znał prawdy. Nie, kiedy nie mógł nawet trzymać swojego chłopaka (albo i _nie chłopaka_ , czymkolwiek do cholery byli) za rękę, gdy będą wychodzić z mieszkania. Nie potrafił mieszkać z Louisem, kiedy reszta świata nie miała pojęcia kim był, albo też kim w zasadzie był Louis. Ukrywanie się było wyczerpujące, a Harry miał serdecznie dość bycia wyczerpanym.

„Ziemia do Harry’ego?” – para rąk oplotła go w talii; z zadumy wyrwał go Louis, tulący się do jego pleców.

„Hmm?” – nie miało znaczenia, jak bardzo Harry czuł się sfrustrowany przez Louisa albo przez całą tę sytuację; bycie tak blisko niego zawsze przyprawiało go o zawrót głowy.

„Zawiesiłeś się” – mruknął Louis, po czym ułożył brodę na ramieniu Harry’ego i odwrócił głowę, by móc pocałować go w szyję – „Wszystko w porządku?”

Harry zacisnął powieki, starając się cieszyć tą chwilą dopóki było to możliwe. Wiedział, że w momencie gdy otworzy usta i powie Louisowi o tym, co go dręczy, ów spokój minie bezpowrotnie.

„Harry?” – głos Louisa znowu go przeszył, tym razem pełen troski – „Harry, co się dzieje?”

Kiedy otworzył oczy, Louis zdążył się przemieścić tak, że stał teraz na przeciwko niego, z dłońmi ułożonymi na jego ramionach – „Mów do mnie, Harold.”

Harry przeczesał ręką włosy, nieudolnie starając się zyskać na czasie. „Nic mi nie jest, Lou.”

Louis przewrócił oczami w pełen dramatyzmu sposób, tak jak tylko on potrafił. „Coś jednak jest. Cały dzień jesteś cichy i nieobecny. I nie myśl, że nie słyszałem wszystkich tych zgryźliwych komentarzy.”

W odpowiedzi Harry również przewrócił oczami. „To tak jak ja słyszałem wszystkie twoje żałosne próby wywołania u mnie poczucia winy, bo nie chcę się tu z tobą wprowadzić.”

Louis zmrużył oczy, poirytowany. „Wcale nie próbowałem wywołać u ciebie poczucia winy.”

„Louis” – Harry zrobił krok w tył, odruchowo sięgając dłonią do włosów – „Jestem zmęczony.”

„To idź do domu” – zażartował w odpowiedzi Louis – „Wyśpij się.”

Harry potrząsnął głową. „Nie to miałem na myśli, Lou…”

„Wiem” – Louis westchnął, siadając na wysokim krześle tuż obok kuchennej wysepki – „Możemy zacząć powoli? Co powiesz na kolację z Lottie w następny weekend?”

Harry uniósł wzrok znad odrobiny kurzy na blacie, na który się gapił, od razu spoglądając Louisowi prosto w oczy – „Poważnie?”

Louis pokiwał głową, po czym zeskoczył ze stołka i zrobił krok w jego stronę, zmniejszając dzielący ich dystans.

„I przedstawisz mnie jako kogo?”

Louis uśmiechnął się słodko, sunąć palcami wzdłuż ostrej linii szczęki Harry’ego. „Cóż, miałem nadzieję, że przedstawię cię jako mojego chłopaka, ale jesteś ciut uparty.”

Harry przewrócił oczami, lecz przeszył go dreszcz, gdy Louis przyłożył usta do jego szczęki. „A chcesz?” – sapnął cicho, kiedy Louis wbił zęby w jego skórę, a następnie zastąpił je językiem.

„Co chcę, kochanie?” – przerwał sobie tylko po to, by zadać to pytanie, po czym momentalnie powrócił do atakowania wrażliwej skóry Harry’ego.

Harry zacisnął powieki, z całej siły skupiając się na słowach, które chciał wypowiedzieć. „Chcesz powiedzieć Lottie, że jestem twoim chłopakiem?”

Louis zaśmiał się, kończąc tym samym znęcanie się nad szczęką Harry’ego. „Jesteś głupi, masz tego świadomość, prawda?” – kiedy Harry w odpowiedzi jedynie uniósł brew, Louis kontynuował – „Już dawno jej powiedziałem, że jesteś moim chłopakiem. Powiedziałem o tym całej mojej rodzinie. Jedyną osobą, która nie wie, że jesteś moim chłopakiem, jesteś _ty sam_.”

Harry zrobił krok w tył, czując, jak wraz ze słowami Louisa jego klatkę piersiową wypełnia uczucie niepokoju. Louis miał rację. Chociaż Harry wycofał się nieco, odkąd odrzucił propozycję zamieszkania razem, obaj zachowywali się tak, jak zachowują się ludzie w stałym związku. Nie miało znaczenia, jak bardzo Harry chciał uniknąć nazywania rzeczy po imieniu. Nie miało znaczenia, jak bardzo nie chciał nazywać Louisa swoim chłopakiem, skoro traktował go tak, jak gdyby nim był. Jak to możliwe, że to właśnie Harry był sfrustrowany zachowaniem Louisa, skoro to on sam wysyłał sprzeczne sygnały?

„Chcę, Lou, naprawdę, _naprawdę_ chcę.”

Louis westchnął, sadowiąc się na blacie. „Ale co? Pytam, bo na pewno zaraz będzie jakieś ale, mam rację?”

Harry milczał przez dłuższą chwilę, tak długo, że zaczął mieć wrażenie, że czas stanął w miejscu. Wepchnął ręce głęboko do kieszeni swych obcisłych dżinsów; jego klatka piersiowa w każdej chwili groziła wybuchem od nagromadzonego  w niej niepokoju. „Jestem zmęczony” – powtórzył to, co już powiedział, ale tym razem miał na myśli aspekt psychologiczny (i pewnie, nie – na pewno, także emocjonalny). „Pójdę do domu i się prześpię. Pogadamy jutro, dobra?”

Louis zmierzył go wzrokiem, krzyżując przy tym nogi; wyraz twarzy miał nieodgadniony. „Jasne, Harold. Prześpij się. Miejmy nadzieję, że jutro obudzisz się bez focha.”

„Lou…”

Louis zeskoczył z mebli, uśmiechając się ciepło. „Kocham cię, Harold” – wyszeptał, obejmując Harry’ego w pasie i przyciągając go do siebie.

„Ja też cię kocham” – odparł Harry z twarzą w jego włosach, zostawiając na nich pocałunek, po czym ruszył w stronę drzwi, prosto w wieczorny chłód. Był wdzięczny za to, że na zewnątrz nie było już żadnych fanów, że nie było nikogo, kto mógłby zbombardować go pytaniami o Louisa, pytaniami, które nie dotyczyły nawet polowy tej historii. Dziś wieczorem nie dałby sobie rady z niczym więcej. Potrzebował Nialla i Liama – i może butelki tequili.

 

**

 

Minęły cztery dni od rozmowy z Louisem w kuchni, a Harry wciąż był tak samo zagubiony.  Do kolacji z Lottie zostały tylko trzy dni, i Harry nie miał zielonego pojęcia, co tak naprawdę czuje. Z jednej strony był więcej niż szczęśliwy, że wreszcie spotka się z członkiem rodziny Louisa jako więcej niż przyjaciel, lecz z drugiej strony miał opory. Jasne było, że Louis wciąż nie jest gotowy na ujawnienie światu swej orientacji, a Harry martwił się, że być może za mocno go naciska. Myśl o ponownej utracie Louisa napawała go przerażeniem. Przerażała go wizja, w której Louis pewnego ranka wstanie i zwyczajnie dojdzie do wniosku, że ma już dość jego niecierpliwości. Harry nie był pewien, czy mógłby w ogóle mieć o to pretensje, gdyby to zdarzyło się naprawdę.

Tego dnia Harry miał poranną zmianę; poranny ruch już zelżał i teraz ciszę wypełniały dźwięki radia. Nie zwracał na nie zbytniej uwagi, skłaniając się raczej ku lekturze powieści, którą przyniósł ze sobą. Zdążył już zaczytać się w słowach Jane Austin, kiedy ze skupienia wyrwał go głos Nicka Grimshawa zapowiadającego swego następnego gościa.

„Przed wami _No Control_ Louisa Tomlinsona, a potem usłyszymy Louisa we własnej osobie, tu, w Radio1. Opowie nam, co nowego planuje jako świeżo upieczony singiel.”

Harry odłożył książkę, by w pełni skupić się na radiu. Louis nie wspominał nic, że będzie miał dziś wywiad, co wydało mu się dosyć dziwne, zwłaszcza, że obudził się w jego łóżku ledwie kilka godzin temu. Zdusił w sobie wszystkie nieprzyjemne odczucia, podczas gdy w kawiarni rozbrzmiało _No Control._ Wciąż było zbyt popowe jak na gust Harry’ego, lecz teraz, kiedy był zakochany w wykonawcy, nie mógł nie kochać też piosenki. Zostałby jego fanem numer jeden, gdyby tylko Louis mu na to pozwolił.

Gdy tylko utwór się skończył, w eterze rozległ się głos Grimshawa. „Co za czad, Louis. Panie i panowie, Louis Tomlinson potowarzyszy nam przez chwilę. Przejdźmy zatem do rzeczy. Co ty na to, Louis?”

„Jasna sprawa” – głos Louisa wywołał uśmiech na twarzy Harry’ego zaraz jak tylko dotarł do jego uszu.

„Wszyscy już słyszeli o twoim rozwodzie z Eleanor Calder, dziewczyną, z którą byłeś wiele lat” – zaczął Grimshaw, sprawiając, że Harry przewrócił oczami, słysząc to idiotyczne stwierdzenie. Dlaczego wszystkich tak bardzo obchodzi życie prywatne gwiazd?

„Nie marnujesz czasu, co, Grimmy?” – dla większości zabrzmiało to pewnie entuzjastycznie i serdecznie, lecz Harry znał Louisa na tyle dobrze, by wychwycić sarkazm.

 Nick Grimshaw roześmiał się, nie wyłapawszy ironii w głosie Louisa, lub też zwyczajnie mając ją w dupie (Harry obstawiał tę drugą opcję). „Od rozstania Internet aż huczy od niekończących się plotek. Może chciałbyś postawić nam kawę na ławę?”

„Cóż, czasem ludzie oddalają się od siebie” – zaczął Louis, a Harry wyczuł w jego słowach opór – „Eleanor i ja zakochaliśmy się w sobie, kiedy byliśmy dzieciakami, i oboje bardzo się zmieniliśmy od czasów, kiedy mieliśmy po osiemnaście lat.”

„To prawda, że miała romans?”

To wystarczyło, by Harry nabrał ochoty na opuszczenie kawiarni i udanie się prosto do studia, by skopać Nickowi Grimshawowi tyłek. Jak on śmiał zadawać tak osobiste pytania? Jak śmiał pomyśleć, że miał jakiekolwiek prawo do zdobycia tak poufnych informacji o Louisie?

Louis odchrząknął dziwnie, ale mimo to udzielił odpowiedzi. „Jeśli mam być szczery, oboje popełniliśmy błędy. Albo nie, cofam to. Ja nie popełniłem błędu. Zraniłem kogoś, na kim mi bardzo zależało, i zawsze będzie mi z tego powodu przykro, ale dla mnie to nie był błąd.”

„Powiesz nam coś więcej?” – spytał Grimshaw głosem pełnym ekscytacji.

„Poznałem kogoś, kogoś, w kim się zakochałem” – stwierdził prosto Louis, a serce Harry’ego przepełniło uwielbienie – „Kogoś, kto sprawił, że zrozumiałem, kim naprawdę jestem, i nigdy, przenigdy nie będę tego żałował.”

Nastała krótka cisza, zupełnie jakby Grimshaw zastanawiał się, w którą stronę skierować tę rozmowę (czy raczej przesłuchanie). „I nadal jesteś z tą osobą?”

„Harry, ma na imię Harry” – Harry był przekonany, że nigdy wcześniej żadne słowa nie podziałały na niego w taki sposób. Nigdy nie pomyślał, że usłyszy swoje imię w radiu, a już zupełnie nie przyszło mu do głowy, że będzie słyszał, jak wymawia je Louis, tak jak działo się to w tej chwili.

Tym razem pauza trwała dłużej, a Harry mógł sobie tylko wyobrażać minę Nicka Grimshawa, wyrażającą kompletny szok i niedowierzanie, podczas gdy dziennikarz przetwarzał tę informację. „Och, ja nie…”

Louis przerwał mu, zanim zdążył dokończyć myśl. „Daję ci tu ekskluzywny materiał, Grimmy. Jesteś zainteresowany?”

„No jasne.”

„Cóż, a zatem niech wszyscy mają na uwadze, że to Radio1 dostało tę ploteczkę jako pierwsze” – w głosie Louisa było słychać uśmiech – „Jestem gejem i jestem zakochany w bardzo mądrym, i bardzo, bardzo atrakcyjnym panu o imieniu Harry.”

 _Czekaj, co?_ Louis naprawdę właśnie ujawnił swą orientację w radiu? Naprawdę zrobił to w programie na żywo, wyznając przy tym miłość do Harry’ego? Louis od tak dawna obiecywał tylko i obiecywał, aż tu nagle zrobił coś takiego. Kilka godzin temu Harry obudził się z ciążącym mu na piersi brzemieniem, a teraz miał wrażenie, że wszystko zniknęło ot tak, zupełnie jakby słowa Louisa przegoniły to, czym się martwił i czego się bał.

„Cóż, cieszę się twoim szczęściem, stary” – Grimshaw przerwał ciszę – „Chyba mogę zapytać w imieniu fanów, którzy nas teraz słuchają: co dalej?”

Harry słyszał, jak Louis bierze głęboki oddech. „Pierwszy raz od bardzo dawna wreszcie czuję, że jestem naprawdę sobą. Jestem podekscytowany na myśl o przyszłości i nie martwią mnie błędy, jakie popełniłem w przeszłości. Teraz mam ochotę wziąć sobie przerwę od wszystkiego i przekonać się, jak to jest naprawdę kogoś kochać i być kochanym przez niego.”

„Chcesz nam powiedzieć, że robisz sobie przerwę od muzyki?”

_Nie, nie rób tego Lou, nie dla mnie._

„Tak” – odparł pospiesznie Louis – „Ale tylko na chwilę. Tak naprawdę nie mam żadnych długoterminowych planów. Teraz zwyczajnie cieszę się każdym nowym dniem. Minęło mnóstwo czasu, odkąd mogłem poczuć się w pełni sobą i dlatego też korzystam z tej chwili. Z niecierpliwością czekam na to, jaka będzie moja przyszłość z Harrym i z muzyką. I obiecuję, że wkrótce zajmę się nową muzyką.”

„Mamy się spodziewać paru ckliwych, oklepanych piosenek o miłości?” – spytał Grimshaw, chichocząc.

Louis też się roześmiał. „Och, z pewnością napisałem już kilka. Następny album będzie z pewnością najbardziej tandetnym materiałem, jaki kiedykolwiek nagrałem. Ale za to możecie podziękować Harry’emu oraz jego uroczym dołeczkom.”

 

*

 

„Zapłacę panu trzysta funtów, tylko niech pan jedzie najszybciej, jak potrafi” – powiedział Louis do taksówkarza, gdy tylko znalazł się we wnętrzu pojazdu – „Muszę się jak najszybciej dostać do Cafe Botanica na Essex Court.”

Całe jego ciało drżało; ręce ledwo utrzymywały się na kolanach, kiedy wlepiał wzrok w widoki za szybą. Miał ochotę zadzwonić do Harry’ego tuż po tym, jak opuścił Radio1, ale powstrzymał się. Chciał zadzwonić, żeby się przekonać, czy Harry słuchał radia, czy usłyszał wszystko to, co powiedział, ale nie zrobił tego. Musiał go zobaczyć, musiał spojrzeć mu w oczy i powiedzieć mu, że wszystko to, co powiedział, było prawdą. Był zakochany – tak bardzo zakochany w Harrym, a teraz wiedział o tym cały świat (dobra, a przynajmniej wszyscy ci, którzy słuchali radia). To był początek.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał go telefon komórkowy, który zaczął wibrować mu w kieszeni. Wyciągnął aparat i spojrzał, kto dzwoni; na myśl o tym, że to Harry, poczuł pełen ekscytacji skurcz w żołądku, lecz okazało się, że dzwoniła mama.

„Louis” – zaczęła od razu, gdy tylko odebrał – „Louis, kochanie, jestem z ciebie taka dumna.”

Louis uśmiechnął się, na powrót spoglądając przez szybę na mijane przez niego londyńskie ulice. Już za chwilę będzie w kawiarni. „Dzięki mamo. Nie przesadziłem?”

„Ani trochę. Wyszło idealnie. Rozmawiałeś już z Harrym?”

„Właśnie jadę się z nim zobaczyć. Nawet nie wiem, czy akurat słuchał radia.”

„Och, Lou, nie martw się aż tak” – mama zawsze potrafiła znaleźć odpowiednie słowa, uspokoić  go – „Zadzwoń do mnie później, chcę usłyszeć wszystko ze szczegółami. I przyprowadź tego chłopca do domu, dobrze? Nie mogę się doczekać, aż poznam bratnią duszę mojego syna.”

Louis jęknął bez entuzjazmu, po czym pożegnał się i rozłączył. On też nie mógł się doczekać, aż jego mama pozna Harry’ego. Nie mógł się doczekać, aż znajdą się w jednym pomieszczeniu, a on będzie patrzył, jak razem się śmieją, jak otwierają prezenty na gwiazdkę i jak śpiewają sobie „sto lat”. Dobra, może Louis faktycznie wybiegał zbyt daleko wprzód. Ale kto mógł mieć mu to za złe? Kto mógł mieć do niego pretensje o to, że myśli o przyszłości, skoro miał u swego boku najbardziej wyjątkowego z mężczyzn? Kto mógł mieć mu za złe to, że chciał spędzić resztę życia na kochaniu Harry’ego Stylesa?

Otrząsnął się z tych myśli dopiero wtedy, gdy taksówka zatrzymała się pod kawiarnią. Znów był zdenerwowany; trząsł się ze strachu przed Bóg raczy wiedzieć czym. Nie bał się Harry’ego, ani z pewnością nie bał się wyznania mu, że go kocha. Lecz może, być może obawiał się tego, jak poważny obrót przybrały sprawy. Być może bał się tego, że wreszcie wyjawił światu swą orientację, a teraz Harry z nim zerwie. Być może martwił się, że kiedy wreszcie spotkał osobę, która była mu przeznaczona, zbyt wiele czasu zmarnował i tym samym spierdolił swą szansę na amen. A może zwyczajnie bał się, że jego serce eksploduje z nadmiaru miłości, jaką czuł do Harry’ego.

Drzwi zadzwoniły, kiedy Louis wszedł do kawiarni, informując o jego przyjściu i sprawiając, że Harry, który spacerował w tę i z powrotem za ladą, zadrżał. W środku panowała cisza; nie było ani jednego klienta i Louis był wdzięczny, że będzie miał choć tę odrobinę prywatności. Harry stanął jak wryty, kiedy jego wzrok spoczął na Louisie; zamarł, obserwując, jak Louis wchodzi za ladę, zatrzymując się w odległości kilkunastu centymetrów od niego.

„Cześć” – wyszeptał, głosem drżącym z trawiącego go zdenerwowania.

„Cześć” – powtórzył Harry, sunąc ręką w stronę swych loków, jak zawsze, gdy się denerwował.

Uszy Louisa wychwyciły dochodzące z kawiarnianych głośników dźwięki radia; jego serce gwałtownie przyspieszyło, gdy zorientował się,  że Harry słuchał Radio1. „Od jak dawna słuchasz tej stacji?”

Usta Harry’ego drgnęły, układając się w cień typowego dla niego, szelmowskiego uśmiechu. „Wystarczająco długo, by się dowiedzieć, że uważasz moje dołeczki za urocze.”

Louis przewrócił oczami, lecz w duchu podziękował Harry’emu za zniwelowanie napięcia swym poczuciem humoru. „Pamiętasz tamtą pierwszą noc? Kiedy byliśmy w łazience w klubie i spytałeś mnie, czy jesteś wyjątkowy, bo cię przeprosiłem, a ja nigdy nikogo nie przepraszam?”

W odpowiedzi Harry kiwnął głową, robiąc jednocześnie krok w przód i skracając między nimi dystans; ułożył dłoń na talii Louisa.

„Wiedziałem, że jesteś wyjątkowy, odkąd tylko cię ujrzałem” – Louis zaśmiał się z własnych słów – „Wiem, że to brzmi  tandetnie i żałośnie, ale ja po prostu wiedziałem. Nigdy wcześniej nie myślałem o byciu z facetem, ale wtedy zobaczyłem ciebie i już wiedziałem. Boże, pozwoliłbym ci wtedy mnie pocałować, gdyby Zayn nam nie przeszkodził. Zakochałem się w tobie od razu, i zajebiście cię przepraszam za to, że tak długo mi zajęło, zanim zrozumiałem, że to ty jesteś tym jedynym.”

Harry wziął drżący oddech, kładąc drugą dłoń na talii Louisa i przyciągając go do siebie. „Ty też jesteś dla mnie tym jedynym, Lou. Zakochałem się w tobie odkąd zobaczyłem, jak strzepujesz sobie kutasa przy pisuarze.”

Louis odrzucił głowę do tyłu, wybuchając śmiechem z tego niedorzecznego wyznania. „Co ty na to, żebym zabrał cię jutro do siebie, żebyś poznał moją mamę?”

Na twarzy Harry’ego zagościł najwspanialszy uśmiech, jaki Louis kiedykolwiek widział w całym swoim życiu. Był tak olśniewający, że Louis uznał, że Harry jest najprawdziwszym słońcem. Jego własnym słońcem.

„Z przyjemnością.”

„Nie masz nic przeciwko, jeśli przedstawię cię jako mojego chłopaka?”

Harry uśmiechnął się jeszcze serdeczniej, po czym nachylił się i musnął usta Louisa swoimi. „Nie wyobrażam sobie, że mogłoby być inaczej, _mój chłopaku_.”

 

 


	11. Epilog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tym razem to już naprawdę koniec :D
> 
> Oto przed wami epilog tej wspaniałej historii.
> 
> Jeszcze raz dziękuję za wszystkie kudosy oraz komentarze!

 

_Trzy lata później_

 

Louis puścił oko do Harry’ego. Stali naprzeciwko siebie przy ołtarzu; rozdzielały ich jedynie para stóp oraz celebrujący nabożeństwo kapłan. Harry uznał, że widok Louisa w smokingu nigdy mu się nie znudzi, gdyż była to najpiękniejsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek widział. Z uśmiechem na ustach obserwował, jak Louis grzebie w butonierce, obracając ją bezmyślnie w palcach, tak długo, aż uznał, że leże prosto na klapie marynarki. Byli razem, naprawdę razem już od trzech lat, i Harry wiedział już, że przyglądanie się Louisowi nigdy mu się nie znudzi. Louis był jego wszystkim, był jego całym światem, a na samą myśl o tym, że już zawsze będą razem, jego serce miało ochotę śpiewać.

Z zamyślenia wyrwała go muzyka. Wreszcie odwrócił się w stronę nawy, z której Liam właśnie szedł w ich kierunku, uśmiechając się szeroko. Przez ostatnie trzy lata Harry przyglądał się, jak miłość Liama i Zayna rośnie, i aż podskoczył z nieukrywanej radości, gdy Liam poprosił go o bycie świadkiem na jego ślubie. Rzecz jasna Niall strzelił focha, ale nie na długo, gdyż Liam zaraz obiecał mu, że będzie jednym z drużbów, oraz odpowie za organizację wieczoru kawalerskiego. Teraz stali tam wszyscy – Louis jako świadek Zayna, Harry – Liama, oraz Niall tuż za plecami Harry’ego, nieustannie zaczepiając go i szepcząc mu do ucha różne absurdalne uwagi. Lecz mimo to było idealnie. Wszystko było idealnie.

 

*

„Jesteś taki piękny” – rzekł pieszczotliwie Louis, mocniej obejmując Harry’ego za szyję, gdy kołysali się w rytm muzyki – „Jak to się stało, że mam takie szczęście?”

Harry zaśmiał się, nie przerywając ich tańca wśród pozostałych obecnych na ślubie par – „Jestem pewien, że to ja jestem tym szczęśliwcem, skarbie.”

Louis kiwnął głową w stronę, gdzie tańczyli Liam i Zayn, ledwie kilka kroków od nich. Byli w siebie wtuleni; emanowała z nich pełnia szczęścia. Nie przestawali patrzeć sobie w oczy.

„Kurwa, są tacy szczęśliwi.”

„To zupełnie obrzydliwe.”

Louis wzruszył ramionami, odwracając się z powrotem do Harry’ego; palcami błądził po jego karku, nawijając sobie na nie loki – „Już miałem powiedzieć, że my powinniśmy być następni, ale skoro uważasz, że to obrzydliwe, to lepiej będzie, jak się zamknę.”

Harry spojrzał na Louisa, unosząc brwi w zdziwieniu. „Chciałbyś wziąć ślub?”

„Nie udawaj zaskoczonego, kochanie. Oczywiście, że chcę wziąć z tobą ślub. Cały czas mam taką fantazję, że nazywam cię Harry Tomlinson, podczas gdy ty robisz mi loda.”

Harry przewrócił oczami, udając oburzenie. „To najbardziej romantyczne oświadczyny wszechczasów.”

Louis zaśmiał się, po czym przycisnął usta do ust Harry’ego. „Co powiesz? Chciałbyś stanąć przez naszymi przyjaciółmi oraz rodzinami, żebyśmy mogli przysiąc sobie wieczność?”

„Tak” – wyszeptał Harry, by zaraz znów odnaleźć wargi Louisa i złączyć je ze swoimi.

 

**

_Dwa lata później_

 

„Nie powinno cię tu być!” – zaprotestował Harry tuż po tym, jak otworzył drzwi od swojego pokoju w hotelu i ujrzał stojącego w korytarzu Louisa. Było po północy; do ich ślubu zostało już tylko czternaście godzin. Harry nalegał na pobyt w hotelu; paplał jakieś absurdalne rzeczy o przesądach i tradycjach, które Louis miał głęboko w dupie. Chciał jedynie spędzić każdą możliwą sekundę ze swym przyszłym mężem.

„Harold, skarbie, wiesz, że cię kocham, ale nie wierzę w te wszystkie kretyńskie przesądy” – skarcił go Louis, wchodząc do pokoju i przyciągając go do siebie. „Bycie z tobą w noc przed ślubem nie zrobi żadnej różnicy. I tak będziemy żyć długo i szczęśliwie.”

Harry jęknął w ramach protestu, lecz nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, by się odsunąć. „Nie wiesz tego, Lou. Kaplica może zapłonąć w każdej chwili w ramach kary za to, że jesteś tu i łamiesz tradycję.”

Louis przewrócił oczami. „Weź posłuchaj co mówisz, Harold. Nasz przypadek nie ma nic wspólnego z jakąkolwiek tradycją. Złamaliśmy chyba wszystkie możliwe tradycje i wciąż trzymamy się mocno. Jutro wszystko pójdzie jak z płatka.”

Harry wtedy odsunął się, na tyle, że tył jego kolan dotknął łóżka. „Jesteś taki pewny tego wszystkiego” – wyszeptał, siadając na miękkim hotelowym łóżku – „Jak możesz być taki pewny, że wszystko będzie dobrze? Skąd ta pewność, że poradzimy sobie z każdą przeciwnością i że nam się uda?”

Bycie z Harrym przez ostatnie cztery lata nauczyło Louisa kilku rzeczy: po pierwsze, Harry robił najlepsze na świecie drożdżówki  z cynamonem; po drugie, bardzo często zdarzały się momenty, kiedy dostawał ataków paniki, podczas których wątpił we wszystko. Na szczęście Louis szybko nauczył się, jak go uspokajać.

„Harry” – rzekł pieszczotliwie, podchodząc do łóżka. Usiadł obok Harry’ego i ułożył jego dłonie na swoich kolanach. „Ja już to przeżyłem, tak? Kiedy brałem ślub poprzednio, ostatniej nocy byłem przerażony i zmartwiony, że popełniam ogromny błąd. I nie czułem się tak tylko dlatego, że byłem w tobie zakochany. To uczucie, że Eleanor nie jest dla mnie, męczyło mnie wiele miesięcy przed ślubem” – wziął głęboki oddech, podczas gdy Harry wreszcie uniósł wzrok, by spojrzeć mu w oczy – „Z tobą jest inaczej, kochanie. Niczego się nie boję ani niczym nie martwię. Jestem zajebiście pewny, że podjąłem właściwą decyzję. Moje serce jest pewne w stu procentach, że chcę przez resztę życia nazywać cię swym mężem. Wiem, że od jutra każdego dnia będę się budził obok mojej bratniej duszy. Nie czujesz tego?”

Harry uniósł dłoń do twarzy Louisa, by odsunąć mu grzywkę z czoła. „Oczywiście, że tak, Lou, ja też to czuję” – mówił cicho, ale Louis był przekonany całym sobą, że Harry mówi szczerze – „Tylko trochę się boję, ale w takim dobrym sensie, wiesz?”

Louis zrobił to samo, obracając w palcach długiego loka, który zwisał tuż nad ramieniem Harry’ego. „I jakie to uczucie, ten strach w dobrym sensie?”

„Jakby moje serce miało eksplodować z radości. Jakbym jutro miał zacząć najlepszy rozdział mego życia” – Harry wziął głęboki oddech, przesuwając dłoń na policzek Louisa – „Przeraża mnie fakt, że będziemy razem już zawsze, bo co dalej? Wiesz? Może być jeszcze lepiej? To w ogóle możliwe?”

Louis zachichotał; zmienił pozycję, tak, że klęczał teraz przed Harrym, trzymając jego twarz w dłoniach – „Kochanie, jeszcze nawet nie zbliżyliśmy się do szczytu. Mamy przed sobą całe lata gorącej miłości. Myślisz, że nie ma nic lepszego od ślubu? Poczekaj, aż będziemy mieć dziecko. Poczekaj, aż będziemy patrzeć, jak nasz dzieciak gra w piłkę. Poczekaj, aż będziemy się wymykać pod prysznic na szybki numerek, podczas gdy dzieci będą oglądać telewizję. Najlepsze dopiero przed nami, skarbie.”

Już o tym rozmawiali. Rozmawiali o swej przyszłości tak długo, aż nie zostało nic do obgadania. Wiedzieli, że na pewno będą dzieci. Lecz mówić o tym, a robić coś w tym kierunku to dwie różne rzeczy, i Louis poczuł przypływ adrenaliny, gdy dotarło do niego, że są o krok bliżej do spełnienia jego marzenia. Marzył o tym, odkąd poznał Harry’ego – marzył o bajkowym ślubie, podczas którego będzie patrzył, jak Harry idzie do ołtarza, z tymi swoimi błyszczącymi, zielonymi oczami. Marzył o dzieciach, o niekończącym się oglądaniu kreskówek, o małych paluszkach i stópkach. U boku Eleanor nigdy nie marzył o żadnej z tych rzeczy. A teraz był podekscytowany do granic możliwości na myśl o tym, że już za czternaście godzin zrobi krok w stronę realizacji swych marzeń.

„Nie mogę się doczekać, aż zostanę Harrym Tomlinsonem” – głos Harry’ego przerwał ciszę.

Usta Louisa uniosły się w uśmiechu. „Masz w ogóle pojęcie, jak seksownie to brzmi? Za każdym razem, kiedy myślę o Harrym Tomlinsonie, mój kutas robi się twardy.”

Harry zachichotał, ciągnąc Louisa w górę za łokcie, aż znalazł się na łóżku, siadając na nim okrakiem. „Czy to znaczy, że teraz ci stanął?”

„Ty mi powiedz” – odparł Louis, trąc biodrami o biodra Harry’ego; jego sztywniejący penis otarł się o jego miednicę.

Harry jęknął, czując na nodze członka Louisa; to sprawiło, że do jego własnego penisa napłynęło jeszcze więcej krwi – „Zgaduję, że przyszedłeś tu właśnie z tego powodu” – wydyszał, podczas gdy Louis znów się o niego otarł.

„Naprawdę masz o mnie tak złe zdanie, skarbie?” – spytał Louis, pochylając głowę, by móc złapać zębami płatek ucha Harry’ego.

Harry nie miał nawet szans na odpowiedź. Louis ciągnął za jego ucho zębami, sprawiając, że jego ciało przeszył milion iskier. Pragnął Louisa, koniecznie musiał go mieć jeszcze ten jeden raz zanim zostaną małżeństwem. „Pragnę cię, Lou.”

„Jestem cały twój, kochanie.”

 

**

„Jesteś taki przystojny” – Anne pociągnęła nosem, poprawiając muszkę Harry’ego, tak, by leżała idealnie prosto.

„Nie płacz, mamo. Będziesz płakać później, w trakcie ceremonii.”

Harry nie potrafił się nie uśmiechać. Już za niecałą godzinę stanie się Harrym Tomlinsonem, i wtedy oficjalnie będzie najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na ziemi. Wciąż myślał o wczorajszej nocy, kiedy to Louis zjawił się w jego pokoju. Wciąż myślał o tym, jak przemówił mu do rozsądku, jak namalował ich wspólną przyszłość w pięknych barwach. No i wciąż myślał o tym, jak sprawił, że Harry zobaczył gwiazdy, ujeżdżając go i wgniatając w hotelowy materac. Louis Tomlinson był ideałem. Był ideałem, i w całości należał do niego.

„Wiem, że w przeszłości miałam co do Louisa pewne zastrzeżenia” – Harry przewrócił oczami, słysząc słowa mamy. W pewnym momencie dosłownie nienawidziła Louisa, i zasadniczo nie mógł mieć do niej o to pretensji, gdyż żadna matka nie potrafiłaby lubić kogoś, kto złamał serce jej syna na tysiące maleńkich kawałeczków – „Ale tak bardzo się cieszę, że wy dwaj odnaleźliście siebie. Pierwszy raz w życiu widzę, żeby dwie osoby kochały się tak szczerze jak wy, i jestem bardzo szczęśliwa, że ktoś tak kocha moje maleństwo.”

W tym samym momencie drzwi się otworzyły. Gemma pospiesznie weszła do środka, trzymając w dłoniach bukiet lilii; jej sukienka zawirowała wokół niej. „Jesteście już gotowi?”

„Wszystko przygotowane” – odparła Anne, przecierając kąciki oczu, by wytrzeć łzy, które do nich napłynęły – „Louis już tam jest?”

Gemma skinęła głową, po czym puściła Harry’emu oczko. „Wygląda bardzo szykownie.”

„Jak zawsze” – stwierdził Harry. Wziął głęboki oddech, starając się ukoić ten kłębek nerwów, który zebrał mu się w żołądku. Nie bał się poślubić Louisa, tego był pewien. Strach, który krążył w jego ciele, nie miał nic wspólnego z faktem, że zaraz poślubi swego najlepszego przyjaciela oraz bratnią duszę. Denerwował się, bo był przekonany, że na dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć procent się potknie, kiedy będzie szedł do ołtarza, a nie sądził, że da rady przeżyć podobne upokorzenie.

„Zobaczymy się na miejscu, młody” – rzekła Gemma, obejmując Harry’ego – „Nie potkniesz się, obiecuję” – wyszeptała mu do ucha, tak, żeby tylko on mógł usłyszeć; zaśmiał się, podczas gdy ona puściła go i ruszyła w stronę drzwi. Gemma zawsze potrafiła czytać mu w myślach, i choć w dziewięciu na dziesięciu przypadkach irytowało go to, teraz się z tego cieszył.

Od momentu w którym Gemma opuściła to małe pomieszczenie, wszystko zaszło mgłą. Następną rzeczą, jaką zarejestrował Harry, była rozbrzmiewająca w małej kaplicy muzyka, oraz to, że mama prowadzi go do drzwi. Widział Gemmę, jak wyszła z nawy w stronę ołtarza, i był przekonany, że zapomniał, jak się oddycha. Próbował wziąć głęboki oddech, próbował przypomnieć sobie, do kogo zaraz będzie szedł, oraz że Niall i Liam będą przy nim cały ten czas. Lecz mimo to nie potrafił uspokoić nerwów, które kotłowały się w jego wnętrzu. Nie potrafił zatrzymać guli, która rosła niebezpiecznie w jego gardle.

Był przekonany, że albo zaraz zwymiotuje albo zemdleje w tej kaplicy (albo jedno i drugie), ale na szczęście mama trzymała go pod rękę i prowadziła w stronę ołtarza – w stronę jego przyszłości, nie mógł zatem zrobić nic innego, niż pozwolić jej prowadzić się do miejsca, w którym zaczynało się przejście. W tym samym momencie, kiedy nie miał wątpliwości, ze zaraz zemdleje z braku tlenu oraz nagromadzonych nerwów, podniósł wzrok i napotkał oczy mężczyzny, który czekał na niego na końcu tej drogi. Wtedy wszystko stało się jasne, zupełnie jakby niebieskie tęczówki Louisa wlały w niego poczucie sensu, jakby to właśnie one miały moc sprowadzenia go z powrotem na ziemię. Harry już się nie bał. Szedł w stronę wszystkiego, co miał, w stronę jedynej osoby, którą kiedykolwiek prawdziwie kochał, i nagle wszystko nabrało tak wiele sensu. Już nie bał się, że się potknie i zrobi z siebie pośmiewisko, już nie dbał o to, nawet gdyby cały świat miał zobaczyć jego upokorzenie; liczyło się tylko to, że Louis czekał na niego, by mogli zacząć wspólne życie. Liczyło się tylko to, że Louis należał do niego, a on należał do Louisa.

 

 **

W momencie w którym go zobaczył, Louis miał ochotę paść na kolana i zapłakać. Miał ochotę wylać tyle łez szczęścia, ile jego ciało było w stanie wyprodukować. Miał ochotę dziękować jakiejś wyższej sile, która sprawiła, że Harry pojawił się w jego życiu.

Patrzył, jak Harry idzie w jego stronę z gigantycznym uśmiechem na twarzy, trzymając pod rękę Anne. Już to kiedyś przeżywał; widział, jak ktoś idzie w jego stronę, lecz wtedy było to zupełnie inne doświadczenie. Z Eleanor czuł się kompletnie inaczej. Nie przepełniały go błogość ani uwielbienie. Nie był wtedy w stu procentach pewny, że osoba, która do niego idzie, jest tą, z którą powinien spędzić resztę życia.

Nie mógł oderwać od Harry’ego wzroku. Patrzyli sobie w oczy, i obaj uśmiechali się jak szaleni. Louis każdą komórką ciała czuł, że Harry jest mu przeznaczony. Patrzył, jak idzie do niego w tej małej kaplicy w swym rodzinnym mieście i to wystarczyło, by poczuć, że jest najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na ziemi.

Można było odnieść wrażenie, że trwało to jednocześnie sto lat oraz kilka milisekund; Harry ucałował mamę w policzek, po czym wspiął się po schodkach do ołtarza, by stanąć naprzeciwko Louisa. Louis odruchowo sięgnął po jego dłoń, ujmując ją w swoją; przez cały ten czas patrzyli sobie w oczy. W ogóle nie zwracał uwagi na to, co mówi pastor, zbyt był pochłonięty spojrzeniem Harry’ego oraz samą jego obecnością.

Wszystko jakby zawirowało, i zanim Louis zorientował się, co się dzieje, duchowny dawał mu znak, że nadeszła jego kolej na złożenie przysięgi. Wyciągnął z kieszeni kartkę papieru (było wiadomo, że w którymś momencie coś spierdoli), po czym wziął głęboki oddech. Ścisnął dłoń Harry’ego, a następnie zaczął mówić to, co przygotowywał sobie od kilku tygodni.

„Harry… Harold” – pozwolił, by wymknęło mu się to przezwisko, uśmiechając się przy tym. Nazywał Harry’ego _Haroldem_ już od tej pierwszej nocy w klubowej toalecie, i nie miał zamiaru przestać. „Za nami długa droga, czyż nie?” – kościelnie ławy wypełniły chichoty i śmiech, a Louis nie był pewien, czy powinien się obrazić, czy może również zacząć się śmiać. Wybrał to drugie. „Ostatnie pięć lat przyniosły nam łzy, śmiech, oraz tyle miłości i radości, że starczyłoby do końca życia. Pamiętam, że kiedy cię poznałem, myślałem, że nie ma takiej osoby, która byłaby tak czarująca i pełna radości życia, jak ty – a jednak ty byłeś taki, taki czarujący, potrafiący mnie rozśmieszyć już od pierwszych sekund” – przerwał, by zaczerpnąć powietrza, uśmiechając się coraz szerzej, gdy widział, jak zielone oczy Harry’ego błyszczą, podczas gdy sam Hary odwzajemniał uśmiech. Ścisnął jego dłoń mocniej, sunąc kciukiem po jej grzbiecie.

„Jesteś najmilszą, najłagodniejszą duszą, jaką kiedykolwiek spotkałem, i fakt, że spędzimy ze sobą całe życie czyni mnie najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na świecie” – kontynuował, nie musząc nawet patrzeć na kartkę, którą trzymał. W momencie, kiedy spojrzał Harry’emu w oczy, wiedział, co chce powiedzieć – „Jesteś piękny, _zbyt piękny_ jeśli by ktoś pytał. Sprawiasz, że przy tobie każdy wygląda jak nędzy chłop. A twoje żarty, mój Boże, wszystkie te okropne żarty w stylu tatusia albo te puk-puk, kto tam, o których jesteś przekonany, że śmieszą wszystkich. Cóż, wiesz co, mój słodki Haroldzie? Uważam, że jesteś zabawny jak cholera. Możliwe, że jesteś najzabawniejszą osobą, jakie kiedykolwiek poznałem. Każdego dnia sprawiasz, że się śmieję, nawet wtedy, kiedy nie jest mi do śmiechu, i jestem ci za to ogromnie wdzięczny.”

„Wcale nie jest aż taki zabawny” – wymamrotał stojący za Harrym Niall, sprawiając tym samym, że cały kościół wybuchł śmiechem. Louis jak nikt inny uwielbiał beznadziejne żarty Harry’ego.

„Och, spadaj, Niall. Tak czy siak, co to ja mówiłem, zanim mi brutalnie przerwano?” – zachichotał – „Zakochanie się w tobie było najprostszą i zarazem najłatwiejszą decyzją, jaką kiedykolwiek podjąłem. W sumie to wróć, to nie była decyzja. To się po prostu stało, a ja nie miałem nic do powiedzenia, bo w końcu kto potrafiłby się w tobie nie zakochać? Na zawsze już będę najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na świecie, i wiem, że nasze dzieci również takie będą. Jesteś wszystkim, czego zawsze pragnąłem u partnera, i dajesz mi znacznie więcej, niż mógłbym chcieć. Obiecuję, że nasze wspólne życie zawsze będzie pełne radości i miłości. Obiecuję, że pozwolę ci kupować każdy smak lodów, bo Bóg mi świadkiem, że nie potrafisz wybrać jednego. Obiecuję, że będę tańczył w domu do tej pretensjonalniej muzyki z lat siedemdziesiątych, którą tak uwielbiasz. Obiecuję, że nigdy nie będę się nabijał z tych twoich koszul w paskudne wzorki, ani z setek par sztybletów, które zgromadziłeś przez ostatnie lata. Obiecuję, że zawsze będę nosił na nadgarstku gumkę do włosów, w razie gdybyś jej potrzebował. Obiecuję, że będę cię przytulał, jak w filmie będą jakieś straszne sceny, i że każdego wieczora będę się bawił twoimi włosami tak długo, aż zaśniesz. Obiecuję, że nagram jeszcze milion płyt z tandetnymi, żenującymi piosenkami o miłości, i że wszystkie będą o tobie. I najważniejsze – obiecuję, że będę kochał cię nieustannie, codziennie, aż do końca naszych dni. Jesteś mi przeznaczony, Harold. Jesteś moją bratnią duszą, moim całym światem, moim marzeniem, które się ziściło. Zamierzam spędzić resztę życia na dziękowaniu ci za to, że to mnie wybrałeś.”

Harry był zupełnie zapłakany, i nie pomyślał nawet o tym, żeby wyciągnąć chusteczkę z kieszeni. Louis nie miał w zwyczaju płakać, co jednocześnie w sobie lubił i nie lubił, lecz teraz, kiedy stał naprzeciwko Harry’ego, obiecując mu to wszystko, nie potrafił zatrzymać łez, które popłynęły mu z oczu. Na palcach jednej reki mógł policzyć, ile razy uronił łzy szczęścia, ale wiedział, że przy Harrym będzie płakał tylko z radości.

„Lou” – Harry wydyszał jego imię, kiedy w końcu udało mu się opanować płacz – „Lou, tak bardzo cię kocham. Tak bardzo się bałem iść do ołtarza na oczach naszych rodzin oraz przyjaciół, głównie dlatego, że nie chciałem się potknąć i wyjść na głupka przy wszystkich” – Louis nie mógł się nie zaśmiać, słysząc to wyznanie. Jeśli ktokolwiek byłby w stanie potknąć się w drodze do ołtarza, byłby to właśnie Harry –  „Ale udało mi się,  i teraz jestem tu, i jestem w tobie tak bardzo, bardzo zakochany.”

„Kocham cię” – szepnął w odpowiedzi Louis. Musiał przerwać Harry’emu, bo miał w zwyczaju wykorzystywać każdą okazję, by wyznać mu miłość.

Harry przetarł oczy, prewencyjnie zatrzymując łzy. „Mieliśmy swoje wzloty i upadki, jak i wszyscy inni, lecz spotkanie cię, zakochanie się w tobie, było najlepszym, co mi się do tej pory przydarzyło. Zawsze będę wdzięczny Liamowi i Niallowi za to, że tamtego wieczoru wyciągnęli mnie do klubu. Zawsze będę wdzięczny za to, że nasze drogi się spotkały, i że mogliśmy rozpocząć tę niesamowitą podróż. Przez ostanie pięć lat stałeś się jedyną najważniejszą osobą w moim życiu. Jesteś moją pierwszą myślą tuż po obudzeniu, i ostatnią zanim zasnę. Nawet stałem się twoim największym fanem, co jest dość niezwykłe, jeśli weźmiemy pod uwagę fakt, że zdecydowanie nie lubiłem twojej muzyki zanim się w tobie zakochałem” – Louis śmiał się razem z Harrym – „Za każdym razem, kiedy wyjeżdżasz do pracy albo na trasę jestem w okropnym stanie, ale nie mam nawet cienia wątpliwości, że zawsze wrócisz do mnie, do domu.”

Harry wziął głęboki oddech; jego dłoń, którą trzymał Louis, drżała. „Dla innych jesteś taki ostry, a ja uwielbiam to, że przy mnie jesteś naprawdę sobą. Uwielbiam, jak przytrzymujesz drzwi starszym paniom, oraz to, że nie marnujesz żadnej okazji, by pomóc wszystkim dookoła. Był taki czas kiedy myślałem, że nigdy się nie dowiem, czym jest prawdziwa miłość, a ty zjawiłeś się, kiedy najmniej się tego spodziewałem – oraz gdzie się najmniej spodziewałem. Zjawiłeś się i zwaliłeś mnie z nóg tym romansem. Odkąd mnie poznałeś, wiedziałeś, że jestem beznadziejnym romantykiem, i tego dnia, kiedy ujawniłeś swą orientację w radiu – tego dnia, kiedy byłem w pracy i słyszałem, jak wyznajesz Nickowi Grimshawowi  oraz całemu Londynowi miłość do mnie – tego dnia wiedziałem już na pewno, że nie jestem w stanie bez ciebie żyć. Tamtego dnia wiedziałem, że kiedyś będę stał w tym miejscu, przysięgając sobie na wieczność. Mam długą listę rzeczy, które chcę ci obiecać, i w tym miejscu chciałbym przeprosić wszystkich za to, że będą musieli tego wysłuchać” – goście znów wybuchli śmiechem, a Louis był pewny, że zakochał się w Harrym jeszcze mocniej. Umiejętność rozśmieszania innych była jedną z tych rzeczy, które uwielbiał w nim najbardziej.

„Obiecuję, że zawsze będę twym największym fanem, nawet jeśli twoje piosenki są mało oryginalne, tandetne, i zbyt popowe jak na mój gust. Obiecuję, że zawsze będę nosił te obcisłe dżinsy, które tak uwielbiasz, nawet jak będę stary i trochę za gruby. Obiecuję ograniczyć mą obsesję na punkcie sztybletów do jednej pary rocznie, i obiecuję, że wyrzucę wreszcie tę koszulkę ze Stonesami, która ma tyle dziur, bo wiem, że nie znosisz, kiedy wychodzę w niej z domu. Obiecuję, że pozwolę ci wybierać filmy w piątkowy wieczór przynajmniej raz w miesiącu, nawet jeśli będzie to jakiś horror. Obiecuję, że już zawsze będę robił pranie, bo nie mam ochoty żeby moje ciuchy znowu zrobiły się różowe, jak wtedy, kiedy to ty nastawiłeś pralkę. Obiecuję, że będę tolerował wszystkie twoje irytujące nawyki, jak chociażby to, że zostawiasz naczynia w zlewie, zamiast je włożyć do zmywarki. Obiecuję ci to wszystko, bo kocham cię pomimo tych małych dziwactw. Obiecuję, że zawsze będziemy mieć w domu butelkę twojej ulubionej tequili. Jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem, moją bratnią duszą, moją wiecznością. Obiecuję, że będę śpiewał twoje piosenki, jak będą leciały w radiu, nawet jeśli będziemy  sklepie, a ty każesz mi się zamknąć, bo jestem idiotą i robię obciach. Obiecuję ci nawet, że pozwolę ci być małą łyżeczką przynajmniej trzy razy w tygodniu. Obiecuję, że będę walczył o nas do końca naszych dni, i że będę największym kibicem tej pięknej relacji, jaką zbudowaliśmy. Obiecuję, że będę twoim największym kibicem, prezesem twojego fan klubu, i twoim nieodłącznym towarzyszem. Obiecuję ci całe życie, ale w twoim przypadku całe życie brzmi niewystarczająco.”

 

*

„Możemy odpuścić sobie przyjęcie?” – jęknął Harry, kiedy usiedli na tylnym siedzeniu limuzyny, obejmując się i wtulając nosy w swoje szyje.

Louis uciszył go, po czym złożył mokry pocałunek na tej części szyi Harry’ego, którą uwolnił spod kołnierzyka eleganckiej koszuli. „Wiesz, było tyle rzeczy, które chciałem ci powiedzieć, ale nie mogłem tego zrobić w obecności naszych mam.”

„Mmm, doprawdy?” – spytał Harry, odchylając głowę do tyłu i odsłaniając więcej szyi, by Louis mógł i tam siać spustoszenie.

„Tak” – odparł Louis, a następnie poluzował muszkę Harry’ego jeszcze bardziej, żeby móc rozpiąć kołnierzyk koszuli – „Obiecuję, że zawsze będę pozwalał robić mi laskę na tylnym siedzeniu limuzyny.”

Harry zaśmiał się, zsuwając marynarkę z ramion Louisa. „Nie obiecujesz, że od czasu do czasu się odwdzięczysz?”

„Zdaje się, że to właśnie mam zamiar zrobić, skarbie” – szepnął mu do ucha Louis, po czym przygryzł wrażliwą skórę – „Wiesz, kiedy dokładnie się w tobie zakochałem?”

Harry zmiękł w dłoniach Louisa; był tak uległy i chętny, kiedy Louis zmienił pozycję, by rozpiąć mu spodnie i zsunąć je z niego. „Kiedy ogarnąłeś, że już nigdy nie będziesz musiał gotować, jeśli mnie zatrzymasz?”

Louis potrząsnął głową, zniżając się, by uklęknąć między nogami Harry’ego, palcami zahaczając o jego bokserki, by mieć go przed sobą praktycznie nagiego. „Nie-e” – odparł, przeciągając samogłoskę – „To było wtedy u ciebie, tam gdzie mieszkałeś z Niallem i Liamem. Kiedy zapytałeś, czy możesz mnie ujeżdżać, i wtedy miałem cię po raz pierwszy. Wtedy pozwoliłeś mi rozciągnąć cię palcami, a ja patrzyłem, jak na mnie dochodzisz. Już wtedy było kurwa po mnie.”

Harry dyszał ciężko, a Louis nawet go jeszcze nie dotknął. Louis wspominał zdarzenia sprzed pięciu lat, a wciąż zdawało się, że stało się to ledwie wczoraj. Harry wciąż pamiętał to, jak wyglądał Louis, kiedy siadał na nim okrakiem. Pamiętał, jak Louis miał kryzys egzystencjalny już potem, kiedy dotarło do niego, że seks z Harrym (z mężczyzną)zdawał się być bardziej naturalny – bardziej właściwy – niż z jakąkolwiek kobietą.

„Co jeszcze chciałeś dodać do swojej przysięgi?” – spytał Harry, spoglądając w dół, gdzie klęczał przed nim Louis. Taki widok nigdy mu się nie znudzi. Nigdy nie zechce, by był to ktoś inny.

„Że zrozumiałem, że nigdy już nie będę pragnął nikogo innego po tym, jak usłyszałem, jak jęczysz moje imię, kiedy robię to” – wydyszał Louis, po czym wsunął sobie penisa Harry’ego do ust i natychmiast wziął go głęboko w gardło.

„Ugh, Lou” – Harry jęknął, tak, jak można się było spodziewać; przewrócił oczami, zatracając się w przyjemności płynącej z jego ust.

„Albo jak wyginasz się za każdym razem, kiedy robię to” – kontynuował Louis, sunąc palcami po wrażliwej skórze jego krocza, sprawiając, że Harry faktycznie się wygiął. Zabrał palce, ale tylko po to, żeby przysunąć je do jego warg, a Harry od razu wiedział, czego chce. Zaczął ssać środkowy i wskazujący palec, aż ociekały śliną. Louis powoli wysunął je z jego ust, spod przymkniętych powiek obserwując, jak różowe wargi Harry’ego obejmują jego palce. Nie marnując czasu, na powrót umieścił je w okolicach jego wejścia, pomału wsuwając je w ciasną dziurkę. „Wiedziałem, że nie chcę tego robić z nikim innym, kiedy zobaczyłem jak otwierasz usta, gdy trafiam w ten konkretny punkt” – zagiął palce, aż odnalazł miejsce, o którym mówił, i Harry natychmiast otworzył usta, wyrzucając z siebie wiązankę przekleństw.

Louis kontynuował pieszczoty palcami oraz ustami, podczas gdy limuzyna wiozła ich na elegancki obiad, który mieli zjeść w obecności ponad stu osób: najbliższych przyjaciół oraz rodziny. Miał gdzieś to, że kiedy limuzyna zaparkuje na miejscu, on będzie w kompletnym nieładzie. Miał gdzieś, że ich smokingi będą pogniecione, a butonierki najpewniej się zgniotą. Potrzebował Harry’ego bardziej, niż czegokolwiek innego w swoim życiu. Musiał go posmakować, pokazać mu, jak na niego podziałał ten ślub. Ślub z Harrym podniecał go bardziej niż cokolwiek innego.

„Lou” – Harry znów wyjęczał jego imię, i było po Louisie. Pieścił się dłonią przez materiał spodni i koniecznie potrzebował spełnienia. Wtedy ręce Harry’ego pociągnęły go w górę, ciągnąc za materiał, aż w końcu udało się rozpiąć mu spodnie i usadzić go sobie na kolanach, nagiego. Louis spojrzał na dół między nich w momencie, w którym obscenicznie wielkie dłonie Harry’ego chwyciły oba penisy naraz. Nie robili tego od bardzo dawna, od bardzo dawna nie mieli potrzeby aż tak się spieszyć, a teraz tak właśnie było; zaraz mieli mieć swój pierwszy taniec, a teraz robili sobie dobrze jak para nastolatków, na tyłach limuzyny. _Przyzwyczajenie to druga natura_.

Louis jak porażony  wpatrywał się w ręce Harry’ego, które właśnie czyniły jakieś magiczne sztuczki między nimi. Obrączka Harry’ego bez przerwy sunęła po miękkiej skórze jego penisa, i Louis był przekonany, że nigdy wcześniej nie widział niczego równie seksownego.

„Kurwa, Lou” – wydyszał Harry, z ustami przy ustach Louisa – „Wiedziałem, że przepadłem, kiedy dotarło do mnie, że wiem, w jaki sposób trzymasz szczękę, kiedy jesteś blisko” – mówił przez falę jęków, podczas gdy Louis doszedł na jego dłoń oraz penisa. Wtedy Louis odepchnął jego rękę i wziął jego członka w swoją własną, poruszając nią szybko i złączając ich wargi. Ich języki oplotły się wzajemnie, i wystarczyło ledwie kilka pociągnięć, żeby Harry skończył w jego dłoni.

„Powód milion pierwszy, dla którego cię kocham” – zaczął Louis, kiedy zsunął się z kolan Harry’ego i opadł na skórzanie siedzenie limuzyny, bez tchu i zupełnie wykończony – „Masz magiczne ręce.”

Harry zaśmiał się, próbując jednocześnie unormować oddech. „To samo mógłbym powiedzieć o tobie, mężu.”

 

*

_Cztery lata później_

 

Harry obserwował scenkę zza obiektywu aparatu. Żył dla tych chwil – uchwyconych idealnie, by móc się nimi cieszyć przez resztę życia. Przez ostatni rok nie rozstawał się z tym aparatem, dokumentując każde ważne wydarzenie: od momentu, w którym przywieźli ją do domu, aż do chwili, kiedy zaczęła raczkować po raz pierwszy, przez pierwsze słowa, pierwsze kroki, aż do dziś – do jej pierwszych urodzin. Każda chwila z ich córką wniosła do ich życia tyle radości, ile tylko mogli sobie wyobrazić.

„Harry, to wcale nie wygląda jak Elmo” – jęknął Louis zza kuchennej wysepki, gdzie strategicznie umieszczał świeczkę na torcie urodzinowym, który Harry właśnie skończył dekorować lukrem.

Harry odłożył aparat i ruszył w stronę Louisa, obejmując go w pasie i przytulając się do jego pleców. „Uważam, że jest całkiem uroczy.”

„No jasne. W końcu to ty zrobiłeś tego czerwonego kleksa” – głos Louisa był pełen paniki, lecz Harry i tak wyłowił ukrytą czułość oraz dowcip.

„Lou, ona i tak nie zauważy różnicy” – uspokoił go, składając pocałunek na jego barku.

Louis przestał bawić się świeczką i odwrócił się, obejmując Harry’ego za szyję. „Nie mogę uwierzyć, że ma już rok. Zdaje się, że dopiero wczoraj przywieźliśmy ją do domu. I jakoś daliśmy radę utrzymać ją przy życiu przez cały ten czas.”

Harry klepnął go lekko w plecy, lecz nie mógł powstrzymać chichotu, jaki był rezultatem tej żałosnej próby zażartowania. „Sądzę, że zrobiliśmy świetną robotę.”

„Jesteś wspaniałym ojcem, Harold. Elsie i ja mamy zajebiste szczęście, że jesteś nasz.”

Harry przycisnął usta do ust Louisa; ich wargi pasowały do siebie niczym dwa puzzle. Minęło dziewięć lat, dziewięć nieidealnie idealnych lat, a jemu wciąż kręciło się w głowie, kiedy całował się z Louisem. Louis wciąż był jego najlepszym przyjacielem, jego bratnią duszą, oraz osobą, z którą chciał spędzić resztę życia. Minęło dziewięć lat, a Harry wciąż czuł, że miękną mu kolana, kiedy Louis wchodził do pokoju. To życie nigdy mu się nie znudzi, nie kiedy ma Louisa Tomlinsona za męża oraz ojca swoich dzieci.

„Sądzę, że powinniśmy mieć następne.”

Louis wybałuszył oczy, słysząc te słowa. „My... co? Przepraszam, co następne powinniśmy mieć?”

„Dziecko” – wyjaśnił Harry, uśmiechając się szeroko; jego oczy błyszczały, jak zawsze, kiedy był tak szczęśliwy – „Zawsze mówiliśmy, że chcemy, żeby Elsie miała braciszka i siostrzyczkę. Powinniśmy zacząć procedury adopcyjne teraz, kiedy wciąż jest mała, a ty masz przerwę w trasie.”

Louis potrząsał głową, lecz nie potrafił pozbyć się wielkiego uśmiechu, który opanował jego twarz. „Harry Stylesie, z tobą mogę adoptować milion dzieci. Zrobiłbym dla ciebie absolutnie wszystko.”

„Czy to oznacza tak?”

W tej samej sekundzie Louis przyciągnął Harry’ego do siebie, złączając ich usta, po czym odsunął się, by odpowiedzieć. „Tak, Harold. Będziemy mieć dziecko.”

 


End file.
